Sexy Dance and Sing
by Yaoiii-fictiioonn
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki jeune homme ambitieux a un rêve comme tout jeune de son âge et son rêve c'est de montrer son talent de chanteur et de danseur et pouvoir intégrer la prestigieuse école artistique la Godaime Art School, malgré son passé douloureux.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous, voilà une nouvelle fic en espérant qu'elle vous plaise:)**_

Titre : Sexy Dance and Sing

Genre : Yaoi et hétéro. Song fic

Couple : Naruto/Sasuke (ou inversement), autres couples...

_**Prologue**_

Naruto Uzumaki était un jeune homme plein d'énergie à revendre. Il était drôle, hyperactive,parfois maladroit, intelligent à sa manière, mais il restait tout de même une personne chaleureuse et douce. Il était un beau jeune homme, cheveux couleur or ébouriffé qui signifiaient « je viens d'avoir la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air » avec deux mèches qu'il lui tombait sur les yeux, une peau halé, un corps musclé comme il le faut par ses grands soin, une taille appropriait atteignant les 1,83m, mais ce qui était le plus magnifique chez lui c'était ses yeux, ils étaient tout simplement magnifiques, de couleur bleu, mais pas un simple bleu, un bleu qui rivalisait avec le ciel et l'océan à en faire des jalouses, bleu comme le saphir séduisant filles comme garçons.

Malgré tout celui-ci avait vécu un enfer de l'âge d ans. Il avait perdu ses parents dans un grave accident de voiture dont lui seul était ressortis vivant avec pour seul cicatrice celle qui zébraient finement sur chacune de ses joues mais celle-ci le lui rendait bien. Il avait ensuite était adopté par une famille qui croyait chaleureuse mais c'était tout autre. Celle-ci, à peine avait-il mit les pieds dans leur maison qu'il devint la bonne à tout faire et un punching-ball attitré pour le plaisir de se défoulé. Jusqu'à ce jour, où sa « famille » s'était acharné sur lui en le frappant pour une simple petite faute qu'il avait commise, ce jour là il venait d'avoir 8 ans et l'assistante sociale avait eu raison de la soit disant famille qui ont été par la suite incarcérait à la prison de Konoha pour atteinte à la vie sur un enfant. Il a alors été placé dans un orphelinat où il recommençait petit à petit à se reconstruire grâce à l'aide de ses deux nouveaux amis Shin et Shana qui était des jumeaux ayant eux aussi perdu leurs parents très tôt mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas quitter l'orphelinat qu'ils trouvaient super, ainsi qu' Iruka Umino un surveillant qui était devenu un vrai père de substitution pour Naruto. Naruto avait finis par s'intégrer à son nouvel environnement et avec ses amis ils avaient trouvé un moyen de pouvoir se sentir vivant : la danse et le chant. Grâce à cela, ils pouvaient exprimer leurs sentiments d'une autre manière, c'est-à-dire à travers la danse et la chanson, sentiments qui étaient restés trop longtemps enfouit en eux et avec le temps ils étaient devenu les petites stars de l'orphelinat grâce à leur talent qui s'était évolué au fil du temps.

Lorsque Naruto se retrouvait devant un micro, il laissait place à une voix belle, douce, profonde, sensuel, quelquefois grave, Naruto avait une voix à en nous faire pleurer d'émotion qu'à en nous faire danser, mais lorsqu'il n'avait pas de micro, mais une bonne musique sur lequel se déhancher, il émerveillait les spectateurs par ses gestes fluide, rythmé par la musique. Il était tous simplement époustouflant et il en avait du talent en revendre ainsi que ses amis.

C'est pour cela qu'ils souhaitaient plus que tout pouvoir percer dans ses deux activités pour montrer aux yeux des gens leur potentielle, leur talent inné qu'ils avaient.

Aujourd'hui Naruto venait d'avoir à son tour 18 printemps et pour lui c'était enfin la liberté, mais avec un petit regret de devoir quitter l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait réussi à se reconstruire, mais il sait qu'il ne serait pas seul, ses amis seront là et ils avaient décidé d'habiter ensemble et de réussir à percer dans la danse et dans le chant ensemble et pourquoi pas intégrer la prestigieuse école artistique de Konoha : la Godaime Art School.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que la chance allait leur sourire bien vite qu'ils l'auront espéré.

_**Voilà pour le prologue.**_

_**Avis ? Aimé ou pas aimé ?**_

_**En place revieweur. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voilà le chapitre 1, en espérant qu'il plaise.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

_**Épisode 1 : L'affiche.**_

Pov NARUTO

Je marche à la recherche du petit casino là où Shana m'envoie pour faire les courses pour la semaine. Depuis que nous sommes sorties de l'orphelinat Shana, Shin et moi, nous avons réussi à trouver chacun un petit boulot convenable qui rapporte bien, en tout cas assez pour payer notre loyer de notre appartement bien que petit avec deux chambre une pour Shana et l'autre pour Shin et moi, une salle de bains/ WC, un petit salon qui donne aussi sur la cuisine, un appartement agréable en soit.

Après quelques minutes de marche, j'arrive devant le petit casino, j'y pénètre en prenant soin de prendre un panier pour y mettre mes achats et vais explorer les rayons non sans oublier un bonjour au cassier qui me le rend bien. Ici à Konoha les gens sont très agréables, ils vous sourient tout le temps, comme moi quoi, est ça donne du baume au cœur. Avant de commencer à acheter, je sort la liste que ma fait ma charmante meilleure amie. Ah, ouais quand même, elle s'est pas foulé la fille là hein. Il y' a pratiquement que des produits de beauté, ah les filles je vous jure, mais il vaut mieux pour moi d'acheter tout ce qu'il y' a sur la liste aux risques de me faire tomber dessus par une furie.

Le caissier me tend le ticket de caisse que je prends et dans un au-revoir je quitte le casino pour rentrer à l'appartement, mais c'est là que j'aperçois une affiche qui me fait de l'œil en face, pris d'une pulsion je m'approche et y jette en coup d'œil et là j'en reste cois. Il y' a marqué en gros BIG BANG TALENT, oh la vache c'est une audition pour jeune talent de 18-20 ans, j'en peu déjà plus, je suis super excité. Je me mets à lire « Recherche jeune talent de 18-20 ans pour intégrer le Crow* les Tenshis de l'enseigne Godaime Art School. Intégration sous audition. ». Punaise, sans prendre la peine je prends les sacs de courses dans une main et de l'autre j'arrache l'affiche. Il faut que je montre cela aux jumeaux. Sans perdre du temps je me précipite vers l'appartement pour rejoindre mes colocs. Ils vont être stupéfier.

J'arrive en fracas dans l'appart, jetant presque les courses au sol devant la porte pour la refermer dans un grand claque. Il faut vraiment que je me calme.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai Naruto , t'es pas bien de rentrer comme ça ? » crie ma charmante amie.

-« Désolé ma belle mais je suis super excité »dis-je surexcité, non il faut vraiment que je me calme.

-« Ah, ouais ben j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi baka.

-Tout simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui la chance est avec nous. Regarde ce que j'ai là. » lui tendis-je

Elle prend l'affiche que je lui tend pour la déplier et j'attends sa réaction qui ne tarde pas d'arriver car elle un pousse un crie à en faire peur le tueur dans Scream.

-« YATTA, oh la vache, oh la vache j' y crois pas c'est vraiment notre jour de chance Naru » me crie-t-elle pour me prendre férocement dans ses bras dans une étreinte digne de Hulk.

-« Shana, je..je sais..que c'est..cool mais tu m'..étouffe » tentes-je de dire.

-« Oh, désolé Naru mais c'est juste que je suis hyper contente t'imagines même pas

-Oh si j'imagine »maugrées-je légèrement reprenant mon souffle.

Mais je peux pas lui en vouloir après tous. On a attendu tellement longtemps de pouvoir avoir la chance de participer à un concours ou autre. Et là bam , une audition et c'est encore mieux.

-« Oh, merde regarde Naruto le prix à gagner, regarde. »me dit-elle en collant l'affiche à la figure. Je regarde là où elle m'indique de regarder et le je tombe sur le des nus « Seulement cinq seront retenu et auront la chance de non seulement intégrer le Crow mais en plus intégrer l'école artistique Godaime Art School pour suivre un cursus renforcer sur votre spécialité » lises-je a voix haute.

Je regarde Shana dans les yeux et avec synchronisation nous crions de joie tous les deux. Il va falloir qu'on en parle à Shin que je sais déjà qu'il sera trop content même s'il est pas très émotionnel comme garçon, mais il sera super content.

Je retourne vers la porte tout souriant là où j'ai laissé tomber les courses pour aller les ranger dans la cuisine laissant ma petite Shana s'égayer devant l'affiche rêvant sûrement déjà son entrée à l'école d'art. L'audition est ce samedi, cela veut dire qu'on a quatre jours pour se préparer et préparer chacun une petite représentation qu'on devra interpréter devant le jury. Je pense que sur cela on est tous trois confiant, mais il faut pas qu'on en fasse trop ou peu, mais seulement assez pour faire aimer. Après tout il ne faut pas oublier que nous ne seront pas les seuls candidats et que nous avons une chance sur cinq d'être pris et franchement je prie fort pour que nous sommes pris tous les trois.

Après ma minute de réflexion, je me met directement au fourneau, je vais nous préparer un bon petit plat, des pâtes à la bolognaise, tout ce qu'on aime. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui cuisine, ce qui est bien c'est que tous les trois on aime cuisiner alors c'est pas un problème pour bien manger, moi je vous le dis. Pendant que je prépare le repas je reprends ma discussion avec Shana qui est dans la salon. C'est ça qui est cool quand on a un salon qui donne sur la cuisine au moins on peut parler.

-« A ta place je calmerais mes ardeurs tout de même.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » Me dit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils, je vais essayer de pas l'énerver . « Ben, oui calme toi, tu sais l'audition est Samedi et il y' aura sûrement plein de candidats et seulement cinq seront retenus et c'est pas sûr que nous le sommes alors il vaut mieux qu'on reste calme » finis-je d'un ton calme

-« Tu te fous de moi. Je te signal que tu étais le premier à être excité comme une pile électrique.

Ok, sur ce coup là elle a pas tord.

-« Oui, c'est vrai, mais je viens juste d'y penser et je trouve qu'on ne devrait pas trop s'emballer non plus. » lui expliquais-je.

-« Oui tu as raison mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, cela fais tellement longtemps qu'on attend une opportunité comme celle-ci, que j'en suis toute retourné.» me dit-elle en souriant et je ne peux que lui sourire en retour pour lui dire que moi aussi je pense comme elle.

-« Bon, je vais prendre une douche vite fais, je te laisse t'occuper du manger.

-T'inquiète je gère, va prendre ta douche ma belle. »lui intimais-je

Elle vient d'abord me faire un smack sur la joue pour sautiller tout droit vers la salle de bains. Ah, là, là cette Shana alors, elle est trop, mais c'est comme cela que je l'aime. Elle est super, avec elle on rigole super bien mais quand elle est énervé il faut pas la chercher au risque de se faire étriper et je sais de quoi je parle. Ma petite Shana elle a tous pour elle, elle est belle, elle a de beau cheveux noirs légèrement ondules qui tombe en cascade sur sont dos avec une légère frange sur le front, elle a de beau yeux vert émeraude alors que sont frère il les a d'un bleu plus foncé que les miens, elle est bien foutus, des formes parfaites, en clair elle est l'idéal féminin. Si je n'était pas gay se serais une fille comme elle que j'aurais voulu avec qui sortir. Mais malheureusement pour certains mais heureusement pour moi je suis gay comme Shin d'ailleurs , bien qu'il est aussi canon car après tout c'est Shana au masculin sauf les yeux qui changent, mais je ne sortirais pas avec lui tout simplement car il est mon frère, pas de sang, mais de cœur tout comme Shana. Comme elle nous dis souvent ma belle «pourquoi tous les beaux gosses sont gay ? » franchement quand elle dit cela on s'est pas quoi lui répondre à part peut être que les filles nous laisse sûrement un mauvais souvenir et qu'elle piaille pour un rien alors que nous les mecs ben on est pas du tout comme ça et puis perso je préfère sortir avec un beau mec viril qu'avec une folle. Bon j'avoue qu'elle le sont pas toute mais ça me fera pas changer de bord pour autant.

Une fois finis avec la bouffe , je vais préparer la table. Shin ne va sûrement pas tarder à arriver. Ben tiens quand on parle du loup , j'entends la porte se fermer et vois Shin pénétrer dans le salon.

-« Salut Naruto, sa va?me questionne-t-il.

-« Oui, sa va, même plus tôt bien je dirais. » lui souriais-je.

-« Ah, et je peux savoir pourquoi » me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi pour m'aider à finir de mettre la table.

-« Ben tu le sauras quand Shana nous rejoindra pour manger, on a une nouvelle à t'annoncer, tu verras, tu seras surpris, mais content. » lui répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Il doit sûrement se demander de quoi on va lui parler puisque je le vois se stopper pour se reprendre ensuite et finir de m'aider. Shana ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre et dès qu'elle aperçoit son frère elle lui saute dessus pour lui faire un gros smack sur la joue comme elle a l'habitude de faire.

-« Shana, doucement tu va nous faire tomber, je suis content que je t'ai manqué mais tout de même. » réprimande-t-il doucement.

-« Désolé c'est l'émotion. »fit-elle semblant de verser des larmes en souriant.

-« D'accord si tu le dis. Naruto m'a dis que vous avez une nouvelle à m'annoncer alors puisque t'es là je vous écoute car si t'es excité comme ça Shana c'est que c'est sûrement avoir avec la nouvelle, non.

-Oui, t'as raison, attend je reviens.

-Où est ce qu'elle va encore » me dit Shin et je lui répond d'un hochement d'épaules.

Shana revient deux minutes plus tard et je vois l'affiche dans ses mains qu'elle pose subitement devant Shin qui s'est assis entre temps. Celui-ci regarde l'affiche, sous nos regards scruter en attendant son verdict. Il l'a regarde minutieusement. On pouvait voir ses sourcils se froncé puis haussé , puis se froncé encore pour carrément se haussé à la fin en relevant sont regard qui pétillé de joie avec un sourire qui vient se fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il y' a pas de doute il est super content après tous c'est pas tous le temps qu'on voit sur ce beau visage un sourire comme celui là. Il se met debout devant nous pour nous sauté ensuite dans les bras rigolant nous faisant rire Shana et moi en retour. Franchement, j'aime cette journée, oh oui je l'aime plus que tout car je viens de faire le bonheur de mes jumeau de cœur et le mien par la même occasion car mine de rien cette affiche, ce bout de papier il est notre ticket d'entrée pour la célèbre école d'art, enfin j'espère.

Et dire que je ne voulais pas aller faire les courses, ben il faut dire qu'enfin de compte j'ai bien fait de bouger.

* * *

Fin

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et désolé pour les fautes si il en reste./:)

Review ?

A bientôt pour le prochain épisode.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà l'épisode 2, en espérant qu'il vous plaise._

_Et je remercie les personnes qui mon commenté c'est toujours agréable de voir que ma fic plaît. _

_**Épisode 2 : Préparation.**_

- « Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous écoutez quand on vous parle. J'ai dis d'exposer les quatre bancs de façon que à ce que cela fasse des escaliers à trois derrière la table des jurys. Refaites moi tout cela et correctement. C'est pourtant pas compliqué, avec vos gros bras vous devriez arriver, non » s'énerva une jolie jeune fille, habillé d'un survêtement Adodas* bien mit en valeur, des cheveux couleur in-habituellement rose, mais qui lui allait plutôt bien, un joli visage avec de beau yeux vert, ni trop clair ni trop foncé. Elle s'appelle Sakura Haruno et elle est une élève de troisième année de danse moderne jazz et littérature à l'institut Godaime Art School. Celle-ci râle encore un peu jusqu'à se faire interrompre par l'arrivée d'une de ses amies, Hinata Hyuuga, élève de troisième année de danse contemporain et de littérature aussi.

- « Hey, Sakura sa va ?

- J'irais bien quand ses imbéciles comprendrons quand on leur parle ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver » dit celle-ci en se retournant pour vers son ami. « Et toi comment vas ? »

- Plutôt bien. C'est la directrice qui m'envoie pour voir où en ai l'organisation de la salle pour Samedi. » expliqua-t-elle.

- «Oh, ben regarde par toi même et tu aura ta réponse. » lui intima son amie

Hinata fait ce que son amie lui dit et de son regard nacre parcours la salle examinant l'avancé de la préparation pas si avancé que ça juge-t-elle en pensant, grimaçant légèrement. Il n'y a que quelques instruments qui étaient installés pour les musiciens, un micro pour les chanteurs, une chaine-hifi en cas de besoin. C'était tout ce qui avait. Les bancs, la table des jurys, les tapis pour les danseurs n'étaient toujours pas mis en place. Il manquait encore plein de choses. Elle comprenait maintenant la colère de son amie, car en gros rien n'était encore fait et il ne restait que deux jours avant l'audition et il fallait que tout cela soit près en temps et en heure aussi non c'est la directrice qui allait piquer une crise.

Pour l'école d'art Godaime Art School c'était une première cette audition, car l'école n'acceptait que des élèves ayant eu un cursus professionnel accompagné, jamais eu un événement pareil pour recruter des jeunes talent n'ayant fait aucune école d'art et encore ayant fait un cursus professionnel.

Les élèves de l'institut avaient été bouche-bée lorsque la directrice du nom de Tsunade Koichi avait fait part de lancer un concours sous audition pour recruter des jeunes talent où seulement cinq seront retenus et intégreront le meilleur Crow** de l'enseigne ainsi que l'école d'art en même temps. De plus ils seront ensuite répartis dans des classes par leurs niveaux. Ils se verront attribué une petite bourse tous les trois mois qui s'élèvera au fil de leur compétence et de leur travail.

Tsunade avait eu cette idée de génie comme elle le disait lorsqu'elle avait vu une émission télévisé sur des jeunes qui rêvaient de devenir chanteur ou danseur ou autres mais qu'ils ne réussissaient pas. Elle était convaincue qu'à Konoha il devait avoir des jeunes prometteurs. Elle souhaitait leur donner une chance. Malheureusement, il n'y aura que cinq sélectionné sur on ne sait pas combien de candidat. Du coup, elle savait que cela serait dur pour certain et surtout dur de départager ses jeunes talents. Mais bon, elle ne sera pas la seul à juger, car elle avait décidé que quatre professeurs de son enseigne, les meilleurs jugeront à ses côtés, en espérant que cela se passe bien.

* * *

_(1)« STARSHIPS were meant to fly (Les vaisseaus spatiaux ont été faits pour voler)_

_Hands up and touch the sky (Les mains en l'air, touche le ciel)_

_Can't stop cause we're so high (On ne peut plus s'arrêter, on est trop haut)_

_Let's do this one more time. » (Faisons-le une fois de plus)_

Dans l'appartement de nos trois amis du Nicki Minaj coulait à flot. On voyait deux personnes faire le ménages tout en se déhanchant comme des déchaînées, chantant comme des fous sur la musique. Un vrai dance floor. Musique à fond Naruto et Shana mettaient le feu dans leur salon, à leur manière !

_« OH, OH, OH, ( OH, OH, OH,)_

_Starships were meant to fly (Les vaisseaux spatiaux ont été faits pour voler)_

_Hands up and touche the sky ( Les mains en l'air, touche le ciel)_

_Let's do this one last time (Faisons-le une dernière fois)_

_Can't stop... (Impossible d'arrêter...) _

Ils se retournaient face à face et avec synchro prononça la dernier phrase.

- « We're higher than a motherfucker »

La musique continuait de tourner jusqu'à qu'elle s'arrête subitement. Les deux protagonistes se retournèrent vers la source pour voir un Shin avec un rictus moqueur sur le visage, le doigt posé sur la touche « stop » de la télécommande du lecteur.

- « SHIN » crient ses deux colocs.

- « Je rentre et je vois deux corps se mouvaient comme des hystériques en faisant le ménage, musique à fond. Franchement, je trouve ce tableau particulièrement très drôle que dommage que je n'ai pas eu le temps de sortir mon portable pour vous filmer » se moqua-t-il d'eux.

- « Ah, ah très drôle. Tu nous as cassé notre délire.

- C'était le but

- Ouais, t'es pas drôle » rajouta Naruto

- « Oui, je sais on me le dit assez souvent, mais grâce à moi vous pourrez vous déhancher comme des possédés cette après-midi, puisque j'ai réussis à avoir la clef de la salle de danse du gymnase Seinsei. » leur expliqua-t-il

- Trop cool, c'est bon on ne t'en veux pas frérot ! » Dit sa sœur, se rapprochant de celui-ci en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule comme elle l'aurait fait sur un enfant.

- « Ben voyons !

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais ils faut qu'ont finissent de ranger l'appart et hop après on va s'entraîner.

- C'est dommage quand même qu'on ne peut pas faire un représentation ensemble, en groupe ce samedi, cela aurait encore mieux.

- Ouais, t'as raison, mais c'est comme, puis moi j'ai trouvé ce que j'allais exposer et je vais chanter » leur dit Naruto

- « Oui, moi aussi et on va les envoûter avec notre voix. » répondit Shana rigolant. « Et toi frérot.

- Moi, ben je vais danser. » dit-il simplement.

Pov NARUTO

Je hoche la tête devant leur choix. Je suis encore toute excité à l'idée de participer à cette audition et j'ai hâte de pouvoir m'entraîner avec Shin et Shana tout à l'heure à la salle de danse. On va d'abord s'échauffer comme on l'habitude de faire et après on commenceras chacun de notre côté à préparer notre interprétation pour samedi. Ils nous restent deux jours pour tout finaliser, mais je m'inquiète pas, car mine de rien deux jours sont suffisant pour nous préparer. Tout cela pour dire que je pense que nous sommes confiant.

Après le ménage finit avec l'aide de Shin qui déteste faire le ménage on se prépare un petit truc à manger pour ensuite aller se préparer.

Dans notre chambre, Shin est déjà tout habillé. Il porte un pantalon de survêtement slim fuselé style baggy noir avec un débardeur blanc qui fait ressortir ses muscles, un gilet léger gris simple, mais classe par-dessus, car il fait chaud dehors. En voyant que je le fixe, il me demande s' il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je lui réponds que non et vais à mon tour me préparer. Je suis habillé avec le même pantalon que Shin, mais de couleur gris avec aussi un débardeur mais noir et un simple gilet qui fait l'affaire.

Une fois finis, Shin et moi on rejoint Shana qui est déjà toute prête à nous attendre devant la porte. Elle porte un survêtement du style pantalon carotte noir avec un petit top léger gris par dessus une brassière courte noir laissant voir son jolie ventre plat dessiné légèrement d'abdos et qui glisse sur une de ses épaules. Elle tient un gilet dans sa main et sans plus attendre on part pour la salle qui n'attend que nous.

Une demi heure plus tard, on arrive à destination et Shin prend la clef dans sa poche et ouvre la porte. On pénètre dans la salle et on commence à prendre nos aises, puis Shin se dirige vers le poste déjà installer dans la salle, insère le disque dans le lecteur et la musique jaillit. Sans plus attendre on se place de façon à ce que Shin et moi sommes de chaque coté de Shana qui celle-ci est au milieu devant nous. Quand la musique enchaîne, on enchaîne en même temps

Fin Pov NARUTO

_(2)« Feel the rhythm let it take you higher_

_Follow my lead and we'll set in on fire_

_Dj's is pouring silk on my eardrums_

_My hips move every time the beat drops_

_All that's missing is you missing is you_

_Quit being so shy boy come over_

_My body is yours if you want it_

_Let's set this dance floor on fire _

_Me and you_

Tous les trois devant le miroir commençaient à danser. Bougeant selon le rythme de la musique , leur gestes étaient techniques, précis. Le miroir reflétait les visages sérieux et concentraient de ses trois jeunes. Arrivée au refrain avec synchronisation, ils émettaient des gestes aussi dur que simple. Leurs corps se mouvaient sur le rythme du tempo de la musique. Face au miroir on apercevait leur sourire de joie de pouvoir danser, car cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dépenser comme ça. Aujourd'hui c'était le moment d'en profiter.

_Set it on fire_

_Set it on fire_

_Set it on fire_

_Set it on fire_

_Feel the rhythm let it take you higher_

_Follow my lead and we'll set in on fire (x2)_

Le refrain finit, ils enchaînaient sur le deuxième couplé.

_Pull me closer as clos as you can_

_The small of my back is calling for your hand_

_Spin me around_

_Spin me around and around_

Leurs bras, leurs jambes avec fluidité se mouvaient avec des petits gestes de la tête comme pour se dire « bonjour ». Il eu un changement de tempo et ils leurs bassins et leurs bras remuaient avec vitalité.

_Your body is doing some magic_

_Fix with mine we're causing some damage_

_Setting this dance floor on fire_

_Me and you,you..._

Le refrain refit son entrée et ils refaisaient les mêmes gestes destiné au refrain.

_Set it on fire_

_Set it on fire_

_Set it on fire_

_Set it on fire_

_Feel the rhythm let it take you higher_

_Follow my lead and we'll set in on fire (x2)_

A un moment le rythme et le tempo de la musique changea et Naruto et Shin pris place devant Shana pour faire tous deux des figures toute réussis les une que les autres pour finir par faire la vague avec tout le corps. D' un coup de bassin chacun, Shana les fit reculer, puis fit une triple pirouette pour finir légèrement les jambes écartaient dans une position de sumo enchaînant un déhanchement du bassin et du torse. Naruto et Shin la suivaient dans le mouvement, ils tapaiant dans leur mains se souriant et toujours synchro, c'est par des gestes made in Sean Paul qui finir leur lancés.

Après avoir bien rit, chacun de leur côté ils entreprient de préparer leur futur interprétation de samedi.

* * *

Dans un bureau de l'école Godaim Art School, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année était pris d'une grande colère par le concours que la directrice avait enclenché il y a une semaine. Cet homme qui était juste un simple directeur adjoint n' ayant aucun droit sur l'école, n'était pas d'accord pour le concours, il considérait que c'était du grand n'importe quoi de faire une choses pareil et de plus la directrice ne lui avait même pas demander au moins son avis et tous les profs s'étaient mis d'accord avec elle.

« C'est inadmissible » cria l'homme en jetant sauvagement le verre dans lequel il venait de boire. « Je trouve cela aberrant qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. » s'énerva le vielle homme. «Il faut que je mette en place un plan qui me permettra de mettre des bâtons dans les roues à cette Tsunade. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi le conseil d'administration ne fait rien et laisse passer une telle chose. Tsunade est en train de transgresser les règles de notre établissement et cela est mauvais pour notre image. » dit-il hors de lui. « Toi ! Sai. » dit -il en pointant du doigt le jeune garçon debout devant lui qui avait de cheveux court brun, des yeux noir, une peau blanche et un corps fin pour un jeune homme de son âge. Sai était un élève de troisième année en art de la peinture et en science à l'école d'art Godaime Art School.

-« Oui ? » répondit celui-ci

-« Toi, mon petit Sai puisque tu fais partie des élèves qui seront présent lors de l'audition, je veux que tu viennes me voir une fois que celle-ci soit fini pour me dire qui seront les retenus et une fois que tu me l'aurais dis, moi de mon côté je ferais des recherches sur eux.

- Oui

- Et une fois qu'ils intégreront l'enseigne, fais tout ce que tu peux pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ce que tu veux du moment que tu réussis à faire en sorte qu'ils déguerpissent. Compris !

- Oui, Maître Danzo. » répondit-il en courbant légèrement la tête pour signer qu'il a compris pour ensuite sortir de la salle, laissant derrière lui un Danzo qui bouillonnait de rage fac à l'affront que cette Tsunade ose faire, mais foi de Danzo, il allait tout pour faire dégager cette folle de son poste pour l'acquérir ensuite à sa place. Oui, foi de Danzo.

FIN

Voilà la fin de l'épisode 2

J'espère qu'ils vous a plus

Avis ou pas avis ?

Question ou pas de question ?

Très prochainement l'épisode 3 : L'audition

*Adodas: normalement c'est Adidas.

**Crow:j'ai oublié de le mettre dans le chapitre précédent et un Crow c'est groupe composait de danseur enfaîte.

(1) : Parole de la chanson _Starships_ de Nicki Minaj

(2) : Parole de la chanson _Set it on Fire_ de Rooftop ( désolé j'ai pas eu le temps de mettre la traduction)

_Désolé pour les fautes les fautes d'orthographe, mais ma bêta est très occupé, j'ai essayé de corriger moi-même? mais si une bêta veux bien prendre la relève alors y a pas de problème._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour tout le monde, voilà l'épisode 3 tant attendu, j' y ai mis toute ma pêche pour que cette épisode soit bien et je m'excuse d'avance si il reste des fautes. Celui-là est plus long, car je ne posterais sûrement plus d'ici une ou voir deux semaines :( **_

_**Bon je vous souhaite un bon épisode . **_

_**Épisode 3 : L'audition**_

Le jour J venait d'arriver. La salle de l'audition venait de prendre fin le matin même à huit heur vingt. Il ne restait qu'une quarantaine de minutes avant le début des hostilités. Dans la salle, certains des quelques élèves que la directrice avait autorisé étaient déjà présents pour mettre en place un petit buffet vers le fond de la salle pour pouvoir se ressourcer.

Parmi ses élèves il y' avait les trois chefs du Crow les Tenshis : Sasuke Uchiwa, le plus beau mec du lycée (selon les filles), cheveux noir corbeau remonté en cul de canard qu'il lui donnait un charme à en faire fondre plus d'une et d'un, les yeux tout aussi noir, un visage dessiné à la perfection, une peau blanche et une stature plus qu'équivoque, grand et élancer. Malgré tout, celui-ci restait l'un des élèves le plus froid de l'enseigne, un vrai iceberg. Il était élève de troisième année en chant et en économie. Le deuxième, Neji Hyuuga, beau garçon aux cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient en cascade sur son dos attaché par un petit catogan au bout, des yeux nacre, un corps musclé comme il se doit, une taille appropriée atteignant 1,85 m, celui-ci était le cousin de la charmante Hinata Hyuuga et était élève de troisième année en danse hip-hop moderne, en musique et en économie. Celui-ci était plutôt sympa quand on le connaissait. Le troisième, Gaara No Subaku sans doute l'élève le plus froid, encore plus que Sasuke avait les cheveux d'une couleur rouge sang, un kanji tatouait sur le front signifiant « Amour », des yeux verts comme le lac, un corps un peu plus musclé que Neji faisant la même taille que lui. Il était élève de troisième année en danse hip-hop, breakdance moderne , en musique et en littérature.

Ces trois-là étaient les vedettes de l'institut et étaient classés parmi les meilleurs. Mais pour d'eux d'entre eux l'idée que des inconnus qui n'avaient suivi aucun cursus ne leur plaisaient pas. Ils étaient pas d'accord pour que le groupe s'agrandisse comme cela, encore, ils s'en foutaient que la directrice décide de recruter des nouveaux dans son enseigne, mais pas dans leur groupe, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient seulement accepter, en point c'est tout.

* * *

Dix minutes avant l'audition, la directrice Tsunade venait de pénétrer dans la salle en compagnie de quatre professeurs de l'enseigne. Parmi eux se trouvait Yuhi Kurenai, une jolie jeune femme de 30 et des poussières, professeur de danse contemporain, de moderne jazz et des langues étrangères, suivie de près par son mari Sarutobi Asuma, professeur de danse hip-hop moderne, musique et de mathématiques, vient ensuite Hatake Kakashi, âgé d'une trentaine d'année avait les cheveux anormalement gris et un masque qui lui cachait une bonne partie du visage. Il était professeur de musique, de chant et de français et pour finir la jeune et jolie Haori Shizune, âgée de 25 printemps, professeur de danse moderne jazz, de classique et d'histoire/géographie. Les yeux de ses cinq protagonistes scrutaient la salle pour l'accomplissement de celle-ci et c'était sous leurs yeux ravis qu'ils avançaient vers le buffet là où leurs élèves y étaient.

Tsunade scrutait la salle à la recherche de son élève Sakura pour lui faire savoir que ce serait-elle qui fera rentrer les candidats dans la pièce. Une fois celle-ci en vue, elle s'approcha d'elle et lui intima de le suivre.

- « Bonjour Sakura, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemin. J'ai décidé que se serait toi qui fera rentrer les candidats, tu ira temps à autres les voir pour les soutenir, leur parler et autres. D'accord !

- Oui, pas de problème madame la directrice, je ferais cela » accepta-t-elle

- Très bien, je te laisse, nous allons nous asseoir à la table des jurys et toi tu commences à faire ce que je t'ai demandé.

- Oui » finit-elle en partant vers la sortie.

Tsunade se dirigea vers le milieu de la salle pour prendre parole et d'une voix forte celle-ci commença.

- « Bonjour tout le monde » une fois qu'elle eu l'attention de tous, elle repris. « Je ne vais pas m'attarder à énoncer, je veux juste vous dire que l'audition va débuter d'une minutes à l'autre et que vous chère élèves, je ne veux aucun bruit de votre part, je vous demande de respecter le travail que ses jeunes vont nous fournir. Compris ! » sous un hochement de tête de leur part elle partit rejoindre la table des jurys où les professeurs y étaient déjà installer.

* * *

Lorsque Sakura ouvra la porte elle tomba des nus, dans le couloir près de 200 jeunes étaient déjà présents. Certains s'échauffaient la voix pour le chant, d'autres s'échauffaient leurs membres pour la danse et d'autres s'échauffaient les mains et leurs doigts pour les instruments sur lesquels ils allaient montrer leur potentiel. Elle était ébahit devant toute ses personnes. « Et dire que ce monde devra passer ce matin. On a du travail sur la planche » pensa-t-elle.

L'audition venait de débuter et la salle était en effervescence. Les candidats défilaient devant les jurys, certains extra et d'autre pas temps que cela. Tous ce monde se donnaient à fond pour faire une prestation hors du commun.

Les jurys étaient captivé par une jeune fille fils métisse aux beaux yeux marron clair, elle était en train d' interpréter « I have nothing » de Whitney Houston magnifiquement de sa voix grave, elle les transportait dans un tout autre univers, même les élèves en étaient tout émoustillaient. Celle-ci venait de gagner son ticket pour Godaime Art School avaient pensés les juristes. Et c'était sur ses dernières notes de la chanson, qu'elle finit.

_Don't you dare walk away from me_

_I have nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing, if i don't have you_

_You, if i don't have yooooooouuuu._

Les jurys ainsi que les élèves avaient été conquis, il y' avait pas de doute, cette jeune prometteuse venait gagner son ticket de sortie.

Cette matinée avait été tout de même riche en émotion.

* * *

Dans un fast-food de la ville, trois amis essayaient tant bien que mal de manger, mais cela était vain, ils étaient tout même un peu stressés par l'audition. Ceux-ci avaient décidés qu'ils iront l'après-midi, au moins cela leurs avaient laissé le temps de répéter encore un peu.

- « Bon allé, on y va, mieux on y sera tôt plus vite on passera .

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Shana, aller Shin viens on y va » affirma Naruto

- Ouais » répondit celui-ci se levant.

- « Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. » encouragea le blond.

Sans plus perdre de temps ils vont payer leurs note et sortent ensuite de fast-food direction la salle d'audition.

En arrivant, il y avait déjà des personnes sur place et pas qu'un peu, moins que le matin, mais un certain nombre quand même. On dirait que tout les jeunes de la ville c'étaient donnés le mot.

Les trois amis s'avançaient vers un panneau où ils devaient inscrire leur prénom à côté d'un nombre « sûrement le numéro de candidat pour se repérer » se disaient-ils. Après l'avoir retenu ils cherchaient une place pour s'asseoir.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Sakura. Elle s'avança vers les nouveaux candidats et comme ce matin elle se présenta et expliqua ce qui allait se poursuivre.

- « Bonjour à tous et à toute, je me nomme Sakura Haruno, élève du lycée Godaime Art School. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au BIG BANG TALENT organisé par notre enseigne. Comme vous avez pu le constater sur la panneau est accroché une affiche avec des numéros où vous deviez inscrire vos prénom à côté d'un d'un de ses numéros qui sera votre numéro de candidats et c'est par cela que je vous appellerais et pas cela que les jurys qui sont quatre professeur du lycée et la directrice annoncera les candidats sélectionnés. D'accord ! » finit-elle.

Les candidat acquiesçaient sous les consignes émient par celle-ci.

Une fois cela fait elle commença pour appeler le numéro...

- « 235 » dit-elle

Et c'est un jeune homme qui s'avança vers elle, près, ils pénétraient dans la salle et les nouvelles hostilités pouvaient recommencer.

Comme ce matin les jeunes talent défilaient chacun leur tour. Dans un coin du couloir, les trois amis essayer d'être calme, mais cela révélait être mission impossible avec toute ses personnes qui stressaient ou qui s'entraîner sous leurs yeux. Tous ce vacarme les énervaient plus qu'autre choses.

Après une demi heure passait, Sakura rouvrit la porte pour laisser le candidat qui y était. Celui-ci pleurait car il n'avait pas réussis à sortir une seul note de son instrument de musique car il avait été trop intimidé par les personnes présente dans la salle il ne s'attendait pas à avoir autant de monde, celui-ci avait pensé qu'il n' y aurait que les juristes, ben c'était peine perdu. Devant cet état de fait, certains candidat était interloquaient par les pleurs de cet individu et d'autre stressaient encore plus.

Après cela, Sakura annonça le candidat suivant.

- « Le numéro 312 » dit-elle.

- Oh merde, c'est moi les gars » se leva prestement la jeune fille.

- C'est bon stresse pas, va s'y et donne tout ce que tu as, mais pas trop quand même. D'accord ! » dit Naruto en lui souriant de son plus beau sourire pour l'encourager.

- Oui, tu as raison. Bon j'y vais, souhaitait-moi bonne chance. » leur dit-elle en partant vers Sakura qu'il l'attendait elle aussi avec un sourire d'encouragement.

Une fois dans la salle, Sakura lui dit de se mettre au milieu pour se présenter devant le jury. Tsunade la regarda, lui sourit et pris la parole.

- « Présente toi jeune fille et dis nous ton numéro s'il te plaît. »

- Oui, je m'appelle Shana Soma, 18 ans, j'habite Konoha. Numéro 312 » finit-elle légèrement intimidé devant le jury ainsi que les élèves présents derrière ceux-ci.

- Et que vas-tu nous représenter? » questionna ensuite la directrice.

- Je vais chanter au piano. » répondit-elle.

- Très bien, installe toi on t'écoute.

Celle-ci alla s'installer devant le piano rapprocha quelque peu le micro bien devant sa bouche. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup de sa voix douce et fluette elle commença à réciter les premières paroles de la chanson.

(1)_I am thinking of you _

_( Je pense à toi)_

_In my sleepless solitude tonight_

_(Ce soir, je suis seul et insomniaque)_

_If it's wrong to love you_

_(Si c'est mal de t'aimer)_

_Then my heart just won't let me be right_

_(Alors mon cœur ne me laisse pas l'accepter)_

_Cause i've drowed in you_

_(Parce que je me noie en toi)_

_And i won't pull trough_

_(Et je ne peux pas m'en sortir)_

_Without you by side_

_(Sans toi à mes côtés.)_

Arriver au refrain celle-ci éleva sa voix légèrement pour finir par la rebaisser aux deux dernières phrases.

_I'd give my all to have_

_(Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour avoir)_

_Just one more night with you_

_(Une nuit de plus avec toi)_

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_(Je risquerai ma vie pour sentir)_

_You body next to mine_

_(Ton corps à côté du mien)_

_Cause i can't go on_

_(Parce que je ne peux continuer)_

_Living in memory of your song_

_(A vivre les souvenirs de tes chansons)_

_I'd give my all for you love tonight._

_(Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour ton amour ce soir.)_

Elle attaqua le prochain couplé comme avant avec une douce voix qui virait un peu dans le grave, mais pas trop.

_Baby can you feel me_

_(Bébé peut tu me sentir)_

_Imagining I'm looking in your eyes_

_(Imaginant que je regarde dans tes yeux)_

_I can see you clearly_

_(Je peux te voir clairement)_

_Vividly emblazoned in my mind_

_(De façon très net dans mon esprit)_

_And yet you're so far_

_(Et t'es déjà loin)_

_Like a distant star_

_(Comme une étoile lointaine)_

_I'm wishing on tonight_

_(J'en fais un vœu ce soir)_

Elle ré-entama le refrain cette fois-ci d'une voix forte, mais assuré. Les jurys et certains élèves étaient subjugués par le changement de ton qui s'accordait parfaitement émit par la jeune fille.

_I'd give my all to have_

_(Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour avoir)_

_Just one more night with you_

_(Une nuit de plus avec toi)_

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_(Je risquerai ma vie pour sentir)_

_You body next to mine_

_(Ton corps à côté du mien)_

_Cause i can't go on_

_(Parce que je ne peux continuer)_

_Living in memory of your song_

_(A vivre les souvenirs de tes chansons)_

_I'd give my all for you love tonight._

_(Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour ton amour ce soir.)_

_Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh_

Toujours de sa voix forte elle reprit le refrain pour diminuer ensuite le ton de sa voix un peu grave sur les deux dernières répliquent comme elle savait bien le faire.

_I'd give my all to have_

_(Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour avoir)_

_Just one more night with you_

_(Une nuit de plus avec toi)_

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_(Je risquerai ma vie pour sentir)_

_You body next to mine_

_(Ton corps à côté du mien)_

_Cause i can't go on_

_(Parce que je ne peux continuer)_

_Living in memory of your song_

_(A vivre les souvenirs de tes chansons)_

_I'd give my all for you love tonight._

_(Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour ton amour ce soir.)_

_Give my all for you love tonight._

_(Donner tout ce que j'ai pour ton amour ce soir.)_

Une fois qu'elle eu finis, elle ré-ouvra ses yeux , pas consciente de les avoir fermaient pour souffler un bon coup et porter son regard vers le jurys là où un sourire ornait leur visage. Certains élèves applaudissait la prestation que la jeune fille avait fait au piano. Devant cela, celle-ci leur sourit, après s'être reprit elle salua la salle et repartit en direction du couloir en compagnie de Sakura qu'il lui avait assuré qu'elle avait beaucoup apprécié sa chanson. C'est dans un merci, que Shana retourna au près de son frère et de Naruto qui l'attaqua directement pour savoir comme c'était passé, elle le rassura que tout était bien.

Sakura regarda le prochain numéro qu'elle devra appeler et elle le fit ensuite savoir.

- « J'appelle le numéro 313 »

- Bon, c'est à mon tour » dit le blond.

Après un « bonne chance » de ses deux amis, il marcha vers Sakura qui l'attendit devant la porte.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle, trois regard s'écarquillaient de stupeur. Tsunade et Kakashi avaient les yeux grands ouvert d'effarement tandis que ceux de Sasuke Uchiwa s'écarquillait vraiment de stupeur. « C'est pas possible » se disaient-ils dans leurs pensées.

Naruto ne fit pas attention aux regard posé sur lui. Il avançait au milieu de la salle avec son habituelle sourire pour se présenter.

- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, 18 ans et habite à Konoha. Je suis le numéro 313 et je vais chanter au piano. » finit-il.

Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers le piano et s'installa. Après s'être donné du courage il commença à interpréter sa chanson de sa plus belle voix.

_My sexy love_

_So sexy mmh_

_Hm..._

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_

_Just one touch and I erupt_

_Like a volcano and cover her with my love_

_Baby girl you make me say_

_And i just can't think (of anything else I'd tather do)_

_Then to hear you sing ( sing my name the way you do)_

_Oh, when we do our thing ( when we do the things we do)_

_Baby girl you make me say..._

_Oh sexy love_

Il changea quelque peu le rythme et entama le refrain en fermant ses yeux légèrement.

_Sexy love_

_Girl the things you do_

_Keep me sprung_

_Keep me running back to you_

_Ooooh i love_

_Making love to you_

_Baby girl you know your my_

_Sexy love_

Une fois le refrain finit toujours d'une voix belle et douce, il enchaîna le couplé prochain et le refrain d'un coup.

_I'm so addicted to how she's the sweetest drug_

_Just enough...Still too much_

_Say that I'm slippin' up spring on love be above_

_I can't help she makes me say_

_Hey_

_And i just can't think (of anything else I'd tather do)_

_Then to hear you sing ( sing my name the way you do)_

_Oh, when we do our thing ( when we do the things we do)_

_Baby girl you make me say..._

_My sexy love_

_Sexy love_

_Girl the things you do_

_Keep me sprung_

_Keep me running back to you_

_Ooooh i love_

_Making love to you_

_Baby girl you know your my_

_Sexy love_

D'une voix assurait, il récita le dernier couplé, ses sourcils se froncés avec perplexité, il donnait tout ce qu'il avait fasse à ce couplé. Son visage exprimait divers sentiments après un jolie son sortant de sa bouche ressemblant à un léger crie, il ré-entama le refrain.

_Baby what we doing makes the sun come up_

_Keep on lovin' til it goes back down_

_And i don't know what i'd do if I would loose your touch_

_That's why i'm always keeping you around_

_My sexy looooove_

_Sexy love_

_Girl the things you do_

_Keep me sprung_

_Keep me running back to you_

_Ooooh i love_

_Making love to you_

_Baby girl you know your my_

_Sexy love_

Pour finir, c'est sur un ton plus doux qu'il cita dernière une parole.

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_

_Just one touch..._

Il rouvrit ses beaux yeux saphir et scruta avec un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents toutes blanches et alignées la salle.

Tout au long de sa prestation, Tsunade avait eu ses yeux rivé sur sa feuille posée devant elle sur la table et n'avait pas osé lever les yeux et durant toute la représentation de ce jeune elle avait eu des souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouis au plus profond d'elle, resurgir subitement. Ce jeune garçon ressembler très pour très à un homme qu'elle avait beaucoup côtoyée dans sa jeunesse, mais un drame c'était produit et celui-ci avait été tué, lui, sa femme et leur fils de six ans qui était présent, dans un grave accident de voiture, mais pour l'enfant c'était encore un mystère, car malheureusement le corps de l'enfant n'avait pas été retrouvé.

Pourtant, les ambulanciers de l'époque avait fouillé minutieusement le lieu de l'accident, mais aucun corps d'enfant retrouvé.

Ce jeune homme ressemblait beaucoup trop à son vieille amie défunt. Kakashi était dans le même état qu'elle, il n'avait émis aucun geste, il s'était juste, contenté de fixer ce jeune garçon de ses yeux marron. Tandis que dans les yeux de Sasuke, reflétait toujours de la stupeur. « Ce n'est pas possible, il ressemble au petit garçon sur la photo. » se dit-il.

Naruto remarqua les regards posaient sur lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à les déchiffrés c'était tellement « étrange » se dit-il.

C'est dans un dernier salue qu'il sortit de la salle toujours en compagnie de la charmante Sakura.

Dans le couloir c'était encore l'effervescence, il y' avait encore tant de monde et il fallait qu'ils passent tous aujourd'hui.

* * *

Dans la salle de l'audition Tsunade se leva et accorda 10 minutes de répit, elle avait besoin d'un petit remontant elle pris son sac et sortit une petite bouteille de saké, il lui fallait vraiment quelques choses de fort pour la remettre d'aplomb, car elle était encore toute secoué par cette apparition soudaine.

Pendant que ceux-ci soufflaient un bon coup. De son côté Sakura leurs intima que la directrice avait accordé 10 minutes de repos.

Naruto qui avait rejoins ses amis leur expliqua comment sa prestation c'était passé. Heureux de voir qu'il s'en ai bien sortie. Shin se leva et s'échauffa quelque peu ses muscles car après la fin des minutes de répit c'était lui qui allait se présenter puisqu'il était le numéro 314.

Lui, il avait décidé de danser du hip-hop breakdance, en espérant que sa chorégraphie plaise parce qu'il avait travaillé fort ses deux jours pour mettre au point une excellente chorée.

Les minutes de pose écoulés Sakura appela le numéro suivant et Shin s'avança vers elle sous les encouragements de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami.

Après s'être présenté comme tout le monde et avoir mis son CD dans le lecteur. Il se positionna au milieu de la salle. Immobile la tête légèrement penchait, les bras le long du corps attendant que la musique débute.

A la première note qui s'élevait celui-ci fit un mouvement rapide relevant par la même occasion sa tête faisant sursauter l'assemblée sur ce brusque mouvement.

Parmi les élèves un regard vert lac était concentré sur Shin, il fixait sans cillé le corps qui se mouvait au rythme de la musique. Les gestes, les pas, les figures qu'émettait ce garçon devant lui était parfait, lui même étant danseur de hip-hop breakdance il pouvait dire que ce jeune homme le dansait parfaitement bien. Il ne pouvait détaché son regard, la musique était bien choisie et les pas était bien imprimé au tempo de la musique et au rythmes. Ces gestes qui était tous techniques l'un que les autres étaient fait avec précision. Pour lui ça c'était du spectacle et il revoyait son jugement. Lui qui ne voulais pas d'inconnus dans son groupe, il ne dirait pas non pour lui, au contraire.

Shin était concentré sur ses pas de danse, à un moment celui-ci fit une roue arrière pour retomber sur ses deux pieds et fit un petit mouvement de bassin accompagné ensuite d'un autre de la jambe qui la posa délicatement au sol qui dans un mouvement fluide balaya une poussière imaginaire.

La fin de la musique allait bientôt clôturer et c'était dans des derniers pas souples que Shin finit sa chorée pour se remettre ensuite immobile comme au début, mais les bras croisées sur son torse et les yeux rivaient vers les spectateurs avec un rictus qui ornait ses lèvres.

Gaara, car les yeux verts lacs qui n'avaient pas quitté d'une seul seconde Shin était tout émoustillé par cette prestation. Cela lui avait même donné envie de danser. Il voulait que le jury le prennent, car pour lui ça c'était du spectacle et de plus il le voulait dans son Crow.

* * *

Deux longues heures plus tard, l'audition touchait à sa fin. Les jurys avaient été comblés par tous ses jeunes qui s'étaient donné à fond dans leur prestation.

Il était 18 h 30 et il restait 20 minutes au jurys pour délibérer et sélectionner les candidats qui intégreront l'enseigne ce lundi.

Après acharnement, ils sélectionnèrent non pas cinq, mais six jeunes, car pour eux c'était de loin les meilleures prestations faits.

Dans le couloir tous attendaient avec une impatience finit, ils savaient que la sélection allait être dur, car cinq sur plus de 350 candidats qui ont été super cela s'avérait être très dur.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laissait passer la directrice et les quatre professeurs dont un porter dans sa mains six dossiers. La directrice pris donc la parole.

- « Re-bonjour tout le monde, avant de dire les sélectionner, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Nous avons retenu non pas cinq mais six candidats. » dit-elle. Sous le regard suspicieux des candidat celle-ci continua sur sa lancé. « Donc je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus, je vais appeler les retenus par leur numéro et ils viendront se présenter devant le professeur Asuma ici à mes côté pour vous remettre les dossiers d'inscription que vous devrez remettre ce lundi. Vous vous présentere pétante. Bon je commence. » dit-elle.

POV Naruto

C'est bon, c'est l'heure des vérités. On va savoir qui sont les sélectionner et là j'ai trop le traque.

« J'appelle le numéro 156 » annonça la directrice.

Je vois une jeune métisse avançait toute ému devant eux et le après un félicitation de ceux-ci le professeur lui remet le dossier une fois fais celle sautille de contentement. Je suis contente pour elle mine de rien.

« J'appelle le numéro 314 »

Oh putain, c'est Shin. Je le vois il est instant surpris mais se reprend ensuite. Il nous regarde Shana et moi et on lui intime d'aller chercher son dossier. Shana le pousse presque, carrément !. Il se dirige vers eux, le félicite et lui remet le dossiers, son ticket de sortie comme je dis. Ensuite, la directrice continue dans sa lancé et c'est le numéro...

« Le numéro 148 » dit-elle. Putain, là je commence vraiment la trouille, j'ai peur que Shana et moi nous ne sommes pas pris. C'est un jeune homme châtains qui se montre et tout content va chercher son dossier.

- "Le numéro 313

- Merde, merde, merde » dis-je en retournant vers mes meilleurs amis. « C'est moi, c'est moi »

- Ben qu'est tu attend imbécile va chercher ton dossier. » me dis Shana en me souriant contente pour moi.

Je me dirige vers eux et je remarque que derrière eux se tient un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et des yeux tout aussi noir qui me regarde fixement surpris je le regarde et j'ai l'impression que son regard me transperce. Gênait, je détourne le regard pour le planter devant la femme devant moi, la directrice qui me regarde tout aussi bizarrement. Je ne comprend pas. Déjà tout à l'heure j'avais remarqué qu'ils me regardaient étrangement mais là c'est pire. Sans plus perdre de temps je prend précipitamment le dossier que le professeur me tend et le remercie après leur félicitation envers moi. Mais avant de repartir, le regard onyx du jeune brun me fixe encore. Nos regard se croisent une dernière fois puis je part vers mes amis qui m'attendent, mais je n'arrête pas de penser à ce regard car j'ai comme une impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais je peux sûrement me tromper.

Il ne reste que deux retenus, là ça se corse.

« J'appelle maintenant le numéro 208 »

Quoi!Et Shana alors, merde j'ai vraiment peur là, bon il reste encore un candidat non dit. Je vois une jolie jeune fille avançait vers le jury et comme nous elle prend la dossier et s'en va. C'est bon le dernier candidat est décisif. Je vois Shana commençait à stresser et je la comprend, car je stresses aussi et même Shin puisque je le sens trembler à mes côtés.

« Et maintenant, je vais appeler le dernier candidat » affirma-t-elle

S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît. Fait que se soit Shana.

« Le numéro...

**Fin de cet épisode. **

Je sais je suis méchante de couper ici, mais il fallait bien que je le termine non.

Je vous dis alors à la prochaine pour l'épisode 4 : La Godaime Art School.

Aimé ou pas aimé ?

A votre avis Shana sera-t-elle pris ou non ? Suspense.

(1) Parole de la chanson My all de Mariah Carey (je vous invite à l'écouter, elle super belle)

(2) Parole de la chanson Sexy love de Ne-Yo. ( désolé de ne pas avoir écris la traduction)

Pour la séquene de Shin c'est sur cette musique auquel je pensais pour sa danse « You got served » je ne connais pas les auteurs. C'est une bande song dans le film Street Dancer.

A là prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour vos review, sa m'encourage beaucoup à poster la suite._

_Et à partir de maintenant je posterai sûrement un chapitre toute les une ou deux semaines cela dépendra de moi avec la reprise des cours et tout le tralala. J'essayerai de toujours faire mes chapitres long._

**_Bonne lecture à tous et à dans une ou deux semaines._**

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent :_

_Quoi!Et Shana alors, merde j'ai vraiment peur là, bon il reste encore un candidat non dit. Je vois une jolie jeune fille avançait vers le jury et comme nous elle prend la dossier et s'en va. C'est bon le dernier candidat est décisif. Je vois Shana commençait à stresser et je la comprend, car je stresses aussi et même Shin puisque je le sens trembler à mes côtés._

_« Et maintenant, je vais appeler le dernier candidat » affirma-t-elle_

_S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît. Fait que se soit Shana._

_« Le numéro..._

* * *

_**Épisode 4 : La Godaime Art Shcool.**_

« Le numéro 361 »

Qu'est ce...Putain non, non, j'y crois pas. Je me retourne vers Shana est là mon cœur rate un battement. Ses yeux sont écarquillait et son corps tremble. Shin est dans le même état et moi, aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je suis stupéfé, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Shin et moi, on s'approche d'elle mais celle-ci dans un brusque mouvement nous fuit pour s'en aller. Sans attendre on court après elle. Y a pas de doute, elle doit être vraiment mal et je la comprends, elle qui attendait depuis si longtemps que son rêve se réalise et là BAM, celui-ci se brise.

Une fois dehors, Shin la rattrape et lui attrape le bras pour la retourner vers lui. Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues. Il s'approche d'elle, les lui essuie et la prend ensuite dans ses bras et moi je m'élance vers eux et les prend tous les deux dans mes bras.

Quelques minutes après, elle se dégage doucement de nos bras et nous fait un maigre sourire pour nous dire que tout va bien, mais je sais que c'est tout le contraire. Je déteste voir l'un de mes deux meilleurs amis triste.

- « Shana » tentes-je

- Ça va Naruto, c'est juste un petit coup de blues, je suis simplement déçu et c'est normal, non. Je crois que j'étais trop confiante. » nous dit-elle toujours dans un pauvre sourire. « Allez-y, partez devant, moi je vais faire un petit tour et après je rentre. »

- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne avec toi ?

- Non, c'est bon ! Je rentrerai pas tard. » promit-elle.

Vaincus, nous la laissons s'en aller de son côté. J'espère qu'elle va faire aucune connerie bien que je sache que cela n'est pas son genre. Je pense qu'elle va seulement décompresser.

Fin POV Naruto

C'est sûr ses dernières pensées que Naruto, pris le bras de son ami pour partir en direction de leur appart.

* * *

De son côté, Shana, ses pas l'avaient emmenés tout droit vers l'orphelinat de son enfance. Elle avait un besoin subit de voir son père de substitution, Iruka.

Une fois qu'elle pénétra dans l'établissement, elle se dirigea tout droit dans le couloir pour atteindre une grande salle de jeu là où se trouvait déjà une ribambelle d'enfants de tout âge. Un doux sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres sous cette constation. Des joyeux souvenirs de son enfance venait de refaire surface faisant quelque peu illuminé son beau visage. Ne faisant pas attention de ce qu'il l'entourait, elle ne vit pas un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année pas plus avec une grande cicatrice barrant son nez, s'avançait gaiement vers elle, ce n'est que quand celui-ci prononça son prénom qu'elle sortit de sa bulle.

- « Shana ! » cria l'homme en la prenant dans ses bras

- « Iruka ! » dit celle-ci. «Je suis si contente de voir, tu ma manqué. » le serra-t-elle en retour.

- « Toi aussi ma petite puce. Et alors, que fais-tu ici, comment c'est passé l'audition ? Va s'y raconte moi tout. Vous êtes pris? » un flot de question sortait de sa bouche rapidement ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune fille d'y répondre.

- Iruka, Iruka, doucement, tu vas trop vite, laisse moi le temps de répondre. » ria-t-elle.

- « Oui, désolé, mais je suis impatient de savoir comment l'audition c'est passé.

- Pour aller droit au but. Naruto et Shin on était pris et pas moi. » dit-elle, baissant la tête toujours déçu de ne pas avoir été prise.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi, je comprend pas.

- Je ne sais pas, seul le jurys peuvent te répondre. » répondit-elle en haussant ses épaules.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle y repense elle se souvenait avoir vu du contentement sur le visage de ceux-ci. Ben apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant pour eux la prestation qu'elle avait fait et dire qu'elle avait mis tout son cœur dans cette chanson.

- « Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave, il y' aura d'autre opportunité et puis le plus important c'est que Shin et Naruto ont été pris, non. » expliqua-t-elle sous le regard peiné de son père de substitution.

- Tu as raison ma belle, mais cela n'empêche pas que je suis drôlement déçu. J'ai souhaité de tout cœur que tous les trois êtes pris. » dit-il tristement.

Shana le regarda tout aussi triste mais il ne fallait pas se décourager pour autant c'était juste une petite défaite, il n'en y aura d'autre des possibilités qui s'offrira pour elle, enfin elle l'espérait.

Tous les deux continuaient de parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à qu'un surveillant vienne les déranger pour faire savoir qu'on avait besoin d'Iruka celui-ci lui répondit qu'il arrivait.

- « Bon ma puce il faut que j'y aille, le travail m'appelle. Mais n'oublie pas ma proposition d'accord , je serais content que tu puisse venir passer du temps ici avec moi et nous aider après que ton frère et Naruto soit partit pour l'école d'art. » lui répéta-t-il.

- D'accord, de toute façon j'accepte» finit-elle par lui dire en souriant à son ancien surveillant.

C'est dans une dernière embrassade que celui-ci la quitta mais avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna vers elle et lui dit...

- « Shana » l'appela-t-il. « Sache que je suis fier de toi, ma petite fille. » finit-il doucement.

Il partit ensuite laissant une jeune fille surprise par cette dernière phrase prononçait par celui-ci. Heureuse, une seule larme venait de glisser le long de sa joue droite avant qu'un doux sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres. Oui, elle était sa petite fille tout comme Naruto et Shin étaient ses fils. Il les avait tout de même éduqué et élevé avec bonheur et amour.

Elle se leva ensuite épousseta ses vêtements légèrement et décida qu'il était tant de rentrer chez elle, son frère et Naruto doivent sûrement l'attendre.

* * *

On était dimanche, J-1 pour nos deux amis. Demain ils rentraient dans la célèbre école d'art de la ville.

Naruto et Shin étaient nerveux, enfin c'était plus Naruto nous allons dire, car Shin comme d'habitude, n' en laissait rien paraître , il ne montrait que très peu ses sentiments.

Avec l'aide de Shana c'est deux là venaient de boucler leurs valises, ils n'avaient pris que le nécessaire.

Shana leur avait parlé de la proposition fait par Iruka qui était d'aider les surveillants dans leurs tâches à l'orphelinat et celle-ci avait accepté, car elle ne voulait pas rester toute seule dans l'appartement qui, à partir de demain sera vide. Seul, ce ne serait plus amusant. Naruto et Shin avaient été d'abord surpris, mais on acceptait par la suite, ils ne voulaient pas non plus laisser la jeune fille toute seule.

Après avoir pris le soin de finir leurs bagages, Shana invita son frère et son meilleur ami à manger dans un bon petit restaurant ce soir et c'est sans refus qu'ils acceptèrent.

Le soir arriva rapidement et le trio partaient en direction du restaurant choisie par les soins de leur charmante Shana. Celle-ci les guida vers un restaurant situé à la sortie de la ville qui venait tous juste d'ouvrir.

Arrivé, ils constataient qu'elle les avait emmenés dans un restaurant indiens du nom de Darjeeling. D'abord surpris, ils n'en laissaient rien paraître par la suite à cause de la bonne odeur qui se dégageait de l'établissement après avoir mis les pieds dedans.

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'accueil où une femme était installée. Celle-ci leur fit un charmant sourire et leur souhaita un « bienvenue » dans leur restaurant.

Après avoir étaient installés à leur table, un jeune serveur vint prendre leur commande. Il a fallu vingt minutes après s'être emmêlé dans les pinceaux pour choisir un menu, c'est avec soulagement qu'ils passaient ensuite commande.

Naruto avait opté pour l'entrée tandoori*, un poulet tandoori(1), pour le plat principale il avait pris un agneau masala(2) accompagné de son riz nature et pour le dessert un sorbet aux fruits rouges au coulis de citron lui avait mis l'eau à la bouche. Pour Shin, lui avait opté pour la facilité en entrée il avait pris comme son ami le blond, en plat chaud il avait pris un poulet masala(3) accompagné pareillement de son riz nature et pour le dessert un simple coupe de glace choco/vanille lui suffisait. Tandis que Shana celle-ci en entrée prit des gambas tandoori(4), pour plat chaud elle choisit du poisson madras(5) accompagné de son riz épicé et le même dessert que son frère. Ensuite le serveur proposa deux sortes de pain pour accompagner le pneer na** et le keema nan***. Toutes ses bonnes choses leurs donnaient déjà envie de déguster.

Une heure et demie plus tard ceux-ci sortaient du restaurant le ventre plain, c'était franchement délicieux. Ils avaient bien mangé. Shana avait eu une très bonne idée de les initier à la bonne cuisine hindou. Et c'est dans la joie qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, malgré que demain était le grand départ pour la Godaime Art School pour Shin et Naruto.

* * *

- « NARUTO DEPECHE TOI BON SANG » cria la voix de Shana à travers l'appartement depuis le salon.

- « OUI, Oui je me dépêche, c'est bon, y a pas le feu.

- Je te signal que vous devez être là-bas à neuf heures pétante. Tu te souviens. » lui dit sa cher et tendre ami qui venait de pénétrer la chambre des garçons là où Naruto se battait pour mettre son pantalon.

- Oui je sais, je sais. Dis à Shin de m'attendre.

- T'inquiète, il est assis tranquillement dans le salon à t'attendre.

- J'arrive, j'arrive, mais si ce fichu pantalon voulait bien se mettre aussi.

- Ben alors mon petit on ne sait plus mettre un pantalon ,tu veux que je t'aide peut-être » lui proposa son ami se moquant de lui.

- Ah, ah ah, je suis mort de rire. Non, c'est bon, la honte. » dit-il outré et énervé par la proposition de Shana.

Celle-ci se moqua encore un peu de lui, sous le visage qui devenait boudeur du blond.

Après la bataille avec son pantalon finit, il prit sa valise et partit dans le salon rejoindre ses deux colocataires. C'était un regard noir que Shin lui envoya après un « c'est bon je suis prêt» de la part du blond qui se grattait la tête avec un sourire idiot sur le visage, ce que Shin ne lui manqua pas le lui faire savoir.

Après des au-revoirs difficiles les deux garçons partaient pour leur nouvelle vie.

* * *

Une bonne demie heure de route plus tard les deux jeunes hommes descendaient du bus et c'est dans un « Putain » synchronisait qu'ils se retrouvaient devant la grande bâtisse de l'enseigne.

- « Putain, c'est pas une école, c'est un château » s'estomaqua le blond.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'avais pas fait attention que l'institut était aussi grand. » dit-il son ami d'un ton détaché.

- Okay, ben on avance en espérant ne pas se perdre le premier jour car se serai fâcheux et la honte quoi. » bredouilla Naruto

- Si on se perd et qu'on est en retard et quand plus c'est la honte autant y aller tous ensemble, non. » proposa son ami l'air de rien.

- Mais de quoi tu parle.

- Regarde là-bas » lui intima-t-il.

Le regard azur du blond tourna vers l'endroit que son ami lui indiqua et vis avec stupeur les quatre autres candidats sélectionnaient. La tête de Naruto se retournant directement vers son ami et dans un sourire celui-ci dit.

- « T'as raison , autant se foutre la honte tous ensemble. C'est plus drôle. » confirma-t-il.

Les deux amis s'approchaient d'eux, ceux-ci avaient déjà remarqué leur venu, en les voyant marcher vers eux ils leur font un petit salut de la main.

Arrivé devant eux ils firent connaissance.

- « Salut, ça va, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et voici mon meilleur ami Shin Soma, nous sommes enchanté de vous connaître.» leur dit-il dans son sourire made in Naruto habituelle.

- Salut vous deux, moi je suis Yuuki Himono, enchanté.» leur dit une jolie jeune fille au long cheveux auburn et au beau yeux noisettes.

- Moi, c'est Kain Takahashi » continua le jeune homme châtain au yeux noir.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Hana Hasegawa, enchanté de même. » dit une jolie fille métisse au beau yeux marron clair d'une douce voix.

- Et ben moi c'est Itsuki Yamada, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Itsu, on va beaucoup se côtoyer alors autant commencer par nous trouver des petits surnoms. Kyaa, c'est trop géniale. Vous ne trouvez pas ? » leur dit le jeune fille blonde au yeux marron avec enthousiasme. Elle était vraiment spéciale cette fille.

Après qu'ils s'étaient tous présenté, ils se dirigeaient au portail de l'enseigne qui n'attendait plus qu'eux. Une fois celle-ci franchit, ils pénétraient dans l'institut. Deux hommes étaient penchés sur la table de l'accueil parlant avec la secrétaire qui leur fait remarquer la venue des six jeunes nouveaux.

Pov Naruto

Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'accueil, deux hommes étaient accoudés sur la table de la secrétaire et ils ne nous ont pas remarqué jusqu'à que la jeune femme nous montre d'un signe de tête à ses deux collègues qui se retournent ensuite vers nous. Après qu'ils ont fait un petit signe d'au-revoir à la jeune secrétaire ils s'approchent de nous et commence à se présenter sous nos regards scruter.

- « Bonjour les jeunes, nous vous attendions » dit l'un d'entre eux. Ben voyons on n'aurait pas cru qu'ils nous attendaient ces deux-là.

- « Je m'appelle Shiranui Genma et voici mon partenaire Yamashiro Aoba, nous sommes les surveillants de cette établissement et notre travail aujourd'hui est de vous faire visiter tout l'institut et nous allons vous montrer là où vous dormirez ce qu'il ne sera pas difficile puisque la directrice à décider que vous les trois garçons partageraient une chambre et pareil pour vous les filles. » s'exclama ledit surveillant dans un ton lent et détaché.

- "Bon ne perdons pas de temps, nous devons vous faire cette visite guidé jusqu'à 12 h 30, heure de la sonnerie de fin de cours des Cultures Générale et du déjeuner. » entama le deuxième surveillant.

- "Tout les élèves ont cours de Cultures Générales, c'est-à-dire, littérature, histoire/géographie, langues etc... Vous comprenez ? » nous explique-t-il. Devant nos hochement de tête, il continue sur sa lancé. « Et l'après-midi est consacré au cours de danse, de chant, de musique et autres. Ça va jusqu'à là. De toute manière on vous expliquera mieux demain, d'accord, alors ne vous en faite pas. Bon faisons cette visite voulez-vous. » nous dit-il pour finir.

- "Mais avant veuillez nous donner vos dossiers d'inscription qu'on aille le donner à la secrétaire qui le remettra ensuite à la directrice afin de vous répartir dans les classes selon vos choix de Cultures Générales et vos activités. » reprit le dénommé Genma.

Sans perdre plus de temps, après avoir remis nos dossier, les deux surveillants nous font visiter le lycée et croyais-moi ou non mais il est immense.

Les salles de classes des cours normaux sont bien entretenus, elles sont propres et pas moche du tout. Les salles de danse, de musique et autres sont très grandes, ça c'est cool, au moins on a de l'espace et c'est bien meilleur. La cafétéria et tout autant immense et super bien organisait.

Chaque année, ont leur propre dortoirs et nous sommes installés avec les troisièmes année dû à notre âge, car on a tous 18 ans .

Après deux longues interminable heures de visite les deux surveillants nous lâche dans l'énorme parc exposait derrière le lycée, il est magnifique. Des bancs y son exposé, une fontaine où au milieu une statu d'un cygne est exposé. Des fleures toutes belles les une que les autres ornent le parc. Le parc est tout simplement époustouflant.

Moi, Shin et les autres nous nous asseyons sur un banc près de la fontaine et on entame une conversation.

- « Dite, vous avez demandé à être dans quelle classe pour les cours de Cultures Générales ? » nous demanda Yuuki.

Moi j'ai demandé à être en science, j'ai toujours aimé ça, après la danse bien sûr » répond Kain.

- « Moi, je me suis mis en économie, bien que ce n'est pas meilleur que la danse je le confirme, mais si un jour je ne peux percer dans la danse alors je me reconvertirai dans un travail où l'économie régnera » nous dit Itsuki en brandissant son poing vers nous avec un grand sourire colgate. Cette fille est vraiment pleine d'énergie, on dirait-moi au féminin, je trouve sa cool.

- « Moi et Shin on a demandé à être en littérature, c'est moins chiant et il y a moins de cours. » répondis-je tout souriant. « Et vous ? » dis-je en me retournant vers les deux autres filles.

- « Moi, j'ai demandé à être en littérature aussi, j'aime beaucoup les langues et lire. » s'exclame Hana toujours d'une douce voix. Cette fille est vraiment mi-mie, on dirait une petite fille.

- « Et ben moi j'ai demandé à être en science technologie, j'aime tout ce qui touche à la technologie. » répond Yuuki pour finir et ben je suis surpris et je ne suis pas le seul puisque Itsuki lui fait savoir, mais à sa manière c'est-à-dire avec une belle grosse grimace et lui dit que l'économie c'est bien meilleur est que son choix c'est plus les garçons qui choisissent cela, mais bon pourquoi pas.

On décide de rester dans le parc déjeuner. Heureusement qu'ont a eu l'intelligence de prendre un sandwich quand nous somme passé à la cafétéria.

Midi et demi vient de sonner et on peu voir qu'une ribambelle d'élèves sortes de toutes classes confondus. Certains passe par le parc et nous regarde bizarrement et chuchotent entre eux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'entends Shin à côté de moi maugréer dans sa barbe.

Bon je crois que cette journée va être longues.

**_Fin de cette épisode._**

A là prochaine pour l'épisode 5 :Début et confrontation avec les trois chefs des Tenshis.

Alors déçu ou pas déçu ?Vous vous attendiez pas pour Shana, non ? Il fallait bien faire un coup comme celui-ci.

*: Le tandoori est un four en terre cuite en forme de jarre, utilisé en cuisine indienne pour griller les viandes et poissons au charbon de bois.

** : Du pneer na c'est du pain farci au fromage. ( c'est très bon )

*** : Du keema nan c'est du pain farci à la viande haché et au épices.

(1) : Du poulet tandoori c'est des cuisses de poulets mariné dans une sauce aux fines herbes et épices indienneS.

(2) : De l'agneau masala c'est de l'agneau au curry traditionnel.

(3) : Du poulet masala c'est du poulet au curry.

(4) : Des gambas tandoori c'est des gambas marinées et grillées.

(5) : Et du poisson madras c'est du curry de saumon à la sauce relevé.

Je vous ai donné l'eau à la bouche. La cuisine indienne est très bonne. ( LoL je me met à faire de la pub maintenant. )

Et encore désolé pour les fautes mais je n'ai toujours de bêta :(

_Review ? Ça fait toujours plaisir. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour tout le monde ? voilà l'épisode 5, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, mais j'ai un petit doute car j'ai un peu ramé pour celui-là et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas top, top. **_

_**Mais promis je me rattraperai avec les prochains épisodes, mais j'espère tout de mêm que celui-ci vous plaira, laissez moi votre impression !**_

_**BONNE LECTURE.**_

* * *

_**Épisode 5 : Début et Confrontation avec les trois chefs des Tenchis**_

_**- « **_Bon, voilà vos emploies du temps et le règlement intérieur complet que vous devez respecter. » nous dit la directrice sur un ton autoritaire.

C'est bon, aujourd'hui est notre premier jour de cours et nous sommes répartis par nos choix d'orientation.

C'est qui est bien au moins c'est que je suis avec Shin et la petite Hana. C'est comme cela qu'on l'appelle moi et les autres, car elle est petite mais toute mi-mie, on l'adore déjà.

Après nous avoir expliqué le fonctionnement de l'enseigne elle nous relâche et nous sommes accompagnés par les surveillants dans nos de cours respectif.

Je trouve que la directrice est une femme étrange non pas qu'elle soit bizarre, mais étrange, car au moment où j'ai mis les pieds dans son bureau elle ne m'a pas lâché du regard, s'en était déroutant, déjà qu'à l'audition c'était pareil, mais là c'est pire, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a un problème et que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises.

_Fin de Pov Naruto_

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour nos petits nouveaux, ils allaient reprendre les cours. Cela ne sera pas mince à faire, car on était en fin de moi octobre et les cours avaient débutés un mois et demi plutôt, mais ce n'était pas tout, ils leur faudra rattraper le cursus scolaire de la première année jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui ne sera pas facile.

Les premiers à être rentraient en cours étaient Itsuki, Kain et Yuuki, ils ne restaient que nos trois derniers qui étaient accompagnés du surveillant Genma pour leur premier jour de cours.

Arrivez devant la salle Naruto souffla un bon coup et attendit que le surveillant daigne frapper à la porte ce qu'il fit ensuite. Un « entrez » sonore leur répondit et celui-ci ouvrit la porte et présenta quelque peu au professeur la venu de trois élèves dans son cours. Il se retourna vers les trois jeunes et leur dit d'entrer et leur souhaita une bonne rentrée.

Le professeur présent leur intima de rentrer dans la salle et leur demanda de faire une petite présentation devant les élèves qui le fixaient comme-ci ils avaient la varicelle à part quelques-uns.

- « Bonjour à tous je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, 18 ans. » commença le blond sous le regard scruter des élèves et surtout du professeur qui ne l'avait pas lâchait du regard.

- Moi c'est Shin Soma, 18 ans. » entama ensuite le brun blasé.

- Et moi je m'appelle Hana Hasegawa, enchanté. » leur répondit ensuite la petit Hana de sa douce voix pas si douce que ça lorsqu'elle celle-ci chante.

- Très bien, je suis le professeur Kakashi Hatake, professeur de français, de musique et de chant. Je vais vous placé dans la salle. Donc Naruto tu te met à côté d'Hinata » dit il et la jeune Hinata se leva timidement pour montrer à Naruto qui était-elle et ou devait-il se mettre. C'est dans un pas assuré qu'il s'approcha de sa place attribué par le professeur non sans oublier de faire un sourire à la jeune Hinata qui rougit furieusement, avant de s'asseoir. Après, Shin tu te met à côté de Gaara » continua-t-il. Au lie que celui se lève il fit un signe de main pour montrer où était la place accrochant son regard vers à celui bleu foncé de Shin qui haussa ses sourcils par se regard plus qu'inquisiteur du roux. « Et Hana tu te met à côté de Hiro devant, là » celle-ci s'exécuta et le cours pouvait reprendre.

Pour leur première heure de cours cela c'était plutôt bien passé, à part pour Shin, car son voisin de table ne faisait que de le fixer. « C'est quoi son problème »se disait-il à chaque fois, ce mec allait le rendre dingue à force de le regarder et Naruto qui avant perçu le regard de son professeur se poser souvent sur lui.

Une fois que lui, Naruto et Hana étaient arrivé à la cafétéria, ils surplombaient de leur regard la salle à la recherche de leur camarade. C'était pas compliqué de les trouver puisque Itsuki faisait de grand signe de main pour les inviter à leur table et c'était consterné qu'ils vont en direction de ceux-ci.

- « Hey, alors vous trois comment c'est passé votre cours. Moi ça c'est super bien passé, j'étais en économie en plus. Le prof était plutôt cool, et après je termine avec de la physique et vous ? Débita-t-elle sous les yeux écarquillaient de stupeur de ses camarades.

- « Dis t'es toujours comme ça ? Non, parce que trop joie tue la joie. » répondit Shin d'un ton détaché.

- Oui, pourquoi cela te gêne peut-être ?

- Assez oui, je t'empêche pas d'être contente mais évite de comporter comme ça, car si tu ouvrais t'es yeux tu aurais remarqué que tout le monde te fixe bizarrement. » lui dit-il d'une lente.

A cette constations celle-ci riva son regard sur la salle et oui effectivement tout le monde la regardaient fixement et certain même chuchotaient « Oups, je crois que je me suis laissé un peu trop emporté. » se dit-elle.

- « Bon , ce n'est pas grave et puis fallait bien se faire remarquer dès le premier jour. » dit Kain d'un ton nonchalant.

- Oui, tu as raison, je me fiche complètement de ce qu'il peuvent penser de moi. » répliqua-t-elle en haussant fièrement ses épaules.

- Oui, mais n'en fais pas trop dès le premier jour, je n'ai aucune envie d'être la bête de foire déjà que nous le sommes. » continua Shin la dardant de son regard.

- Oui, d'accord, désolé de te foutre la honte. » maugréa-t-elle en son égard.

- Ce n'est pas cela, ne le prend pas mal. » essaya-t-il de s'excuser.

Itsuki allait répliquer quand la sonnerie sonna pour annoncer la reprise des cours. Avant de s'en aller de leur côté ils se dirent une dernière fois qu'il se rejoindront ici tout à l'heure à midi et demie.

Naruto, Shin et Hana partaient pour le cour de langue dont leur groupe était en commun avec un groupe d'une des classes économie, tandis que les trois autres partaient pour deux heures consécutif de sport.

Arrivé dans la salle, les trois jeunes cherchaient des places, une fois trouvé ils s'installaient côte à côte. Ce qui était bien, c'est que c'était des places à trois.

Tout le long du cour d'anglais Naruto sentit un regard le transpercé derrière son dos et délicatement il tourna un peu sa tête pour tomber nez à nez avec le jeune qu'il avait aperçu samedi à l'audition. Le brun au yeux noir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi celui-ci le regardait mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui-ci qui tout autant ne le détaché pas. C'est un coude de coude de son meilleur ami qui le ramena à la réalité et le fit retourner brusquement. Shin le regardait suspicieusement, il avait remarqué l'échange entre lui et le brun derrière eux et il se demandait qu'est que cela pouvait bien pouvoir dire.

Le cour d'anglais se passa sans encombre, la professeur Kurenai était surprise par les nouveaux qui avait un très bon niveau en langue, elle qui c'était attendu un niveau quelque peu faible, elle se dit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de cours de soutien. Ils s'en sortaient très bien et ils pourront très bien rattraper le cursus jusqu'ici.

Midi et demi sonna est c'est dans brouhaha assourdissant que tout les élèves sortaient de leur cours, les couloirs était remplis, les élèves se bousculaient pour passer. S'en était frustrant pour certain notamment pour Shin, le pauvre Shin.

Il profita que Hana soit devant eux pour parler à son ami de ce qui c'était passé en cour d'anglais.

- « Naruto. Je peux savoir ce qui t'es arrivé en cours avec ce type. Vous ne vous lâchiez pas du regard. » lui dit-il.

- Franchement, Shin, je ne sais pas moi-même. » lui répondit-il le blond, blasé.

- Tu sais que je suis pas chiant pour ses truc là, mais là je peux te dire que je trouvai cela étrange la façon dont il te regardait.

- Je sais et en plus nos s'étaient déjà accroché samedi à l'audition car il y était. De toute façon je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a en ce moment entre la directrice qui me regarde tout autant bizarre, le prof de français aussi et maintenant ce type. » répliqua-t-il.

- Comment cela la directrice et le prof de français, je n'ai rien remarqué pourtant.

- Et pourtant c'est vrai. » souffla-t-il.

- Peut-être que vous vous connaissez. » proposa-t-il doucement son meilleur ami.

- Si je les connaissaient je m'en serais rappelé tout de même.

- Oui, mais je veux dire avant.

- Comment cela avant, explique toi ?

- Ben tu as dû sûrement les rencontrer dans ton enfance, avant ou après que tu as été adopté par ton affreuse famille.

- Après ce n'est pas possible et avant mes six ans je ne me souviens plus de rien. C'est flou et puis je n'ai pas vraiment cherché qu'elle avait été ma vie à cette époque là.

- Ben il serait temps non. Temps de savoir qui ont été tes parents et si il te reste de la famille.

- Mes parents sont mort Shin et si il me restait de la famille comme tu dis, il auront au moins eu l'obligeance de se montrer, mais il n'y a jamais eu personne, personne Shin et j'ai finis par me dire que je n'avais plus de famille en point c'est tout et là j'ai pas envie de parler de cela, donc si tu veux bien.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas... » tenta-t-il de dire mais il se fit couper par son ami.

- Je sais Shin, mais je préfère oublier. Ma famille c'est toi, Shana, et Iruka, personne d'autre.

- Bien sûr que nous somme ta famille, je suis désolé n'en reparlons plus, hum. » dit-il en lui entourant chaleureusement les épaules pour lui remonter le moral.

- Ouais, bon viens on va rejoindre les autres, en plus on a laissé petite Hana avançait toute seul, ce n'est pas sympa.

- T'as raison, la pauvre. » ria-t-il légèrement.

* * *

Le parc de l'orphelinat était bondé d'enfants, qui jouaient ici et là sous le regard émerveillé de Shana.

Celle-ci venait de commencer son « travail » que son père de substitution lui avait proposé.

Alors qu'elle rangeait des jouaient laissait à l'abandon par les petits monstres comme elle aimait les appeler, elle vit le portail de l'orphelinat s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer des hommes tous vêtu d'un costard, au milieu de ses hommes elle remarqua un homme de soixantaine d'année ou plus selon elle, elle avait comme l'impression de déjà-vu. Elle se fit sortir de sa contemplation par l'un des jeunes surveillants de l'orphelinat.

- « Bonjour Shana, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui. » dit un jeune homme brun aux yeux marron chocolat, lui souriant affectueusement.

- « Oh, Hishiro, je vais bien et toi ? » lui répondit-elle , elle aussi d'un sourire

- « Très bien. Aussi non ce n'est pas trop dur de t'occuper des petits.

- Non, au contraire ils ont tellement d'énergie, que s'en ai amusant.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais quand ils sont hyperactifs et qu'ils font le « bousoue » croit-moi là ils sont des vrais petits monstres.

- C'est normal, ce ne sont encore que des enfants. » ria-t-elle devant cette affirmation. « Dis-moi tu sais qui sont ses hommes ?» lui demanda en montrant d'un signe de tête l'emplacement des hommes en question qui étaient prostrés dans la grande cour.

- « Oui, c'est le conseil d'administration des orphelinats. » lui répondit-il.

- « Ah, bon, mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là.

- Le directeur Akira et partit à la retraite du coup ils nous fallaient un remplaçant et le conseil a choisie un nouveau représentant pour notre établissement, mais je ne peux t'en dire plus car nous les surveillants nous ne sommes pas encore mis à la confidence. » expliqua-t-il soucieux.

- « Je vois, Iruka ne m'avait pas dis que le vieux Akira avait pris sa retraite.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, nous-même nous l'avons su que ce matin, alors c'est peux dire.

- Hum...Bon je vais devoir te laisser car j'ai une course à faire.

- Oh, oui va s'y, j'aurais bien voulu t'accompagner, mais on a besoin de moi » lui répondit-il

- « T'inquiète, c'est pas grave une prochaine fois peut-être. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire pour partir ensuite lui faisant un signe de la main.

Après avoir fait ces petits achats, Shana voulu faire un tour en ville, mais elle se ravisa à la dernière minute, car elle se dit que toute seule sans Naruto et son frère ce n'était pas vraiment cool. Donc elle retourna à l'orphelinat. Une fois arrivait, Iruka l'attendait déjà devant le portail.

- « Hey, Ruka qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- « Je t'attendais, j'avais complètement oublié que tu sortais faire des courses.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre Ruka » rigola-t-elle. « Je suis une grande fille ne t'inquiète pas » finit-elle par dire.

- « Ce n'est pas une question de cela, tu le sais, mais c'est juste que tu en as mis tu temps pour rentrer et je me suis un peu inquiété. Mais vraiment un petit peu. » lui expliqua-t-il.

- « Tu ne changera jamais, toujours à t'inquiéter pour la moindre chose ou retard. Ah , là, là mon petit Ruka. » se moqua-t-elle légèrement.

- « Bon est si tu arrêtais de te moquer de moi et qu'on rentrait, hum.. » lui dit-il dans un ton faussement énervé.

- « Oui, chef » se moqua encore un peu avant de se recevoir une petite tape sur la tête la faisant rire encore un peu plus sous le regard tendre de son père de substitution.

* * *

Trois jours venaient de s'écouler et pour Naruto, Shin, Kain, Yuuki, Itsuki et Hana les cours c'étaient très bien passé. Les professeurs avaient noté qu'ils avaient un bon niveau et que cela serait facile pour eux de rattraper un peu de travail pour réussir leur examens de fin d'année. Pour les cours de chant, de danse et de musique, ceux-ci étaient très attentifs et étaient à l'écoute.

Tous les six étaient devenus de très bons amis, ils s'entendaient super bien et ils étaient devenus inséparable, de plus aucun élèves n'étaient venus se présenter à eux ou tout simplement venir faire leurs connaissances, car pour certains d'entre eux ceux-ci n'avaient pas du tout leurs placent au sein de l'enseigne, mais pour les six amis cela ne leur importait peu. Ils étaient bien tous les six tranquille, ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'on vienne les foc-us, car ils savaient qu'ils dérangeaient, mais cela ils s'en foutaient, car ils allaient leur montrer de quoi ils étaient capables avec ou sans avoir suivie de cursus de danse, de chant ou de musique, car chez eux c'était inné.

Ce matin tous les six avaient reçu une convocation des trois chefs du Crow les Tenshis. Ils allaient enfin faire leur connaissance car ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qui faisait partie de ce Crow, mais surtout qui était les chefs et pour cela ils étaient pas au bout de leur surprise.

Dans une salle ou plutôt un salon aménagé se trouver trois jeunes qui conversaient par rapport à la venu des six recrus dans leur Crow. Ceux-ci ne savaient pas comment les intégrer dans le groupe, pour eux ce n'était que des débutants et ils avaient eu juste de la chance lors des auditions. De plus ils n'étaient pas aussi géniale, géniale, ils devront faire leur preuve, mais pour deux d'entre eux ils savaient qu'il mentaient un peu sur leur jugement, car une personne faisant partie des six nouveaux les intriguaient. Mais ils avaient décidé qu'ils feront des efforts pour mieux les intégrer.

Sasuke l'un de ses chefs était encore tout secoué par sa rencontre avec ce blond du nom de Naruto, ce garçon qui ressemblait trait pour trait à l'enfant sur la photo, mais pour cela il fallait qu'il sache si c'était bien lui ou non. Il devra alors faire des efforts et faire un sorte de les intégrer au sein de leur groupe et pourquoi pas essayer de connaître ce blond qui restait un mystère pour lui.

Pour Gaara s'était tout autre chose, il ne cessait de penser à ce jeune brun au yeux bleu qui dansait le hip-hop breakdance avec aisance. Peu d'élèves faisaient ce genre de danse, il n' y avait pas plus de dix pour-cent mais ce dénommé Shin l'intriguait au plus au point, il voulait apprendre à le connaître c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de faire un effort et ce montrer un peu plus agréable même si cela sera difficile car il n'en pas l'habitude.

Neji quant à lui, était plutôt posé. Pour lui cela ne changeait pas grand choses d'avoir six nouveaux dans leur Crow, au total ils seront quinze ou même un peu plus mais c'était ça le but d'un Crow avoir un grand groupe pour pouvoir mieux exploiter les activités tel que la danse, le chant , la musique. Plus ils étaient nombreux, mieux c'était et puis au moins si il y avait un ou quelques absents, ils seront toujours un peu nombreux. Pour lui cela ne le dérangeait pas de les avoir et de ce qu'il avait pu voir à l'audition il devait bien avouer que ceux-ci étaient plutôt doué il trouvait cela dommage qu'ils n'ont pas pu mieux exploiter leur talent ou même l'approfondir, mais pour cela il ne s'en faisait pas car il savait qu'avec le temps ils deviendrons de très bon danseur, chanteur ou autre.

L'après-midi ce passa sans encombre et l'heure de leur entrevue avec les chefs des Tenshis était arrivé.

Ceux-ci marchaient le long d'un des corridors e l'enseigne en direction avec leur salle indiqué pas si salle que cela se dit les six une fois qu'ils avaient mis leur pieds dans la salle. Celle-ci ressembler plus à salon de thé qu'autre chose. Un grand fauteuil en forme de « u » était collé contre un des murs de la salles, des poufs étaient installés de part et d'autre du fauteuil, mais ce qu'ils leur surpris le plus s'étaient le bar. Il y avait un bar. C' était, c'était, en fait les six n'avaient pas de mots pour expliquer cet état de fait.

Ils furent tirer de leur pensées par l'arrivé des chefs et pour Shin et Naruto leur visage exprimait de la surprise, mais leurs pensées était tout autre. Alors que Naruto pensait à « Mince, ce type est l'un des chefs, il ne manquait plus que ça! ». Shin lui ses pensées était « Putain non pas lui, merde fais chier » dans la tête de celui-ci les jurent se défilaient.

- « Bonjour à vous tous, on vous a convoqué pour vous émettre quelques règles et comment le Crow se déroulera à l'avenir avec votre venu, puisque cela change la donne. Tout d'abord on va se présenter afin que vous sachiez qui nous sommes. Je m'appelle Neji Hyuuga, troisième année de danse hip-hop moderne, de musique et économie. » commença ledit Neji.

Ce type, de l'avis des deux meilleurs amis avait l'air beaucoup plus sociale que les deux autres qui ceux-ci avaient le visage fermait de toute émotion. Mais le roux avait décidé de reprendre la parole puisqu'il s'était avancé un peu dans leur direction pour se mettre côte à côte avec ce Neji.

- « Je m'appelle Gaara No Subaku, troisième année en danse hip-hop breakdance moderne, musique et littérature. » dit-il dans un ton froid qui fit reculé de peur les trois jeunes filles.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, troisième année en chant et en économie.» continua le brun toujours en retrait dans la lancé.

_Pov Shin_

OK, ça commence bien, je sais pas si je vais tenir en faisant partie de leur groupe, car ils ne sont pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout sociale. Et me dire que je vais devoir travailler avec ce roux me met un peu les nerfs car je l'aime pas du tout, sa façon de me regarder me plaît pas du tout. Mais je vais essayer de ne pas flancher, après tout ce n'ai que le début, avec le temps cela pourrait changer peut-être et je dis bien peut-être.

Je vois le dénommé Neji qui a l'air plutôt sympa reprendre la parole, sûrement pour nous expliquer ce qu'il va en découdre pour nous.

- « Bon, continuons. Le groupe de Crow est très élargit, nous sommes assez nombreux, mais cela n'est pas plus mal. Vous devez savoir que nous sommes pas les seuls Crows dans l'enseigne, il y' en a plusieurs et tout ses Crows ainsi que nous, nous sommes concurrent l'un de l'autre, c'est pour cela qu'on fait souvent des battles, qui sont autorisé bien sûr, pour prouver notre valeur au sein de l'établissement, mais il faut que vous sachiez aussi qu'un élève peut défier un autre et que refuser un défi, c'est montrer qu'on est faible et qu'on est rien, ici c'est comme cela que ça marche. » nous explique-t-il devant les regards ahuris des autres qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. « Ensuite, nous les Tenshis nous faisons un peu de tout. On chante, on danse, on fait de la musique et tout cela en groupe. On participe parfois à de grand concours. Les règles vous les connaîtrez au fur et à mesure de votre intégration, mais j'ai une seule chose à vous dire c'est qu'on déteste les retards, alors quand on vous donne rendez-vous, soyez à l'heur sauf si votre retard est justifié. » finit-il.

Non, mais j'y crois pas on dirait qu'il se prend pour un prof. Il faut pas qu'ils oublient qu'ils sont que des élèves eux aussi. Cela veut pas dire que c'est soi-disant les meilleurs que je vais suivre leurs règles à la lettre. Pour qui ils se prennent.

_Fin de POV Shin_

_POV Naruto_

Ce Neji viens de nous expliquer en quelques sorte le fonctionnement du Crow, mais malgré tout je n'ai pas réussis à suivre parce que ce dénommé Sasuke Uchiwa n'a fait que de me fixer, c'est encore pire que l'autre fois. Je me suis sentis très mal à l'aise sous ce regard plus qu'inquisiteur sur moi, il ne m'a pas lâché des yeux. Et le souvenir de ma discussion avec Shin de l'autre jour m'ait revenu en mémoire et je me demande si Shin n'a pas tord pour ce qui est l'hypothèse d'avoir rencontrer ce jeune mais pourtant j'ai beau essayer de me souvenir de quelque chose mais rien à faire, je ne me souviens vraiment de rien et je m'en rend compte que ce n'est pas normal que je n'ai plus de souvenir de mon passé avant mes six ans, c'est étrange, car même Shin et Shana se souviennent de leur enfance à cet âge, alors pourquoi pas moi.

A chaque fois que j'essaye de me souvenir de quelque chose j'attrape un mal de tête horrible et du coup je lâche l'affaire. Peut-être que l'idée de Shin n'était pas mauvaise mais, mais j'ai peur que ressasser mon passé puisse avoir de lourde conséquences. Cette intuition je l'ai depuis toujours, voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais voulu apprendre quelque chose sur mon passé. Aujourd'hui c'est peut-être le moment.

Cela fait maintenant plus d'une heure que Neji nous explique quelques bricoles toujours sous le silence des deux autres chefs qui n'ont pas dis un seul mot à part pour se présenter.

Après que celui-ci ait finit il nous laisse nous en aller, mais au moment où je sort de la salle je sans une main attirer mon bras, je me retourne vers la source et tombe nez à nez avec ce Sasuke. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut, il n'a pas dis un seul mot et là il me retient, je ne comprend pas et je lui montre mon incompréhension et celui-ci me prend à part et n'emmène je ne sais où.

Nous sommes dans un couloirs désert et il se remet à me regarder puis fronce ses sourcils pour ensuite prendre la parole.

- « J'aimerai te poser une question. » me dit-il

- Euh, oui va s'y je t'écoute » lui dis-je un peu estomaqué par se brusque changement de situation.

- Tu as toujours habité à Konoha ? Me questionne-t-il.

Mais c'est quoi cette question, je ne sais pas pourquoi cela l'intéresse soudainement, ce n'est pas normale, mais je lui répond quand même.

- « Oui, pourquoi ? » lui répondis-je suspicieusement.

- Pour rien, je voulais juste savoir.

- Comment ça tu voulais juste savoir. Pour qui tu te prend pour non seulement m 'attirer je ne sais où et en plus me poser une question du types personnel. » l'attaquais-je.

- Tu type personnel c'est vite dis puisque tu ma répondu.

Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là. Bon c'est vrai que j'ai répondu mais je voulais juste savoir pourquoi il ma posait cette question.

- « J'ai fini de toute façon, je voulais savoir juste cela et j'ai eu ma réponse.

- Qu'est ce... » tentai-je de dire mais il me coupe la parole avant même que j'ai fini ma phrase.

- "Ah et bienvenue à la Godaime Art School uzuratonkachi. » me dit-il avant de me tourner le dos et de s'en aller, me laissant seul et surpris par cette dernière réplique prononçait.

Pourtant ma surprise s'en alla bien vite pour laisser place à de la stupeur. Ce dernière mot, j'ai comme une impression de l'avoir déjà entendu « uzuratonkachi » oui j'ai une sensation de déjà vue, c'est troublant. Ce type est vraiment un mystère mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il ma posait cette question, mais maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être que Shin avait raison et que moi et lui on s'était déjà rencontré et ce mot sortit de sa bouche. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus je vraiment paumé là, il faut que je retrouve Shin et que je lui en parle peut-être qu'il aura une idée.

_Fin de POV Naruto_

* * *

Dans un autre couloir une personne marchait les yeux baissaient vers le sol perdu dans ses pensées.

_POV Sasuke_

Je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit de l'attraper avant qu'il ne sorte, mais tout au long de l'entrevue je ne cessais de penser à ce jeune blond et le petit garçon de la photo. Je m'était décidé d'attendre un petit peu avant d'attaquer mais une impulsion ma pris soudainement lorsque je l'ai vue partir et je voulais au moins savoir si il avait toujours logeait ici à Konoha et maintenant que j'ai ma réponse, je suis certain que le petit garçon de ma photo c'est lui, il n'y pas de tout enfin peut-être un petit peu.

Il doit sûrement se demander qu'elle est ce soudain intérêt que j'ai envers lui. Bien sûr il ne le sera que quand j'aurais au moins essayer de m'approcher de lui. Il faut juste que je prenne sur moi-même et que je soit patient et que je me montre un peu plus démonstratif, mais pas trop.

Cela ne sera pas mince à faire car il l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère. Mais bon ce n'est que le début.

_Fin de pov Sasuke_

_Fin de l'épisode._

_A la prochaine pour l'épisode 6 (je suis pas sûr du titre de l'épisode alors je ne le met pas)_

_Et encore désolé pour les fautes. :(_

_Avis chère lecteur ?_

_Review en place._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour à tous, voilà le chapitre 6 tant attendu (en fin j'espère). En espérant qu'il vous plaise.**_

_**Comme toujours lâcher vos impressions, j'accpete tout.**_

_**BONNE LECTURE **_

_**Épisode 6 : Mise en approche et rivalité.**_

Tsunade était assise à son bureau, réfléchissant au dernier événement. Depuis qu'elle savait que ce jeune Naruto Uzumaki était étudiant dans son enseigne, elle ne cessait pas de penser à celui-ci. Le dossier de celui-ci n'était pas complet, elle ne savait presque rien de ce jeune et cela la frustrait, plus qu'autre chose.

Après qu'elle était restée un quart d'heure dans ses pensées, elle décida de partir à la réunion des professeurs pour faire un briefing sur certain élèves notamment les six nouveaux.

Avant même qu'elle se soit levé la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit assez brutalement pour laisser place à son pire ennemi, le directeur adjoint : Danzo

- « Tsunade, je vois que j'arrive au bon moment. » se permit de dire celui-ci sous le regard plus que noir de la directrice.

- « Non au contraire, Danzo. Tu arrives pile au mauvais moment, quand j'allais m'en aller. Alors si tu veux bien. » répondit-elle dans une froideur à en faire glacer plus d'un.

- « Voyons, ma chère Tsunade ne soit pas aussi froide avec moi et puis je ne resterais pas longtemps. Je suis venu te parler de ses six nouveaux élèves que tu t'es permis d'accepter par une simple audition, ici dans notre établissement.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde Danzo, je suis encore la directrice et c'est moi qui décide de tout ici et toi tu es simplement qu'un simple directeur adjoint où ton seul rôle est d'appliquer les tâches qu'il te son remit.

- Je sais qu'elle est mon rôle ici, mais cela n'empêche pas que je peux aussi donner mon avis sur certaine chose, dont importante comme celle-ci.

- Très bien, va s'y donne moi ton avis. Quel est-il ? » lui demanda la directrice, se rasseyant sagement dans son siège directoriale dans un sourire un peu moqueur .

- « Ne joue pas à cela avec moi Tsunade, tu sais très bien que j'aurais voulu donner mon opinion bien avant que tu te décide de faire une audition pour recruter ses jeunes sans aucun cursus scolaire. » s'énerva-t-il. « Ils ne sont pas former comme il se doit. » fini-t-il

- « Et ben tu trompe, pour moi ainsi que les enseignants, nous trouvons que ses élèves ont du potentiel et qu'il pourraient parfaitement devenir bien meilleur qu'ils le sont déjà.

- Avec ses bêtises tu va finir par être notre perte. Notre école n'a pas besoin de ces choses là. Notre école ne recrute que sur dossier et ne prend que les élèves ayant eu un cursus durant toute leur jeunesse et tu le sais.

- Oui, je le sais , je connais le règlement de recrutement, mais j'ai décidé de pimenter la chose et mon idée a été accepté par le conseil d'administration ainsi que par l'ancien directeur de l'école qui je te rappel détient une bonne partie de cette enseigne et qu'il a des droits tout autant que le conseil.

- Quoi ? Sarutobi a accepté cela ?

- Oui » répondit simplement Tsunade dans un petit sourire .

- « Je trouve cela immorale. Alors qu'on a du refuser des élèves ayant un excellent dossier, nous voilà à prendre à leur place des jeunes qui n'ont aucune compétence et qui viennent des banlieue.

- Pense ce que tu veux mais cela ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Ces élèves comme tout autre ici fait partie de l'enseigne que tu le veuille ou non . Et sache que si j'apprends que tu essaye par tout les moyens de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues , je peux te dire que tu la sentira passer. » lui dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- « Tu ne ma fais pas peur. De toute façon un jour ou l'autre je te jetterais de ton poste pour prendre la relève et crois moi quand ce jour arrivera je ferais du grand ménage. » lui répondit-il dans un ton plus que menaçant à son tour.

- « Fait, mais tu sais que je t'en empêcherais et que tu le regretteras amèrement Danzo.

- Hum..Que des paroles en l'aire. J'attends de voir un peu plus de toi. Et puis une dernière chose cela ne m'étonne pas que tu es choisis ce jeune blond, la ressemblance avec ton chère ami défunt Minato Namikaze est plus que frappante. Laisse le passé où il est. » finit-il par lui dire sous les yeux écarquillaient de stupeur de celle-ci par ses dires.

Une fois sortis du bureau, Tsunade était resté paralyser par cette dernière phrase de Danzo. Celui-ci savait comment toucher les points sensibles des personnes pour leur faire du mal et il avait réussi avec Tsunade. Ramener la mort de son meilleur ami lui faisait toujours aussi mal, elle s'en était toujours pas remise. Ce jour funeste restera dans sa mémoire au plus profond-elle.

Elle en était consciente de la ressemblance de ce jeune avec son ami et au fond-elle, il lui restait un espoir, un infime espoir que ce jeune ai un lien de parenté avec son ami défunt.

Elle avait entrepris des recherches sur celui-ci, mais elle n'avait rassemblé que peu d'élément la laissant sur sa faim. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui et cela la frustrait beaucoup. Elle avait même pensé à tenter une approche vers lui, mais elle se décourageait bien vite. Se retrouver devant lui, la laisser paralyser de stupeur et de peur.

* * *

Après qu'il était arrivé dans son bureau de directeur adjoint, Danzo s'était assis et repensait à sa discussion qu'il avait eue plutôt avec cette chère directrice, une conversation qui ne lui avait amené nulle part.

Tsunade. Qu'est ce qui pouvait la détester, la haïr même, cette femme qui lui avait volé son poste qu'il convoitait temps depuis des années.

Il se pencha vers l'un de ses tiroirs et tira vers lui un dossier où dessus y avait été marqué en feutre gros « Naruto Uzumaki ».

Comparé à Tsunade, celui-ci avait pu réussir à faire un complément de recherche sur le jeune homme et ce qu'il avait trouvé l'avait laissé surpris, mais pas désolé.

La vie de ce jeune garçon n'avait pas été facile comme lui indiquer ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais ce garçon bien malgré lui était bien le rejeton non retrouvé lors de l'accident de Minato Namikaze, l'homme qui avait été élu maire de la ville malgré son jeune âge quelques mois avant sa mort subit. Il n'y avait pas doute possible. Cette information, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas plaire à une personne qui détestait tant la famille Namikaze et qui n'était pas tout blanc dans cet accident.

Oui, pour lui les jours à venir n'allaient pas être de tout repos et des passées douloureux allaient bientôt resurgir dans la mémoire de certaines personnes.

Il prit son téléphone portable et chercha dans son répertoire le numéro de cette personne. Après l'avoir trouvé, son portable affichait un nom, un seul : Madara Uchiwa.

* * *

Gaara venait de sortir de son cours d'art plastique et il était à la recherche d'une personne, plus précisément le jeune Shin. Il avait décidé qu'il serait temps qui lui daigne adresser la parole et apprendre à se connaître. Mais il le cherchait pour lui faire une proposition.

Il marchait le long des différents couloirs de l'institut et s'arrêta devant la cafétéria où se trouver la personne de ses pensées, mais celle-ci était accompagné de ses amis. Alors, il demanda à une jeune élève qui passait par là d'aller lui chercher le dénommé Shin pour lui, sans qu'elle dise qui était la personne qui le demande, ce qu'elle fit directement.

A travers la vitre, on pouvait voir la fille s'approcher timidement de la table des six nouveaux et parler à Shin qui celui-ci fronça ses sourcils perplexe devant les dire de celle-ci, mais il daigna se lever malgré tout sous l'oeil interrogatif de son meilleur ami.

Une fois qu'il soit sorti de la cafétéria, accoudé sur le mur d'en face se trouver la personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir, en aucun cas. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Pourquoi l'un des chefs du Crow venait le demander et pourquoi est-ce que c'était lui.

Gaara venait de le remarquer et était resté perplexe devant l'arrête brutale de celui-ci, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça.

- « Tu me voulais voir » entama directement Shin sous le regard scruter du roux en face de lui.

- « Oui, allons ailleurs, j'ai à te parler. » lui répondit-il dans un ton lent et détaché.

Surpris, il l'avait suivi dans un autre endroit. Le roux l'avait emmené dans une des salles de cours et referma tranquillement la porte sous le regard, plus que suspicieux du brun.

- « Bon, je t'écoute » lui dit-il.

- « Je ne suis pas doué pour les approches comme celle-ci, mais je souhaitais m'entretenir avec toi personnellement.

- D'accord. Ben va s'y je t'écoute. Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

- J'étais présent lors de l'audition et j'ai pu voir ta prestation que j'ai trouvé très intéressante vois même excellente. Je pratique le même style de danse que toi et dans l'école peu d'élèves la pratique et peu savent la danser, mais toi, tu t'en ais très bien sortit. Pourtant tu n'as suivie aucun cours avec des professionnels. Je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est vrai, mais où veux-tu en venir ?

- J'y viens. Je souhaite qu'on travail ensemble. » dit-il d'un but en blanc.

Pour être surpris, Shin était surpris.

- « Qu'on travail ensemble? » dit-il perplexe.

- « Oui.

- OK, et pourquoi se soudain intérêt.

- Je viens de te t'en faire part. Je ne vais pas te faire non plus un exposé sur cela

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, mais je suis intrigué par se brusque changement, c'est tout. Et puis comme vous nous l'avez dis, nous ne commencerons pas maintenant à faire parti du groupe sans avoir fait nos preuve.

- Oui, je sais cela, mais ce n'est pas important. Si tu tu t'entraîne avec moi tu fera tes preuves.

- Il n y aura que moi ?

- Oui, personne d'autre. Considère cela comme un cours de soutient.

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

- Non. » réponse net et claire de la part de celui-ci.

- « OK, je veux bien mais si sa fonctionne pas alors j'arrête et tu oublis.

- Si tu veux. Passe moi ton numéro de portable, si t'en a un.

- Bien sûr que j'en ai un, mais pourquoi ?

- Pour te contacter plus facilement. » expliqua-t-il d'un ton las.

- « Très bien. »

Celui-ci lui donna son numéro, mais sans enthousiasme. Il ne voulait pas qu'à l'avenir il se fasse harceler par lui pour quelconque chose.

Gaara était plutôt soulagé à l'intérieur de lui que celui-ci accepte sa proposition et ne fasse aucun scandale.

Après ce bref échange ceux-ci s'en allaient chacun de leur côté.

Quant à lui Shin était toujours surpris par cette demande. Lui qui ne voulait rien avoir avec lui, ben le voilà à travailler en duo avec lui, super.

* * *

Naruto était assis sur un banc exposé dans le parc de l'enseigne, un livre était posé sur ses genoux et ses yeux survolaient les pages qu'il tournait négligemment.

C'était d'une belle journée et le soleil était au rendez-vous. Naruto ainsi que d'autre élèves profitaient de ce beau temps pour se poser ou se balader dans le parc.

Alors qu'il tourna la page suivante de son bouquin, il se fit happée dans une ombre le voilant des rayons du soleil. Il leva sa tête pour savoir qui était la personne qui osait venir le déranger. Il fut surpris de voir cette personne qui n'était qu'autre que Sasuke Uchiwa. Mais que lui voulait-il ?

- « Je peux t'aider ? » lui dit-il.

- « Je voulais seulement venu te dire que je m'excuse pour l'autre si tu ma trouvé particulièrement curieux. » répondit-il.

- « Ah oui ! Ça pour être curieux, tu es curieux, mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà oublié. » continua Naruto.

- « Ah, je voulais rajouté que demain vous devez venir à notre salle d'entraînement, la numéro 12. On va vous montrez ce qu'on fait et comment on fait. » argumenta-t-il.

- « Euh, d'accord pas de problème je leur dirais.

- Très bien. Je te laisse. » finit-il en s'en allant par la suite.

Naruto resta quelque peu stupéfait devant l'échange qui venait d'avoir avec ce Sasuke, il ne pensait pas que celui-ci serait venu lui présenter des excuses et encore moins le parler calmement vu la froideur dont il faisait preuve celui-ci habituellement. Il fut sorti de sa stupeur par l'arrivée subite de son meilleur ami.

- « Naruto, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda son ami.

- Oh, rien, je lisais juste quelques bricoles. Et toi ? Tu était où ? Je te cherchais partout. » lui fit remarquer le blond.

- Désolé, j'étais avec ce Gaara, il voulait me parler.

- De quoi ?

- Il ma juste demander si j'étais d'accord pour travailler avec lui et m'entraîner par la même occasion .

- Seul ? » le questionna-t-il surpris par cette révélation.

- "Oui, ce sera comme un cours de soutient, si tu veux. » lui expliqua-t-il.

- "Ah, d'accord, mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas te le voir ?

- Oui, mais là c'est différent. C'est juste pour des entraînements de danse. Et puis il faut bien qu'on est un terrain d'entente tous les deux, ainsi qu'avec les autres, puisqu'on va maintenant beaucoup se fréquenter.

- Oui, c'est vrai t'as raison."

Après avoir fini de discuter, ils commencèrent à rentrer dans l'établissement au moment un groupe de garçons les appelaient et s'approchaient d'eux.

- « Hey, vous ? » dis l'un d'entre eux qui était au milieu des autres qui l'entouraient.

- Euh, ouais. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Naruto.

- Je vais pas allez par quatre chemin, je suis juste venu vous dire que vous ne devriez pas être ici. Votre place n'est pas ici. » attaqua-t-il.

- Pardon ? Je vois pas en quoi cela te gène.» lui répondit Naruto.

- « Ça me gène tout simplement parce que vous gênez.

- On te gène parce que ça te fais chier de voir que des gens comme nous ayant suivi aucun cursus professionnel, mais du talent, puisse être ici ou on te gène parce que ta remarquer qu'on était pas des incapables et qu'on était -comment ils ont dit les profs déjà- ah oui bien meilleur de ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Et donc ta sûrement peur de te faire laminer par nous. » contre-attaqua Shin.

- « Je vois pas où tu vas chercher cela. » se fâcha l'élève en question.

- Y a que la vérité qui fâche. » constata-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- « A ta place je ferais pas le malin.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ? » intervenu Naruto. « Tu crois qu'on a peur de toi. C'est plutôt toi qui ferais mieux de ne pas faire le malin avec nous, parce que crois pas que nous somme sans pitié nous aussi.

- C'est des menaces blondinet.

- Non, juste un conseil, crâne d'œuf.

- Vous allez le regretter d'être ici, croyais-moi. » leur dit-il.

- « Ça c'est toi qui le dit. » finit Shin en prenant Naruto par le bras pour ensuite s'en aller, laissant derrière lui ce mec qui avait osé leur attaquer subitement. « Et ben, sa commence bien . » se dit-il.

Après s'être en allaient, une paire d'yeux noir qui ne les avaient pas lâchés de tout l'échange qu'ils avaient eu, avec sûrement le chef de la bande, une idée de génie venait de se germer dans sa tête. Il avait trouvé une solution pour se mettre en travers de leur chemin, à ses nouveaux envahisseur.

* * *

Shana venait de finir son service et elle gambadait le long des couloirs de l'orphelinat. Après cette petite marche, celle-ci s'était arrêté devant une salle, une salle dans laquelle elle avait passé la majeure partie de son temps lorsqu'elle, son frère et Naruto étaient encore ici.

Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la salle. Elle s'avança vers un point et s'arrêta devant un piano qui était installé dans la salle depuis un bon moment, mais qui fonctionnait toujours. Elle fit glisser ses doigts délicatement sur les touches qui ornaient le piano. Un sourire vint se fleurir lorsque des souvenirs défila dans sa mémoire.

Elle s'installa sur le banc posé devant l'instrument de musique et commença à jouer de petites notes comme pour s'échauffer les doigts. Puis une idée vint dans son esprit. « Pourquoi pas chanter un peu, après tout j'ai fini mon service. » se dit-elle.

Toujours avec délicatesse ses doigts se mouvaient sur les touches faisant ressortir des sons mélodieux du piano.

Et de sa belle et douce voix elle récita les premières paroles d'une chanson qui vint dans son esprit.

_Reflections of your love_

_( Les reflets de ton amour)_

_Have comme to wither_

_(On fini par faner)_

_I though I'd done my best to memorize_

_(Je pensais avoir fait de mon mieux pour les retenir)_

_A picture fades of you and I together_

_(Une image de nous deux s'efface peu à peu)_

_I haven't come to terms_

_(Je n'ai pas encore digéré)_

_With how we said goodbye_

_( La façon dont nous nous sommes dis « au revoir »)_

_Did you really care_

_( Est ce que tu te soucis vraiment)_

_Care for me at all_

_(Est ce que tu te soucis de moi ?)_

_Did you really care_

_(Est ce que tu te soucis vraiment)_

_Did you care for me at all_

_(Est ce que tu te soucis de moi?)_

Dans le couloir menant à cette salle, un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années marchait le long du couloir perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à que celui-ci se fit happée de ses pensées par la douce voix et mélodie qui sortaient dans l'une des salles qui ornaient le couloir.

Il s'approcha de la source et ouvrit délicatement la porte et ce qu'il découvrit le laissa stupéfait sur place. Une jeune et jolie jeune fille jouait avec aisance du piano accompagné de sa belle voix. Celle-ci ne fit pas attention à celui-ci vu qu'elle était concentrée dans sa chanson et avait les yeux fermé

Le vieil homme s'approcha à pas de loup et écouta jusqu'au bout en silence la jeune fille chantait.

_A displaced little girl_

_( Une petite fille pas à sa place)_

_Wept years in silence_

_(Passais ses années en silence)_

_And whispered wishes you'd materialize_

_( Et murmurait les souhaits que tu concrétiserais)_

_She pressed on night and day_

_( Elle se battais nuit et jour)_

_To keep on living_

_( Pour rester en vie)_

_And tried to many ways_

_(Et essayais de mille et une manière)_

_To keep her soul alive_

_(De garder son âme en vie)_

_Did you really care_

_( Est ce que tu te soucis vraiment)_

_Care for me at all_

_(Est ce que tu te soucis de moi ?)_

_Did you really care_

_(Est ce que tu te soucis vraiment)_

_Did you care for me at all_

_(Est ce que tu te soucis de moi?)_

Elle changea ensuite le rythme du son et le ton de sa voix qui montaient un peu vers le grave.

_If i'm not quite good enough_

_(Si je ne suis pas assez bien)_

_Or somehow undeserving of_

_( Ou d'une certaine façon indigne)_

_A mother's love_

_( De l'amour d'une mère)_

_You could have had the decency_

_(Tu aurais pu avoir la décence)_

_To give me up_

_( De m'abandonner)_

_Before you gave_

_(Avent de me donner) _

_Me life_

_( La vie)_

A cet instant le tempo de sa voix changea aussi pour un rythme une fois vite, une fois lente.

_Don't you even care_

_( Ne te soucies tu pas)_

_Just the slightest bit for me_

_(Ne serais qu'un peu de moi)_

_Cause I really need to feel you cared_

_(Par ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te sentir attentionnée)_

_Even once upon a time for me_

_( Un peu de « il était une fois » pour moi)_

_I need to believe, in my heart of hearts, you care for me_

_( J'ai besoin d'y croire, dans le cœur de mon cœur que tu te soucie de moi)_

_I need to understand_

_( J'ai besoin de comprendre)_

_Why you left me there so helplessly_

_(Pourquoi tu m'a laissé ici, sans aucune aide)_

_Don't you even care_

_( Est ce que tu te soucis vraiment)_

_Care at all for me_

_( Est ce que tu te soucis de moi?)_

Elle refit un dernier changement de ton qui se radouci pour ses dernières paroles.

_Humm...Hummmm_

_Reflections of your love_

_( Les reflets de ton amour)_

_Have comme to wither_

_(On fini par faner)_

_I though I'd done my best to memorize_

_(Je pensais avoir fait de mon mieux pour les retenir)_

Elle finit sur ses dernières paroles. Des petits applaudissements se faisaient entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir de qui provenait ceux-ci « peut-être de Iruka » se dit-elle, mais en se retournant elle eut la surprise de découvrir une tout autre personne qui lui souriait chaleureusement. C'était l'homme âgé qu'elle avait aperçu l'autre jour accompagné du conseil d'administration et qui celui-ci lui disait quelque chose. De plus près elle le reconnut sans peine et elle en resta surprise.

- « Quelle belle prestation jeune fille. »

_**Fin de l'épisode 6**_

Alors votre avis. Vous avez aimé ? Oui, Non ?

Et à votre avis qu'elles seront les couples formés dans la fic ?

(1) Parole de la chanson « Reflections » de Mariah Carey ( écoutez là elle est magnifique)

Je m'excuse pour les fautes, mais j'ai toujours pas de bêta

Review ?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour à tous, voilà l'épisode 7 en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Épisode 7 : Une approche et Des regards qui en disent long.**_

« Quelle belle prestation jeune fille. »

Toujours surpris par l'homme devant elle, elle ne répondit pas, elle resta tout simplement béate.

Maintenant elle savait qui était cet homme. Elle avait vu à plusieurs reprises dans les journaux et entendu parler de lui. L'un des grands hommes qui fut directeur de la prestigieuse école d'art la Godaime Art School à Konoha, de plus il était l'un des plus importants actionnaires de l'école, ce qui fait qu'il était une personne importante au sein de l'enseigne, tant avant qu'aujourd'hui.

- « Je vois que tu es surprise de me voir. » lui dit celui-ci.

- Non...Enfin oui, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici » répondit-elle.

- Hum..Je présume que tu sais qui je suis ? » demanda le vieil homme.

- Oui, bien sûr que je sais qui vous êtes. Hirozen Sarutobi, le troisième et ancien directeur de la Godaime Art School. » expliqua-t-elle.

- Oui, jeune fille, tu as raison. Et toi ? Pourquoi une jeune fille avec beaucoup de talent se retrouve ici et non pas sur les bancs de l'école ? Hein ?

- A vrai dire je suis venu aider quelque peu les surveillants ici et je ne suis pas scolarisé.

- Ah, et pourquoi cela. » questionna-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- "J'avais souhaité rentrer à la Godaime Art School, en participant à l'audition qui avait été fait samedi dernier, mais ils ne m'ont pas prise. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Un peu quand même, tu aurais suivie un excellent cursus là-bas. J'ai été surpris quand Tsunade la directrice actuelle est venu m'en parler de cette audition mais j'ai accepter car je me suis dis pourquoi pas, cela pourrait être bénéfique pour des jeunes comme toi qui ont un talent dans l'un des domaines présent dans l'enseigne.

- Oui. Mais le principale c'est que mon frère et mon meilleur ami y sont. Ils ont été accepter et je suis contente pour eux. Pour moi ce n'est pas grave, je tenterais ma chance autre part si je trouve bien sûr.

- Sûrement. Bon, je vais m'en aller. Étant désormais le nouveau directeur de l'orphelinat, il faut que je vérifie les lieux et autre. J'espère avoir l'occasion que nous nous reparlerons.

- Oh, oui, oui bien sûr. » accepta-t-elle en lui souriant. Sourire auquel il lui rendit.

Celui-ci commença à s'en aller sous les yeux scruter de Shana jusqu'à qu'il se retourne vers elle une dernière fois et lui demande.

- « Ah ! Comment t'appelles-tu jeune fille ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- "Shana. Shana Soma. » répondit-elle un peu surpris par sa demande.

- "Très bien. » finit-il en s'en allant par la suite laissant une Shana plus que perplexe.

* * *

Le week-end venait de se pointer et pour nos six amis, ils ne pouvaient pas quitter l'école pour le week-end, car ils devaient rattraper les cours de la première et deuxième année et les chefs des Tenshis les avaient convoqués ce samedi.

Naruto, Shin et Kain marchaient en direction de la cafétéria, ils venaient de finir leur dernier cours de la journée, ils avaient eu musique avec le professeur Hatake et cela c'était plutôt bien passé à part les railleries du garçon du nom de Sena Huzumo qui était venu chercher des noises à Naruto et Shin l'autre jour.

Les filles étaient déjà à la cafétéria quand les garçons étaient arrivés. Ils s'étaient installés à la table avec les filles et s'imposèrent dans la conversation que tenaient les filles.

Naruto lui était perdu dans ses pansées, il repensait sans arrêt à la conversation qui l'avait eu avec Sasuke. Ce jeune garçon l'intriguait beaucoup, il voulait apprendre à le connaître, peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi froid qu'il le paraissait. De plus ils allaient travailler ensemble comme lui avait dit Shin, donc il serait mieux qu'ils apprennent à faire connaissance. Mais il était toujours perplexe par rapport à la question de celui-ci. Celle qui lui avait demandé dans le couloir, il était un peu confus.

C'était Shin comme d'habitude qui le sortie de sa torpeur. Après cela, il s'intégra dans la discussion avec ses amis qui portaient sur les fêtes que les lycéens organisaient les week-end, mais ce week-end aucune fête n'était prévue, enfin c'est ce qu'ils supposaient.

Shin se fit interrompre par le vibreur de son portable. Il venait de sortir son portable de sa poche pour voir qui lui avait envoyé un message et fut surpris par la personne en question. C'était Gaara qui demandait à le voir dans la salle de classe défectueuse dans laquelle ils s'étaient déjà allés. Shin se leva de table et s'excusa auprès de ses amis sous les yeux surpris de Naruto.

Celui-ci lui demanda où il allait et Shin lui répondit que Gaara souhaitait le voir. Naruto était encore plus que surpris, mais n'en laissait rien paraître.

Shin après s'être en allait, il se dirigea vers la salle de classe de l'autre jour d'un pas lent. Il se demandait bien ce que le roux lui voulait.

Arrivé à destination, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il remarqua Gaara qui était prostré sur l'une des tables de la salle.

- « Ah te voilà! » lui dit celui-ci directement.

- "Oui, tu voulais me voir.

- Oui, je voulais te dire de vive voix que pour l'instant on commencera pas à s'entraîner ensemble et de ne pas oublier que demain vous devez venir nous rejoindre à notre salle.

- Oui, je sais cela. Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même par texto au lieu de me faire déplacer juste pour cela. » répondit Shin.

- « De vive voix c'est mieux, okay. Et je voulais rajouter que samedi soir donc demain, il y' a une fête organisait par les cinquièmes années et nous y allons avec le groupe et vous venez aussi avec nous.

- Ah bon ! On était pas au courant.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Les élèves ne peuvent pas vous encadrer pour l'instant, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne vous ont pas invités. Mais vous viendrez avec nous.

- Ça va sûrement poser problème. Si ils nous veulent pas, je vois pas pourquoi on irait.

- On l'a décidé. Et ils ne diront rien si vous êtes avec nous.

- D'accord. Et si on a pas envie de venir ? » Lui demanda Shin.

- « Vous allez venir. » intima le roux.

- « Et si je veux pas moi, personnellement.

- Tu commence à me soûler. Vous venez et quand je dis vous, c'est _toi_ et les autres. Compris. » lui ordonna le roux.

- « Pour qui tu te prend, si je suis ici c'est sûrement pas pour me plier à vos exigences. Compris.

- Ah bon et t'es là pourquoi, hein ?

- Pour montrer ce que je sais faire et qu'on respecte tout autant le travail que je fournis. Ça te vas ? » lui cracha Shin au visage sous ses yeux ahurit. « Alors tu m'excuseras mais je ne compte pas aller à cette fête bidon. J'en parlerais tout de même aux autres, si eux ils veulent aller, mais moi c'est mort je n'irais pas. Après tout on ne me souhaite pas et je vois pas pourquoi je me pointerais la bouche en cœur en votre compagnie. Parce que cela veut pas dire qu'on vienne avec vous que cela ne va pas empêcher les autres de causer sur nous par derrière. Non merci j'ai assez donné. Je préfère me faire petit en attendant. » finit-il.

Après sa tirade il s'en alla plantant le roux encore choqué par ses propos. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun le prend comme cela et que celui-ci ait un sacré caractère.

Mais d'un côté le brun n'avait pas tort. Gaara aurait réagis de la même façon et puis c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu le lui dire par texto, mais Gaara préférait lui parler face à face. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Shin le laissait pas indifférent et il s'en était aperçu hier en cours de sport. Il avait admiré les performances que le brun avait montrées tout au long du cours de sport et surtout le corps qu'il avait et il devait se l'avouait que celui-ci était tout particulièrement bien fait et très beau, mais il ne le lui dira jamais, enfin pas maintenant en tout cas.

Pour ce qui était de la fête, il savait que les six nouveaux n'étaient pas encore très apprécié par certains élèves, alors il avait conclu seul pour l'instant, car il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à Sasuke et Neji, qu'ils devaient venir à la fête avec eux pour prouver que ceux-ci sont indifférent aux remarques qu'on pourrait faire sur eux, mais pour Shin c'était tout autre. Et il était un peu sceptique par rapport au refus de celui-ci, il avait espéré que celui-ci daigne venir ce samedi soir, mais il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'irait pas. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour le faire changer d'avis. « Oui, mais quoi » se dit-il.

* * *

Shin venait d'arriver dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Naruto et Kain, dont Naruto qui était présent dans la chambre, allongé dans son lit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami et il vit qu'il était quelque peu en colère par ses sourcils froncés.

- « Ben, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Shin ?

- C'est dingue, quand même. Il m'oblige à me plier à ses ordres, mais pour qui il se prend ce type. » éclata Shin encore plus en colère.

- "Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Raconte. » lui dit le blond en se redressant dans son lit où son ami vint s'installer pour lui expliquer d'une voix quelque peu posait.

- "Il m'a dit que nous ne commencerons pas notre entraînement ensemble et je lui ai fait la remarque que c'était seulement pour cela qu'il me faisait déplacer, il m'a dit parce qu'il préfère le face à face et après il a confirmé qu'il y avait bien une fête demain soir et qu'on devait venir avec eux, le groupe, mais moi j'ai refusé tout simplement parce que d'une on n'a pas été invité et de deux je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller à cette fête bidon, mais si vous vous voulez aller, alors vous pouvez. » expliqua-t-il sous les yeux agrandit de stupeur du blond par la révélation. « Mais le pire c'est qu'il me dit cela comme un ordre et tu sais toi-même que j'ai horreur des personnes qui se permettent de me donner ordres.

- Oui, ça c'est sûr. Mais laisse, si tu veux pas aller, va s'y pas, tu n'es pas obligé. Et moi je resterais avec toi.

- Non, Naru t'es pas obligé, si tu souhaite y aller, ben va s'y.

- Non, mais tu ne vas pas rester tout seul.

- Hey, je suis un grand garçon. » lui dit son ami en souriant légèrement.

- "Oui, je sais, mais je ne vais pas aller et te laisser ici tout seul.

- Eh, pourquoi pas ? Hein ?

- Parce que si tu ne viens pas, cela ne sera pas amusant et puis on s'en fout de ce qu'ils peuvent dire sur nous ses crétins. Et puis c'est l'idéal pour leur montrer ce qu'on c'est faire.

- Comment ça ?

- Qui dit fête. Dis danse. Qui dit danse. Dis battle.

- Oh, je vois où tu veux en venir.

- C'est bon t'as compris. Alors ton verdict.

- C'est bon, je viens, mais c'est parce que c'est toi qui me le demande.

- Oui, je sais, je sais. Tu ne peux rien me refuser. » lui dit en rigolant.

* * *

Sasuke était allongé dans le canapé qui ornait leur salle de repos. Il pensait sans cesse à Naruto. Il avait des envies subites d'aller le voir et tout lui dire d'un coup, mais il savait que cela sera un choque pour le blond, alors comme il avait décidé au départ, il fera en sorte de se rapprocher de lui et de pouvoir en savoir plus sur sa vie, sur son passé.

Ses pensées se fit interrompre par l'arrivée de son ami Gaara qui avait une expression sur le visage vraiment étrange aux yeux du brun, ce qui ne lui manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

- « Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es étrange ? Questionna le brun

- "Rien. Je suis seulement perturbé.

- Ah, et je peux savoir par quoi ?

- Oublie, ce n'est pas vraiment important. » lui répondit en s'intallant sur le canapé en face du brun.

- "Si tu le dis. Mais j'ai remarqué que que quelque fois tu semblais perdu.

- Sûrement.

- Et je peux savoir ce qui te met dans cet état là ?

- Je t'ai dis d'oublier. » maugréa-t-il en sans encontre.

- "D'accord. Mais c'est juste bizarre de te voir perdu, c'est tout.

- Eh, ben il faut un début à tout. » finit-il d'un ton las.

Le vibreur de son portable le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il regarda qui était la personne qui lui avait un message et fut surpris par la personne. C'était Shin. Il appuya sur « lire » et lu le message que celui-ci lui avait envoyé et au fil de sa lecture un petit sourire vint se former sur ses lèvres sous les yeux surpris de Sasuke qui, à ce moment-là se demanda qui pouvait bien envoyer un message auquel le roux venait d'émettre un léger sourire inhabituelle.

Shin venait de lui dire que tout compte fait il venait à cette stupide fête, mais seulement parce que son ami l'avait convaincu. Mais le roux il s'en fichait de la raison qui lui avait fait changer d'avis, ce qui compte c'était que le brun venait.

- "Qui est-ce ?" Lui demanda Sasuke.

- "Personne. Oh fait les six recrus viennent avec nous à la fête.

- Quoi ? Comment cela ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

- Maintenant tu l'aies. Il nous accompagne. » finit-il sous les yeux écarquillait de stupeur du brun. Pourquoi le roux avait pris une telle décision sans les avoir mit au courant lui et Neji.

- "Très bien, ils nous accompagnerons » accepta le brun un peu sceptique quand même.

- "Bon, je te laisse, je suis fatigué.

- Oui, à demain.

- Hum."

Et c'est sur ce dernier échange que le roux sortis en direction de sa chambre.

Alors que Sasuke replongeait dans ses pensées, mais surtout dans ses souvenirs, ses souvenirs d'enfance dans lesquels il se voyait tout sourire jouant avec un petit garçon blond au grand yeux bleu lumineux jouer gaiement avec lui. Ce petit garçon qui était son meilleur, mais qui malheureusement ne connaissait pas son nom, mais la seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il lui avait donné un surnom « uzuratonkachi ». Mais ce petit blond avait par la suite disparut le laissant seul et anéanti. Mais aujourd'hui il savait que ce Naruto était son ami d'enfance, il ne manquait plus qu'à le prouver.

* * *

Dans le bureau directorial de l'orphelinat, le nouveau directeur était installé à son bureau buvant un thé en compagnie de Tsunade. Il lui avait un message tôt ce matin pour lui dire qu'il souhaitait la voir pour parler. Celle-ci fut surprise, mais elle ne contesta pas et était venu le soir même pour entendre ce que Sarutobi voulait lui dire.

Celui-ci venait de lui faire une demande particulière. Elle fut perplexe par la demande, car l'ancien directeur venait de lui demander d'intégrer une nouvelle élève au sein de la Godaime art School. Bien qu'un peu surprise elle demanda la cause de cette demande.

- « Elle est très doué. Elle pourrait avoir encore plus de potentiel, si elle était inscrite à l'école.

- Je veux bien, mais cela est très inattendu de votre part Sarutobi, j'ai déjà fait rentrer six nouveaux au sein de l'enseigne, alors une autre cela fera beaucoup trop.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Crois-moi Tsunade cette jeune fille est très doué. De plus elle avait participé à l'audition et seulement son frère et son meilleur ami ont été pris.

- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle, cette jeune fille.

- Shana Soma.

- Shana Soma, Shana...Oh mais je me souviens, d'ailleurs c'était serré entre elle et une autre lors des délibérations. Je me souviens, elle avait fait une belle prestation au piano. J'avais beaucoup aimé son talent pour l'instrument et pour le ton de sa voix.

- Ben, voilà puisque tu as aimé cette personne, pourquoi ne l'accepterais-tu pas.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas. Il faut que je réfléchisse. En plus avec Danzo qui me met les nerfs à vifs, cela ne va pas être facile.

- Ne t'en fait pas. J'ai décidé que désormais j'aiderai à mieux au fonctionnement de l'enseigne même si cela me fera beaucoup de travail avec l'orphelinat.

- Oh, je ne vous refuserez rien vous savez. Cela d'ailleurs va sûrement faire râler ce cher Danzo, si il apprend que vous reprenez-on peut dire-les commandes de l'établissement.

- Que cela soit ainsi. Je ne laisserai en aucun cas la direction de mon enseigne à cet homme.

- Vous m'envoyez ravis. » conclu Tsunade. « Mais je ferais un sorte de pouvoir faire intégrer cette jeune fille »

- "Qu'il le soit ainsi. » finit-il par dire.

* * *

Samedi venait de pointer le bout de son nez et c'est dans la flemmardise que Naruto se leva. Aujourd'hui avec les autres, ils devaient aller retrouver à dix et demi pile les Tenshis dans leur salle habituelle.

Après qu'il se s'est levé, il se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain pour une bonne toilette qui lui permettra de le réveiller.

Shin lui était déjà, levé depuis une bonne heure et s'était dirigé vers la cafétéria pour prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner sans trop d'enthousiaste comme d'habitude.

Alors qu'il allait se lever une personne qui pensait ne pas voir maintenant, se pointa et s'assit face à lui sans lui demander son avis. Et cette personne n'était autre que Gaara.

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu veux? » attaqua le brun directement, les sourcils froncés.

- Quel accueil. » constata-t-il.

- "Quoi ? Tu veux peut-être que je te tape la bise ?" Ironisa-t-il.

- "Non, merci. Bon je suis pas là pour me battre avec toi. Je suis venu te dire que je suis satisfait.

- Ah bon de quoi ?

- Que tu viennes à la fête ce soir.

- Je vois pas en quoi cela est satisfaisant.

- Pour moi ça l'est.

- Tant mieux pour toi.

- Je constate que tu m'aime pas beaucoup

- Tu constate très bien.

- Hum...Je vois. Pourtant nous allons beaucoup nous fréquenter, alors il serait plus judicieux que nous nous entendions bien tout les deux.

- Sûrement, mais pour l'instant je n'en ai aucune envie. Prend cela comme puérile de ma part, cela m'est bien égale.

- OK, je ne te demande pas te me porter dans ton cœur...

- Encore heureux. » le coupa Shin dans sa lancé.

- "Mais seulement qu'on trouve un terrain d'entente » continua-t-il sans faire attention à la constations fait par le brun.

- Bon, puisque tu ne vas pas me laisser tranquille, j'essayerais de faire des efforts, cela te convient." maugréa-t-il.

- "Oui » accepta-t-il. « Je te laisse je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus que je ne le fais. » lui dit-il en s'en allant par la suite.

En sortant de la cafétéria celui-ci croisa Naruto. Les deux se regardèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux pour ensuite détourner leur regard et s'en aller.

Naruto venait de repérer son ami et s'approcha à grands pas vers lui et l'attaqua directement de questions.

- « Je pari qu'il venu te voir. Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? C'est à propos du rendez-vous de ce matin ou de ce soir ?

- Non, il veux juste qu'on s'entende, c'est tout.

- Comment ça c'est tout ?

- Ben oui c'est tout. » affirma le brun.

- Ben, si tu le dis, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes questions alors.

- Merci.

- Bon, où sont les autres. Je ne veux qu'on soit en retard. Je n'ai pas vu Kain quand je me suis levé.

- T'inquiète, il est justement allé chercher les filles.

- Ah, d'accord. Bon moi j'ai faim. Je déjeune et on les rejoint.

- Hum... »

* * *

Les six étaient dans la salle d'entraînement de Tenshis. Neji venait de leur expliquer le fonctionnent du groupe. Le groupe avait la particularité de changer de style. Une fois c'est la danse, l'autre le chant ou l'autre la musique.

Pour ce qui était de la danse ils avaient l'habitude de danser lorsqu'il y avait de battles, pour le chant ils formaient un groupe de musiciens avec le chanteur qui était autre que Sasuke. Cela faisait un mélange musique et chant. De plus ceux-ci acceptaient tous les défis que les autres groupes leur imposaient. Et comme il leur avait dit l'autre jour, il ne faut jamais refuser un défi au risque de se faire traiter de « looser » par les élèves.

Les Tenshis avaient décidé de faire une démonstration aux nouveaux pour les mettre dans l'ambiance du groupe. Ils avaient décidé de leur interpréter un nouveau titre qu'ils avaient pris soin de composer. Tous les musiciens allèrent à leur poste respectif. Shin remarque que Gaara était batteur, il fut surpris, mais il ne le montra pas. Neji, lui était guitariste et Sasuke, lui, il allait se placer devant le micro. Et à cet instant ils entamèrent la musique.

Sasuke avait une belle voix grave qui virait un peu vers l'aiguë. Les paroles étaient très bien faites, la chanson avait un sens. Les musiciens étaient concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient, hors-mis Gaara qui avait subitement rivé son regard vers l'emplacement où se trouver Shin. Celui-ci d'ailleurs croisa son regard et fut noyé dans le regard que lui porta le roux.

Pendant une bonne minute ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard jusqu'à ce que la voix du chanteur se fit plus forte et fit sortir Shin de sa torpeur. « Merde, c'était quoi ça ? » se dit-il. Mais aucune réponse lui vint, évidemment.

Du côté de Naruto c'était la même chose. Son regard ne quittait plus celui onyx du chanteur. Sasuke le transperçait du regard et sa voix changer de tempo. Un coup elle était grave et profonde et un coup elle était délicate et charmeuse. Pris par ces orbes noirs, il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher et cela était pareil pour Sasuke. Tant de sentiment passaient dans sa voix et dans son regard, qu'il voulait les faire partager avec Naruto.

Mais toute bonne chose à une fin et c'est dans un dernier regard que Sasuke finit la musique.

Les six nouveaux et surtout Naruto et Shin en restaient estomaqués, mais par pour les mêmes raisons. Naruto était toujours estomaqué par ce qui venait de produire. Il n'avait en aucun cas lâché Sasuke du regard et il en était maintenant très troublé. Il avait pu voir tant de sentiments défilaient dans son regard, qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser. On aurait dit que tous ses sentiments lui était destiné. Joie, peine, douleur, bonheur et même un peu d'amour c'étaient reflété dans son regard.

A ce moment là tant de question tourner dans sa tête. Mais pour l'instant il préférait attendre pour voir où tout cela va l'emmener.

Quant à Shin, le regard que le roux lui avait portait, lui avait tout retourné, il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce regard. Et puis d'abord il ne comprenait pas se soudain intérêt que lui portait ce roux. Pour l'instant il ne préférait pas trop y penser.

La matinée avec les Tenshis c'était plutôt bien passé. D'ailleurs ceux-ci leur avaient rappelé que ce soir ils les accompagneront à la fête. Les filles et Kain étaient content d'y aller, mais pour Shin c'était tout autre chose. « Moi je dis que cette fête elle promet. » pensa Naruto.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, un des surveillants vint les voir, mais celui-ci s'adressa directement à Shin qui le prévint que la directrice souhaitait le voir dans son bureau. Surpris, il partit en compagnie du surveillant, sans oublier d'émettre un dernier regard à Naruto.

_**Fin de l'épisode 7**_

Alors, vote avis. Aimé ou pas aimé ?

Je remercie Jojo pour ses com'z, ça me fait super plaisir que tu suis ma fiction et qu'elle te plaise. Et c'est un plaisir de voir tes impressions. Et pour ce qui est de tes questions, je laisse le soin aux chapitres qui suivront te répondre.

Bien sûr je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews.

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour l'épisode 8 : La fête.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes, mais je n'ai toujours pas de bêta. :(

Review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde voilà l'épisode tant attendu.**

**Je voulais remercier toute les personnes qui ont commenté ma fic et cela ma donner du courage pour écrire la suite en espérant que celle-ci vous plaise.**

**Juste petite info : Naruto n'a pas de frère jumeau. Tout cela sera expliqué au fur et à mesure des épisodes postaient.**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je me suis relu plusieurs mais on ne s'est jamais.**

_**Bonne lecture **_

* * *

_**Épisode 8 : La fête.**_

Samedi soir venait de se pointer. Shin avait reçu un peu plus tôt un message de Gaara qui lui prévenait qu'ils devaient les rejoindre devant leur salle, ensuite ils partiront tous ensemble.

Les filles étaient toutes excités à l'idée d'aller dans une fête organisait par les cinquièmes années, sauf la petite Hana qui était resté silencieuse depuis ce matin.

Nos six amis se dirigeaient en direction de la salle où les trois chefs des Tenshis les attendaient déjà. A leurs arrivaient, ils leurs font signe de les suivre et partirent directement à la fête qui se tenait dans la grande salle qui ornait le dortoirs des cinquièmes années.

En arrivant, les six étaient estomaqués par la grandeur des lieux, mais surtout par tout ce monde qui se déhanchaient sur ce qui semblait être la piste de danse.

La musique et les boissons coulaient à flot. Une ambiance était au rendez-vous. La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité, seul les boules lumineuses installaient de par et d'autre et la grosse du milieu installé au plafond éclairaient la salle.

Ils s'engageaient vers les tables qui avaient été mise en disposition et ils s'y installèrent, pour ne plus bouger par la suite. Malgré l'enthousiasme qu'avaient les deux filles, celles-ci n'osaient pas se confondre dans la masse de tous ses élèves qui se déchaînaient sur la piste, elles étaient tout de même un peu intimidé.

Mais pour Kain s'était toute autre chose, lui s'en gène, il se fonda dans la masse et il s'était pris au jeu direct, en voyant cela, les filles après un hochement de tête le rejoignirent en prenant bien soin d'embarquer avec elles Hana pour la booster un peu. Après tout, ce que pourrait dire les élèves sur eux, c'était le cadet de leur soucie.

Quant à Neji, celui-ci se leva pour aller rejoindre des personnes accoudaient au bar installer vers le fond.

Du coup Naruto et Shin se retrouvaient seul attablé avec Gaara et Sasuke, dont celui-ci se décida de passer à l'attaque, mais en douceur. Il se pencha légèrement vers Naruto pour lui parler.

- « Naruto, tu viens avec moi.» lui dit le brun un peu fort vers son oreille à cause de la musique assourdissante.

- « Euh...pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-il un peu surpris par cette approche.

- « Je voudrais juste qu'on parle tout les deux, c'est tout.

- D'accord, mais je te préviens je ne veux en aucun cas me retrouver sur la piste. » lui prévint le blond.

- « OK. » accepta-t-il

Et c'est sous les yeux consternaient de Shin que Naruto le laissa tout seul avec le roux pour partir il ne sait où en compagnie du brun. « Merde le con il m'a laissé seul » pensa le brun un peu furieux.

Gaara, lui était plutôt satisfait. Il allait pouvoir tenter une approche avec le brun. Avant de venir à la fête celui-ci avait réfléchie et s'était avoué que le brun lui plaisait. Et il allait profiter de ce soir pour se rapprocher du brun, à sa façon.

Sans perdre un instant, le roux se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté du brun sous ses yeux écarquillaient de stupeur.

- « Bon, on va pouvoir parler tout les deux calmement. » lui dit le roux

- « Non, je crois pas, j'ai juste pas envie de te parler. » lui répondit le brun.

- « Tu as pourtant dit que tu allais faire un effort. Aurais-tu mentis?

- Non, j'ai bien dis cela, mais...

- Alors où est le problème. » le coupa le roux.

- « Je vois. Tu ne vas vraiment pas me laisser tranquille.

- Non, je tente une approche, c'est tout. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours sur la défensive avec moi ? » lui demanda le roux curieux.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être ta tête qui ne me reviens pas. » lui dit-il le plus simplement possible.

- « Je vois. J'ai compris. » termina le roux un peu déçu par la remarque fait par le brun.

Gaara savait que Shin avait un sacré caractère, mais cette constations le fit un peu mal. Personne, depuis qu'il était ici à l'enseigne avait osé lui parler ainsi, mais aussi le toucher de cette façon comme Shin venait de le faire. Gaara se savait qu'il n'était pas une personne qui montre ses sentiments facilement et s'attachait à personne à part à ses deux amis Sasuke et Neji.

Mais depuis qu'il avait vu ce Shin, tout avait changé et cela il le savait, c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé pour une fois dans sa vie de tenter des approches avec le brun et de se montrer sympa, mais cela ne semblait pas facile. Il faut dire que Shin ne l'aidait pas beaucoup non plus.

Quant à Shin, il avait vu le visage du roux s'assombrir face à la réplique qui lui avait fait. Cela n'était pas vraiment voulu, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher d'être aussi méchant et injuste envers lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il s'était senti mal après lui avoir dit cela. Il avait bien vu comment avait réagi le roux et cela l'avait laissé pantois. Il se dit qu'il était allé trop fort et en plus il lui avait bien dit qu'il allait faire un effort et là, il avait simplement joué l'enfoiré.

Après maintes et maintes réflexion il se décida de se faire quelque pardonner.

- « Euh, Gaara ? »

- Quoi ? » siffla le roux. Shin essaya de se faire entendre malgré le bruit dans la salle.

- « Je voulais m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas dire cela. C'est sorti de ma bouche.

- Ben, il y a beaucoup de remarque de ce genre qui sort de t'a bouche.

- Je sais. Mais je l'assume. Simplement, je ne te connais pas assez pour me faire un opinion de toi.

- Ben, c'est le moment, non. J'ai décidé de m'être ma fierté de côté en tentant une approche vers toi et me me montrer assez sympa avec les autres, alors tu pourrais à ton tour essayer.

- Très bien. Et par quoi tu veux commencer ?

- Et si on allait se prendre un verre, pour commencer. » lui proposa-t-il dans un ton beaucoup plus affectueux qui ne l'aurait cru.

- « Oui, pourquoi pas. » accepta Shin

Tout deux partirent vers le bar commander à boire. Gaara était satisfait, encore un peu et il pourrait encore mieux se rapprocher de Shin.

* * *

Du côté de Sasuke et Naruto, le brun avait emmené le blond dans un endroit assez isolé du dortoir.

POV Naruto

Je suis encore un peu perdu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Sasuke m'a emmené ici et surtout je ne sais pas de quoi il aimerait me parler. Je suis un peu confus, mais je le vois qui prend enfin la parole.

- « Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'ai emmené ici. A vrai dire je voulais qu'on parle tout les deux. Qu'on apprenne à se connaître si tu le veux bien.

- Euh, je suis surpris. Je ne pensais pas que tu souhaitais qu'on apprenne à se connaître, mais moi je n'en vois aucun inconvénient.

- Très bien. Je sais qu'au premier abord je t'ai apparu froid mais c'est une habitude chez moi.

- Oh, d'accord pas de problème.

- Bon, et si on commençait à apprendre à se connaître.

- D'accord, tu veux commencer par quoi. » lui demandais-je un peu enthousiasmé.

- « Et ben parle moi toi.

- Ben, c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Parle moi de ta famille. As-tu des frères ou sœurs ? » me demande-t-il. Et à vrai dire je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne parle jamais de moi, mais bon il me donne l'impression que je peut lui faire confiance.

- "Pour être franc je n'ai plus de famille, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture et moi j'ai vécu depuis mes six ans à l'orphelinat là où j'ai rencontré Shin et sa sœur jumelle Shana et depuis on ne se lâche plus et nous sommes devenu une famille avec Iruka l'un des surveillant de l'orphelinat qui est devenu un père de substitution pour nous. » lui expliquais-je. Je me sens mal à l'aise de lui parler de cela mais une chose est sûr c'est que ne ferais aucunement référence à ma vie vécu chez cette famille affreuse. Cette partie de ma vie seul trois personnes vraiment la connaissent hors-mis les assistantes sociales et c'est déjà suffisant. Après tout je ne lui fais pas non plus trop confiance, on se connaît à peine.

- "Ah, je vois. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te refaire vivre cela.

- Ne t'en fais pas. La vie à l'orphelinat était super. J'en garde de très bons souvenirs.

- Je n'en doute pas. J'ai bien vu comment vous étiez très proche toi et Shin.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je l'ais aime plus que tout. Il faut dire que c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu me relever.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Ben, comme toute jeune de mon âge à l'époque c'est dur de perdre ses parents.

- Oh, oui c'est vrai. Mais je ne peux te dire ce qu'on peut ressentir, car mes parents sont encore en vie.

- Tant mieux alors, c'est ça qui compte. Et toi as-tu des frères ou sœurs ?

- Oui, un seul frère. Il est cinq ans mon aîné.

- C'est cool.

- Ouais, cela l'ai, mais des fois je me dis que j'aimerais être fils unique car mon frère est très chiant parfois et s'en est consternant. » me dit-il en souriant.

- Dis moi. Pourquoi l'autre jour tu voulais savoir si j'ai toujours habité à Konoha ? » lui demandais-je brusquement.

- Oh, pour rien. Ah, vrai dire avec ton physique, on a du mal à croire que tu es japonnais.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je fais toujours cette impression au premier abord.

- Désolé encore si ma question était déplacé.

- Non, c'est bon je ne t'en veux pas. » lui dis-je en lui souriant et il me retourna mon sourire.

Je remarque qu'on parle plutôt bien tous les deux et que je le trouve vraiment sympa en fait.

On continue de parler de tout et de rien et on décide après, de retourner à la fête. D'ailleurs je sens que Shin va m'en vouloir, de l'avoir laissé tout seul.

Après que nous pénétrons dans la salle, la musique était toujours aussi forte et encore plus de monde se déchaînaient sur la piste. D'ailleurs parmi ceux-ci que Kain et les filles en font partie. Ça fait plaisir de les voir s'amuser. Mais mes yeux se pose ensuite vers le bar et là je suis abasourdis parce que je vois. Shin est en train de rigoler avec Gaara et ils allèrent plutôt bien s'entendre tous les deux. Je vois que Shin a fait abstraction de ses ondes négatifs envers le roux.

Sasuke et moi allons à notre table où Neji y est déjà accompagner de quatre autres personne dont je reconnais la fille au cheveux rose de l'audition. Celle-ci nous sourit quand nous venons près d'eux.

- « Ah, ben vous voilà, je vous chercher. J'avais remarqué Shin et Gaara au bar, mais vous nul part. » nous dit Neji.

- « On était sortit prendre l'aire, il fait trop chaud ici.

- Ouais t'as raison. Avec tout ce monde qui bouge aussi.

- Hum..

- Ah, ben autant faire les présentations. Tu connais sûrement déjà Sakura » me dit-il et je lui répond avec un hochement de tête affirmatif. « Ici tu as Lee, il est un peu spéciale mais il est sympa.

- Salut Naruto ravie te de rencontrer. Que la fougue de la jeunesse soit avec toi. » me dit ce dénommé Lee auquel je rit légèrement devant sa présentation. Ah oui, ça pour être spéciale, il l'est.

- « Ensuite tu as Ino » continua-t-il

- Salut » répondit-elle un peu sèchement. Je crois qu'il y a comme un problème avec cette fille.

- « Et là je te présente Sai.

- Bonjour, je suis content de rencontrer Naruto. » me dit ce Sai dans un sourire qui sonne assez hypocrite mais je ne m'en formalise pas plus que cela. Eh, ben cela promet !

Je vois Shin et Gaara venir vers nous et les trois autres font leur présentation et la blonde et le brun n'ont pas changé de comportement. La blonde semble encore plus froide qu'elle ne l'était tout à l'heure et le brun il sourit encore plus hypocritement. Il y a vraiment un problème avec eux.

Moi et Shin on reste silencieux pendant que les autres discutent de choses qui ne nous concerne pas. Après quelques minutes le Dj change la musique et nous met du Nicki Minaj.

Merde en plus c'est ma musique, j'adore le Nicki Minaj, mais surtout la chanteuse. Je trouve que son style est trop cool et qu'elle chante hyper bien, que ce soit en normale ou en rap comme elle le sait bien faire. Je vois Shin qui me regarde dans un sourire moqueur, car il sait que j'aime me déhancher sur du Nicki Minaj et dans un regard je l'incite à me suivre. Si les autres ont réussi à se fondre dans la masse, alors pourquoi pas nous et de plus je m'en fous complètement de ce que peuvent dire les autres sur mon compte.

Là ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai vraiment envie de me déhancher et je veux que Shin m'accompagne, car avec lui c'est plus drôle. C'est dans un regard de chien battu que je l'incite vraiment à me suivre. Et c'est sous les yeux des autres que lui et moi nous nous levons de table pour se diriger vers la piste. J'ai qu'une seule chose à dire. C'est que la fête commence.

Fin POV Naruto

_(1)Oh, oh, oh  
Come fill my glass up a little more  
We 'bout to get hot, and burn this floor  
You know we getting hotter and hotter  
Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down_

_Pound the alarm!_  
_Pound the alarm!_

Le refrain de la musique venait d'entamer et Naruto et Shin commençaient à bouger d'abord lentement sur le rythme de la musique. Au moment où ses deux-là s'étaient levés, trois paires d'œil ne les lâchaient pas du regard. Ne le remarquant pas, ceux-ci s'approchaient de Kain et des filles qui, toujours pas fatiguaient, se déchaînaient sur la piste. Quand ceux-ci les virent arrivé vers eux ils leur prirent leurs bras pour les emmener carrément au milieu de la piste.

Avant que le prochain couplé apparaît, ceux-ci et les autres élèves autour d'eux sautèrent sous le rythme qu'imposait la musique. Une fois le couplé apparu, leurs mouvements changeaient de rythme pour des gestes souples.

_I wanna do it for the night, night  
So get me now, and knock this over  
I wanna do it like you like, like  
Come get me, baby we're not getting younger  
I just want you tonight, night  
Baby we won't do it for life, life_

_Music, makes me, hot_

On pouvait voir Naruto chantait les paroles de la chanson, mais celui-ci n'était pas le seul. Parmi le brouhaha, on distinguait les rires des personnes qui se déhanchaient sur la piste. Shin, lui, il se laissait allé et faisait le vide dans sa tête et devait se l'avouer que cela faisait du bien de se détendre de cette façon.

A la table de leurs accompagnateurs, Sasuke et Gaara n'avaient en aucun cas quittaient leur yeux de leur cible, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir leurs yeux rivaient vers la piste. Les yeux de Sai étaient posés sur Shin et Naruto, mais celui-ci avait plus tendance à s'attarder sur Naruto.

Un sourire peu agréable se dessina sur ses lèvres et il repensa au plan qui lui était venu dans sa tête lorsqu'il avait vu l'inter-cation entre ses deux là et la bande de Sena. Après que ceux-ci étaient partis, il était allé voir Sena et sa bande pour lui émettre qu'il pourrait avoir sa vengeance ce samedi, à la fête en leur lançant un défi. Sena au début sceptique avait fini par accepter sous les suppositions que lui avait fait Sai.

Après tout c'était un bon moyen de les humilier devant tout le monde. Enfin, c'est ce que lui espérait, mais cela, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Après que nos deux amis c'étaient bien déchaînés sur la piste, ils revenaient s'asseoir en compagnie des autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe de jeune garçon s'avançait vers eux. Sasuke avait reconnu Sena et il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien leur vouloir. Il eut sa réponse quand celui-ci s'adressa à Naruto et Shin.

- « Je vous défis. » acclama-t-il brusquement sous les yeux écarquillaient de stupeur de Naruto qui ne s'attendait pas à cela.

- « Quoi ? » Essaya-t-il de dire.

- « Tu es sourd. J'ai dit que je vous défiais. Eh, ben alors on a peur. Je vous avais pourtant dit que vous alliez le regretter. Ce soir je vais vous humilier. »

Sasuke arqua un sourcil face à cet affront, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire et il le savait. Il regarda Naruto et il vit que celui-ci était figé.

Naruto ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Refuser, cela résumé à être une « merde » comme ils le disent, alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il se retourna vers son meilleur ami qui avait les yeux plissaient face à ce défi. Mais celui-ci fini par se lever devant les yeux scrutateur de toute la table.

- « Très bien. Mais j'ai juste une chose à dire. C'est vous qui allez être humilier. » leur dit-il dans un sourire narquois.

- « C'est cela. Dans tes rêves. » lui cracha Sena.

- « C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Après cette échange, une personne cria « battle, battle ». Au son du cri, tout le monde fini par arrêter de danser et criait tous, le mot « battle ». Naruto était maintenant pétrifié, mais Shin l'encouragea à se reprendre. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'ils montrent qu'ils étaient faibles.

- « C'est moi qui choisis la chanson sur laquelle on va danser. » dit Sena avant de partir vers le Dj pour lui émettre la musique.

- C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, on va gérer. » dit Shin à Naruto quand Sena partit vers le Dj.

- "Ouais, t'as raison, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il nous défi, le con."

Gaara bien qu'un peu réticent, il était curieux de voir comment les deux amis allaient se débrouiller. Toujours, assit à la table, Sai se permit un petit sourire narquois. Il allait voir en direct les deux se faire lyncher par Sena, car Sena était tout de même un très bon danseur. Il allait voir comment ses deux boursiers allaient s'en sortir.

Sena revenait vers Naruto et Shin accompagné d'un autre gars qui allait sûrement se joindre à lui dans la battle et il leur fit part que leur futur humiliation pouvait commencer.

Les élèves firent un grand espace en forme de cercle fermé par leur soin autour des quatre garçons présents dedans. Naruto regardait autour de lui et son regard accrocha à celui de Sasuke qui lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement.

- « Que la battle commence » cria le Dj. Après cela il lança la musique.

Sena et son partenaire entamèrent l'entrée. Leurs gestes étaient d'abord lent, mais précis. Ils étaient tout deux syncros. Certains élèves commençaient déjà à faire des ho-las, leur cri d'encouragement couvraient la salle en même temps que la musique.

_(2)I see you over there, so hypnotic  
Thinking 'bout what I do to that body  
I get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Got no drink in my hand  
But I'm wasted  
Getting drunk of the thought of you naked  
I get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax, sing it on your back  
_

Le changement de tempo et de rythme se fit avec l'arrivée du refrain et les deux danseurs changèrent leurs mouvements pour des gestes rapides, toujours avec précision. Leurs jambes, leurs bras, le corps tout entier bougeait au rythme de la musique.

_If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna turn right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream_

Naruto et Shin les regardaient scruté leurs faits et gestes. Le refrain touchait à sa fin et dans un commun accord, ils prirent leur courage à deux mains et s'élancèrent à leur tour.

Syncro, ils firent leur entrée. A leur tour, leurs gestes étaient autant précis et lent que ceux des deux autres, mais leurs gestes étaient différents et il avait opté pour des gestes autant compliqués que facile. Les élèves autour d'eux devaient bien s'avouer que ces deux-là dansait bien. Leur style était différent, mais il s'accordait parfaitement avec le style de musique choisis.

_Yeah, come on_

_Kill the lights, shut 'em off_  
_You're electric_  
_Devil eyes telling me come and get it_  
_I have you like ooh_  
_Baby baby ooh baby baby_  
_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_  
_Girl tonight you're the prey_  
_I'm the hunter_  
_Take you here, take you there_  
_Take you wonder_  
_Imagine me whispering in your ear_  
_Then I wanna, take off your clothes and put something on ya_

_And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax, sing it on your back  
_

Au moment du refrain, ils firent des gestes qui étonnèrent plus d'un car ils avaient émis du jump-style* parfaitement fait au même rythme que le tempo de la chanson.

_If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna turn right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream_

Gaara avait les yeux ébahit, il savait que Shin dansait bien, mais pour Naruto c'était autre chose. Celui-ci s'en sortait pas mal, pas mal du tout même. Même Sasuke avait les yeux ronds et déshabillait de ses yeux onyx le blond qui se mouvait devant lui avec précision en compagnie de son ami. Pour lui une seule pensée vint se forgé dans son esprit « Sena et ses potes n'ont qu'à bien, se tenir » De très bien se tenir même.

Sena et son ami avaient les yeux écarquillaient d'horreur face aux deux jeunes gens devant eux. Ceux-ci dansaient parfaitement bien et ils constatèrent toujours avec horreur surtout Sena que certains élèves s'étaient mis, à les acclamer et à les encourager. Alors, pour sauver son honneur, il coupa l'élan des deux amis et il ré-entama des gestes, mais ceux-ci était moue et trop lent, il se sentait tout un coup perdu et son partenaire n'arranger rien puisque celui-ci avait arrêté de danser donc du coup il se retrouva tout seul comme un con devant quelques moqueries qui sortaient d'ici et là.

Les élèves qui avaient remarqué cela commencer à le huer sous les yeux abasourdie de Sai qui ne s'attendait pas à ce revirement de situation.

Naruto et Shin réprimaient un sourire satisfait, mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas de danser. Ils pouvaient voir comment ce cher Sena se sentait con face à eux. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils cessèrent de danser au contraire pour foutre encore plus les nerfs à Sena, ils continuaient. Après tout, la musique tournait encore.

_Out, louder, scream louder  
Louder, louder, louder  
Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need_

_[Beat break]_

_If you wanna scream, yeah_  
_Let me know and I'll take you there_  
_Get you going like ah-ooh_  
_Baby baby ooh baby baby_  
_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_  
_If you wanna turn right_  
_Hope you're ready to go all night_  
_Get you going like ah-ooh_  
_Baby baby ooh baby baby_  
_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_  
_If you wanna scream_

Un nouveau changement de tempo et de rythme se refit et ils appliquaient des gestes lent, mais sûr et toujours avec des gestes à en faire rêver, ils finirent sur le refrain. Tous les élèves s'étaient mis à les acclamer. Leur prestation était sans aucun commentaire. Et Gaara et Sasuke montraient un visage fier. Neji et les autres qui les accompagnaient était tout autant surpris. Ils ne pouvaient qu'à applaudir. Ces deux non seulement avaient mis le feu sur la piste, mais ils venaient de se mettre dans la poche les élèves au grand damne de Sai qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège.

Il avait quand même pu voir à l'audition que Shin s'en sortait bien en danse, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était pareil pour Naruto. Ce plan était vraiment nul. Lui qui voulait encore plus que les élèves tournent le dos aux nouveaux avec l'aide de Sena, ben c'était raté. Et au fond de lui, il était furieux. « Mais je ferais mieux la prochaine fois. » se dit-il.

* * *

La fête battait son plein et Gaara avait proposé à Shin de le raccompagner, un peu sceptique le brun finit par accepter laissant Naruto au bras de Sasuke.

A travers le couloir, Gaara et Shin marchaient en silence jusqu'à que le roux décide d'y mettre fin.

- « C'était une excellente battle. Vous vous en êtes bien sorti. » lui dit le roux.

- Merci.

- De rien. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela, de la part de Naruto, j'en suis encore surpris pour tout te dire.

- J'imagine. Naruto ne danse pas souvent, il préfère plus chanter.

- Je comprends. Au moins une chose est sûr, c'est qu'avec vous on risque de gagner beaucoup de défis et autres.

- On verra. Il faut tout de même qu'on travail encore un peu.

- Oui, c'est sûr, mais je ne m'en fais pas pour cela. D'ailleurs en parlant de travail, on commencera à s'entraîner mercredi après-midi. Neji à décider de prendre en charge les quatre autres.

- Ah, d'accord, pas de problème.

Shin ne savait pas comment se comportait avec le roux, pourtant plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait bien rit avec lui, mais là tout un coup il se sentait gêné.

- « Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda Gaara.

- "Oui, t'inquiète,je commence juste à être fatigué.

- Ah, d'accord. Ben on va accélérer le pas alors.

- Non, ça va on peut encore discuter si tu veux. » lui répondit le brun un peu gêné subitement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivé, mais une chose est sûre c'est que cette soirée l'avait rapproché de Gaara et tout compte fait, il ne trouvait pas cela dérangeant.

- « OK, allons faire un petit tour, après, on rentre. » lui sourit le roux.

- "D'accord. » accepta le brun.

Et tous deux quittaient le couloir en direction du parc de l'enseigne.

* * *

Du côté de Naruto c'était tout autre. Sasuke et lui parlaient avec entrain et riaient même ensemble des événements qui avaient eu lieu. Sasuke venait de le féliciter pour sa prestation et cela avait fait plaisir au blond.

Naruto se sentait vraiment bien en compagnie du brun bien qu'au début ce n'était pas trop cela. Aujourd'hui ils s'étaient un peu rapproché et Naruto trouvait cela plutôt favorable. Le brun pouvait être drôle quand il le voulait. Et puis Naruto le trouva bien plus beau qui ne l'ait quand il est souriant et aimable comme maintenant.

Tous les deux, ils continuaient de se moquer de se pauvre Sena.

- « Et tu as vu la tête qu'il a fait quand tout le monde s'était mis, à vous acclamer.

- Oui, il s'était sentis tout con. Le pire c'est que son pote la lâchement abandonnait.

- Ouais, alors, lui il a fait fort.

- Ouais » rigola-t-il. « J'ai cru qu'à la fin, il allait le bouffer tellement qu'il était hors de lui.

- A mon avis cela ne va pas tarder. » pouffa le brun moqueur.

- « Ah, là, là cette soirée était plutôt génial, je me suis bien amusé tout compte fait.

- Ouais, moi aussi.

- Bah, t'as rien fait pourtant.

- Mais, si. J'ai pu voir se cancre de Sena se faire lyncher par vous. Crois-moi ça c'était jouissif.

- Mouais, t'as raison. » lui dit-il. Celui-ci regarda ensuite sa montre et vit avec horreur qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin. « Merde, il est trois heures passaient.

- Et alors, on est en week-end.

- Oui, je sais, mais demain avec Shin on va voir Shana vers dix ou onze heures du matin et il serait temps que je rentre au dortoir quoi. » expliqua-t-il gêné.

- « Oh, oui, bien sûr. Tu veux que je t'accompagne. » lui proposa le brun.

- « Non c'est bon ne t'en fais pas, je connaît le chemin, mais merci quand même. » Lui dit le blond en se levant du banc dans lequel ils étaient installés. « Bon, ben je te dis sûrement à demain ou à lundi. » lui signala-t-il.

- « Ouais, à demain. »

Après cela le blond s'engagea dans le couloir en direction de son dortoir sous les yeux du brun encore assis sur le banc. Il repensait à la soirée passée avec Naruto et il était plutôt content que Gaara ait pris l'initiative de les inviter. Grâce à cette fête Sasuke avait pu se rapprocher du blond.

Ce même garçon qui au fond de lui un petit quelque chose lui disait que ce Naruto était bien le petit garçon de son enfance et les sentiments qui naissaient à son égard n'étaient pas de l'amitié mais beaucoup plus et il le savait, mais il décida tout de même de le garder encore un peu pour lui-même, car chut c'était encore un secret.

_**Fin de l'épisode**_

* * *

Voilà pour cette épisode et je vous dis à la prochaine pour l'épisode 9

Avis ? Aimé ou pas aimé ?

Review ( cela fait toujours plaisir. Une minutes de votre temps)

*: c'est un style de danse où le principe est de sauter sur place avec des mouvement du pied.

(1)/ Parole de la chanson "Pound the alarm" de Nicki Minaj

(2): Parole de la chanson " Scream" de Usher


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour tout le monde, voilà l'épisode 9. **_

_**Je vous préviens qu'il est court, car se week-end je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire la suite alors pour vous faire attendre un peu, j'ai écris ce chapitre aujourd'hui et je vous le poste. Prenez le comme un bonus. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira, alors n'hésitez pas à lâcher un max de commentaire.**_

_**Je remercie tout ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de commenter, ça me fais vraiment plaisir et ça me motive un peu plus à écrire la suite.**_

_**BONNE LECTURE**_

* * *

_**Épisode 9 : Les amis et les bonnes nouvelles**_

Dimanche venait de se lever et nos petits étudiants émergeaient de leur sommeil.

Parmi eux, Naruto comme toujours essayait tant bien que mal de se réveiller, mais sans grande conviction, il finit par se ratatiner une fois de plus dans son lit douillet. Devant cet état de fait, Shin soupira et finit par se lever à son tour de son lit et s'approcha du lit de son ami, délicatement, il saisit le bout de la couverture et la tira d'un coup sec, faisant tomber et crier le blond qui, deux minutes plus tôt s'était rendormi.

Shin, non mais ça va pas de faire des choses comme ça. » beugla son ami.

- « Si, je vais très bien. C'était trop tentant. Il te faut une heure pour te réveiller et c'est énervant à la longue. Et en plus je te ferais dire qu'aujourd'hui nous allons voir Shana au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Non, bien sûr que non que je n'ai pas oublié. Tu me prend pour qui.

- Ben avec toi, il faut s'attendre à tout. Bon dépêche toi de te lever qu'on puisse aller déjeuner et après partir pour l'orphelinat.

- Hum. Oh fait tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi on devait aller voir Shana

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de la voir ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais tu m'as dit que t'avais un truc important à lui dire. C'est quoi. » lui demanda le blond en se levant par la même occasion.

- « Ah, oui. Tu te souviens que la directrice m'avait demandé de venir dans son bureau hier après-midi ?

- Oui et bien?

- Attend. » lui dit-il. Il se dirigea vers sa table de nuit pour y prendre une pochette qui était dans son tiroir et l'emmena à Naruto qui resta sceptique devant celle-ci.

- « Heu...c'est quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Ouvre. » l'intima son ami.

Naruto ouvrit la pochette et y découvrit un dossier d'inscription.

- " Pourquoi elle t'a donné un dossier d'inscription. Tu es déjà inscrit.» dit le blond bêtement.

- Imbécile c'est pas pour moi. C'est pour Shana. » lui dit le brun en levant les yeux au ciel devant son imbécillité.

- « Non.

- Si.

- Non

- Et si.

- Whaou, Shana. Shana va venir ici ?

- Oui.

- Mais comment ça ce fait que le directrice était au courant que tu avais une sœur en qu'en plus elle veuille l'intégrer au lycée ? » demanda le blond curieux.

- « Ce que je sais c'est qu'une personne digne de confiance lui a fait part d'intégrer Shana car il avait été témoin de son potentiel.

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a pas dit qui.

- Merde. C'est trop cool. On va être réuni tous les trois, ici.

- Et oui. C'est pour ça qu'on va la voir en partie.

- Elle va être contente.

- Tu m'étonne ! »

Après cette bonne résolution, nos deux amis partaient en direction des salles de bains pour faire leur petite toilette du quotidien.

* * *

Sasuke, Gaara et Neji s'étaient tous trois levés tôt ce matin, malgré la fête qui avait eu lieu la veille. Ils se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria pour y prendre un bon petit-déjeuner proposer par les soins des cuisiniers de l'enseigne.

Arrivée à la cafétéria ils allaient s'asseoir à la table de Sakura, Lee, Ino et Sai. Une fois assit, ils entamaient tranquillement leur déjeuner sous les yeux scrutateur du reste de la table.

- « Quoi ? Pourquoi vous nous regardez comme ça ? » demanda Neji.

- « Oh, non pour rien. On est juste, surpris que vous êtes là. On avait pensé que vous allez faire la grasse matinée. » répondit Sakura en leur souriant.

- Et ben non. » leur constata le roux.

- « Aussi non vous allez faire quoi de beau aujourd'hui ?

- On va sûrement commencer à réviser les devoirs que les profs, qui avec gentillesse nous ont donné.

- Aïe. Nous on a eu un devoir vendredi matin en économie et crois moi le prof s'est fait plaisir.

- C'est le but des profs de nous donner des trucs aussi dur de ce qu'on fait en cours.

- Ouai, j'avoue.

- Tiens. Il y' a Naruto et Shin qui viennent d'arriver et si on les invitait à venir prendre le petit-déjeuner avec nous ? » proposa Sakura enthousiasmée.

- « Oui, pourquoi pas. » accepta Neji.

- « Hey Naruto, Shin, venez avec nous. » cria la rosé à travers la salle.

- « T'es obligé de crier comme ça ? » râla Ino, pas trop contente de déjeuner avec les deux nouveaux qui venaient vers eux.

- « Quoi ? Je les appelles juste. C'est quoi ton problème ?

- C'est toi mon problème. Tu te sent bien de crier comme ça de bon matin ? » Railla-t-elle.

- « Oh, on se calme les filles, vous n'allez pas commencer à vous chamailler. » intervint Neji

- « C'est elle qui a un problème. Déjà ça fait depuis hier qu'elle est énervé et on se demande pourquoi.

- C'est pas ton problème. » lui cracha-t-elle.

- « Non, mais t'as vraiment un problème. Il faut que tu te calme. » dit la rosé consterné par le comportement de la blonde.

- « Salut tout le monde. » salua Naruto en arrivant à leur table faisant baisser un peu la tension qui venait de régner à leur table.

- « Salut vous deux. Alors, pas trop mal dormis. » leur répondit Neji. « En tous les cas, vous vous en êtes bien sortit hier à la battle. Chapeau.

- Oh, merci. » dit le blond gêné par le compliment.

- « Ben asseyez-vous. » leur intima Sakura.

- « Oui, oui. » répondit-il.

Oubliant la tension qui avait régné un peu plus tôt, ils déjeunaient tranquillement, parlant de tout et rien, mais surtout ils apprenaient à faire mieux connaissances chacun d'eux, enfin pas tous. Ino, elle n'émit aucun son, il y avait juste, son regard mauvais, qui fixait les deux nouveaux.

* * *

Les trois chefs des Tenshis étaient installés dans leur salle en compagnie de Sakura et d'Hinata qui les avait rejoint un peu plus tôt.

- « Moi je l'ai trouve très sympa Naruto et Shin. Pour les autres je ne sais pas encore, mais ils allèrent d'être aussi cool.

- Ouai, t'as raison. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir bien travailler avec eux.

- Oui, je pense aussi. » répondit a son tour Sasuke.

- « En tous cas Gaara, j'ai l'impression que tu t'entend bien avec Shin. » sourit un peu moqueuse Sakura.

- « Ben, il faut bien, non. On va travailler souvent ensemble.

- Ouai, mais c'est pas pareil. Tu lui as proposer de travailler vous deux ensemble pour l'aider à s'améliorer et tu sais bien comme nous, qu'il n'a pas besoin de plus de travail. Il est doué. » expliqua la rosé.

- « Je vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.

- Non, ce n'est pas un problème, mais c'est surprenant de ta part de te conduire comme cela, alors que d'habitude tu ne bouge pas ne serait-ce que le petit doigt pour aller vers les autres.

- Et alors, il y' a un début à tout. » râla-t-il.

- « Mouai. Il ne te plairait pas un peu beaucoup le petit Shin, pas si petit que ça ?

- Quoi ? N'importe quoi toi. Où est ce que tu vas chercher ça ? » se défendit le roux bien qu'il eu un petit sursaut fasse à sa question inattendu.

- « Ben, je demande c'est tout.

- Pff...arrête de dire des bêtises.

- Et toi Sakura ? » Demanda Neji.

- « Quoi, moi ?

- Ben avec Karin, comment ça se passe ?

- Il ne se passe plus rien. Elle et moi c'est fini. Et puis évite de me parler d'elle s'il te plaît.

- Ah, bon . Pourtant ce pas ce qu'elle dit. Elle dit à tout le monde que vous faisiez une pause à cause d'une dispute ou un truc comme ça. » répliqua surprise Hinata.

- « La pauvre, elle est folle. J'en ai ma claque de ses sautes d'humeur, alors oui on sait grave disputé, mais j'ai décidé que c'était vraiment fini cette fois-ci.

- C'est bon s' ayez, le couple de l'année a rompu. » se moqua Sasuke.

- « Ah, ah très drôle. De toute façon elle peut bien dire ce qu'elle veut, cela me fera pas revenir vers elle.

- « Tant mieux, c'est une bonne nouvelle, parce qu'elle est vraiment conne des fois cette fille. T'inquiète tu trouvera mieux. » dit d'un lent Gaara.

- « Oui j'avoue moi-même. Et puis tu es belle, tu trouvera sûrement quelqu'un de mieux qu'elle » dit Hinata.

- « Ouai, vous avez raison. Vous êtes vraiment des amis, à me conseiller et tout. C'est pour ça que je vous aime. Et toi ma petite Hinata, avec kiba, comment ça se passe ? » questionna-t-elle ensuite son ami.

- « Ben ça va bien. Il est adorable.

- Pff...adorable mon cul, oui. » maugréa Neji.

- « Neji ! » réprimanda sa cousine. « Kiba est adorable, il s'occupe de moi très bien, je suis sa petite princesse.

- Ben voyons. Je veux pas savoir de quelle manière il s'occupe de toi.

- Oh, tu as vraiment l'esprit tordu Neji.

- Pas du tout.

- Je n'irai pas sur ce terrain là avec toi, car ça finit toujours mal et tu finis toujours par dire du mal de lui.

- Là elle a pas tord. » dit Sakura.

- « Ouai, bon ça va je ne dit plus rien. » râla le brun.

Sous les rire de ses amis qui se moquaient de lui. Celui-ci avait toujours tendance à se moquer du petit ami de sa cousine, au grand damne d'Hinata et de ses amis. Il fallait toujours qu'il trouve quelque chose pour le dévaloriser. Et s'en était consternant.

* * *

Naruto et Shin venaient de pénétrer l'enceinte de l'orphelinat à la recherche de Shana.

Celle-ci d'ailleurs était dans la grande salle et chantait les plus célèbres comptines aux enfants assis sur le sol, émerveillaient par le chant de la jeune fille.

C'est comme cela que les deux garçons la trouvèrent lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle. Ils avaient tous deux un sourire chaleureux plaqué sur le visage.

Après une bonne minute, Shana les remarqua et sauta sur ses pieds pour s'élancer avec contentements vers eux. Elle sauta dans leur bras sous leur rire et ceux des petits qui regardaient la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

- « Shin, Naruto. Je suis hyper contente que vous soyez là. Je croyais que vous m'avez oublié.

- Mais non, ma belle, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas t'oublier.

- Hum.. Cela reste à prouver. » sourit-elle.

- Alors je vois que tu t'occupe parfaitement de petits.

- Et oui, ils m'adorent.

- On voit cela. » dit son frère.

- « Et vous alors. Comment ça c'est passé votre rentrée.

- Très bien.

- Ben racontez moi, je ne vais pas me contenter d'un simple « très bien » » leur dit-elle.

- «Bon, allons nous asseoir pour que nous te racontions notre rentrée. » dit son meilleur ami.

- Oui, attendez juste deux secondes. » répondit-elle. « Allez, les enfants il est l'heure de la sieste.

- Oh, noooon. » se plaignirent les petits, mais malheureusement un des surveillants venait d'arriver et prit la relève et emporta les petits avec lui pour les emmener dans leur dortoir pour y faire une bonne sieste.

Naruto et Shin racontèrent leur semaine passée à la Godaime Art Shool sous les yeux rêveur de Shana. Mais ils lui racontaient surtout la partie sur la fête qu'il y avait eu hier soir. Quand ceux-ci émirent qu'ils avaient été défiés, Shana avait été surprise, mais elle satisfaite quand Naruto lui dit qu'ils avaient géré tout les deux et que maintenant tout le monde leur parlait normalement.

Shin sortit la pochette de ce matin, de son sac et la tendit à sa sœur sous yeux écarquillait de surprise.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « Ben ouvre et tu sauras. »

Celle-ci ouvrit la pochette et découvrit un dossier d'inscription.

- « Merde. Ne me dit pas que...

- Et si.

- Kyyaa. » cria-t-elle en sautant sur les deux garçons qui étouffaient sous la pression qu'elle exerçait sur eux.

- « Shana, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais tu nous étouffe. » lui dit Naruto tout rouge.

- Oh, désolé mais je suis...

- Oui, on sait, t'es ému, hein. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, non.

- Et comment ! Mais comment ça se fait. Je veux dire pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle tout excité.

- " La directrice a demandé à me voir hier et elle m'a parlé de toi. Au début j'étais surpris qu'elle sache que j'avais une sœur et je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle me parlé de toi et elle m'a dit qu'une personne digne de confiance l'avait informé qu'elle avait fait connaissance avec une jeune et talentueuse chanteuse et que cela serait bien de te faire intégrer dans l'école d'art.

- Une personne ? Digne de confiance ?

- Oui.

- Hum... » réfléchit-elle. « Oh non, ce n'est pas possible. » dit-elle. Elle venait de savoir qui était cette personne qui l'avait recommandé. « Je sais c'est qui. »

- C'est qui. » demanda le blond.

- C'est moi » répondit une voix d'homme derrière eux.

_**Fin de l'épisode.**_

* * *

Et oui, je sais, je suis un peu sadique, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez bientôt la suite. Ça c'était un petit épisode bonus pour passer le week-end.

Aussi non, à votre avis, avec qui Sakura sera-t-elle en couple. J'ai décidé de faire cent pour cent yaoi et un peu de yuri. Mais si ça gêne vous me le fait savoir.

Je m'excuse comme toujours des fautes.:(

Avis sur cet épisode. Amé ou pas ?

Review ?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour à tous voilà la suite. L'épisode 10 que vous attendez tous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **_

_**Note 1 : J'essayerais de posté un épisode un jour par semaine, pareil pour ma nouvelle fic. En espérant m'en sortir. :(**_

_**Note2 : Je remercie encore toute les personnes qui prennent le temps de commenter et d'encourager sa fais vraiment plaisir. Et ça me motive encore plus à poster.**_

_**Note 3 : Pour Jojo: Oui ne t'inquiète pas ils vont encore danser ensemble. Je vais tous les faire danser. Après n'est ce pas le but de la fic ? :). Pour ce qui est de Ino, tu saura pourquoi elle est comme ça mais juste un petit truc elle aura encore plus la haine avec la venu de Shana. Et Sai a pour but de mettre des bâtons dans les roues aux nouveaux et surtout à Naruto. **_

_**Épisode 10 : Confidences et nouvelle recrue. **_

En ce lundi matin, nos jeunes étudiants se préparaient pour les cours de la matinée. Parmi eux les six nouveaux, plus si nouveaux que cela maintenant, étaient installés à la cafétéria déjeunant tranquillement attendant l'heure du premier cours de la journée. Mais parmi eux, il y avait une jeune fille, le portrait craché de ce cher Shin hors-mis les yeux qui changeait. Shana, car oui c'était bien Shana. Elle venait d'intégrée le lycée le matin même, après s'être présentait devant la directrice qui lui dicta les règles à suivre tout au long de son cursus scolaire. Émerveillé, elle avait accepté directement les mœurs de l'enseigne.

Kain, Itsuki, Yuuki et Hana venaient de faire connaissance avec la sœur de Shin, auxquelles ils avaient trouvé plusieurs points communs entre elle et eux. Ils l'avaient toute suite adopté.

Shana avait été mise dans le même classe que son frère et Naruto. Elle avait une préférence pour la littérature que pour autre chose.

Arrivé en cours d'anglais, Naruto, Shin, Hana et Shana pénétraient dans la salle de classe où quelque élèves étaient déjà présent, dont Gaara et Sakura qui parlaient dans leur coin. Mais Gaara venait d'apercevoir les nouveaux venu et leur fit signe d'approcher vers eux, ce que fit les quatre, dont Shana était resté en retrait.

- « C'est qui ? » demanda directement Gaara.

- C'est ma sœur jumelle. » répondit Shin en s'asseyant à sa place.

- Ta sœur. Tu as une sœur jumelle » s'exclama Sakura en détaillant minutieusement ledit sœur, qui celle-ci rougit légèrement devant le regard scrutateur de la rosée.

- Oui, j'ai une sœur. Et elle fait sa rentrée aujourd'hui.

- Je croyais que la directrice n'acceptait plus personne jusqu'à l'année prochaine. » expliqua Sakura toujours son regard rivé vers la jeune fille.

- Shana a changé d'école et elle a été recommandé par quelqu'un pour la faire rentrer ici. Il restait une place selon la directrice donc elle l'a accepté. » dit Shin en mentant quelque peu.

- Hum...Mais attend je me souviens de toi. Tu as participé comme ton frère et Naruto à l'audition. » dit la rosée joyeusement.

- Euh, oui. » répondit Shana

- Oh, je vois. Ben, bienvenue à la Godaime Art School Shana. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, mais je m'appelle Sakura Haruno et voici Gaara No Sobaku, l'un des chefs des Tenshis, dont ton frère et Naruto font partis.

- Enchanté Sakura, Gaara.

Leur discussion prit fin quand la professeur d'anglais pénétra dans la salle de cours. En voyant Shana celle-ci la présenta devant la classe sous les yeux dubitatifs de certains élèves qui ne s'attendaient pas avoir une nouvelle élève.

Shana était assise à côté de Sakura où celle-ci lui expliqua le programme du moment, sous les oreilles attentifs de la brune.

La matinée se passa tranquillement et sans encombre. Naruto et les autres se dirigeaient vers le parc rejoindre les chefs des Tenshis pour y déjeuner comme ils avaient prévu.

Sasuke et Neji étaient restés surpris par la venu de la sœur de Shin. Mais ils l'acceptèrent.

Tout ce petit monde discutaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à se faire interrompre par la venu incongrus de Karin l'ex-petite amie de Sakura, dont celle-ci leva ses yeux fasse à sa venu.

- « Sakura, il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux. Tu viens. » lui ordonna la rousse en tournant ensuite les talons pour intimer à la rosée de la suivre ce qu'elle fit non sans oublier de grogner fasse à cet affront.

- Bon, je reviens. » leur dit-elle en suivant la direction que son ex avait pris.

- Ben dit donc, elle se fait pas chier la Karin pour venir nous déranger en plein déjeuner. » dit Neji.

- A votre avis qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait. » dit Itsuki.

- C'est son ex. Elle veut sûrement se remettre avec elle. » répondit Gaara posément.

- « Son ex. Attend tu veux dire que Sakura est lesbiennes.

- Oui, pourquoi ça te pose un problème.

- Non, pas du tout. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, c'est tout.

- Tu ne devrais pas être choqué puisse que Shin et Naruto sont gay. » s'exclama Shana soudainement sous les yeux abasourdis de certains.

- « Non

- Et si. Mais je pensais que vous étiez au courant. » dit-elle un peu surprise fasse à leur surprise.

- Shana. » prévint son frère qui lui lançait un regard plus que noir fasse à cette révélation.

- « Quoi ? Au ça va je vois pas où est le mal. Au moins maintenant ils le savent.

- Je pense pas que cela les intéresse.

- Au non crois-moi, ça nous intéressé. Vous auriez pu nous le dire. » continua Yuuki.

- « Vous nous l'aviez pas demandé.

- Mais quand même.

- Bon, et si on changeait de conversation, hein. » leur dit Naruto, gêné par la révélation fait pas son ami.

- Ouai. »

* * *

Naruto venait de quitter le groupe d'ami et était partis en direction de son casier qui partageait avec Shin. Arrivé devant il l'ouvrit et pris ses affaires de cours de chant. Avant même qui ferme son casier la porte de celui-ci claqua brusquement le faisant retourner vers la source qui avait osé faire cela et tomba nez à nez avec Sena et son groupe d'ami.

- « Ben, alors il n'est pas avec toi ton garde du corps.

- Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles alors si tu veux bien, j'ai cours.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il se rebelle le blondinet.

- Bon, qu'est ce tu veux ?

- C'est pas parce que toi et ton pote vous vous en êtes bien sortis samedi qu'il faut que vous prenez de la graine.

- Quoi ? T'es venu m'emmerder juste pour me dire ça. A ta place je serais resté à ma place. Sur ce, bon vent. » leur dit-il en s'en allant d'un pas rapide.

Naruto était consterné par cet affront. Il avait plus que marre des attaques subite de ce Sena. Ce mec n'allait pas les laisser tranquille. A ça non. « C'est un vrai emmerdeur de première ce mec » se dit-il.

Shana était dans la salle de classe de chant en compagnie de Sakura en attendant l'arrivé de son meilleur ami, toujours pas arrivé.

Pendant ce temps là celle-ci avait tenu une discussion avec la rosée sur le fonctionnent de l'enseigne.

Shana trouvait Sakura très sympa. Elle était drôle et elles avaient les mêmes délires et pour Shana c'était plutôt une bonne chose.

Sakura lui avait passé toutes ses notes sur les cours pris depuis la rentrée. Pour Sakura, elle s'était toute suite avoué que Shana était son type de fille. Brune aux beaux yeux vert, plus vert que les siens. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle avait fait exception quand elle sortait avec Karin qui était l'exacte opposé de Shana. Rousse aux yeux marron qui viré dans le mauve un peu. Rien avoir avec Shana. Shana était une belle fille et ça elle l'avait toute suite remarqué quand celle-ci était arrivé. Mais elle se dit que pour l'instant elle allait se contenté de devenir ami avec elle et avoir plus, plus tard, enfin elle l'espérait.

Naruto venait de pénétrer dans la salle de cours et s'approcha vers les filles installaient au fond de la salle.

- « Re. » leur dit le blond.

- Salut, t'étais passé où. » lui demanda Sakura.

- J'étais au casier et j'ai été interrompu par Sena et sa bande.

- Encore. Mais ils ne vont pas vous lâcher ceux-là.

- A qui le dis-tu. » souffla le blond. « Aussi non ma belle, tu commence à te plaire ici. » demanda Naruto à Shana.

- Oui, pour l'instant ça va.

- Ne t'en fais pas je vais la mettre dans le bain.

- Oh, va s'y je te fais confiance

- Bonjour tout le monde. » s'exclama soudain leur professeur de chant qui venait subitement de surgir. « Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier deux styles de chanson. La chanson engagée et la chanson lyrique. Je vais vous faire écouter deux morceaux et vous sur une feuille vous allez me dire quelles sentiments sont reflété par les chansons et quelle est le thème abordé. Compris. » leur expliqua leur prof.

- Oui. » répondirent tous, pas tellement enthousiaste, eux ils voulaient se défouler en chantant.

- « Bon, prenez une feuille nous allons commencer. »

* * *

Shin lui n'avait pas cours de danse car celui-ci avait été reporté pour le lendemain. Du coup il était seul. Non, pas seul, mais en compagnie de Gaara dans la salle de repos du groupe. Un grand silence régnait dans ledit salle. Et Gaara en avait plus que mare de ce silence. Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée de conversation, car c'était l'idéal pour se rapprocher du brun.

- « A quoi tu penses ?

- Hum.. Oh à rien, je m'ennuie. » lui répondit le brun d'un ton las.

- Ouai, moi aussi. J'aurais préféré qu'on est pas reporté le cours.

- Ouai, moi aussi, mais le prof n'avait pas le choix d'après lui. » souffla-t-il.

- Hum. Ben on va attendre que les autres finissent leur cours.

- Ben c'est pas maintenant. Ils viennent juste de commencer.

- Ouai, t'as raison. On peut bouger et allé faire un tour dehors.

- Si tu veux. » accepta Shin. Il s'ennuyait trop dans cette salle, il fallait qu'il bouge aussi non il allait péter un câble.

- Ben go alors. » lui dit le roux en lui emboîtant le pas.

Ceux-ci sortirent de la salle pour se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria. Après avoir acheter de quoi grignoter, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur une table isolé de la cafétéria, leur table habituelle.

- « Vous comptez faire quoi ce week-end ? » demanda le roux subitement.

- Hum...je ne sais pas encore, on verra quand on rentrera dans notre appartement.

- Vous avez un appartement ?

- Ouai, il faut bien qu'on est un logement, non.

- J'avais pensé que vous habitiez chez vos parents.

- On est orphelin. » déclara Shin, sombrement.

- Oh, je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave, tu ne savais pas.

- Remarque, je peux dire la même chose.

- Pourquoi ? » demanda curieux le brun.

- Ben à la mort de ma mère mon père s'est consacré qu'à son travail et il n'était jamais là pour moi, ma sœur et mon frère. C'est notre sœur qui nous a élevé mon frère et moi. J'avais cinq ans quand ma mère est morte et depuis ce jour je n'ai vu que voir trois ou quatre fois mon père. Depuis sa mort, il ne souciait plus de nous. Il nous envoyait de l'argent pour subvenir à nos besoin mais sans plus. Et depuis je me suis mis à le détester.

- Oh, je vois c'est dure quand même. Tu ne nous avais pas dis que tu avais une sœur et un frère.

- Ouai, je sais mais je n'aime pas trop parler de moi.

- Oui, mais là tu viens de te confier à moi.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil, je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça. » dit-il en éludant légèrement sa question. Il ne voulait pas dire que c'était parce qu'il se sentait bien avec lui et qu'il pouvait se confier sans risque auprès de lui. « On peut dire que tu t'es aussi un peu confier à moi »

- Oui, on peut. Mais j'assume d'avoir été orphelin.

- Je sais, ça se voit. Je pense que c'est pour cela au premier abord tu es un peu comme moi, tu exprime pas tes sentiment aussi facilement.

- Ouai, c'est vrai. Je déteste m'attacher aux personnes

- Ben on est deux. En fait on se ressemble un peu tous les deux.

- Ouai, j'avoue. » confirma le brun en lui souriant légèrement.

Shin devait s'avouer qu'il aimé de plus en plus parler avec Gaara. En fait, celui-ci était sympa quand on prenait la peine de le connaître.

Trois heures étaient passés et tous les étudiants sortaient de leur cours respectifs. Parmi eux Naruto et Shana sortaient du cours de chant. Sakura était partit de son côté et tous deux marchaient le long du corridor bombé par les autres élèves. Ils discutaient des cours passés dans la journée et Shana lui fit part de son enthousiasme d'être parmi eux.

Naruto emmena son ami à la salle de repos des Tenshis là où d'après lui, devrait être les autres.

Arrivé devant, il ouvrit la porte et en effet tout le monde était présent. Shana le suivit de près.

A peine installé, les chefs avait décidaient de leur faire un débriefing. Shana, elle, elle écoutait attentivement les idées émient par les chefs pour des projets futur.

* * *

Un homme était debout dans son bureau face à la grande baie vitré qui ornait la pièce. Celui-ci avait les cheveux noir, aussi noir que le pétrole. Ses yeux tout aussi noir admiré la vue offerte à l'horizon. Cet homme âgé de pas plus d'une trentaine d'années, avait un physique avantageux et dégageait une beauté à couper le souffle. Bien qu'il soit beau, il n'était pas pour autant un gentleman, non il était un homme cruel et sans cœur qui faisait tout pour arriver à ses fins.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer sa secrétaire personnel qui venait l'avertir que son rendez-vous était là.

- « Très bien. Fais le rentrer. » S'exclama l'homme d'une voix grave.

- Oui, monsieur. Veuillez entrer. » dit-elle à l'homme derrière elle. Celui-ci rentra dans la pièce après que la secrétaire soit partit.

Il s'approcha lentement, mais sûrement de cet homme qui l'avait toujours intimidé.

- « Approche Danzo et installe-toi. » lui intima d'une voix froide l'homme.

- « Oui.

- Alors, j'attends que tu t'explique.

- Je vous ai tout dis au téléphone l'autre jour.

- Je veux que tu me redise tout ici et à voix haute. » lui recommanda l'homme. Qui s'était retourné vers Danzo et le fixa férocement de son regard onyx.

- Comme je vous l'ai dis, l'enseigne vient de recruter six nouveaux et parmi eux se trouve l'enfant des Namikaze Uzumaki.

- En es-tu sûr que ce soit bien lui ?

- Oui, pas de doute mais j'ai fais des recherches sur sa vie passé et ce que j'ai trouvé pourrait vous plaire.

- Voyez-vous cela et en quoi cela pourrait me plaire. Savoir que le rejeton des Namikaze est vivant me met déjà hors de moi.

- Je le conçoit mais ce que j'ai trouvé pourrait vraiment vous plaire.

- Va s'y parle, je t'écoute.

- Cet enfant à été adopté par une famille vivant à Oto à l'âge de six ans. Et ils ne lui ont pas fait de cadeau. Il était comme un esclave chez eux et se faisait maltraité et battre. La famille à été inculqué pour atteinte à la vie et mauvais traitement sur un enfant et ils ont été enfermé à huit ans de prison ferme. Ensuite il à vécu à l'orphelinat Senju ici à Konoha.

- Je vois, je vois. Excellent. Si je calcule, sa famille adoptive ont été relâché.

- Oui, la famille vit toujours à Oto.

- Hum...je vois.

- Allez-vous les contacter ou autres.

- Non, je veux que tu surveille cet immondice. Je veux tout savoir sur lui. Ses fréquentations, les personnes proche de lui. Tout. Compris.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Tu peux disposer.

- Très bien. » finit Danzo en sortant du bureau.

Quant à cet homme. Il s'était rassis sur son siège et plongea dans ses pensées. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait entrepris jusqu'ici et surtout comment il s'était débarrassé de son ennemi. Minato Namikaze Uzumaki. L'homme qui détestait le plus. Il avait fait en sorte de le rayer de la surface de la terre, lui et sa famille mais malheureusement comme il venait d'être avertit, le fils était toujours envie. Mais pour l'instant celui-ci n'était pas une menace.

Il lui avait fallut plusieurs moi pour orchestré la mort de son ennemi et le jour était enfin arrivé. Il avait demandé à un de ses hommes de les suivre sur la route et de les percuter en plein fouet dans une intersection pour faire passer cela à un accident. Il avait été heureux quand il avait eu mot de la mort de Minato et de sa femme mais sceptique lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'il y avait aucune trace de l'enfant sur les lieux, qui pourtant était présent avec eux. Il avait entamé ensuite des recherches qui n'avait rien donné, à force il avait finit par abandonné. Après tout il avait réussis la mission qu'il s'était fixé.

Minato avait été une entrave entre lui et la place de gouverneur du pays, il n'avait pu supporter que celui-ci succèdent la place de gouverneur à sa place. C'était à lui que lui revenait la place du représentant du pays. Minato n'avait été qu'un parasite. Et la seule solution pour atteindre à la place qui lui revenait de droit c'était tout simplement se débarrasser de son ennemi.

En repensant à cela, il eu un sourire sournois sur les lèvres. Oui, il avait été plus qu'heureux de se débarrasser de cet homme. Mais il espérait que son fils restera à sa place et ne polémiquera pas.

* * *

- « Naruto » appela Sasuke qui marchait à travers le couloir.

- Sasuke ? » répondit Naruto en se retournant vers la source.

- Naruto. T'es rapide dis moi.

- Désolé.

- Non, t'inquiète.

- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose.

- Oui, sa te dirais qu'on aille dans le parc, on sera plus à l'aise.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Tous deux, il se dirigeaient vers le parc. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement sur une table.

- « Alors, tu voulais me parler. »

- Oui, je voulais savoir si tu fais quelque chose ce week-end ? » lui demanda Sasuke.

- « Hum...je ne sais pas encore. Shin, Shana et moi on rentre à notre appartement après on ira sûrement à l'orphelinat. Pourquoi ?

- Non, comme cela. En fait avec les autres on a décidé d'aller en boîte samedi et je me suis dis que cela se serait bien que vous veniez.

- Oh, ouai pourquoi pas, se serait cool.

- Ouai. Ben passe ton numéro de portable.

- Heu, ouai attend. Alors. »

Celui-ci lui passa son numéro et ravit, Sasuke rangea son téléphone avec un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- « Comme cela se sera plus facile pour te contacter.

- Ouai.

- Aussi non, sa se passe pour toi les cours.

- Oui, très bien. Je me plais de plus en plus ici. A part peut-être les petites emmerdes avec la bande de Sena. » souffla-t-il.

- « Laisse, ça lui passera. Il n'a toujours pas diriger sa défaite.

- Ouai, le pauvre. Mais ça me bourre les réflexions qu'il nous fait.

- T'inquiète, on fera en sorte qu'il arrête de vous chercher les noises.

- Non, mais t'inquiète on sait se défendre.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais Sena à peur de nous. Je pense qu'une bonne remise en main lui fera pas de mal de notre part.

- Je le plains alors, avec toi et Gaara.

- Pourquoi moi et Gaara ? » dit-il faussement boudeur.

- Parce que vous donnez tous les deux froid dans le dos et on n'ose pas vous affronter » expliqua-t-il en lui souriant.

- « Ah, t'as pas tord. » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire, en haussant légèrement ses épaules.

- « Mais dis moi, vous ne rentrez pas chez vous ce week-end ?

- Non, on reste tous ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pense que la plupart ici on un problème de famille et qu'il est plus profitable de rester ici où on a l'entière liberté le week-end et le mercredi après-midi.

- Je vois. Toi aussi tu as des problème familial ?

- Un peu, comme tout le monde je pense.

- Je vais pas t'embêter avec alors. » lui dit doucement Naruto.

- « T'en fais pas, ça m'atteint pas plus que cela. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et engagea une conversation qui portait un peu sur tout. Naruto aimait discuter comme il le faisait avec Sasuke. C'est temps-ci, il s'était sentis très proche de celui-ci et cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Sasuke était une personne à part, mais avec de très grandes qualités et quand on le connaissait, on pouvait dire qu'il était sympa avec son entourage. Naruto voulait le connaître un peu plus. Mais il s'était avoué que cela est dû, parce qu'il n'était pas indifférent au charme de l'Uchiwa.

* * *

Shin était dans sa chambre seul en train d'écouter son Ipod. La musique « Don't wake me up » de Chris Brown tournait en boucle dans ses oreilles et il chantonnait les paroles jusqu'à se faire interrompre par le vibreur de son portable. Il mit pause et attrapa à pleine main celui-ci et vit qu'il avait reçu un message de Gaara.

_« J'aimerais qu'on se voit » _

Il était surpris par ce message mais il lui répondu quand même.

_« Pk »_ avait-il écrit.

Deux minutes plus tard il reçu la réponse. _« Parce que j'ai envie de te parler. »_

_« Ben ,viens ds ma chambre, y' a personne. »_ répondit Shin spontanément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Gaara dans toute sa splendeur. Shin se redressa sur son lit et fit signe à Gaara de venir s'asseoir sur celui-ci. Gaara venait de s'asseoir en face de Shin, les jambes pliés à plat sur la lit.

- « Alors, tu voulais me voir. Il est pas un peu tard tout de même.

- Il n'ai jamais tard pour parler.

- Ouai, bon. Tu voulais quoi.

- Je voulais juste parler avec toi. Je m'ennuyais dans ma chambre.

- Et Sasuke et Neji ?

- Ils sont sortis.

- Je vois.

- Comme toi, j'étais seul et abandonné.

- Oui, t'as pas tord. Je ne sais pas où est Kain et Naruto. » dit-il en haussant ses épaules.

- « Comme toi, je sais pas où ils sont passés. Mais j'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

- Non, c'est bon t'inquiète. J'écoutais juste de la musique.

- T'écoutais quoi.

- Ben, tiens écoute. » lui dit en lui tendant un écouteur.

Gaara se rapprocha pour se coller contre Shin et attrapa l'écouteur et le mit. La musique que Shin écoutait au début ré-débuta.

Au contact de Gaara proche de lui, Shin avait sentis un petit frisson l'envahir. Ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Gaara avait ressentis le même effet. Légèrement, il se colla un peu plus contre lui et Shin ne paressait pas contre, car celui-ci avait sentis le mouvement du roux contre lui et lui-même s'était un peu rapproché.

Depuis qu'ils avaient a pris à se connaître, Shin avait remarqué qu'une certaine affection à l'égard du roux s'était installé et elle ne lui déplaisait guère. Mais il s'avouait que cela le troublé un peu car au début il n'avait pas été enclin à faire ami-ami avec lui et là au fils des jours ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés.

La musique coulait à flot dans leur oreille. Gaara ne cessait de pensé au garçon à ses côtés. Chaque jour, il apprenait une nouvelle facette du brun, et cela était des plus plaisant pour lui. Être son ami c'était bien, mais il voulait plus que cela. Il s'était vraiment rendu compte qu'il ressentait une grande attirance pour Shin. Et il aimerait plus que tout que cela soit réciproque, mais pour le savoir il fallait juste qu'il se lance. En venant ici, dans sa chambre il avait un but. Et c'était de pouvoir tenter sa chance, après tout, plus tôt, sa sœur avait révélé qu'il était gay, donc il n' y aurait aucun problème sauf si il ne lui plaît pas.

Intérieurement, il souffla un bon coup et se dit qu'il devait se lancer, il avait bien réfléchi, il voulais vraiment être avec lui, alors il allait se jeter à l'eau.

Délicatement, il rapprocha entièrement son corps vers Shin, pour définitivement être collé contre lui. Shin surpris par se brusque mouvement tourna la tête vers le roux et tomba dans deux lagons verts qu'il le fixait avec envie et désir. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient encore plus quand il sentit les lèvres du roux se posaient sur les siennes avec délicatesse. Ses yeux étaient toujours plongé dans ceux de Gaara. Une des mains du roux se leva pour se placer sur la joue de Shin et celui-ci sentit la langue de Gaara quémander l'entrée de sa bouche, ce qu'il ne refusa pas après insistance. D'abord doucement leurs langues se touchaient les faisant gémir de concert tous deux sous le contact. Ensuite celles-ci partirent dans un ballet enfiévré. Shin avait fini par abdiquer et fermer ses yeux pour savourer encore plus le baiser. Il était vraiment différent de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici. La main de Gaara qui était sur sa joue descendit lentement vers le coup dans une caresse légerte et continua toujours doucement et sensuellement à descendre vers son torse, puis vers le bas pour atteindre le bout de son tee-shirt. Celle-ci alla s'aventurer dans l'antre chaud découvert. Au contact de la main du roux sur son torse, un gémissement sortit de sa bouche qui avait permis à Gaara d'approfondir plus le baiser. Leur langue ne se lâchaient plus, elle se caressaient, se combattaient, faisant monter le degrés encore plus haut. La main du roux n'avait toujours pas disparu de sous le tee-shirt, au contraire elle s'était faufilé jusqu'à atteindre l'un des boutons roses qui ornait son torse. Dans une caresse sensuelle, ses doigts passaient dessus, faisant contracter le corps et gémir légèrement de Shin. Celui-ci porta ses mains de par et d'autre sur le torse de son tortionnaire. Pour avoir plus de contact, Gaara fit basculé Shin sur le lit et se positionna sur lui. Il arrêta un instant le baiser pour le reprendre toute suite après. Le désir était là et ils ne pouvaient plus arrêter. Shin, l'envie d'aller plus loin l'envahit et il ne voulait en aucun cas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Alors avec hâte et simultanément ils retirèrent leur sweet et leur main se baladaient librement sur la partie du corps dévoilé. Shin écarta légèrement ses jambes pour laissa Gaara se mettre au milieu. Le contact qui suivit les électrisèrent. Leur bassin dans un doux rythme se déhancher et leur virilité s'éveiller encore un peu plus. Tous deux, des gémissement sortaient de leur bouche encore scellé. La main gauche de Gaara descendu plus bas et caressa la cuisse qui était à sa porter pour remonter vers la fesse offerte pour entreprendre un touché plus prononcé.

Shin ouvra ses yeux et pris de ses deux mains le visage du roux pour attraper plus goulûment ses lèvres qu'il commençait à plus qu'apprécier. Ses mains descendirent le long du dos du roux pour s'arrêter sur les fesses rondes et musclé de son amant. A se toucher, Gaara fit rencontrer encore plus leur membre encore voilé par leur pantalon.

Alors que celui-ci entreprit de faire passer sa main dans le pantalon du brun la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement sur...

- « Shin, pour ce week-en...Putain !.

**_Fin de l'épisode._**

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous à plu.

Et qu'avait vous pensez du rapprochement entre Shin et Gaara. Je pense qu'il était temps, non.

Bientôt se sera celui de notre Naruto et de Sasuke.

Alors avis. Aimé ou pas aimé ?

A la prochaine pour l'épisode 11

Je m'excuse pour les fautes. :(

Review ?


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou, tout le monde voilà la suite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie Jojo-shadow pour sa correction. :)

Merci pour ceux qui ont laissé une petite review.

Je vous dis bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Épisode 11 : Je n'aime pas te voir triste.**_

- « Naruto! » s'exclama Shin, gravement perdu, qui avait repoussé fortement le roux. « Ce n'est...

- Non, non. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangé. » dit-il, pour finir par pouffer comme une une fille.

- Hum...je crois que je vais vous laisser. » dit le roux plus que frustré d'avoir été interrompu alors qu'il allait conclure.

- Heu, ouais, ouais. » répondit Shin un peu perdu.

Gaara se releva et prit son tee-shirt qui avait été jeté au sol plus tôt, le remit et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

- « Ouhhh, je vois que j'ai grave dérangé, mais je vois surtout que tu te faisais plaisir mon petit Shin.

- Très drôle. C'était juste une pulsion.

- C'est cela, oui. Moi je dis, que vous vous plaisez mutuellement et que si je ne vous avais pas dérangé, vous seriez en train de baiser comme des lapins.

- Naruto. » réprimanda faussement son ami. Il devait se l'avouer quand même que le blond n'avait pas tort, il aurait aimé continuer si son ami n'était pas apparu.

- "Bon, vas-y expliques, qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que vous vous retrouviez dans cet état."

Shin souffla, mais lui expliqua tout de même ce qu'il s'était passé entre Gaara et lui. Naruto avait un sourire aux lèvres et ne se gênait pas pour se moquer faussement de son ami. Pour lui il n'y avait pas de doute, tous les deux, ils allaient sortir ensemble.

* * *

Les jours se succédaient et Shana s'intégra totalement au sein du lycée et elle était devenue très proche de Sakura. Ce qui avait mis les nerfs à Karin de voir que cette fille s'était monopoliser son ex. Elle avait remarqué que Sakura s'intéressait à elle et ça, elle ne pouvait le tolérer. Se faire remplacer par une boursière, et puis quoi encore ?

Ino, elle, en apprenant la venue d'une nouvelle et quand plus, que celle-ci était la sœur de Shin, elle était devenue encore plus exécrable avec eux mais encore plus envers la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas son comportement vis-à-vis d'eux et d'elle-même.

Shin et Gaara n'avaient pas abordé la scène du baisé qui s'était déroulée dans la semaine entre eux. Shin était subitement gêné lorsqu'il se trouvait près du roux. Il voyait bien que celui-ci faisait tout pour lui parler mais il esquivait à chaque fois les bons moments. Mais il savait qu'il devait tenir une discussion avec Gaara, mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire.

* * *

Naruto marchait dans un des couloirs, le visage baissé vers le sol, perdu dans ses pensées. Soudainement, il se fit sortir de ses pensées lorsqu'il percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un. Il releva sa tête et tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Hatake.

- « Désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et...

- Ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme. Tu as l'aire un peu troublé. Est-ce que ça va ? » le coupa son professeur.

- Oui, oui, professeur. J'ai juste un petit coup de blues.

- Je vois. En tant que professeur principale, tu sais que tu peux venir me voir quand tu ne vas pas bien.

- Oui, je sais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais bien. C'est trois fois rien.

- Si tu le dis. Mais je serais quand même content que tu viennes me voir lorsque tu va mal. Hum. » lui dit-il.

- D'accord. » acquiesça Naruto.

Naruto partit de son côté, sous le regard du professeur. Kakashi n'avait pas eu vraiment l'occasion de l'aborder. Pourtant ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient. Mais il ne savait comment l'accoster et surtout quoi lui dire. La ressemblance avec son défunt ami était plus que troublante. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, pour lui c'était bien le fils mystérieusement disparu de son ami. D'après Tsunade celui-ci aurait vécu dans un orphelinat ici à Konoha. Pourtant, après la mort de leur ami, ils avaient entamé des recherches sur l'enfant, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Étrange. Elle n'avait pu avoir plus d'informations sur son compte. Il s'était alors dit, qu'il valait mieux qu'il aille faire un tour à cet orphelinat en question, peut-être qu'il collecterait plus d'informations.

* * *

Gaara était allongé sur le canapé de la salle de repos. Il repensait sans cesse au baisé échangé avec Shin. Cela avait été plus que bien. Il avait vraiment aimé. Malheureusement Shin s'était mis à l'éviter et cela l'énervé plus qu'autre chose. Il détestait quand celui-ci faisait cela. Maintenant qu'il sait que Shin n'est pas indifférent à son charme, il ne va pas le laisser s'échapper. Il fallait qu'il parle avec lui. Il se fit sortir de sa torpeur par l'arrivé de son ami Neji, qui le regardait d'un regard sceptique.

- « Quoi ? » dit le roux en le fixant à son tour.

- Non, rien. En fait si, j'ai remarqué depuis quelques jours que tu as la tête ailleurs. Est-ce que ça va ? » lui expliqua son ami.

- Ouais, c'est rien de grave.

- T'es sûr ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler.

- Ouais, je sais. Je réfléchis juste.

- C'est en rapport avec Shin ? J'ai remarqué que tu es bien plus proche avec lui et de la façon dont tu le regardes, cela explique beaucoup de choses.

- Je vois. Ben si tu le sais alors pourquoi tu me demandes ?

- Je voulais juste que tu me le dises de vive voix.

- Hum

- Bon arrêtes de te morfondre, demain tu pourras lui parler à ton Roméo, puisque vous vous entraînez ensemble.

- Sur le coup, le roux se releva prestement. « Mais oui, suis-je bête ? Demain on est ensemble toute l'après-midi » pensa-t-il.

- « Je vois que tu viens d'avoir une illumination. » lui dit Neji.

- Ouais, demain il n'aura pas le choix que celui de me parler. Crois-moi je ne vais pas le louper.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je suis content tout de même.

- Pourquoi ?

- Content que tu es trouvé chaussure à ton pied. Je veux dire, tu ne t'es jamais attaché à quelqu'un comme cela et je vois bien que Shin est différent de tous les autres garçons que tu as rencontrés. Vous aimez les mêmes choses, vous pratiquez la même danse. Tout cela pour dire que je trouve que vous iriez bien ensemble, tous les deux et que je trouve cela cool que tu t'ouvres un peu plus.» expliqua son ami. Gaara était profondément touché par les paroles de son ami qui n'avait pas tort.

- "Merci, Neji. Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre me dire cela.

- C'est normal, on est ami, non

- Ouais. » dit-il en lui souriant.

* * *

Shana était dans la chambre de Sakura à réviser ses notes pour un prochain devoir. Sakura l'avait invité à venir dans sa chambre pour qu'elles révisent toutes les deux.

- « Los desigualdades en la ciudad de Mexico » s'exclama Shana.

- "Oh, tu as un très bon niveau de langue en espagnol.

- Merci. J'aime beaucoup les langues étrangères.

- Oui, moi aussi. Je trouve que certains sont sexy.

- J'avoue. » dit Shana en rigolant.

- "Bon, la prof veut que nous fassions une synthèse sur le thème Espaces et Échanges. Il faut citer tous les documents vu en classe, mais puisque tu viens d'arriver je vais te passer mes notes, cela t'aidera.

- Merci. C'est vrai que sans notes je n'irai pas bien loin.

- Il faut parler aussi de l'économie actuel de l'Espagne. La prof a dis que si on en fait référence cela fera un plus à notre note. Dis, en anglais tu dois faire pareil, non ? Comment fais-tu?

- Mon frère m'a passé ses notes.

- J'aurais bien voulu te les passer mais puisqu'on n'est pas dans le même cours en anglais on ne fait pas le même thème.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave tu m'aides déjà beaucoup. » lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

Sakura adorait quand celle-ci lui souriait de cette façon, un sourire doux et tendre. Elle était complètement sous son charme. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier. Et de toute façon pourquoi le nier ? Elle assume totalement qu'elle aime les filles, mais elle assume tout autant que cette jeune fille lui plaît bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Shana la sortit de ses pensées en la secouant doucement.

- « Sakura.

- Oh, désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Oui, je vois cela. Ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle. Tu es sûrement partit loin dans tes pensées.

- Oui. » confirma-t-elle en rigolant.

- "Bon et si on finissait de faire cette synthèse et réviser ? Après on sera tranquille.

- Ouais, tu as raison. »

Toutes les deux se remirent au travaille. Elles se replongèrent dans leurs notes.

L'après-midi, pour nos jeunes étudiants se passa sans encombre. Le soleil avait disparu pour laisser place à un temps un peu plus froid. Le ciel était dégagé par de gros nuages annonçant pour cette soirée une tempête de pluie. Peu d'élèves traînaient dans le parc, ils étaient tous blottis contre les radiateurs dans les salles de devoirs ou dans la cafétéria.

La pluie se mit à s'abattre un peu plus tard dans la journée gelant encore plus l'atmosphère. Cette nuit promettait d'être très froide

* * *

Le mercredi arriva sans encombre, les élèves qui commençaient tôt ce matin étaient emmitouflés dans leurs couches de vêtements. Heureusement qu'ils avaient leur après-midi de libre, ils allaient pouvoir faire un petit somme dans leurs chambres.

Shin était réveillé alors qu'il ne commençait qu'a dix heures, il n'avait que deux heures de cours ce matin. Mais il s'était réveillé tôt et il n'arrivait plus à se rendormir. Alors, il repensa encore à son geste avec Gaara. De toute façon il allait falloir qu'ils se parlent et cette après-midi allait être un bon moyen pour communiquer.

Il entendit Kain gémir dans son sommeil. Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre à quoi rêvait le châtains. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il s'était trouvé une petite copine assez mignonne. C'était pour cela qu'ils ne le voyaient plus trop lui et les autres, mais bon après tout il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Mais il avait remarqué ces temps-ci que Naruto n'allait pas bien. Il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées et Shin s'en inquiétait. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Il lui demanderait tout à l'heure lorsqu'il serait réveillé. En espérant que le blond ne l'esquive pas.

Midi et demi sonnait et brouhaha s'éleva dans les couloirs du lycée. Les élèves ayant finis leurs cours se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire et après avoir avalé leurs déjeuners, ils allèrent se réfugier dans leurs dortoirs pour une bonne après-midi de repos.

Naruto et Shin marchaient le long du corridor qui les menés dans leur chambre. Shin n' avait pas oublié qu'il devait avoir une petite discussion avec son ami avant d'aller rejoindre Gaara à la salle de danse. Alors, sans plus attendre il engagea la conversation.

- « Est-ce que ça va Naruto ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- "Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

- Non, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas bien ces temps-ci.

- Oh, c'est juste un coup de blues. » lui répondit le blond en lui souriant faiblement. Ce sourire montra à Shin que son ami lui mentait.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Te voir triste, je préfère quand tu souris.

- Je sais Shin, mais je t'assure que je vais bien.

- Si c'était quelque chose de grave qui t'arrivais tu me le dirais?

- Oui, oui bien sûr que je te le dirais.

- Très bien, si tu dis que tu n'as rien alors je te crois mais s'il te plaît quand quelque chose ne va pas viens m'en parler. D'accord ?» lui dit son ami dans un ton doux et fraternelle en lui entourant les épaules.

- "Oui, Shin. Promis.

- Bien. Je prends quelques affaires et j'y vais. Ça va aller ?

- Oui. Je vais de toute façon aller voir Shana.

- D'accord, ben on se voit tout à l'heure.

- Ouaip.» acquiesça le blond.

Le brun prépara quelques affaires et quitta dans un dernier « à plus » son ami qui resta seul dans la chambre plongeait dans ses pensées.

Il avait voulu dire à Shin ce qui n'allait pas mais il n'avait pas eu la force de tout lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de son état.

Depuis quelques jours il se réveillait la nuit après avoir vu des images floues qui se défilaient dans sa tête. Et c'était toujours les mêmes. Il ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû. Il avait pensé que cela se référé à son passé, mais c'était une mince supposition. A force de trop y penser, il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées, inquiétant ses amis, car Shin n'était pas la première personne à lui faire remarquer son état. Sasuke lui en avait déjà fait la remarque la veille. En pensant à Sasuke, un petit sourire vint de se fleurir sur ses lèvres. Penser à lui, le rendait réconfortant et cela le soulagé quelque peu. Il aimait beaucoup Sasuke. Parfois ses sentiments s'embrouillaient lorsque celui-ci était en sa compagnie. Mais ce qui comptait c'était qu'il était bien quand il était avec lui.

Il sortit de ses pensées, et se dit qu'il pourrait aller rejoindre Shana maintenant, puisqu'il s'ennuyait.

* * *

Shin venait d'arriver dans la salle de danse. Il trouva Gaara en train de faire quelques étirements de dos à lui. Shin devait s'avouer que Gaara était un très beau garçon. Il souffla un bon coup et se dirigea vers le roux qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Il lui tapota légèrement l'épaule pour lui signaler sa présence. En sentant une petiote tape sur son épaule, le roux se retourna vers la source et tomba nez à nez avec Shin.

- « Ah, te voilà. Je t'attendais.

- Hum...alors, on commence. ?» demanda immédiatement le brun.

- "Oui. Mais d'abord je vais te dire ce que l'on va faire. On va s'échauffer, je vais t'apprendre une petite chorégraphie, on la fait et après il faut qu'on parle. Voilà le programme. » lui précisa le roux.

- "OK, je vois. » accepta Shin un peu sceptique.

- "Bon, commençons par s'échauffer. Ce n'est pas la peine que je te montre les étirements, tu les connais déjà, je suppose ?

- Ouais. » maugréa légèrement le brun

Ils se plaçèrentt de part et d'autre de la salle et commençèrent leurs étirements. Shin avait ses yeux rivés en direction du roux qui, celui-ci, n'avait pas capté son regard. Il se demandait comment allé se passer leur petite discussion.

Il arrêta de le regarder et se concentra sur ses échauffements. Après une bonne demi heure d'étirements, Gaara expliqua le déroulement de leur entraînement. Celui-ci se plaça au milieu de la salle et dit à Shin de bien regarder ses pas de danse qu'il allait effectuer. Shin s'était assis sur un banc au fond de la salle et ses yeux fixaient attentivement les quelques pas que le roux lui montraient. Certains d'entre eux étaient aussi faciles que difficiles. Il constatait quand même avec stupeur que Gaara dansait très bien, même très bien. Ses gestes étaient souples et fluides. L'expression de son visage changeait selon les pas qu'il effectuait. Son corps bougeait merveilleusement bien selon Shin. Franchement il était très doué. Et on pouvait s'étonner quand on connaissait le caractère du roux. On ne pouvait imaginer le roux dansé comme cela.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le roux s'arrêta et se retourna vers Shin pour lui demander ses impressions.

- « Alors ? Avis ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- "Rien à signaler. Je suis prêt.

- Très bien. Mets toi à côté de moi et suis bien mes pas. On va répéter plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'on soit synchro.

- D'accord. C'est bon tu peux y aller.

- Sans perdre de temps le roux refit les mêmes gestes que précédemment et Shin regarda attentivement et les refit ensuite.

Gaara observa Shin par le miroir face à eux et il constata que Shin apprenait vraiment vite. Ses gestes étaient précis et souples.

Plusieurs fois ils répétèrent les mêmes pas jusqu'à y arriver.

- « Bon, je crois que c''est bon. On peut maintenant la danser sur un fond de musique. » lui dit le roux.

- "Ouais, ce serait mieux.

Gaara se dirigea vers la chaîne-hi fi et sortit une clé USB de sa poche et l'activa sur le poste. Il chercha une musique de fond. Une fois cela fait, il prit la télécommande et mit pause.

- "Bon, on va commencer, t'es prêt ?

- Oui. » acquiesça le brun

Gaara se sentit tout d'un coup extrêmement bien. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il allait enfin danser en duo avec Shin. « Oui, enfin » se dit-il.

Celui-ci appuya sur « play » et la musique débuta.

_(1)Oh my  
Oh my gosh  
I did it again, so I'm gone let the beat drop  
Oh my gosh_

_Baby let me.._  
_Baby let me.._  
_Baby let me.._

Ils laissèrent un peu tourner la musique avant de commencer.

_Baby let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
I mean like, ooh my gosh I'm so in love  
I found you finally, it make me want to say  
Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh my gosh_

Leurs gestes étaient d'abord lents mais précis. Ils étaient concentrés sur leurs pas de danse. Ils se mouvaient au rythme émit par la musique. Pour le refrain, leurs bras et leurs jambes bougeaient dans le même rythme.

Avec synchronisation, ils faisaient des mouvements compliqués avec leurs bras, leurs bassins effectuaient un petit déhanchement. Ils bloquèrent leurs bassins, puis, brusquement et en même temps ils se remirent à bouger. Leur danse concordait parfaitement avec la musique choisie.

_It make me want to say_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Leurs pas se firent plus difficiles et à travers le miroir on pouvait voir les deux corps se mouvaient parfaitement. Le reflet que le miroir rejetait les éblouissait. Ils formaient un très bon duo et ça, Gaara venait de le constater, quand il regardait leurs deux corps se déhancher.  
Les mouvements furent différents par le changement de tempo de la musique. _  
_

_I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor_  
_She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low_  
_Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight_  
_This was something special . this was just like dynamite_

Ils bloquèrent leurs torses et firent bouger leurs poitrines au rythme du couplet :

_Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow  
Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow  
Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style_ _Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,  
Ooh (oooh) she got it all  
Sexy from her head to the toes and I want it all, it all, it all_

La musique les obligea encore à changer le rythme de leurs. pas

_Baby let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh my gosh I'm so in love  
I found you finally, it make me want to say  
Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh my gosh  
_

Shin sourit quand Gaara se remit devant lui et tous deux firent les mêmes gestes mais chacun d'un côté, soit gauche pour le roux et droite pour le brun. Le roux se replaça à sa place du début et ils continuèrent par effectuer des pas tout aussi difficiles mais toujours avec cette précision qui faisait de leur danse une excellente danse.  
_  
_

_You make me want to say(repeat 2x)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Cette fois-ci leurs mouvements se firent plus rapides. Quelquefois leurs corps se touchaient ou se frôlaient.

_Feel so ? for honey out of all the girls up in this club  
This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love  
Girl you something special, you just like dynamite  
You're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're out of sight  
Fell in love with honey like my, oh my  
Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly  
Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my  
Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?_ _Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it all  
Sexy from her head to the toes  
& I want it all, it all, it all  
_

Au couplet suivant, le tempo de la musique se fit lent et sensuel. Gaara et Shin se retournèrent pour être de face à face et ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent et au même rythme de la chanson leurs corps bougeaient sensuellement. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et leurs regards s'attirèrent. Ils ne se lâchaient plus du regard. Tout d'un coup, Shin se colla un peu plus contre Gaara et se retourna lentement contre lui et il se retrouva le dos contre le torse du roux et se mouvait délicatement mais toujours sensuellement contre son partenaire lui faisant rater un souffle face à ce brusque changement. Ce n'était pas prévu ça. Mais cela ne dérangeait aucunement le roux, au contraire, il colla étroitement son corps au sien. Son bassin collait contre celui du brun se déhanchaient avec une extrême sensualité. Le miroir témoin de leur danse, rejetait le reflet de leur corps collaient l'un contre l'autre.

_So, honey let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break it down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh my gosh I'm so in love I found you finally,  
You make me want to say..  
_

Gaara retourna Shin face à lui et leurs visages étaient proches, très proches. Leurs souffles se mélangaient l'un à l'autre. Les mains du roux se posaient sur les hanches du brun et colla carrément son bassin contre celui du brun. Shin eut un petit sourire qui venait de se fleurir sur ses lèvres et se colla lui aussi contre le roux. Pour Gaara, là, la danse lui importait peu, seul le corps du brun contre lui l'intéressait. Oubliant totalement la danse, il partit à le recherche des lèvres de son partenaire. Shin, lui répondit avidement lorsque le roux lui lécha une de ses lèvres pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était par leurs corps qui dansaient, mais leurs langues qui dansaient dans une danse endiablées. Leurs mains se faufilaient ici et là. C'était chaud, très chaud. Ils avaient chaud. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre l'haleine, leurs corps toujours collaient, se frottaient langoureusement. Délicatement, mais sûrement, leurs virilités se réveillèrent face au désir qui les consumait. Gaara se détacha de quelques centimètres de Shin lorsque la musique s'arrêta, arrêtant le baiser par la même occasion. Il darda de son regard trop vert son brun, oui c'était son brun et dans un souffle il lui dit:

- « Je crois que tu me plaît. » lui dit-il doucement.

- « Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ? » demanda le brun dans un sourire.

- « Non, j'en suis sûr.

- Moi aussi. » lui souffla le brun, pour reprendre avidement les lèvres tentatrices du roux, de son roux.

Sous le coup de la violence de leur baisé, ils tombèrent tous deux sur le sol et Gaara se plaça entre les jambes de son brun et commença à se frotter contre lui éveillant encore plus leur désirs.  
Shin plaqua ses mains contre le dos de son amant et fit rapprocher son corps un peu plus contre le siens pour mieux le sentir contre lui. Le baiser se fit fiévreux et sauvage. Alors que Gaara commençait à faufiler l'une de ses mains sous le sweat de son amant, la porte de la salle de danse s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant redresser rapidement nos deux tourtereaux. Quant à Gaara son regard était devenu noir contre la personne qui venait de les déranger dans un moment comme celui-ci. « Merde, ça fait deux fois, putain » se dit-il en colère intérieurement.

- « Oh, ben merde alors, on vous dérange à ce que je vois. » dit une voix féminine moqueuse.

- « Sakura, ferme-la. » répondit le roux en colère lorsqu'il reconnut la personne.

- « Oh, ça va ne t'énerve pason ne pouvait pas savoir que vous étiez en train de fricoter sur le sol au lieu de danser. » dit la rosée.

- « On voulait juste venir vous voir danser, mais je vois qu'on est venu au mauvais moment. » s'exclama Shana. - Exactement. » cracha Gaara. « Merde j'ai vraiment la poisse. » pensa-t-il.

- « C'est bon Gaara, pas la peine de t'énerver, on avait fini de toute façon. » dit Shin.

- Oui, on voit cela. » s'exclama son meilleure ami qui accompagnait les filles.

- « Ouais, bon il n'y a plus rien à voir et si on bougeait ? » dit le brun.

- « Ouais. »

Les deux danseurs prirent leurs affaires et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Shin lui sourit et le roux le lui les cinq ils s'en allèrent en direction du réfectoire là où Neji et Sasuke y étaient déjà attablés.

- « Yo, alors ça c'est bien passé votre entraînement ? » leur demanda Neji.

- « Oh, pour s'être bien passé, ça c'est bien passé. » pouffa Sakura.

- « La ferme. » répliqua le roux.

- « Je ne comprend pas, explique.

- On les a retrouvé bouche contre bouche sur le sol et...

- C'est bon on a compris. » râla Gaara en lui jetant un regard plus que noir.

- « Oh, alors vous avez enfin conclu. » s'exclama Sasuke.

- « T'y mets pas toi aussi, veux-tu ?

- Bon, est si on mangeait, moi j'ai faim. » dit Naruto.

- « Ouais. »

* * *

Naruto était assis seul, sur un banc dans le parc. Après qu'ils aient tous finis de manger, il s'était isolé seul de son côté. Il voulait se retrouver seul. Mais Sasuke l'avait bien remarqué et l'avait suivi discrètement. Après être resté en retrait quelques minutes, il décida de se montrer. Il s'approcha du banc sur lequel le blond était assis et s'installa à son tour, proche de lui, faisant toucher leurs épaules. Naruto, à ce contact se retournant vers la source et sourit face à la personne qui venait de s'installer à ses côtés.

- « Hey, ça va ? » lui demanda le brun, doucement.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que ces temps-ci tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va.

- Si ça va qu'est-ce tu fais ici seul alors ? Il fait froid.

- Oui, je sais, mais je voulais juste me retrouver un peu seul pour réfléchir.

- Oh, je vois. Je te dérange alors. » s'enquit le brun.

- « Non, c'est bon restes. » lui dit le blond en lui souriant légèrement.

- Tu vas sûrement trouver cela bizarre mais je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, je préfère quand tu souris.

- Hum...je comprends moi aussi je préfère, mais parfois, il y' a des jours où on va mal. » expliqua-t-il tristement en baissant la tête.

- « Naruto. » souffla le brun.

Naruto se retourna vers lui et vit le visage du brun se rapprocher dangereusement du sien, mais il ne fit rien pour y échapper, au contraire. Sasuke le regarda de son regard onyx un instant puis colla ses lèvres délicatement et lentement sur les lèvres du blond. Le baiser était doux et tendre et face à cela Naruto ne put que fermer les yeux de satisfaction. Doucement, le brun glissa sa langue dans l'antre chaude du blond et partit à la recherche de sa jumelle. Leurs langues se touchaient, se caressaient, se battaient fiévreusement. Par manque d'air ils se détachèrent à contrecœur. Sasuke prit le visage du blond en coupe et doucement il lui dit :

- « Non, décidément je n'aime pas quand tu es triste. »

_**Fin de l'épisode.**_

* * *

Voilà pour cette épisode, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite des événements.  
(1) Parole de OMG de Usher feat Willi I AM

Avis, aimé ou pas aimé ?  
Review ?


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde, voilà l'épisode 12 que vous attendiez tous.

Alors dans cet épisode je vous préviens qu'il y a du lime.

Ensuite deuxième note, je pense que cela va pas plaire qui sait) Je posterais sûrement la suite que pendant les vacances et encore cela va être juste et c'est pareil pour mon autre fic. Les examens me prennent tout mon temps. C'est l'année du Bac. ! :) Mais ne vous en faite pas mes chères lecteurs, vous aurez la suite et la fin bien sûr.

Je remercie Jojo-shadow pour sa correction.

* * *

Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez...(désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent :_

_Naruto se retourna vers lui et vit le visage du brun se rapprocher dangereusement du sien, mais il ne fit rien pour y échapper, au contraire. Sasuke le regarda de son regard onyx un instant puis colla ses lèvres délicatement et lentement sur les lèvres du blond. Le baiser était doux et tendre et face à cela Naruto ne put que fermer ses yeux de satisfaction. Doucement, le brun glissa sa langue dans l'antre chaude du blond et partit à la recherche de sa jumelle. Leurs langues se touchaient, se caressaient, se battaient fiévreusement. Par manque d'air ils se détachèrent à contrecœur. Sasuke prit le visage du blond en coupe et doucement il lui dit :_  
_- « Non, décidément, je n'aime pas quand tu es triste. » _

* * *

_**Épisode 12 :**_

- « Non, décidément, je n'aime pas quand tu es triste. » Lui dit Sasuke doucement dans un souffle qui alla frapper les lèvres douces du blond.

- Sasuke. » finit-il par murmurer.

Le baiser venait de lui faire rendre compte à quel point Naruto avait désormais une place importante dans sa vie. Oui, il était tombé follement amoureux de ce blond aux yeux trop bleus. De ce jeune qui ressemblait à son ami d'enfance. Il voulait qu'ils se fassent, autant confiance l'un que l'autre. Il voulait que Naruto se confesse à lui. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Non, décidément pas.

- « Naruto, s'il te plaît il faut que tu le dises si tu vas mal. » tenta le brun pour le faire parler.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. C'est tellement flou.

- Mais de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est flou ? Dis le moi.

- Les images dans ma tête. » Dit-il.

-" Les images ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas d'où elles viennent, c'est si...c'est si étrange. Je vois des personnes que je n'arrive pas à distinguer et des voix aussi.

- C'est sûrement ton passé qui resurgit. » suggéra Sasuke.

- "Oui, sûre. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais tu devrais peut-être chercher de ton côté. Cela t'aidera sûrement à comprendre. » proposa le brun.

- "Tu as raison. Mais pas maintenant.

- Si tu veux. Je t'aiderais si tu le souhaites.

- Humff...je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes.

- Tu ne m'ennuies pas, au contraire. » lui dit dans un sourire Sasuke.

- "On devrait rentrer, on commence à ce les geler.

- Oui, viens. »

Sasuke venait de raccompagner le blond devant sa chambre et tous les deux se regardaient dans les blanc des yeux. Ils ne savaient pas comment se comporter. Mais Sasuke prit la décision qu'il voulait le blond, alors lui fit comprendre à sa manière.

Il se rapprocha délicatement, mais sûrement de lui et lui prit le visage pour le ramener vers lui et finit pas l'embrasser doucement. Naruto, face à la douceur du brun, il ferma ses yeux pour apprécier plus le baiser. Il mit ensuite une main autour du coup de Sasuke et rapprocha un peu plus son visage pour mieux sentir le baiser qui s'était intensifié. Leurs langues se mélangeaient, se caressaient toujours avec douceur. C'était indéniablement bon. Naruto gémit quelque peu face à la caresse buccale. La langue de Sasuke parcourait chaque recoin de la bouche du blond. A bout de souffle, tous deux, dans un soupire de contentement, ils cessèrent le baiser.

- « Et maintenant » dit Naruto.

- "Et maintenant, on peut dire qu'on sort ensemble. Enfin si tu veux de moi ?

- Oui, » accepta le blond en rigolant légèrement. « Bon il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille se coucher, demain on a cours.

- Oui, alors on se voit demain.

- Hum. » acquiesça le blond.

Le brun se rapprocha encore de lui et il lui redonna un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'en aller sous les yeux de son petit ami, maintenant.

Naruto pénétra dans sa chambre et vit que son meilleur ami ne dormait pas, comparé à Kain qui était affalé sur son lit, la couverture de travers, à ronfler et baver. Cette scène fit rire Naruto. Au son du rire le brun dirigea son regard vers le blond.

- « Te voilà. Où étais-tu passé ?" Le questionna son ami.

- "J'étais avec Sasuke.

- Oh, je vois. Et qu'aviez-vous fait ?

- Rien, Rien. » dit-il un peu précipitamment.

- "Ouais, c'est cela. A d'autres. Vas-y dis.

- Bon d'accord. On sort ensemble voilà.

- Eh, ben, c'est du rapide.

- N'importe quoi. Pas plus rapide avec Gaara et toi.

- Pff...

- Ah, t'as rien à dire là.

- Ouais,

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je suis fatigué. Je vais faire un gros dodo. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

- Ouais, tu as raison. Bonne nuit. » lui dit le brun en se mettant sous sa couette.

- Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Le jour suivant, venait de se lever et nos amis étaient en train de prendre leur déjeuner. Neji et les autres avaient tous été surpris lorsque Sasuke était apparu et qu'il s'était rapproché de Naruto pour lui donner un baiser de bonjour. Parmi les regards deux ne les avaient pas lâchés de tout le déjeuner. Sai qui se trouvait à une table pas loin d'eux avait les yeux écarquillaient de stupeur. Il ne pensait pas que l'Uchiwa s'était intéressé au blond. Et cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile pour se rapprocher du blond. Et l'autre regard venait d'Ino qui avait eu un regard de dégoût face à cette scène mais ceux regard ne manqua pas à Shana qui se demandait qu'elle était vraiment le problème de cette fille. Elle s'était dit qu'elle irait la voir plus tard.

Shin venait d'être interrogé en cours d'espagnol sur sa synthèse et il s'en était plutôt bien sortie selon la professeure. Il partit se rasseoir au côté de Gaara qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

- « Ben, tu vois tu t'en es sortie. » lui dit celui-ci.

- "Ouais, j'aurais voulu passer plus tard. » lui dit le brun en s'affalant sur sa table.

- "Hum. Après on va dans ta chambre? » lui proposa le roux.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais qu'on soit rien que tous les deux.

- Ben voyons. » ricana le brun.

- "Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir être qu'avec toi ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais ça dépend pourquoi. » dit-il dans un ton innocent.

- "Fous-toi de moi. Tu sais pourquoi. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je te fasses un dessin ?

- Non, merci ça ira. Je suis partant pour aller quelque part mais pas dans ma chambre.

- Où alors ?

- Dans une salle de classe défectueuse. » proposa-t-il.

- "Hum, pourquoi pas. Tant que je suis avec toi, moi ça me va.

- Ben voyons. » soupira-t-il le brun faussement.

* * *

Shana marchait le long du couloir lorsqu'un bras la saisit subitement. Pour la faire rentrer de force dans une salle de classe vide.

- « A nous deux, boursière.

«Qu'est-ce... » tenta-t-elle de dire mais elle fut coupée par la jeune fille qu'elle reconnut comme l'ex petite-amie de Sakura.

- « Écoutes-moi bien , je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de Saskura. Est-ce claire ?

- Quoi ? Pour qui tu te prends pour m'attaquer comme cela ? Hein ?

- Je te demandes pardon ? Pour qui,_ toi,_ tu te prends pour me parler comme cela ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une autorisation pour te parler comme ça.

- Ne fais pas la maligne avec moi. Aussi non...

- Aussi non quoi ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? C'est plutôt toi qui devrais avoir peur de moi. Alors écoutes moi bien, _toi._ Évites de me refaire ce coup ou tu la sentiras passer. Et si j'ai envie d'être proche de Sakura c'est mon problème, pas le tiens. Tu n'es pas contente ? Ce n'est aussi pas mon problème. Mais évites de venir me faire ton petit sketch. Compris ?» lui dit Shana dans un ton plus que froid, la faisant trembler.

- « Je...je..tu me menaces ? bégaya-t-elle de dire.

- « Non, c'est juste un conseil. Alors ne l'oublies pas. » finit-elle pour ensuite tourner les talons et s'en aller, laissant seule l'ex petite-amie de Sakura.

Shana était consternée par cette subite attaque. « Non, mais il lui manque un grain, à cette fille. » se dit-elle.

Elle se dirigea en direction de la chambre de Sakura, qui lui avait demandé de venir.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, elle toqua et pénétra non sans avoir attendu une réponse.

- « Sakura ? » Appela-t-elle.

Elle fit le tour de la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Sakura, mais celle-ci était enroulée dans une serviette de bain.

- « Oh, je te dérange ?

- Non, désolé, j'ai mis plus de temps que je ne le croyais. C'est bon reste. » lui dit-elle.

Shana se sentit gênée, mais elle alla s'asseoir sur un des lits qui étaient dans la chambre.

Sakura s'était dirigée vers son armoire, mais lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée devant Shana, elle s'était senti toute émoustillée.

Celle-ci, sans pudeur, elle laissa sa serviette tomber sur le sol. Alors que Shana avait ses yeux rivés sur son portable, elle leva les yeux pour prendre la paroles, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent le corps nu de son amie devant elle. A ce moment, ce n'était plus de la gêne qu'elle ressentait, mais un trouble. Ses yeux ne lâchaient plus le corps de la jeune fille, sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à détailler son corps. Sa peau n'était pas trop blanche, elle avait un courbe parfaite au niveau des hanches et ses fesses étaient rondes. « Oh, putain qu'est-ce qui me prends? » se demanda soudainement Shana. Avec horreur, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle détaillait le corps nu de son ami. Le pire, c'est qu'un frisson, non désagréable lui, avait parcourus le corps.

Sakura, pas consciente du regard de la jeune fille, choisit minutieusement ses vêtements. Une fois qu'elle réussit à trouver son bonheur, elle se retourna et elle trouva une Shana aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

- « Shana ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Est-ce que tu peux t'habiller, s'il te plaît ?» lui demanda-t-elle brusquement en détournant le visage.

Surpris, elle fit ce qu'elle lui dit. Une fois complètement habillée, elle alla s'asseoir auprès de son amie.

- « Shana, ne sois pas gênée, on est des filles.

- Je sais. Mais c'est quand même gênant. Ça t'arrive souvent de t'exhiber comme ça ?

- Non, mais je ne suis pas pudique. Quand on a un magnifique corps comme le mien, on le montre.

« Oui, ça c'est sûr. Merde, mais à quoi je penses ?» pensa la brune.

- « Heu, bon , tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui,c'est bientôt le week-end, je voulais savoir si tu le passais ici ?

- Non, avec mon frère et Naruto, on rentre chez nous.

- Chez vous ? Vous habitez ensemble ?

- Oui. On a un appartement.

- Ah, oui, j'avais oublié. Tu m'en avais parlé en plus.

- Oui Pourquoi, tu as prévus quelque choses ce week-end ?

- Non, pas spécialement, mais je voulais le passer avec toi ?

- Pour...Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle un peu déconcerter par cette affirmation.

- « Pourquoi pas ? J'en ais juste envie, c'est tout. » lui dit-elle en lui souriant. Elle posa légèrement sa main sur la cuisse de Shana, qui, surprise par ce geste, se leva d'un coup.

- « Euh, oui, je...je vais y aller, hum...Naruto veut me voir..Je..à plus. » s'exclama-t-elle embarrassée.

Sous les yeux ahurit de Sakura et un peu déçu, elle partit aussi vite que l'éclaire.

Sakura avait bien vue la réaction de Shana face à son geste. Elle ne voulait pas la gêner autant. Et puis, toute cette scène depuis le début, s'était fait exprès. Elle avait une envie subite de montrer son corps à Shana. « Qu'est-ce que je suis bête. Je l'ai faite fuir plus qu'autres choses. » se dit-elle tristement la rosée.

Shana marchait rapidement le long du corridor. Ses pensées étaient sens dessus, dessous. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Lorsqu'elle avait vue Sakura dévêtue, elle avait ressentit quelque chose d'inexplicable. Un frisson agréable. Le corps nu de la jeune fille l'avait déstabilisé bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Pourtant, elles étaient des filles et ce n'était pas si gênant de voir une autre fille nue, mais là ça avait été différent.

Elle fut sortie brusquement de ses pensées par la voix de Neji.

- « Eh, Shana, ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il

- « Oui, et toi ? Tu n'es pas en répétition?

- Si, j'y étais, mais on vient tout juste de finir.

- Ah, OK. Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Ouais, c'était mortel. Ils s'en sortent très bien, nos petits nouveaux, mais il faut juste encore un peu de travail et c'est bon, je penses.

- Ouais, c'est sûr. » dit-elle doucement.

- « Et toi ? Ça n'a pas l'aire d'aller fort.

- Oh, c'est juste l'accumulation des cours et tout. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

- Je vois. Je comprends. Mais, le week-end approche, tu pourras te reposer tranquillement.

- Ouais, mais ils ne t'ont pas dit les autres ? Gaara nous a invité à aller en boîte samedi soir.

- Oh, oui c'est vrai. Ben c'est cool. On va pouvoir se voir, alors.

- Oui, bon j'y vais, à plus. » lui dit-elle en s'en allant sous les yeux nacre de Neji.

* * *

- Putain, j'attendais ça depuis ce matin. » dis Gaara qui avait plaqué Shin contre le mur d'une des salles de classe désinfecté.

- « Moi aussi. » lui répondit le brun fiévreusement.

Gaara se colla étroitement contre lui, frottant son désir qui s'éveillait autant que celui du brun. Leur baiser était brûlant. Leurs langues jouaient un ballet endiablés. Les mains de Gaara partirent sauvagement à la découverte du corps de son amant avant d'aller retirer son polo. Shin en fit de même.

Leurs torses maintenant nus,se collèrent pour plus de friction. Shin mit ses bras autour du coup de son amant pour le rapprocher un peu plus contre lui. Il leva légèrement une de ses jambes pour la placer contre la hanche offerte du roux. Immédiatement, celui-ci lui attrapa la jambe pour la faire maintenir un peu mieux contre sa hanche. Son bas ventre venait de rentrer en contact avec celui du brun. Deconcert, ils gémirent de plaisir mutuellement à la rencontre des deux membres. Gaara attrapa l'autre jambe, est la mit, elle aussi sur son autre hanche, ce qui fit écarter un peu plus les cuisses de Shin et donner plus de contact pour le roux. Ce dernier entama des mouvements de vas et viens, se déhanchant avec enthousiasme sur le sexe tendu de plaisir prit en otage par le pantalon encombrant.

- « Han...Hum. » gémit Shin sous l'effet des frottements de leurs sexes. « Gaara...Hum.. » tenta-t-il de dire.

Sans prendre la peine d'écouter son amant, Gaara accéléra ses coups de va et viens, amenant Shin au bord de l'extase.

- « Oh, putain oui...Hum » haleta Shin

Gaara continuait sa progression, grognant de plaisir. Il sentit la jouissance venir pour lui aussi.

- « Oh, oui » finit-il en jouissant, suivit de son amant.

- « Putain, je suis tout collant maintenant. » rigola légèrement Shin

- « Et moi alors ? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?» lui répondit le roux avant de l'embrasser. La baiser était doux et tendre.

- « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on aille se changer.

- Ouais. »

Tous les deux sortirent discrètement de la salle de classe et se précipitèrent vers leurs chambres respectives, non sans oublier de se donner un dernier baiser.

* * *

Sakura marchait le long du couloir qui menait à la cafétéria, mais celle-ci, elle aperçut Shana assise sur l'un des bancs extérieurs. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, puis finit par se diriger vers elle.

- « Hey ! » s'exclama-t-elle une fois arrivée près de son amie.

- « Oh, Sakura, je ne t'avais pas vue arriver. » lui dit-elle.

- « Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Oui, oui bien sûr. Mais tu voulais me voir ?

- Non, pas spécialement. En fait, je t'ai vue ici, alors je suis venue te voir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là dans le froid ? Tu n'es pas avec Naruto.

- Si, si j'étais avec lui mais il est parti avec Sasuke, je ne sais où. » répondit-elle un peu gêné.

- Shana, pour ce qui s'est passée toute...

- Non, ça va, ce n'est rien. » la coupa-t-elle brusquement.

- « D'accord, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es bizarre, ou peut-être que c'est moi qui divague. » lui dit-elle.

- « Non, Sakura, c'est pas cela. Ça va.

- D'accord. » Dit-elle en hochant la tête. « Dis, ce week-end on pourrait se voir ?

- Euh, oui, pourquoi pas.

- Il commence à faire froid, on rentre. On rejoint les autres. Ils sont sûrement dans la salle de repos.

- Oui. » accepta-t-elle

Toutes les deux, s'en allèrent pour la salle de repos. Là-bas, elles trouvèrent tout le monde sauf Naruto et Sasuke. Elles s'approchèrent d'eux et entamèrent la conversation avec les autres.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Naruto était assis sur le lit de Sasuke. Ils étaient venus dans la chambre du brun pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Naruto l'avait suivi non sans stresser un peu. Sasuke rejoignit le blond sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras.

- « Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Non, ça va. Ne t'en fais pas. » lui sourit le blond.

Sasuke posa soudainement ses lèvres sur celles douces du blond. Naruto ferma ses yeux pour apprécier le baiser. C'était doux et tendre. Naruto aimait l'embrasser. Il se sentait si bien là dans ses bras.

Sasuke le fit basculer sur le lit et se mit quelque peu sur lui. Surpris, Naruto n'en laissa rien paraître, il laissa Sasuke mener la danse. Les mains du brun partirent à la conquête du corps du blond. Elles passèrent délicatement sous le sweat-shirt de son amant caressant doucement le torse ferme qui se contractait face aux caresses. Naruto soupira de plaisir dans le baiser. A bout de souffle, ils cessèrent de s'embrasser et se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux.

- « Est-ce que ça va ? » Dit le brun

- « Hum, oui. Est-ce que tu vas toujours me demander si je vais bien ? » rigola le blond.

- Oui » dit-il simplement.

- « Je te le redis, je vais bien. Continues de m'embrasser et j'irais encore mieux. » lui dit-il en soufflant sur les lèvres tentantes de Sasuke.

- « Oui, je vais faire cela. » répondit-il en s'attaquant aux lèvres de son amant.

Ils se ré-embrassèrent, d'abord lentement, puis avec plus de fougue. Le baiser devint alors torride et chaud. Leurs mains ne restèrent pas en reste. Elles voyagèrent le long de leurs corps. Sasuke se plaça entre les jambes du blond, ce qui fit rencontrer leurs désirs maintenant éveillés. Il se frotta légèrement contre le blond qui émit un gémissement de plaisir. Sentir le sexe de Sasuke contre le sienne le rendait fous. Fous de désir et son sexe le montrait bien. Il palpitait de plaisir face aux frottements que son amant faisait contre lui. Soudainement il en voulu plus. Il écarta ses cuisses un peu plus, donnant totalement l'accès à Sasuke. Celui-ci arrêta leur baiser et souffla à son amant :

- « Si je continues, je ne vais plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

- Qui t'as dit de t'arrêter ?

- Quoi ? Tu es sûr ? Enfin, je veux dire, qu'on a encore le temps d'aller plus loin tous les deux.

- Je...oui bien sûr...Mais...

- Je sais, je vais continuer à te donner du plaisir sans aller plus loin. Fais moi confiance. » lui dit-il.

Il se redressa et enleva son sweat-shirt et intima au blond de faire de même. Une fois tous deux torses nus. Sassuke s'approcha de son amant et recolla ses lèvres aux siennes. Ses mains partirent à la découverte de ce torse ferme et envoûtant. Il caressa chaque partie offerte à lui. Cessant le baiser, il fit parcourir ses lèvres sur le cou de son homologue, puis descendit lentement vers l'un des boutons de chaire rose, qu'il entreprit de jouer avec. Il mordilla, tâta, lécha avec sensualité la chaire rose pendant que son autre main caressait et pinçait son autre téton, le faisant gémir un peu plus. Cette attention était plus que délicieuse pour Naruto. Il ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Sasuke constata que cet endroit était endroit très sensibles chez son blond. C'était bon à savoir. Relâchant les pauvres petits tétons martyrisés, il descendit plus bas en prenant bien soin de lécher les ab-dos qui s'offraient à lui. IL arriva au nombril, où il pénétra sa langue dans cet endroit qui fit un peu plus gémir et tordre de plaisir son amant. IL mima l'acte sexuel une bonne minute pour remonter vers le visage de son blond qu'il ré-embrassa fougueusement.

Naruto ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Toutes ses sensations étaient exquises. Il voulait encore plus de frictions. Il descendit ses mains vers les fesses rondes et fermes du brun et il approcha son bassin pour le coller contre le sien. Il entama alors un doux déhanchement. Face à cet acte, Sasuke arrêta le baiser et gémit dans le coup du blond. Avec synchronisation, ils se déhanchèrent de plus en plus vite. Le désir montait et c'était pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux qu'ils jouirent ensemble.

A bout de souffle, Sasuke retomba sur Naruto.

- « Sasuke, t'es pas léger. » rigola Naruto.

- Oh, désolé. » Dit celui-ci, entre deux souffles.

Il se dégagea de celui-ci et se mit sur le côté. Il regarda un instant le profil de son blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Ses joue encore rosie par le plaisir qu'il venait d'avoir. Il y avait pas de doute, il était tombé irrévocablement amoureux de Naruto.

* * *

Du côté de Kakashi, il venait de sortir de sa salle de cours. Il était dix-huit heures. Avec toutes ces copies, il n'avait pas vue l'heure passer. Il souffla un bon coup et s'en alla en direction du parking réservé aux professeurs. Aujourd'hui il avait décidé qu'il irait à l'orphelinat là où Naruto avait vécu une bonne partie de sa vie. Il voulait des réponses à ses questions.

Arrivée devant sa voiture, il rentra dedans, et mit sa clé sur le contacte. Après une dernière pensée sur ce qu'il pourrait découvrir, il s'en alla en direction de l'orphelinat.

Après une bonne demie-heure de route, il se gara devant l'orphelinat imposant qui se dressait devant lui. Un grand portail lui faisait face. A côté, une pancarte y était installée. Elle informait les horaires d'ouvertures pour les des potentiels adoptant qui souhaitaient adopter. Il vit qu'aujourd'hui l'heure de fermeture était à dix-neuf heures trente. Cela lui laissait largement le temps. Il passa le portail et se dirigea vers l'enseigne. En rentrant dans l'établissement il aperçut un jeune homme pas plus vieux que lui, accoudé au bureau de l'accueil. Il s'approcha de celui-ci et prit la parole.

- « Excusez-moi. » dit-il. L'homme qui était accoudé se retourna vers la source de la voix et resta sans voix face à l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Kakashi était lui aussi sans voix. Ils n'en revenaient pas.

- « Iruka/Kakashi » dirent-ils tous deux estomaqués.

_**Fin de l'épisode.**_

* * *

Voilà, voili, voilu.

Alors aimé ou pas.

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite.

Review ? ( A fond, au sinon pas de suite Nahh ) Je plaisante :)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Coucou, voilà l'épisode tant attendu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant.**_

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic et pour le commentaire cela me fait plaisir.**_

_**Je remercie Joji-shadow pour sa correction. :)**_

_**Et enfin je vous dis bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent :_

_Après une bonne demie-heure de route, il se gara devant l'orphelinat imposant qui se dressait devant lui. Un grand portail lui faisait face. A côté, une pancarte y était installée. Elle informait les horaires d'ouvertures pour les des potentiels adoptant qui souhaitaient adopter. Il vit qu'aujourd'hui l'heure de fermeture était à dix-neuf heures trente. Cela lui laissait largement le temps. Il passa le portail et se dirigea vers l'enseigne. En rentrant dans l'établissement il aperçut un jeune homme pas plus vieux que lui, accoudé au bureau de l'accueil. Il s'approcha de celui-ci et prit la parole._

_- « Excusez-moi. » dit-il. L'homme qui était accoudé se retourna vers la source de la voix et resta sans voix face à l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Kakashi était lui aussi sans voix. Ils n'en revenaient pas._

_- « Iruka/Kakashi » dirent-ils tous deux estomaqués. _

* * *

_**Épisode 13 : La déclaration.**_

Ils étaient autant surpris l'un que l'autre. Kakashi était plus que surpris de revoir Iruka. Celui-ci avait beaucoup changé. « Où est passé le petit rondouillard d'Iruka ?» pensa-t-il. Et ben celui-ci avait bien changé. Il était grand et était finement musclé. Il avait toujours cette couleur de peau qui viré vers la couleur miel.

- « Et ben ça alors, Kakashi Hatake. Si je m'attendais à cela. » S'exclama Iruka.

- « Et moi, dont. » Répliqua l'argenté.

- « Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu veux adopter?

- Non, non, loin de là. Je suis juste venu chercher quelques informations supplémentaire.

- Oh, alors je peux t'aider. Viens suis moi. » Lui dit-il.

Il suivit Iruka à travers les couloirs et s'arrêta devant une salle. En entrant dans celle-ci, il constata que c'était un petit bureau sympathique.

- « Vas-y, installes-toi. » Lui intima Iruka.

- Merci.

- Alors, dis-moi. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Voilà, je cherches un peu plus de renseignement sur un jeune élèves de la Godaime Art School là où je suis professeur. Il était ici avant.

Curieux, il lui demanda qui.

- Et qui est-ce ?

- Naruto Uzumaki.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu des renseignements sur Naruto ?

- Oh, je vois que tu le connais. Je veux juste savoir dans quelles circonstances il est arrivé ici.

- Pourquoi ? Ce jeune a beaucoup souffert, comme tout orphelin ici.

- Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Mais je ne suis pas censé parler des orphelins d'ici à des inconnus.

- Je ne suis pas un inconnu, Iruka. Tu me connais.

- Cela ne veut rien dire. » Il réflécit puis il se mit à dire « Bon très bien, je vais t'en parler. Donc, Naruto est arrivé ici à l'âge de huit ans. Il avait été emmené ici par une assistante sociale d'Oto. Il a été adopté par une famille d'Oto, il y était depuis ses six ans, avant de venir ici. Et ceux-ci l'on maltraité. Il a été quelques temps hospitalisé et sa famille a été incarcérée à la prison d'Iwa. Mais il s'est ensuite vite habitué à notre environnement et surtout, il s'est beaucoup rapproché de Shin et Shana, des jumeaux. Ils sont devenus tous trois inséparable. Ils ont même formé un petit groupe entre eux. Ils sont passionnés par le chant et la danse. Ils étaient les petites stars de l'orphelinat.

- Je vois. Merci de me faire confiance. J'utiliserais ces informations à bon escient.

- Je l'espère. » Lui dit-il. « En tous cas, je suis surpris que tu sois devenu professeur. » Lui dit-il ensuite.

- Hum, je suis autant surpris que toi. Mais j'aime enseigner aux élèves. Leur apprendre des choses de la vie et tout ça. C'est important.

- Je vois. Mais tu es prof de quoi, au juste ?

- Je suis prof de français et de chant.

- Alors là je suis encore plus surpris. Mais je me souviens que tu chantais bien. Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu sois devenu prof de chant. A l'époque tu te voyais déjà prof.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis surpris que tu t'en souviennes.

- Bah... » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- « Et toi depuis quand es-tu ici ?

- Oh, depuis plus de huit ans, maintenant. Je me plais beaucoup ici. Les enfants sont adorables et plein d'énergise. On ne s'ennuie jamais. Tu peux me croire. » Dit-il en rigolant, faisant sourire Kakashi.

- « Tant mieux, alors. Je vais devoir y aller, mais je repasserais sûrement. Si tu le veux bien ?

- Oui, oui si tu le souhaites, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Très bien, alors je te dis à la prochaine.

- Oui. »

Kakashi se leva et dans un dernier signe de la main à Iruka, il sortit du bureau et s'en alla, laissant un Iruka encore surpris de sa venue.

* * *

Neji marchait le long d'un des couloir de l'enseigne. Il alla en direction de la salle de repos du groupe. Alors qu'il était presque arrivée, il croisa Shana qui y allait, elle aussi, rejoindre la salle.

- « Eh, Shana! » L'appela-t-il.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la source de la voix et sourit à la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

- « Eh, salut Neji. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais à la salle de repos et toi aussi je suppose, non ?

- Oui, il faut que je vois mon frère vite fait et après j'ai cours de chant. Et toi tu n'as pas cours ?

- Non, j'ai l'après-midi de libre.

- La chance, j'aurais voulu l'avoir moi aussi. Je suis épuisée.

- Tu m'étonnes. Les profs se sont déchaînés sur les devoirs.

- J'avoue.

- Et si on allait, ils doivent sûrement être tous là-bas.

- Oui. »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de reposet comme l'avait dit Neji, tout lez monde était là. Sakura jeta un regard aux nouveaux venus et elle attarda surtout son regard sur Shana. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait ces temps-ci. Elle avait remarqué que Neji était souvent en compagnie de Shana. Et il parlait aussi souvent d'elle et il lui ventait se mérites. Elle avait soudainement peur que celui-ci soit intéressé par elle. Après tout on pouvait le penser en voyant son comportement.

- « Eh salut vous deux. » S'exclama Naruto, qui était calé entre les jambes de Sasuke qui lui embrassait le cou de temps à autres.

- « Salut les amoureux. » Dit Shana en souriant. « Je ne vais pas resté longtemps j'ai cours de chant et toi aussi Naruto, je te rappelle. Shin viens il faut que je te parle. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers Shin qui était lui aussi dedans les bras de Gaara.

Celui-ci, surpris par la demande, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa sœur. Naruto avait été lui aussi surpris. Pourquoi Shana voulait parler à son frère ? Et lui alors ?. Alors qu'il allait commencer à bouder, on l'appela :

- « Naruto, tu viens. Il faut que je te parle à toi aussi. »

Surpris par se retournement de situation, il se hâta de se lever, en donnant un petit coup sur Sasuke qui s'était appuyé sur lui. Grognant, il laissa son blond partir à toute vitesse vers ses amis. « Même pas un désolé. » se lamenta-t-il dans son coin.

Les trois amis se mirent à l'écart des autres, sous les yeux suspicieux de quatre personnes.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shana. ?» Demanda son frère.

- « T'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien de bien méchant. Mais j'ai reçu un appel ce matin, très tôt.

- Un appel ? Un appel de qui ?

- C'est justement là le problème. C'était un avocat.

- Un avocat ? C'est quoi cette merde, encore.

- Je ne sais pas où il a eu mon numéro, mais il m'a dit que c'était important. Il ne m'a pas expliqué tout en détaille, à part qu'il souhaitait nous voir au plus vite. Toi et moi.

- Oh là, oh là. On se calme. Peut-être que c'est à propos de vos parents ? » S'exclama soudainement Naruto.

- « Je ne pense pas, non,. Et puis si c'était vrai, pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que l'on a tous ce problème de parents. » Dit tristement Naruto.

- « Il faut qu'on le dise à Iruka.

- Oui, je pense que cela est une bonne idée. Il ne t'a pas dit quand il voulait vous voir ?

- Non,il a juste dit que plus tôt sera le mieux. Rien d'autre. » Affirma Shana.

- « Bon, demain on finit tôt les cours et après c'est le week-end. Avant de rentrer on ira à l'orphelinat voir Iruka et lui on lui en parlera.

- Ouais. Tu as raison. J'espère juste que ce n'est rien de grave.

- Moi je dis que t'as tort. Tout cela est mauvais. » Dit brusquement Shin.

Les trois amis après encore quelques paroles échangées, ils retournèrent vers les autres. Quelque minutes plus tard, Shana et Naruto suivit de Sakura, ils allèrent en cours de chant.

* * *

Shin et Gaara venaient d'arriver dans la chambre du brun. Gaara n'osait pas lui poser des questions sur la discussion que son petit ami avait eu avec sa sœur et Naruto. Mais depuis la discussion, il avait bien vu comment était Shin. Il s'était subitement renfermé sur lui même et il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Et cela l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose.

- « Shin, est-ce que ça va? » Lui demanda Gaara

- « Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu as la tête ailleurs depuis toute à l'heure. Alors, je me demandais si tu allais bien.

- Ouais, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. » Lui dit-il en souriant.

Il se rapprocha de lui et se mit sur ses genoux et ensuite il l'embrassa. Gaara accepta avec plaisir le baiser. Shin mit ses bras autour du cou de son amant et intensifia le baiser. Il savait que Gaara mourrait d'envie de lui posr des questions, mais il ne voulait pas en parler, en tout cas pas maintenant. Il voulait passer son après-midi de libre avec lui.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends tout d'un coup ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de faire le premier pas pour m'embrasser.

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content ? Et puis j'en avais envie. » Répondit-il en soufflant sur les lèvres douces et roses du roux.

Gaara plaqua, une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres sur celles tentatrices de son amant et entama un baiser ravageur.

- « Si on continue je ne vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter. J'ai envie de toi. » Dit soudainement le roux en arrêtant le baiser.

Il regarda droit dans les yeux de son brun et il vit que lui aussi le désirait.

- « J'en ai tout aussi envie que toi, mais je crois que c'est un peu trop tôt. » Répondit le brun, en posant son front contre celui du roux.

- « Très bien. Alors, viens on va à la cafétéria. Au moins là-bas je ne risque pas de te sauter dessus. » Rigola légèrement le roux.

- « Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Ils sortirent tous deux en et ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria.

Les cours de l'après-midi étaient passés sans encombre. Tous les élèves étaient à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du lycée, au chaud, soit dans leur chambre, soit dans la cafétéria à boire un bon chocolat chaud.

Naruto, lui, était dans la salle de repos, du groupe en compagnie de Sasuke. Ils étaient tous deux blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi dans cet endroit à parler de tout et de rien. A s'embrasser, se toucher, se câliner. Bref, ils avaient passé un bon petit moment tous les deux.

Mais, depuis deux jours, Sasuke essayait par tous les moyens, de parler du passé de Naruto. Mais il ne souhaitait pas que cela ait des conséquences. Il repensait sans cesse au petit garçon sur la photo et faisait beaucoup plus le rapprochement entre Naruto et ce petit garçon. Il voulait en parler à Naruto, mais il appréhendait la réaction de celui-ci.

Si seulement il y avait au moins une preuve qui fait que ces deux personnes ne font qu'une. Car pour le brun, Naruto et ce petit sont la même personne, mais pour prouver cela il lui fallait une preuve.

- « A quoi tu penses ? » Lui demanda subitement Naruto.

Il avait bien vu que Sasuke était perdu dans ses pensées.

- « Oh, à rien. Je pense à notre petit week-end qu'on va passer ensemble. » Mentit-il.

- « Avec les autres. » Précisa Naruto en lui souriant.

- « Oui, avec les autres. » Souffla Sasuke. « Moi, j'aurais voulu le passer qu'avec toi, mais bon. » Dit-il en faisant mine de bouder.

- « On aura d'autre occasion. » Répondit Naruto.

Celui-ci redressa sa tête pour la mettre à la même hauteur que celle de Sasuke et l'embrassa doucement mais sûrement. Sasuke apprécia le baiser et l'intensifia. Il pénétra avec langue l'antre chaude de son blond et lui prit le visage pour intensifier encore plus le baiser. Naruto gémit dans sa bouche.

Le désir les envahit, et leurs mains partirent à l'exploration du corps de l'autre. Sasuke passa une de ses mains sous le sweat de son blond et alla pincer un des tétons faisant gémir un peu plus fortement son amant. Alors que Naruto allait explorer, lui aussi, un peu plus le corps de Sasuke. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement.

- « Oups. » Dit la personne qui venait de rentrer.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent. L'un frustré et l'autre gêné. Ils se retournèrent vers la personne qui osait les déranger, et ce n'était autre que Sakura.

- Désolé, les garçons, je ne savais pas que vous étiez en pleine occupation.

- Non, c'est bon Sakura, c'était juste...

- Ne t'en fais Naruto. Je comprends. C'est les hormones qui travaillent. » Dit-elle en rigolant.

- « C'est cela, moques-toi de nous. » S'exclama Sasuke froidement. Il était énervé que la rose vienne les déranger dans un moment pareil.

- « Oh ça va. Je cherche Shana et j'avais pensé qu'elle serait ici. J'ai cherché partout.

- Oh, elle est partit avec Neji.

- Neji ? » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est ce qu'ils sont allés faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que Neji voulait qu'elle l'accompagne. Où ? Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

Les sourcils de Sakura se froncèrent un peu plus. Qu'est-ce que Neji lui voulait ? « Merde, il commence à me faire chier celui là à la coller. » pensa subitement Sakura. Il y a pas moyen, il fallait qu'elle parle maintenant à Shana. Qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle ressent, aussi non sa chance lui passera sous le nez.

- « Bon, désolé du dérangement. Continuez votre petite euh...enfin bref, continuez, je vous laisse et encore désolé. » Dit-elle précipitamment avant de quitter la salle rapidement.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et haussèrent en même temps leurs épaules. « Bah, c'est Sakura. » pensèrent-ils.

* * *

Sakura marchait à pas rapides dans les couloirs. Elle fulminait contre Neji. Elle avait bien vue comment celui-ci regardait Shana. Pourquoi s'était-il intéressé subitement à elle ? Il pouvait avoir n'importe qui. Alors, pourquoi elle ? Toutes ces questions tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle avait bien réfléchi et elle avait décidé de dire ses sentiments à Shana. Bien sûr, elle avait peur de la réaction que Shana pourrait avoir. Mais elle ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le lui dise. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle la trouve.

- « Merde, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? » Dit-elle subitement en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Elle prit son portable et chercha dans son répertoire le numéro de la brune. Une fois trouvait, elle l'appela. Après une bonne minute elle tomba sur le répondeur. « Putain non, non et non. » se lamenta-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle marchait en se lamentant sur son sort, elle entendit des rires provenir d'une salle qui ornait le couloir. Elle s'avança vers la dite salle et ouvrit la porte doucement.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle, la laissa dubitative. Devant elle, se trouvait Shana et Neji. Ils étaient assis, assez proche, trop proche à son goût. Et ils rigolaient tous deux pour quelque chose encore inconnu à la rosée. Rien que de voir Shana rire avec lui, la mettait hors d'elle, mais une jalousie sans nom s'imprima en elle en voyant ce Neji rire avec Shana. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement un peu plus lorsqu'elle vit Neji s'approcher encore plus de Shana qui avait arrêté de rire.

« Ba boom », son cœur venait de rater un battement lorsque Neji venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Shana, qui avait ouvert ses yeux de surprise. Cette scène lui fit mal au cœur. Elle se résigna à fermer la porte et s'en alla à pas mornes vers sa chambre. « Je n'aurais aucune chance » pensa-elle tristement.

Shana venait de repousser Neji. Elle ne comprenait pas ce subit changement.

- « Shana ? » demanda Neji surpris par son rejet.

- « Écoutes. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, mais tous les deux c'est impossible. » Lui dit Shana en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas ?

- Tu es plus comme un ami et rien d'autre. Il vaut que je te laisses.

- Attends, je peux savoir ce qui ne te plait pas chez moi ?

- C'est rien je t'assure, c'est juste que je n'éprouve aucun sentiment à ton égard. Je te l'ai dit, je te vois plus comme un ami, rien d'autre. Désolé. » Expliqua-t-elle une dernière fois.

Elle sortit rapidement de la salle et elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Sakura. Elle avait une envie soudaine de la voir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle toqua et lorsqu'elle entendit le mot entrer, elle rentra dans la chambre et elle aperçut Sakura allongeait sur son lit à regarder le plafond pensivement.

Elle se rapprocha d'elle et s'allongea elle aussi, à côté d'elle.

- Eh, salut. Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non. » Maugréa la rosée.

Surprise par le ton de Sakura. Elle se retourna vers elle et regarda minutieusement son profil et lui demanda :

- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'aire en colère. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Face aux questions sur son humeur. Elle se retourna elle aussi vers la brune et leurs visages étaient maintenant séparés de quelques centimètres. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus et Sakura répondit, toujours d'un ton légèrement colérique :

- « Oui, oui il s'est passé quelque chose. Et oui je suis en colère. » explosa-t-elle sous les yeux écarquillaient de stupeur de Shana.

Celle-ci n'avait jamais vu jusqu'ici Sakura en colère. Elle se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé pour que la rosée soit en colère à ce point.

- « Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux.

- Ça fait plus d'une heure que je te cherches et quand je t'ai trouvé, tu avais ta bouche collait à celle de Neji. » Répondit-elle plus qu'en colère.

Shana ne comprenait pas cette subite colère.

- « Sakura ne t'énerves pas. Ce n'était qu'un baiser accidentel. Il m'a embrassé, mais je l'ai repoussé après. Je suis désolé que cela t'ait blessé, mais je ne suis pas intéressée par lui. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que toi tu l'étais et que...

- Attends, attends, je t'arrêtes toute de suite. Je ne suis pas intéressée par lui.

- Ben alors, pourquoi tu...

- Je suis gay, lesbienne alors non, non je ne suis pas intéressée par lui. » Lui dit-elle en se redressant , pour être assise en tailleur sur le lit. Shana en fit de même et était maintenant face à la rosée.

- « Mais alors, pourquoi tu es comme cela ? C'est quoi le problème ?

- C'est toi, c'est toi le problème. » Lui cria soudainement la rosée, sous les yeux plus qu'ahuris de la brune.

- « Qu'est-ce...

- Tu...tu … Shana, merde je …..je t'aime. » Avoua Sakura en encrant ses yeux verts émeraudes brillant dans ceux abasourdis de Shana _« Je t'aime »_

_Fin de l'épisode_

* * *

Voilà pour cet épisode. Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le prochain épisode.

Ciao

Review.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Coucou tout le monde. Tout d'abord je vous souhaites un JOYEUX NOËL à tous et à toutes. **_

_**Ensuite ta dam voilà l'épisode 14. Qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les autres.**_

_**Et je remercie tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse comme toujours de laisser des reviews. **_

_**Et pour fini je remercie Jojo-shadow pour sa correction**_

_**BONNE LECTURE.**_

* * *

_**Épisode 14 : L'amour s'en va ?**_

Shana était estomaquée par la révélation que Sakura venait de lui faire. Son regard ne se détachait pas de celui de la rosée et elle pouvait voir à quel point celle-ci était sérieuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et ni quoi dire. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

- « Dis quelque chose. » L'intima Sakura.

On pouvait voir de la peur se refléter dans ses yeux. La peur du rejet. Et ça Shana pouvait le voir aussi. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, c'était si soudain.

- « Sakura je...je... je suis désolée, je...c'est si soudain. Je ne comprends pas. C'est... » Elle aurait voulu finir sa phrase, mais il lui manquait les mots.

- « Je vois. Tu ne ressens rien pour moi, à part de l'amitié. Mais si moi je te dis que je ne veux pas de ton amitié, mais plus que cela ?

Les yeux de Shana s'écarquillèrentde stupéfaction. Sakura ne pouvait pas penser cela. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire une chose pareille.

- « Sakura. Tu ne penses vraiment pas ce que tu viens de me dire ?

- Si. Tu sais désormais ce que je ressens pour toi. Et tu crois que je vais me contenter de rester ami avec toi, alors que je t'aime ? Non, je ne peux pas.

- Que veux-tu que je te dises ? Ce que tu me proposes est un choix difficile et c'est vraiment pas sympa, c'est du chantage. Je te considère vraiment comme une amie et je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tes sentiments comme tu l'aurais voulue. Mais tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne pourras pas rester mon amie, Sakura. » Dit la brune d'une voix tremblante.

- « Je suis désolée. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles. Cette discussion ne nous mènera à rien.

- « Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce...

- « Vas-t'en. » La coupa froidement la rosée.

Le cœur de Shana venait de rater un battement. Sakura ne pouvait pas lui faire cela. Mais elle se résigna à se lever. Mais avant de sortir, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Sakura qui avait la tête baissée et lui dit :

- « Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Pas autant que moi. » Lui répondit Sakura.

Celle-ci s'en alla et laissa Sakura, seule face à sa peine. Une fois que Shana était sortie, Sakura laissa ses larmes couler. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?» se dit-elle en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

* * *

_(1)Want to, but I can't help it  
I love the way it feels,  
It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real  
I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't  
Tell myself I'll stop everyday, knowin' that I won't  
_

_I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it_

_And it's all because of you [3X]  
And it's all because…  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug_

_Think of it every second  
I can't get nothing done,  
Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some  
Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me  
I try and try but my obsession wont let me leave_

_I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it_

_And it's all because of you (all because of you) [3X]  
And it's all because…  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug_

_Ain't no doubt, so strung out [2X]_  
_Over you, over you, over you_

_Because of you,_  
_And it's all because of you,_  
_Never get enough_  
_She's the sweetest drug, she's the sweetest drug_

Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans toute la salle de classe. Naruto venait de faire une très belle prestation au piano. Il avait chanté une chanson de ses compositions. Tous les élèves avaient la bouche ouverte, ils étaient éstomaqués. Ils ne pouvaient le nier que ce nouveau avait une très belle voix. Une voix envoûtante. Elle vous emmenait au paradis. Il savait comment transporter ses spectateurs

La professeure de chant en était toute émoustillée. Son nouvel élève avait vraiment un talent pour ce qui était du domaine du chant. Et elle ne pouvait que l'encourager à continuer dans cette voie là. Elle avait eu vent, par le professeure de danse, que c'était aussi un bon danseur. Ce jeune garçon, pour elle, avait un brillant avenir qui l'attendait. Elle n'en doutait pas.

Naruto regardait tous les élèves et la professeure applaudirent. Il en resta sans voix. Cela lui faisait énormément plaisir. Il adorait autant chanter que danser. Pour lui, ces deux domaines l'amèneraient à sa future gloire. Il voulait briller sous les feux des projecteurs. Avec ses amis bien entendus.

Sasuke regardait Naruto amoureusement. Il savait que celui-ci avait une belle voix, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver de plus en plus belle. Elle était vraiment différente de la sienne. Pourtant, Naruto, quand il chantait,il dégageait, tout comme lui une aura de sensualité, s'en était déconcertant. Si il l'avait pu, il lui aurait bien sauté dessus.

Shana savait que son Naruto avait une belle voix, mais elle ne s'empêcha pas de l'applaudir. Son regard s'était ensuite rivé de l'autre côté de la salle, là où Sakura se trouvait. Celle-ci parlait gaiement avec une camarde de classe. Depuis trois jours, celle-ci ne lui adressait vraiment plus la parole. Elle l'évitait. Tout le monde l'avait bien remarqué. Mais ils n'en firent aucun commentaire. Ils savaient tous que Sakura détestait qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée. Alors, ils la respectèrent, tout comme Shana qui était restée silencieuse depuis ces trois jours. On ne l'entendait plus beaucoup à part en classe quand les professeurs l'interrogeaient ou quand ses amis lui parlaient brièvement. Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient posé de questions par ce subite changement entre les deux filles.

Shana se sentait un peu déçu du comportement de la rosée. Elle avait essayé de lui parler, mais les regards que celle-ci lui jetait la déchanta. Du coup elle avait laissé tomber. Elle n'allait pas non plus lui courir après. C'était pas dans ses habitudes. Et puis tout cela pour elle c'était si soudain.

Shana, dans sa vie, elle n'avait eu vraiment que deux relations et avec des garçons, puis après, elle s' en était lassé. Elle disait que les mecs étaient tous les mêmes, pas un pour en rattraper un autre. Pour elle, ils étaient tous des cas à part. Ils préféraient réfléchir avec ce qu'ils avaient entre les jambes plutôt qu'avec ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs cerveaux. Du coup elle avait préféré se consacrer à ses passions.

Mais la déclaration de la rosée l'avait laissé conne, oui conne on peut dire. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour elle pourrait plaire à une fille et surtout se faire aimer d'une.

Sakura avait bien sentit le regard de la brune sur elle, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle continua sa discussion. Elle devait avouer que cela lui faisait mal au cœur de ne plus lui parler, mais elle l'avait décidé ainsi. Elle savait que c'était idiot de sa part d'agir comme elle le faisait envers elle. Alors elle essaya d'oublier ce qui s'était passé entre elles pour passer à autres choses. Mais au fond d'elle elle savait que cela allait être difficile car elle avait vraiment des sentiments fort à son égard.

Malgré tout elle se permit de jeter juste un tout petit regard vers Shana. Celle-ci discutait maintenant avec Naruto et Sasuke. Et comme toujours elle la trouva belle. Intérieurement, elle souffla et se retourna à sa propre discussion, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Shana avait bien sentit son regard sur elle, puisqu'après qu'elle ait détourner son regard Shana le lui en avait jeté un dernier avant de le détourner elle aussi. Entre elles, cela allait être compliqué.

* * *

Dans le bureau de la directrice, se déroulait une discussion sérieuse se passait. Tsunade et Kakashi parlaient de quelque chose de très important devant une bonne tasse de thé.

Celui-ci avait fait par des informations trouvées sur Naruto. Tsunade était restée silencieuse tout au long du discours de l'argenté. Et dans sa tête elle essaya de rassembler les morceaux. Mais cela semblait être difficile. Mais au plus profond d'elle, elle savait que ce jeune Naruto avait un rapport avec cet accident. Mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Depuis le début, elle avait suivit de derrière son bureau, la scolarité de Naruto et tous les professeurs avaient vanté ses mérites. Il était un bon élève. Il respirait la joie de vivre et une telle force, que les professeurs ne pouvaient que l'apprécier. Il ne baissait jamais les bras, même lorsque des choses difficiles s'imposaient à lui. Il était un élève sérieux et à l'écoute. Les professeurs aimaient beaucoup ce comportement. Pour les autres s'en était pareil, mais ils avaient bien vu que Naruto avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'on l'appréciait un peu plus. Et cela Tsunade l'avait bien vu. Il était comme lui. Son défunt ami. La même vivacité. Ils se ressemblaient énormément.

Tsunade était tout de même déconcerté, par les révélations de Kakashi. La vie de ce jeune n'avait pas été magnifique. Et elle en voulait en apprendre plus. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait elle-même passer dans cet orphelinat pour chercher plus. De plus, elle connaissait le nouveau directeur, Sarutobi. Peut-être que celui-ci lui laisserait libre accès à son dossier. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Leur discussion entre eux se termina tard dans la journée. Et elle laissa son ami s'en aller. Celle-ci était restée dans son bureau à réfléchir, encore et encore. Ces temps-ci elle ne faisait que cela. Un jour, son cerveau allait finir par exploser si ça continuait. Mais après une bonne heure, elle décida de quitter son bureau et d'aller se reposer. Elle en avait bien besoin. Et surtout elle avait besoin d'un bon petit remontant.

* * *

Tous les élèves étaient soit en pause soit ils n'avaient plus cours. Shana n'avait plus cours et elle décida d'aller dans la salle de musique.

En rentrant dans celle-ci, elle inspecta la pièce et constata qu'il n y avait personne. Elle s'approcha du piano et le caressa amoureusement. Une fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et une envie de chanter la prit. Elle s'installa face à l'instrument. Elle regarda les touches noirs et blanches qu'offrait le piano, puis elle réfléchit à quelle musique elle pourrait bien chanter. Elle aimait chanter, mais chanter pour elle, était aussi un moyen d'oublier ses soucies. Et là, elle avait vraiment besoin de se laisser transporter par ses paroles.

Ses doigts fins commencèrent à toucher les touches du piano pour émettre les première notes de la chanson et elle commença à faire des sons avec sa bouche. Puis elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser transporter par la musique. Et elle commença à chanter le premier couplet doucereusement et délicatement.

(_2) You look in my eyes and I get emotional inside.  
I know it's crazy but you still can touch my heart.  
And after all this time you'd think that I  
I wouldn't feel the same but time melts into nothing and nothing's  
changed.  
_

Toujours doucement et délicatement, elle entama le refrain.

_I still believe someday you and me will find ourselves in love again.  
I had a dream someday you and me will find ourselves in love again._

_I had a dream someday you and me will find ourselves in love again.  
Each day of my life I'm filled with all the joy I could find.  
You know that I, I'm not the desperate type.  
If there's one spark of hope left in my grasp, I'll hold it with both  
hands. It's worth the risk of burning to have a second chance. _

A ce moment-là, elle augmenta le volume de sa voix et par la force qu'elle utilisa, ses sourcils ce fronçèrent.

_No, no  
no no no no I need you baby. I still believe that we can be together  
(haaoo). If we believe that true love never has to end. Then we must  
know that we will love again._

_I still believe someday you and me will find ourselves in love again.  
I had a dream someday you and me will find ourselves in love again._

Les dernières notes arrivèrent enfin. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèves. Oui, cela faisait du bien de chanter. Ça décompressait vraiment.

Elle s'affala sur le piano et elle refermât ses yeux pour se laisser plonger dans un léger sommeil. Celle-ci, de toute sa prestation elle n'avait pas remarqué la personne qui l'avait épiée depuis le tout début. Sakura avait vu Shana se diriger vers la salle donc elle l'avait suivit. Et elle s'était permise de rester pour écouter sa chanson qu'elle trouvait magnifique. Tant de sentiments en étaient ressortis. Et sa voix était tellement belle et douce. Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse de cette fille ? Elle avait tout d'une personne qu'on rêvérais d'avoir à ses côtés. Sakura aurait tellement voulu rentrer dans la salle, mais elle n'avait pu. Alors elle s'était contentée de la regarder. Elle n'avait que ses yeux pour l'admirer.

Quand elle vit Shana s'affaler sur le piano et s'endormir légèrement, elle voulut rentrer mais elle se résigna au dernier moment. Après un dernier regard vers la jeune fille et s'en alla.

* * *

Shin était allongé sur son lit et il repensait à la conversation téléphonique avec l'avocat que sa sœur avait reçu. Une seule possibilité lui venait à l'esprit. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec ses parents ou l'un d'entre eux. Il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité. Et cela le stressait plus qu'autre chose. Jusqu'ici lui et sa sœur, ils n'avaient eu aucun problème, ils s'étaient contentés d'oublier l'abandon de leur parent. Ils ne voulaient en aucun ressasser le passé. Et cet avocat, il en était persuadé, il allait foutre le bordel dans leur vie et ça , il ne le voulait surtout pas. Il avait hâte d'être à demain. C'était le week-end, lui, Naruto et sa sœur ils allaient d'abord passer à l'orphelinat parlait de toute cette histoire avec Iruka. Puis, ils rentreraient chez eux et plus tard ils seraient rejoins par les autres qui venaient passer le week-end chez eux. Cela promettait.

Plonger dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne sentit pas la personne s'approcher de lui. Ce n'était que quand ils sentit bouger son lit qu'il se permit d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ses beaux yeux bleus tombèrent dans ceux verts de son vis-à-vis. Gaara était passé le voir. Il ne pouvait plus rester plus d'une heure loin de son petit ami. Et cela faisait bien rire Shin.

- « Je me demandais, c'était quand que tu allais te pointer ici. » Rigola légèrement le brun.

- « Hum. Ben me voilà. » Répondit le roux en se penchant vers le visage du brun pour lui donner un baiser.

- « Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? Avoues. » Dit le brun.

- « Comment tu le sais ?» Répliqua le roux faussement choqué.

- « C'est mon secret. Chut. » Rigola le brun.

Il se redressa en tailleur et fit face au roux.

- « A quoi tu pensais ? Tu étais perdu dans tes pensées quand je suis rentré. » Demanda le roux.

- « Oh,à rien de très important. » Mentit un peu le brun en haussant les épaules. « Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- C'est bon, c'est le week-end, on va pouvoir le passer tranquillement. » Lui dit le roux.

- « Hum, ouais. En parlant de week-end, vous ne rejoignez le soir chez nous ? Parce qu'avant on doit passer à l'orphelinat.

- D'accord, pas de problème. Sasuke a l'adresse.

- Ok. »

Le brun se rallongea et laissa le roux s'allonger sur lui. Celui-ci se mit à lui donner des petits baisers papillons dans tout le coup. Shin poussa des faible soupirs d'aises. Il s'était avoué vaincu. Il se sentait bien quand il était dans les bras de Gaara. Et ses sentiments envers lui s'intensifièrent un peu plus chaque jours. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt pour le lui dire. Au début il ne l'avait pas du tout apprécié et aujourd'hui le voilà brass dessus bras dessous avec lui. Mais mine de rien, il ne regrettait pas. Gaara était adorable avec lui et ils avaient le même délire. Et puis ils aimaient les mêmes choses. Alors quoi demander de plus ?

Gaara arrêta ses baisers et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le baiser se fit tendre puis plus fougueux. Il n y avait rien à dire. Gaara était tombé amoureux du brun. Il avait d'abord eu de la fascination envers lui, mais au fils du temps, cette fascination s'était intensifiée jusqu'à l'en faire tomber amoureux. Au début cela l'avait pris de cours mais il ne pouvait le nier que le brun lui plaisait de plus en plus. Et il voulait que leur relation dure, dure et dure encore longtemps. Il savait que ses sentiments pour lui étaient réels et bien là, mais il ne voulait pas encore lui en faire part. Non pas qu'il ait peur, c'était seulement que pour Shin cela lui semblerait sûrement trop tôt. Mais une chose était sûr c'était qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

Naruto était assis à une table, seul, dans la cafétéria. Il buvait un bon chocolat chaud. Sasuke était occupé et celui-ci lui avait promis qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard. Naruto avait profité de son temps libre pour se ressourcer chaudement.

Une personne venait d'entrer dans la cafétéria, elle scrutait la salle de ses yeux noirs. Son regard tomba sur Naruto. Un sourire fleurit alors sur les lèvres de la personne. Elle l'avait cherché toute la reste de la journée. Et c'était ici que le blond se cachait. Son sourire s'intensifia lorsqu'elle remarqua que celui-ci était seul. S'était encore mieux. Elle pourrait en profiter davantage.

Elle se dirigea vers le blond qui était concentré sur son portable. Une fois arrivée aux côtés du blond, la personne lui fit part de sa présence.

- « Eh, Naruto. Je te cherchais. C'est ici que tu te cachais ? » Dit la personne.

Naruto leva ses yeux vers la personne et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant cette personne. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette personne vienne lui adresser la parole. Il ne lui avait, quoi... adressé que deux fois la parole et encore. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ?.

* * *

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la salle de musique. Shana se réveilla en sursaut. « Et merde. » pensa-t-elle. Celle-ci s'était vraiment endormie, affalée sur le piano. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un petit groupe de personnes qui déposaient des instruments au fond de la salle. Elle s'excusa et s'en alla.

Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle pour le week-end. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas si Sakura venait tout de même ou si elle avait changé d'avis. Elle espérait en tous cas que celle-ci viendrait. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui parle.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Ce fut la scène qui se déroula non loin d'elle qui l'a sortis de ses pensées. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Devant elle, Sakura était dans les bras de son ex et surtout, celles-ci étaient en train de s'embrasser. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et un sourire désabusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sakura n'avait pas perdu de temps. Mine de rien cette scène lui fit un peu mal. Une petite douleur s'insinua en elle, elle essaya tant bien que mal de la faire passer. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester dans la salle. Elle jeta un dernier regard, puis celle-ci fit demi-tour. Elle ne vit donc pas Sakura pousser fortement son ex qui tomba au sol sur les fesses. Les yeux de la rosée scrutèrent les alentours et ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette de Shana partir à l'opposé. Elle jeta un regard noir à son ex et lui dit :

- « Refais ça et je te jure que tu la sentiras passer. Ne t'approches plus de moi. Je ne te veux plus. »

Et dans un dernier regard noir, elle s'en alla, laissant son ex ahurit face à ses paroles dites avec tant de haine.

_**Fin de l'épisode.**_

* * *

_Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? _

_Bien ou pas pas bien ?_

_Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite de l'épisode._

_(1) Parole de la chanson Because of you de NE-YO_

_(2) Parole de la chanson I still believe de Mariah Carey_

_Review._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Coucou tout le monde. Et oui me revoilà, avouez je vous ai manqué ( je plaisante) Bon voilà dons l'épisode 15. Je m'excuse du retard mais je passe mon bac blanc et les révisions sont à l'appel.**_

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira **_

_**Je remercie mes fidèles lecteur/lectrice et tout ceux qui ont laissé une petite review.**_

_**Je remercie surtout à Jojo-Shadow pour sa correction **_

_**Note: Petit ou gros ( c'est comme vous le prenez) revirement de situation. J'ai décidé qu'il n'y aura pas de couple Shana/Sakura. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi? Eh ben tout simplement que en me relisant je me suis dit pourquoi pas faire entre les deux filles un amour à sens unique et mettre Shana avec un garçon et tout et tout, mais vous verez dans la suite des épisodes les explication et tout. Si cela gêne quelqu'un dites le moi.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**0000oooo000000ooo**_

_**Épisode 15 : Premier week-end.**_

- « Euh...Bonjour Sai. Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui, je te cherchais. Je voulais te demander si c'était possible que tu m'aides à réviser le devoir en philosophie ?

- Euh...Oui pourquoi pas, mais pourquoi viens-tu me voir moi ?

- Parce que tu es très doué dans cette matière et pas que dans celle-là d'ailleurs. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire mielleux.

Naruto déglutit plus qu'autre chose face à ce sourire. Sai le rendait mal à l'aise. Et il était surpris par la demande, mais il avait déjà accepté. Bon ce n'était pas non plus la mort qui l'attendait, s'il l'aidait pour son devoir. Il était venu lui demander gentiment et il ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Cela serait quand même vache de sa part.

- « Bon ben d'accord. Quand veux-tu que je t'aide ? » Lui demanda le blond.

- Maintenant ça te dit ?

- Eh, ben c'est que...J'ai déjà prévus quelque chose, alors on peut remettre cela à plus tard ?

- Bon très bien. Alors à plus tard. » Conclu-t-il.

Celui-ci s'en alla. En sortant de la cafétéria il croisa Sasuke qui le regarda suspicieusement. Sai lui jeta un regard équivoque et s'en alla d'un pas rapide. Sasuke le regarda s'en aller et haussa les épaules. De toute manière, il avait toujours trouvé ce type bizarre.

Dans la cafétéria il repéra son petit ami et se rapprocha de lui. Naruto sourit à son arrivée et ils échangèrent un doux baiser.

- « Alors tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé sans moi ?

- Non, je suis allé voir mon amant. » Lui dit Naruto en lui souriant.

- « Je ne te crois pas, tu m'aimes trop pour avoir un amant. Avoue.

- J'avoue, j'avoue. » Rigola le blond.

Ils discutèrent un bon moment. Ils décidèrent, après une bonne heure, d'aller rejoindre leurs amis.

_**0000oooo000000ooo**_

Shana était assise sur son lit dans sa chambre. Elle repensait sans cesse à la scène qu'elle avait vue dans le couloir hier. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle ressentait un petit, mais vraiment un petit, pincement au cœur. Elle se l'avouait, qu'elle aimait beaucoup Sakura, car c'était une fille plein de vie, drôle, toujours là pour aider ses amis et elle avait toujours cette bonne humeur. Mais aujourd'hui, que devait-elle penser d'elle ? Passer ses après-midi avec elle et les autres lui manquaient beaucoup, elles étaient devenues vraiment proche, tellement proche, à en se faire aimer par la rosée. Mais que devait-elle répondre à ses sentiments ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. C'était nouveau pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas accepter juste pour lui faire plaisir. Et de plus, elle avait vite retrouvé de la bonne compagnie hier. L'esprit de Shana était s'en dessus-dessous. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Peut-être que si elle allait voir Sakura pour parler sérieusement de tous cela, elles arriveraient à trouver un compromis. Mais elle avait bien appris une chose en fréquentant Sakura, c'était que cette fille était vraiment obstinée. Pas moyens de la faire changer d'avis. Cela promettait.

Celle-ci consentit à se lever et préparer ses affaires pour le week-end. Elle irait la voir plus tard et elle lui demanderait si elle venait quand même passer le week-end avec eux.

_**0000oooo000000ooo**_

Shin était lové entre les bras fort de son roux. Ils étaient dans la salle de repos avec le reste du Crow. Il manquait seulement Naruto et Sasuke et le compte était bon. Gaara n'avait qu'une hâte, passer le week-end avec son amoureux. Il espérait que Shin et lui, auraient un peu de temps seuls. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les autres, mais il voulait profiter de ces deux jours à faire des choses interdites pour les moins de dix-huit ans.

Les yeux bleus de Shin scrutaient minutieusement la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Kain était en train de draguer ouvertement la petite Hana. Et celle-ci semblait vraiment gênée par les assauts du jeune garçon. Shin secoua doucement la tête. Il constata que Kain s'y prenait mal avec les filles. Après, celui-ci s'étonnait qu'il se fasse quelques fois rembarrer lorsqu'il essayait de draguer, mais avec la petite Hana, c'était différent.

Shin aimait beaucoup Hana, elle était simple et plein de vie. Elle acceptait les mauvais comme les bons défauts qu'on lui faisait savoir. Elle était déterminée dans son travail. On voyait que la jeune fille voulait vraiment réussir dans la vie et surtout percer dans la chanson. Elle avait tout de même une très belle voix. Elle était différente que celle de sa sœur, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que celle-ci pourrait vraiment bien réussir plus tard.

- « Quel imbécile celui-là. » Dit-il doucement.

- « Hum ? Tu as dit quoi ? » Demanda Gaara en se baissant légèrement vers le visage de Shin.

- « Oh, je disais juste que Kain était un imbécile. Regarde-le ? » Il incita le roux à regarder dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait.

- « Ah, ouais quand même. Il ne sait vraiment pas s'y prendre avec les filles. Pauvre petite Hana. » Constata-t-il à son tour.

L'arrivée de Naruto et Sasuke coupa court à leur réflexion. Ceux-ci s'étaient installés près de Shin et Gaara. Ces deux-là oublièrent la piteuse drague de Kain.

_**0000oooo000000ooo**_

C'était sur la petite île de Mizu, dans la ville principale de Kiri que se tenait la plus grande prison faite de pierre et condamnée sur tous, les issus possibles par des grilles en fer. Les détenus de cette prison étaient traités comme des moins que rien et encore, le mot était faible. La plupart des détenus se retrouvaient en asiles psychiatriques après quoi -même pas plus de deux mois- enfermé dans la prison. Mais parmi eux, un seul avait réussi à intégrer sa propre politique. Cet homme, d'une carrure impressionnante, pas plus âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, était allongé sur son lit dans sa propre cellule. Il avait même eu droit à son propre espace. Ses yeux, d'un bleu foncé, étaient rivés au plafond. Il repensait à son passé. Ce passé qu'il avait souhaité, de tout cœur, oublier.

Enfermé depuis près d'une quinzaine d'années dans cette prison, il avait repensé à ses actes qu'il avait commis et il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait vraiment gâché sa vie. Et à cause de cela il n'avait pu regarder, comme un vrai père le ferait, grandir ses enfants.

Il ne niait plus que ses actes aient été graves et qu'il méritait amplement cette punition. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait de tout cœur sortir de cet enfer, bien que pour lui la prison n'était pas vraiment un enfer, après tout ici tout le monde le connaissait et surtout ils connaissaient tous son statut.

Dans le passé, il avait été une personne très respectée dans son milieu. Il avait était le plus jeune et surtout le plus doué dans le milieu dans lequel il avait été.

Depuis qu'il était en prison, personne n'avait osé l'attaquer de front ou autre. Ils avaient tous peur de lui. Et puis, il y avait de quoi, vue sa carrure et sa force, on ne pouvait qu'avoir peur. Mais lui, il se fichait pas mal des personnes qui l'entouraient. Il se contentait juste de faire les tâches qui lui étaient ordonnées de faire et il les faisait nettement bien, sans protester. Les surveillants de l'établissement le respectaient et il leurs rendait le respect. Ceux-ci, trouvaient qu'il était sûrement l'un des seuls à avoir un comportement exemplaire.

La prison était tout même un moyen de faire comprendre aux détenus que leurs actes commis étaient grave et la prison était une punition qu'il devait respecter jusqu'au bout.

Mais lui il avait écopé de vingt ans de prison. Mais aujourd'hui il n'en pouvait plu. Alors il avait contacté, quelques jours plus tôt, son avocat. Il voulait qu'un nouveau procès se fasse. Il voulait faire le reste de sa condamnation en sursis. Il avait poussé à bout son avocat qui avait fini par abdiquer. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il souhaitait contacter ses enfants. Son avocat lui avait promis qu'il s'en occuperait.

_**0000oooo000000ooo**_

Naruto et Shin étaient dans leur chambre en compagnie de Kain qui était allongé sur son lit. Il les regardait préparer leurs affaires pour le week-end. Les deux meilleurs amis lui avaient proposé de venir passer le week-end avec eux mais celui-ci avait refusé gentiment.

- « T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? » Redemanda Naruto.

- « Non, c'est bon. Allez vous amuser. Moi j'ai des choses à faire.

- Ah et comme quoi ? Hum.

- Oh, pas vraiment grand-chose, mais quelque chose.

- Et ce quelque chose ne s'appelle pas Hana ? » Dit soudainement Shin.

- « Qu'est-ce...Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles c'est...

- Mais oui, mais oui on te croit. Mais juste un truc. Tu devrais revoir ta technique de drague. Parce que tu es pitoyable. Désolé de te dire cela comme ça, mais c'est la vérité.

- Oh, alors ça se voit tant que cela ?

- Si je te le dis.

- Ben merde alors.

- Et pour Hana. Elle te plaît vraiment ?

- Non...Oui, enfin oui » Souffla-t-il dépité. « Elle me plaît. Et avant que vous me demandiez comment, je vous réponds que je ne sais pas. C'est venu comme cela. On s'est beaucoup rapproché et je me suis rendu compte que cette fille était super. Gentille, adorable, douce, calme, posée, belle, mig..

- C'est bon, c'est bon on a compris. Elle te plaît c'est le principale. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas simplement un amusement, parce que j'aime beaucoup notre petite Hana et...

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Je serais incapable de lui faire du mal. » Protesta Kain en colère.

- « Je sais, mais je préfère te prévenir.

- Mouais.

Ils discutèrent un bon moment. Puis l'heure de partir pour le week-end arriva. Les deux meilleurs amis quittèrent Kain dans un dernier « Bonne chance ». Celui-ci resta donc seul dans la chambre à réfléchir comment il allait faire savoir son envie d'avoir plus qu'une amitié avec Hana. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs décidé de rester dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Il pourra donc aller la voir et changer sa technique de drague comme l'avait conseillé Shin.

_**0000oooo000000ooo**_

En dehors de l'enceinte, devant le grand portail, de nombreux élèves y étaient. Ils attendaient tous leurs parents respectifs pour venir les chercher. Parmi eux, nos amis s'y trouvaient. Shana qui était un peu en retrait, scrutait les horizons à la recherche de quelqu'un ou plus précisément de Sakura. Elle voulait savoir si c'était toujours bon pour ce week-end. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la rosée sortir de l'établissement. Celle-ci passa à deux, voire, trois mètres d'elle, mais comme depuis leur discussion elle l'évita. Shana venait de l'apercevoir et celle-ci, face à son comportement, souffla, mais elle ne s'en démordu pas pour autant. Elle se dirigea vers elle, bien décidé à jouer franc jeu.

- « Sakura, est-ce qu'on peut parler, s'il te plaît ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, ma mère vient me chercher.

- Quoi ? Mais tu avais accepté de passer le week-end avec nous.

- J'ai changé d'avis. J'ai le droit non ? Alors si tu n'as plus rien d'autre à me dire, je m'en vais de ce pas. » Lui dit-elle en commençant à s'en aller.

Shana, surprise et quand même blessée, lui attrapa tout de même le bras.

- « Attends, je trouve vraiment stupide le comportement que tu adoptes envers moi. Je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais et je ne peux pas faire plus. Tu m'as pris au dépourvu. Qu'est-ce tu voulais que je te dise ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment de revenir là-dessus. Ont c'est tout dit. Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

- Mais Sakura pourq...

- C'est bon. Je ne veux plus en parler d'accord ? Ma mère est là. » Siffla-t-elle de colère.

Après ses dires, elle s'en alla laissant Shana plus que stupéfaite. De loin Neji avait vu l'échange et il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer entres les deux filles ? Il avait remarqué que ces deux-là ne se parlaient plus. Il essayera de demander à Shana le pourquoi, si elle voulait bien le lui dire. Il avait décidé que ce week-end était un bon moyen de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup et bien qu'elle lui avait dit que c'était impossible entre eux deux, il voulait retenter le coup.

Shana se dirigea vers les autres qui l'attendaient et Naruto lui demanda où était Sakura et c'est déçu qu'elle répondit :

- « Elle ne viendra pas. Elle a des choses importantes à faire ce week-end. » Mentit-elle. Neji avait bien vu que ça n'allait pas.

- Oh, dommage, bon ben nous, on va direction l'orphelinat et vous, vous allez à notre appartement, vous avez l'adresse et les clés. » Dit Naruto.

- « Oui, t'inquiètes allez-y. » Lui dit Sasuke.

- « Bon on y va. Ne perdons pas de temps. » S'exclama Shin.

Celui-ci donna son sac à son petit ami et Naruto fit de même. En voyant cela, Neji se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de se conduire comme un gentleman vis-à-vis de Shana.

- Donnes-moi ton sac Shana. Cela t'encombrera moins.

- Oh, d'accord. C'est gentil, merci. » Lui dit-elle dans un sourire qu'il le fit craquer plus qu'autre chose.

Et dans un dernier échange entre eux, ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

_**0000oooo000000ooo**_

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à l'orphelinat, expliquant comment se passait les cours et autres, et surtout expliquant l'appel de l'avocat à leur père adoptif, qui en avait été resté stupéfait et quelque peu déstabilisé, ils quittèrent les lieux, non sans des longues embrassades.

Les trois marchaient en direction de leur appartement. Les deux garçons avaient hâte d'y être pour retrouver leur petit ami respectif, mais Shana, elle, était encore plongée dans ses pensées ce qui inquiéta malgré tout son frère et son meilleur ami.

- « Shana est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda doucement Naruto.

- « Oui, ce n'est rien, je suis juste fatiguée, j'ai hâte de retrouver mon lit. » Lui dit-elle en lui souriant, pour lui montrer qu'elle allait bien.

- « D'accord. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de retrouver mon lit mais surtout mon Sasuke. » Dit Naruto en souriant gaiement.

- « Et moi donc. » S'exclama Shin.

Ils accélèrent donc le pas pour arriver plus vite à leur appartement.

_**0000oooo000000ooo**_

- « Eh ben, vous en avez mis du temps, on a bien cru que vous ne reviendrez jamais. » Dit Gaara lorsqu'il vit les trois locataires de l'appartement entrer. Il s'approcha de son petit ami et l'embrassa. Sasuke en fit de-même. Shana, contourna les deux couples et prévint qu'elle allait se coucher.

- « Bon je vous laisse, je suis épuisée, je vais me coucher, vous vous arrangerez pour savoir qui dort où. » Leur dit-elle en s'en allant.

- « Bon ben il nous reste qu'une chambre et le salon. » Dit soudainement Shin.

- « Ben, Neji tu prends le canapé, si cela ne te dérange pas et nous ben on va squatter la chambre, pas le choix.

- Non, moi ça me dérange pas de dormir là. » Accepta Neji.

- « Et ben nous on va devoir partager la chambre. »

- Fait chier. » Maugréa le roux dans sa barbe, mais Shin l'avait entendu et avait souri.

- « Roh, allé, viens, arrêtes de grogner. » Lui dit Shin en le prenant par la taille pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

De leur côté Naruto et Sasuke étaient partis se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Arrivés là-bas, Sasuke, sans gênes, se mit à se déshabiller, dévoilant un corps plus que délicieux sous le regard plus que gêné de son petit ami. Celui sourit et s'approcha sensuellement de lui. Une fois devant lui, il lui retira doucement ses vêtements trop encombrants. Naruto se laissa faire sans protester. Une fois nu comme un vers, le brun l'emmena dans la cabine de douche. Une fois dedans, il mit l'eau tiède. Il se retourna pour être face au blond qui le regardait d'un regard chargé de désir. Il sourit niaisement et l'embrassa avec fougue. Naruto participa avec ferveur au baiser. Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre à la recherche de plus de sensations. L'une des mains de Sasuke s'aventura vers le sexe dressé de son blond éveillé par le désir. Il l'effleura, faisant frémir son amant d'anticipation. Naruto, toujours en train d'embrasser son opposant, eu un gémissement étouffé lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Sasuke effleurer son sexe gorgé de plaisir. Ses mains partirent attraper les fesses fermes et rebondis de son brun. Il les caressa, faisant grogner de plaisir son amant. Ils stoppèrent leur baiser et se regardèrent dans les yeux, un sourire niais sur leurs lèvres. Alors qu'ils allaient continuer leur petite aventure, ils se firent interrompre par la voix de Shin à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

- « Eh, ce n'est pas le moment de copuler, nous aussi on aimerait bien se rafraîchir avant d'aller dormir, alors grouillez-vous. » Cria la voix de Shin.

- « Putain, fais chier. » Râla Sasuke.

- « Une prochaine fois. » Lui dit son blond.

- « J'y compte bien, oui. »

Ils sortirent de la cabine de douche et se séchèrent mutuellement. Une fois secs, propres et habillés d'un bas de pyjama. Ils sortirent de la salle d'eau. Devant la porte, Shin était adossé au mur d'en face et sourit ironiquement en voyant les deux sortirent avec une mine quelque peu renfrogné.

- « Tu fais chier Shin, tu sais ça ? » Lui dit Sasuke.

- « Oui, je sais. » Sourit-il.

Le couple partit en direction de la chambre, où un grand matelas était posé au sol. Gaara était assis dessus.

- « Shin a décidé de vous laisser le lit.

- « Oh, cool » Répondit Naruto.

Shin revint quelques minutes plus tard et souhaita bonne nuit à Naruto et Sasuke qui leurs rendirent. Il s'allongea sur le matelas au sol et si fit immédiatement prendre dans les bras de son roux. Il sourit et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il étouffa un braillement et souhaita bonne nuit dans un doux baiser à son roux qui lui rendit.

Dans la chambre de Shana, celle-ci était bien loin d'être endormie. Elle avait les yeux rivaient au plafond. Même si la fatigue était là, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Elle repensait à tout ce qui c'était passé entre Sakura et elle. Et mine de rien, elle en avait marre de son comportement qu'elle trouvait tout de même puérile.

Elle pensa soudainement, qu'elle en avait marre d'aller toujours vers elle et se faire rejeter comme pas possible. Elle décida donc d'accepter sa requête silencieuse et de ne plus aller vers elle et ne plus lui parler. Elle trouvait cela vraiment puérile, mais si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, ben soit, elle s'y plierait. C'était sur ses dernières pensées, qu'elle s'endormit.

Quelque part dans la ville de Konoha, une autre jeune fille n'avait, elle non plus, trouvé le sommeil. Elle pensait sans arrêt à la fille dont elle était tombée irrévocablement amoureuse.

_**Fin de l'épisode.**_

_**0000oooo000000ooo**_

Avis aimé ou pas aimé ?

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite.

Review ?


	17. Chapter 17

_**Coucou tout le monde, voici l'épisode tant attendu. Avec juste un jour de retard, mais ce n'est rien, n'est-ce pas ? Je me rattrape avec cet épisode rien que pour vous qui j'espère va vous plaire.**_

_**Je remercie tout ceux qui on laissé des review et mes plus fidèle lecteur. Et comme toujours, toutes les réponses à vos questions seront révélés dans les épisode suivant.**_

_**Je signale juste que cette fic qui devait faire pas plus de vingt cinq chapitres en aura en fait plus car l'imagination est là et je ne la perd pas.**_

_**Je remercie Jojo-shadow pour sa correction :)**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Épisode 16 : On sort, ce soir !**_

Le soleil venait de se lever faisant briller le ciel. Une excellente journée s'annonçait. Neji venait de se réveiller à cause de la luminosité de la pièce. Il resta encore quelques minutes sur le canapé à somnoler. Après avoir somnolait, il se leva et s'étira. Le canapé n'était pas du tout confortable. Mais c'était mieux que rien. Il scruta les alentours et constat que personne n'était encore réveillé. Il décida qu'après avoir fait un brin de toilette, il préparerait un petit-déjeuner copieux. « Autant servir à quelque chose » pensa-t-il.

Sa toilette finit, il se mit à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shana le rejoignit dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon.

- « Hey, salut, ça va ? Pas trop mal dormi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- « Salut. Non, ça va. » Lui répondit-il en lui souriant.

- « Hum ça sent bon. » Dit une voix derrière eux.

Naruto venait de se lever et après avoir senti une bonne odeur, il s'était dépêché de faire sa toilette. Il s'installa sur un tabouret à côté de la jeune fille et se mit à attaquer son petit-déjeuner.

- « Hey, tu ne peux pas attendre, hein ? Espèce de sale goinfre. » Le réprimanda Shana.

- « Mais je meurs de faim. Tu sais comment je suis, non ? » Dit-il la bouche pleine tirant une grimace de dégoût chez la jeune fille.

- « Finis ce que tu as dans la bouche, veux-tu ? » Lui dit-elle, lâchant l'affaire. C'était du Naruto tout craché, quoi.

Shana et Neji se mirent alors eux aussi à petit-déjeuner, parlant de tout et de rien. Un peu plus tard, les trois derniers colocataires se réveillèrent et s'assirent autour de la petite table, pour prendre à leur tour leur petit-déjeuner.

Après s'être rempli la panse, ils allèrent tous se préparer. Ils avaient prévu de faire les boutiques en ville. Il faisait beau dehors et ils voulaient profiter de cette belle journée pour faire un tour. Shana avait déjà monopolisé la salle de bain, au grand dam des garçons qui attendaient tout en discutant dans le salon. Ils essayaient de choisir la meilleure boite de nuit pour ce soir mais ils étaient en désaccord, il y avait une forte mésentente par rapport à leurs choix. Ils avaient tous une idée, mais elle n'était pas la même et du coup, le salon se retrouva en vrai champ de bataille. C'est comme cela que Shana les trouva. Elle souffla et dit :

- « On va au Blue Bird. » Dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Les garçons la regardèrent tour à tour et vue le regard qu'elle leur lança, il valait mieux ne pas la contredire. Alors ils acceptèrent sans protester. Tour à tour ils allèrent se préparer pour sortir.

- « Pff...Il faut que je m'achète un pantalon noir qui me moulera bien les fesses. » Dit soudainement Naruto en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- « Je ne pense pas que Sasuke soit d'accord sur cela.

- Oh, ça va c'est juste pour ce soir. Il faut que je sois beau tout de même.

- Beau, oui, mais pas un appel au viol. » Lui dit Shin, tout en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

- « M'en fiche. Il me faut un pantalon de ce genre-là et qu'aussi il puisse me permettre de bien danser, tu comprends ? » Lui expliqua son ami.

- Ouais. Si tu le dis. » Dit Shin en levant les yeux en l'air.

Neji souriait face à l'explication de Naruto. Sasuke, ce soir, risque sûrement d'être jaloux. Cela promettait. Son regard se riva ensuite vers la cuisine où Shana faisait du rangement. Il l'a trouvé tellement belle que c'en était déroutant. Bien qu'elle l'ait repoussé, il se mit l'idée en tête de la reconquérir d'une autre manière, bien sûr. Il se leva et décida de venir en aide à la jeune fille. Lorsque celle-ci le vit s'approcher, elle lui sourit et accepta son aide. Ce n'était pas son frère ou Naruto qui seraient venus l'aider.

Sasuke venait de laisser sa place à Gaara pour la salle de bain. Après s'être bien séché, il s'habilla et se dirigea vers le salon. Il alla se peloter contre son petit ami qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Le brun se mit à l'embrasser doucement, au grand malheur de Shin qui assistait à leur échange, le baiser s'était intensifié et il ne se fit pas prier pour leur faire une remarque :

- « Hey, si vous arrêtiez de vous avaler les amygdales. Y a des gens innocents dans cette pièce. » Leurs fit-il savoir.

Sasuke grogna et se détacha de son blond.

- « Tu sais Shin, tu fais vraiment chier.

- Je le sais, tu me l'as dit hier. » Souffla-t-il.

Dans la cuisine, Neji et Shana riaient. Ils avaient finis de ranger la cuisine et ils s'étaient adossés sur le bar face au salon. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre et Gaara se montra enfin dans le salon. Il leurs fit savoir qu'il était enfin prêt et qu'ils pouvaient sortir. Sans attendre, Shana prit son sac et commença à sortir suivit de près par Neji. Les deux autres couples les suivirent peu après. Naruto ferma la porte de l'appartement et rejoignit les autres qui l'attendaient dehors.

_**0000000ooooooooooooooooo0000 000000**_

Le train venait de quitter la gare d'Awa, direction Konoha. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années était assis dans le train, un stylo dans la main et des parchemins où une fine écriture apparaissait sur ceux-ci. Cet homme était un écrivain, mais il fallait dire qu'en ce moment même l'inspiration n'était pas à son comble. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. En réalité, il avait peur des futurs événements qui allaient sûrement se produire.

Cela faisait plus de seize ans qu'il n'avait plus mit les pieds à Konoha. Il s'était réfugié en Europe puis en Amérique. Oubliant son passé. Mais celui-ci l'avait rattrapé il y a quelques temps et il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Ce qu'il avait fait à l'époque, sa conduite, l'avait dégoûtée. Il s'en était toujours voulu de s'être enfuis et de ne pas avoir pris ses vraies responsabilités, au lieu de cela, il avait préféré fuir comme un lâche et abandonner les personnes qui lui avaient été chères à son cœur.

Il sortit de ses pensées ne voulant plus penser à cela. Il sortit une vieille photo, un peu froissée, de son portefeuille. Sur celle-ci se trouvaient deux adultes qui souriaient à l'objectif accompagnés de leur enfant. Une femme et un homme, ainsi qu'un petit garçon âgé de pas plus d'un an. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux roux qui cascadaient dans son dos, de beaux yeux bleus foncés, un visage fin et délicat où un sourire chaleureux étirait ses lèvres. A ses côtés se trouvait un homme beau et grand. Il avait des cheveux blonds partant légèrement en pic et deux longues mèches blondes tombaient devant ses yeux d'un bleu clair, très clair. Un énorme sourire était plaqué sur le visage carré de cet homme. Tous deux tenaient dans leur bras un petit bambin qui riait de bonheur et de joie. Il était tout aussi blond que son père et ses yeux malgré que ses paupières fussent légèrement fermées, on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient du même bleu que son paternel. Cette photo exprimait tant de joie, de bonheur et de chaleur. La photo était tout simplement magnifique.

Un sourit triste s'étira sur les lèvres de l'homme qui tenait la photo. Cette famille qu'il connaissait, n'aura pas eu l'occasion de grandir ensemble et de profiter des joies de la vie. Et il se sentait comme coupable. Une unique larme se fraya un chemin le long de son visage encadré par de longues mèches blanches. Il l'essuya d'un revers de main. Il remit la photo dans son portefeuille et regarda à travers la fenêtre du train. Beaucoup de choses allaient changer dans les jours à venir.

_**0000000ooooooooooooooooo0000 000000**_

Ce matin-là, Sakura s'était levée tard. Elle avait fait la grasse matinée. Celle-ci déjeuna dans son salon, seule. Ses parents étaient partis faire des courses pour le soir. Elle repensait sans cesse à sa discussion avec Shana. Si on pouvait appeler cela une discussion. Elle se demandait ce que la jeune fille faisait aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'elle et les garçons avaient prévus de sortir, mais elle ne savait pas dans quelle boîte. Elle n'osait pas demander à l'un des garçons, de peur que Shana l'apprenne et qu'elle croit milles et une chose. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Elle se ravisa et termina son petit-déjeuner.

Après quelques heures de rangement, elle partit dans sa chambre et se mit devant son PC. Elle avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui elle ne sortirait pas, squattant plutôt son ordinateur.

_**0000000ooooooooooooooooo0000 000000**_

La bande d'amis parcourait le centre commercial à la recherche d'un magasin classe qui proposerait des articles convaincants. Naruto excitait comme une puce, faisait du lèche-vitrine. Loin devant ses amis, il regardait à travers les vitres des magasins pour voir lequel d'entre eux étaient le meilleur pour lui proposer ce qu'il cherchait.

Ne faisant pas attention aux passants devant lui, il percuta de plein fouet un homme d'une carrure impressionnante. Il tomba au sol sur les fesses à cause du choc de la collision. L'homme qui passait devant lui, en sentant une chose non-identifier le percuter, se mit à grogner de mécontentement et baissa les yeux vers la « chose » qui l'avait dérangé. Ses yeux noirs onyx s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur lorsqu'il vit une touffe blonde, vraiment blonde un peu plus bas. Il se mit à détailler le jeune homme qui venait de relever les yeux vers lui. Le corps de l'homme se figea lorsqu'il reconnut ce jeune importun.

Naruto se sentit petit face à l'homme qui le surplombait. Celui-ci avait les mêmes yeux noirs que son Sasuke, et s'en était troublant. Et puis ses cheveux mi-longs mi-courts d'un noir tout aussi profond que ses yeux lui rappelaient vraiment son petit-ami. Il se releva, se massant les fesses au passage. Alors qu'il allait s'excuser auprès de l'homme, une voix, qu'il reconnut parfaitement, se fit entendre derrière lui.

- « Oncle Madara ? » Dit une voix derrière Naruto.

Celui-ci se retourna et vit Sasuke accompagné d'autres personnes.

- « Tiens, mais qui vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas mon neveu ? » Dit le dénommé Madara.

- « Bonjour mon oncle. Je ne pensais pas vous croiser dans un endroit pareil.

- En effet, mais j'avais une petite course que je voulais faire moi-même avant de retourner travailler. De plus, je ne regrette pas d'être venu. Cela m'a permis de te voir et surtout de voir tes nouvelles fréquentations. » Dit-il en appuyant sur sa dernière phrase avec le regard rivé sur Naruto qui déglutit face à l'intensité du regard.

Sasuke regarda son oncle suspicieusement lorsqu'il vit celui-ci regarder son Naruto fixement. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « voir ses nouvelles fréquentations » ? Son oncle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à la vie de ses neveux. En réalité, pour son oncle, seule sa propre personne comptait. Il était égoïste et méchant pour Sasuke, mais comme le disait son père, c'était son oncle, donc un membre de la famille et donc on ne critique pas. Mais Sasuke, tout comme son frère, n'en pensaient pas moins.

- « Je suis désolé. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Veuillez m'excuser. » Dit soudainement Naruto, toujours gêné.

- « Ce n'est rien. Cela arrive à tout le monde de ne pas voir où il marche. Mais veuillez faire attention la prochaine fois, cela pourrait être pire. » Finit-il d'un ton mielleux.

C'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'il s'en alla non sans jeter un dernier regard à Naruto. Naruto se sentit vraiment tout petit.

- « Ça va Naruto ?

- Oui, t'inquiète. J'ai juste foncé sur ton oncle sans le faire exprès.

- Si tu regardais où tu allais aussi. » S'exclama Shin.

- « Rohhh, ça va. Je me suis excusé.

- En tout cas, ton oncle est vraiment impressionnant.

- Ouais. » Grogna Sasuke.

- « Moi, il me dit quelque chose ton oncle. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu dans un des journaux. » Dit Shin.

- « Sûrement, puisqu'il est le gouverneur de Konoha.

- Ah je me disais aussi.

- En tout cas, à moi, il m'a fait froid dans le dos. C'est de famille de regarder de cette manière-là ?

- Va savoir. Allez venez on a encore la journée pour faire les boutiques. » S'exclama Neji.

Ils s'en allèrent tous pour finir leurs futurs achats.

Lorsque ceux-ci rentrèrent à l'appartement. Ils se laissèrent tomber, exténués, sur le canapé. Hormis Shana qui se dirigea directement dans sa chambre, pour déposer ses affaires. Il était à peine dix-huit heures trente, mais ceux-ci avait décidé de manger tôt pour pouvoir se préparer ensuite pour le soir même. Shana n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se mit aux fourneaux. Neji lui emboîta le pas et lui proposa son aide qu'elle accepta avec un beau sourire.

Mais Shana n'était pas bête, elle savait que Neji retentait sa chance auprès d'elle. De plus, son frère lui en avait déjà fait la remarque et lui avait même dit que ce serait cool si tous les deux se mettaient ensemble car pour lui, ils formeraient un beau couple. Bon, en même temps, Shana pouvait avouer que Neji était un très beau garçon avec beaucoup de talents. Et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir repoussé de la manière dont elle l'avait fait, mais celui-ci l'avait pris par surprise sur le moment et elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de le repousser comme elle l'avait fait.

Mais maintenant, plus elle le regardait et plus elle se disait que Neji était un garçon simple mais qui avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'on voulait être ami avec lui ou même plus. En plus il ne lui faisait pas du mal, au contraire il était un vrai gentleman. Il n'en faisait pas trop. Et il réussissait à lui faire oublier les événements passés avec Sakura. Pour elle, Sakura ne sera qu'une simple amie, une très bonne amie et pas plus. Et maintenant elle se disait qu'elle ne devait pas tenter sa chance avec Neji. Elle se sentait tout un coup perdu. Mais elle verra ce que le temps lui donnera.

Dans le salon, Shin était lové dans les bras de son roux qui lui bécotait le cou, sous les protestations de son brun qui souhaitait regarder tranquillement la télé en attendant, mais cela n'était pas au goût de Gaara.

- « Gaara! » Prévint-il.

- « Hum » Fit celui-ci la tête plongé dans son cou.

- « Tu peux pas t'arrêter deux secondes, que je puisse regarder un moment la télé ?

Celui-ci releva la tête et dit.

- « D'accord deux secondes. Un, deux. Voilà. » Dit-il pour ensuite replonger sa tête dans le cou doux de son brun.

Shin grogna de mécontentement et se releva pour le faire chier.

- « Mais! » Protesta le roux.

Shin ne répondit pas à sa protestation et s'en alla du salon en laissant un roux plus qu'ahurit face au comportement du brun. Quant à Shin, il avait un sourire en coin lorsqu'il s'en alla, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il se mit à regarder les deux occupants de la cuisine...ben…à faire la cuisine.

Si on allait un peu plus loin dans l'appartement, devant la porte de la chambre des garçons, on pouvait entendre des râles de plaisir en sortir. Et en rentrant à l'intérieur, on pouvait voir un corps à moitié dénudé, sensuellement, d'un beau blond allongé sur le lit où un beau brun tout aussi dénudé, positionné sur lui, jouant des hanches avec celles du blond.

- « Han...Sasuke. » Gémit le blond indécemment.

Sasuke grogna et accéléra la cadence. Leur sexe se frottait à n'en plus s'arrêter. Ils étaient tendus et douloureusement durs. La jouissance s'annonçait plus que délicieuse.

C'est dans un râle rauque du brun et d'un cri peu masculin du blond qu'ils atteignirent la jouissance.

- « Putain, si on était tout seul dans l'appart', je me retiendrais pas de te prendre et de te faire crier à en devenir aphone. »

Naruto se mit à rire discrètement avant de donner un baiser à son brun. Ce dernier se poussa ensuite pour laisser le blond se lever. Les membres quelques peu engourdis, il les fit craquer donnant une grimace à son brun.

- « Arrête. Je déteste ce bruit.

- Désolé, mais je suis tout engourdis.

Naruto se leva du lit et se mit à préparer ses habits du soir. Sasuke le regarda faire et son regard scruta la chambre. Il constata qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de famille ou autres dans celle-ci.

- « Au fait, je sais que tu es orphelin, mais tu n'as pas de photo de ta famille ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Naruto se stoppa. Son corps s'était figé à la soudaine question du brun.

- « Non. » Répondit-il précipitamment.

- « Pourquoi ?

- Bon, Sasuke. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que ! » S'énerva-t-il.

Le ton que le blond avait utilisé, fige a Sasuke de stupeur. Naruto n'avait jamais eu un ton pareil envers lui. Il ne lui avait parlé que très peu de son enfance comparé à lui qui lui avait carrément déballé sa vie. Et cette histoire de photo tournait toujours en boucle dans sa tête et il voulait en apprendre plus sur Naruto, mais celui-ci n'était pas enclin à en dire plus. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'orphelinat quand il avait huit ans, mais il n'avait pas dit un seul mot sur sa vie d'avant ses huit ans. Et Sasuke trouva ça très suspect. Il voulait juste comprendre. Et ces non-dits en étaient une preuve pour Sasuke que Naruto ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance et quelque part, cela le déçus.

- « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas m'énerver, mais c'est juste que je n'aime pas parler de mon enfance. D'accord ? » Dit soudainement Naruto.

Celui-ci avait bien vu la tête que Sasuke avait fait lorsqu'il s'était énervé et il s'était senti tout de suite mal.

- « Ce n'est rien. » Dit le brun en se levant à son tour.

Il s'approcha du blond et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, avec un baiser plein de promesse.

En dehors de la chambre, Gaara qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, entendit la discussion du couple, mais surtout le ton énervé que le blond avait employé. Il en était resté quelques secondes surpris. Et il se demandait maintenant ce que le blond cachait pour ne pas parler de sa vie d'avant à son petit-ami. Si lui allait demander à Shin, le brun l'aurait sûrement expédié à l'autre bout du monde avec un beau pied au cul. Mais maintenant, pour lui aussi des questions se taraudaient dans sa tête. Après tout, Shin aussi ne lui avait pas vraiment raconté sa vie d'avant sauf quand il lui avait révélé qu'il était pensionnaire à l'orphelinat de Konoha, mais c'était tout. Et maintenant, il se posait lui aussi beaucoup de questions.

_**0000000ooooooooooooooooo0000 000000**_

Le soir arriva rapidement pour nos fêtards. Ils étaient déjà près. Beaux et coiffés, ils sortirent de l'appartement direction le Blue Bird. Ils marchèrent une bonne demi-heure. Arrivés devant la boîte, les videurs les laissèrent entrer.

Une chaleur et une ambiance à couper le souffle les accueillirent. Leurs yeux scrutèrent l'endroit à la recherche d'une table. Une fois après avoir trouvé une table, ils allèrent s'installer. Un serveur vint à leur rencontre et prit commande. Ils commandèrent deux bouteilles de whisky. La soirée allait être prometteuse.

Naruto sur son siège gesticulait dans tous les sens. Sasuke le regardait, amusé, et lui prit la main pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse. Gaara fit de même avec Shin qui en faisait tout autant. Tous les quatre se retrouvèrent au centre de la piste de danse, se déhanchant sur le dancefloor. Shana et Neji, les regardaient depuis leur table, amusés. Neji ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Shana. Ce soir, celle-ci était en beauté. Elle portait un jean noir slim qui la mettait en valeur, avec un bustier dans les tons mauves foncés, accompagné d'un boléro noir. C'était sûrement simple, mais sur elle c'était beau et bien mis en valeur. Il jeta un coup ensuite sur la piste et un monde fou se déhanchait sur la piste. Il vit Shana, à son tour se tortiller sur son siège comme le faisait un peu plus tôt Naruto. Alors il se rapprocha d'elle et lui proposa une danse qu'elle accepta avec un beau sourire. Elle se leva, mais avant d'aller sur la piste, elle enleva ses talons sous le sourire moqueur de Neji. Une fois cela fait, elle le suivit sur la piste.

Naruto, accroché au cou de son petit-ami se déhanchait tout contre lui au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci, mais si le blond n'arrêtait pas son petit traitement, Sasuke n'arriverait pas à se retenir de le faire sien la tout de suite devant tout le monde. Voyant son brun dans un état post-orgasmique, le blond lui sourit d'un sourire aguicheur et se colla de plus en plus à lui, se frottant impudiquement contre lui.

Du côté du deuxième couple, c'était le même scénario. Shin et Gaara faisaient du collé-serré. Dos à son roux, Shin se frottait lui aussi sans ménagement contre son roux. Il sentit très bien l'érection naissante de son petit-ami contre ses fesses. Celui-ci se retourna et happa les lèvres plaines et douces de son roux dans un baiser fougueux.

Mais comme on dit, il y a une fin à tout. Au plus grand bonheur de Naruto qui se détacha sans ménagement de son brun qui grogna pour la forme et de Shana qui se détacha elle aussi de Neji avec lequel elle était en train de danser. Les deux amis se rejoignirent et se collèrent entre eux. Le Dj venait de faire leur bonheur en mettant la nouvelle chanson de Nicki Minaj (vous me direz : encore elle ?).

_**(1) Just met a boy, just met a boy when  
He could come inside of my play pen  
Cause he look like a superstar in the makin'  
So I think that I'm going in for the takin'**_

**Hear through the grapevine that he cakin'**  
**We could shoot a movie, he could the tapin'**  
**Boom boom pow, this thing be shakin'**  
**I ain't even tryin' to find out who he datin'**

_**Cause I know that he got a wife at home  
But I need just one night alone  
If you keep playing those good ole' games  
I'm a runaway-eh, I'm a runaway-eh-eh**_

Sur les deux couplets qui suivaient, ils se déhanchaient sous les yeux moqueurs de Shin. Celui-ci savait que quand on mettait du Nicki Minaj, ces deux-là étaient dans un monde à part. Naruto et Shana se souriaient et mimaient les paroles de la chanteuse.

_**I-I-I wanna give you one last option  
I-I-I wanna give you one last chance  
If-if you're looking for the main attraction  
Just hold on tight and let me do my dance**_

_**If you want it, I'm gonna be  
Va Va Voom Voom  
If you got it, you got it  
You got that boom boom**_

**If you want it, I'm gonna be**  
**Va Va Voom Voom**  
**If you got it, you got it**  
**You got that boom boom**

Au refrain, le tempo changea et ils se mirent comme tout le reste de la piste de danse à se déhancher.

A la fin du refrain, ils se détachèrent et allèrent chacun de leur côté.

Alors que Naruto s'était recollé à Sasuke l'emmenant dans une danse toujours aussi sensuelle, elle, Shana, sans s'en rendre compte, s'était collée contre Neji au plus grand plaisir et étonnement de celui-ci. Elle l'entraîna lui aussi dans sa danse. Celui-ci comme le faisait Sasuke suivit les pas que Shana lui imprimait. Shin en les voyant faire, haussa les épaules et se mit lui aussi à faire de même avec son roux qui le prit immédiatement entre ses bras bougeant sur le rythme que la musique donnait.

_**Just met a boy, just met a boy when  
He could become my little problem  
Cause he look like he modellin' clothes in Dublin  
So I think that he gettin' that Green a Goblin**_

**Heard through the grapevine that he hang low**  
**We could shoot a movie, could bang like rambo**  
**Boom boom pow, this thing's so bingo**  
**Wondering if he can understand my lingo**

_**Cause I know that he got a wife at home  
But I need just one night alone  
If you keep playing those good ole' games  
I'm a runaway-eh, I'm a runaway-eh-eh**_

Naruto leva les bras et se mit à serpenter sur le corps de son brun, lui envoyant des regards provocateurs qui firent déglutir celui-ci. Shana toujours collée à Neji, entraînait le corps de ce dernier à faire les mêmes mouvements qu'elle. Leurs mouvements se faisaient sensuels et Neji passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Celle-ci se laissa faire et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux non sans un petit sourire.

_**I-I-I wanna give you one last option  
I-I-I wanna give you one last chance  
If-if you're looking for the main attraction  
Just hold on tight and let me do my dance**_

_**If you want it, I'm gonna be  
Va Va Voom Voom  
If you got it, you got it  
You got that boom boom**_

**If you want it, I'm gonna be**  
**Va Va Voom Voom**  
**If you got it, you got it**  
**You got that boom boom**

Au deuxième refrain, avec le changement de tempo, les mouvements des personnes et de ceux-ci s'étaient faits plus vifs et rapides. Naruto, à fond dans la chanson, bougeait sa tête dans tous les sens au plus grand dam de Sasuke qui perdait son petit blond à fond sur la chanson que sur lui.

Le dancefloor était à son comble sur la piste de danse. Tous les danseurs se déhanchaient sur la chanson, faisant du collé-serré avec leur partenaire. Une chaleur bien plus envahissante s'installa, mais ils n'y firent pas attention, trop concentrés sur leur danse.

_**Boy I'm in this club slow mo  
Don't mind if I do  
And I can tell you're feelin' me from the jump  
I wanna ride too  
You got that hot shit, Boy ya' blessed  
Let me feel up on yo' chest  
Flex In'  
**_

Le couplet qui était arrivé se fit plus lent et sensuel, tous les couples s'étaient collés et bougeaient leur corps dans des mouvements sensuels et rythmés. Naruto, qui s'était reconcentré sur son brun, s'était collé à lui et l'entraîna dans des mouvements sensuels. Il se tourna et dos à Sasuke, il fit bouger ses hanches contre le bassin de son brun. Le blond se retourna ensuite vers lui et mit une jambe entre celles légèrement ouvertes de son brun qui en fit de même et ils se firent des caresses sensuelles.

Du côté de Gaara et Shin, ce n'était pas pire, le roux avait pris goulûment les lèvres de son brun, frottant son corps avec envie contre son petit-ami. Shana, quant à elle, avait entraîné Neji dans des mouvements lents et tout aussi sensuels. Neji avait déglutit plus d'une fois. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, mais il se retint et se mouvait tout autant que Shana contre elle.

_**You da Man, You da man One hundred Grand  
The same ole' game blow  
Yes I play it everywhere  
Come baby go there, stay there  
Let me show how I run it to the playground  
COME AND GET THIS VA VA VOOM VOOOOOM**_

A la fin du couplet, le refrain commença, le changement de tempo fit changer les mouvements des danseurs et Naruto tout comme Shana s'étaient détachés de leur partenaire et avait sauté avec joie au refrain, chantonnant toujours les paroles le sourire aux lèvres devant les yeux rieurs de Sasuke.

_**I-I-I wanna give you one last option  
I-I-I wanna give you one last chance  
If-if you're looking for the main attraction  
Just hold on tight and let me do my dance**_

_**If you want it, I'm gonna be  
Va Va Voom Voom  
If you got it, you got it  
You got that boom boom**_

**If you want it, I'm gonna be**  
**Va Va Voom Voom**  
**If you got it, you got it**  
**You got that boom boom**

La fin de la chanson amenant tous les danseurs à s'arrêter et reprendre leur souffle. Shana, qui riait joyeusement, se retrouva dans les bras chauds de Neji. Elle n'essaya en aucun cas de se libérer, se laissant plutôt aller entre ses bras. Shin et Gaara rouge de plaisir s'étaient détachés et sortirent de la piste pour retourner à leur place suivit de près par les autres qui en firent autant.

Une fois assis Naruto se laissa aller contre Sasuke qui referma ses bras autour de lui. Gaara fit venir un serveur et commanda une bouteille de champagne pour fêter leur première vraie soirée entre eux. Un verre de champagne à la main, ils trinquèrent et burent avec délice le nectar.

Shin reposa son verre et fit savoir aux autres qu'il allait au bar se commander un verre de Coca.

- « Je vais au bar, me chercher un verre de Coca. Quelqu'un veut autre chose ?

- Prends-moi en un aussi s'te plaît. » Lui dit Naruto quelque peu éméché.

- « D'accord. »

Il s'en alla vers le bar. Une fois devant, il s'accouda et un serveur vint pendre sa commande. Celui-ci lui dit d'attendre deux petites secondes. Au côté de Shin un homme, trente ans son aîné, l'observait sous toutes les coutures à travers ses lunettes de soleil, un cigare dans la bouche. Sentant un regard sur lui, il se tourna vers la source et lança un regard noir au vieux chnoque qui le relookait.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Tu veux ma photo peut-être ? » Lui dit Shin hargneusement.

L'homme en question fit sortir le cigare de sa bouche et souffla la fumée sur Shin qui toussa un peu. Il lui jeta un regard noir.

- « Non, mais c'est quoi votre problème ?! Putain ! » Dit-il en faisant des gestes de la main pour faire partir la fumée.

Le serveur revint vers lui et lui donna ses deux verres de Coca. Il le remercia et se retourna vers le vieux qui le regardait encore.

- « Pff...couillon. » Râla Shin auprès du vieux qui n'oscilla pas devant l'insulte.

Il s'en alla à sa table, non sans oublier de jeter un dernier regard noir à l'homme.

L'homme en question regarda le jeune brun s'en aller vers sa table. Et de loin il put voir des jeunes de son âge assis à la table. Son regard se fit scrutateur et son regard tomba sur une jeune fille qui ressemblait au jeune garçon rigolant avec le jeune à ses côtés. Ses sourcils se plissèrent légèrement et dans un faible murmure celui-ci dit :

- « Alors voilà les jumeaux Soma. » Murmura-t-il.

**Fin de l'épisode**

Alors avis. Aimé ou pas ?

Vous voulez savoir la suite ? Alors vous savez ce que vous devez faire ?

1: Parole de la chanson Nicki Minaj: "Va va voom" ( Je suis pas une grande, grande fan de cette chanteuse, mais j'aime bien ses musiques qui font danser :) )

A la prochaine l'épisode 17 : Le rencontre

Un petit aperçu de l'épisode pour vous donner envie de savoir la suite :

_**« Vous êtes qui ? » Demada le blond surpris de voir cet homme devant chez lui.**_

_**« Bonjour, Naruto, je suis... »**_

Laisser des review. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou tout le monde, voilà l'épisode 17. J'espère qui vous plaira autant que les précédents.

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, cela me fait toujours plaisir.

Je remercie Jojo-shadow pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Épisode 17 : Le parrain.**_

La soirée se passa à merveille et c'était joyeusement que nos amis rentrèrent à l'appartement. Sasuke tenait son blond contre lui qui ne marchait pas droit et braillait à tout va. Les autres étaient légèrement pompettes, mais pas autant que son blond. Lui, il avait bien dosé dans les boissons et ne s'en remettait pas. Et c'est en grognant contre son blond qu'il le trimbala contre lui jusqu'à l'appartement.

Après une bonne heure de marche, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement. Neji se laissa littéralement tomber sur le sofa et Shana partit directement dans sa chambre. Les deux couples en firent de même et quelques minutes plus tard, le silence complet régnait dans l'appartement.

C'est comateux et la tête lourde, que les colocataires se réveillèrent. Shana, encore dans le coltard, préparait un rapide petit-déjeuner. Elle s'installa au bar de la cuisine et but son café qui allait lui permettre de se réveiller. Elle fut suivit de près par Neji qui la salua encore endormi. Celle-ci sourit et le salua en retour. Des minutes plus tard, les deux couples les avaient rejoints.

Le groupe d'amis était resté à l'appartement à parler et jouer à divers jeux sur la Wii. Après quelques heures de divertissements, Shana demanda à Naruto d'aller acheter du pain pour le déjeuner et pour le soir. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils rentreraient le lendemain à la Godaime Art School. Naruto, après avoir bien rouspété qu'il n'avait pas envie de bouger ses fesses parce qu'il était bien au chaud dans les bras de son brun, sous le regard plus que noir de la jeune, il consentit à aller acheter du pain.

Après avoir mis sa veste, car le temps c'était quelque peu refroidi, il prit la monnaie et sortit. Une fois à l'extérieur de l'appartement, il partit à pas lent en direction de la boulangerie.

_**0000000ooooooooooooooooo0000 000000**_

Un peu loin, dans Konoha, un homme aux longs cheveux blancs descendit du train. Hors du transport, celui-ci regarda d'un œil nostalgique les environs. La ville avait bien changé depuis son départ. Et après avoir soufflé un bon coup, il partit de la gare, mais avant, il s'arrêta et sortit un bout de papier de sa poche. Une adresse y était inscrite dessus. Celle-ci lui avait été donnée par un officier de police qu'il connaissait très bien à l'époque et qui travaillait maintenant dans le centre pour aide aux logements pour jeunes.

Après avoir regardé ce petit bout de papier, il partit de la gare. Devant celle-ci un taxi attendait un client. Celui-ci se présenta et le taxi l'accepta. Il s'installa à l'intérieur de la voiture et montra l'adresse au chauffeur de taxis qui acquiesça, indiquant son accord pour l'y emmener.

La route ne dura pas plus d'une heure. Le taxi le laissa à l'entrée du centre-ville. Il remercia le chauffeur et le paya, lui donnant plus que ce que le compteur indiquait. Il riva son regard vers le centre-ville et repéra le bâtiment dans lequel la personne qu'il cherchait, logeait.

Il avança prudemment vers l'endroit. Et, arrivé près de l'immeuble, il souffla un bon coup et regarda les noms sur l'interphone pour repérer le nom de la personne qu'il cherchait. Il trouva le nom en quelques secondes, mais il y avait un autre nom indiqué sur la petite étiquette. Il n'habitait donc pas tout seul. Cela ne l'arrangerait en rien, mais bon, maintenant qu'il était là, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Tsunade était allée rendre visite au directeur de l'orphelinat. Depuis que celle-ci avait su que le jeune Naruto avait été placé à cet endroit, elle s'était dit qu'elle devait avoir plus de renseignement sur le blond. Même si pour elle, désormais, il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité du jeune homme, elle voulait savoir quelle vie il avait mené et pourquoi elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu depuis la mort de ses parents et surtout, pourquoi il avait été signalé mort lui aussi. Tant de questions tournaient dans sa tête et aujourd'hui elle voulait avoir les réponses.

Le directeur de l'orphelinat avait accepté de lui fournir les quelques informations qu'il savait, grâce au dossier qu'il avait maintenant entre ses mains, sur le jeune homme en question. Celui-ci, ayant connu les parents du blond, était resté sceptique face au dossier qui ne mentionnait qu'une partie de sa vie et non celle après la mort tragique de ses parents. Le dossier ne mentionnait que des choses portant sur la vie du jeune seulement depuis qu'il avait été transféré ici, à l'orphelinat.

Quand le directeur lui avait fait mention de ceci, la directrice Tsunade en était resté elle aussi sceptique. Pourquoi le dossier ne faisait-il pas référence à la vie du jeune dès l'âge de six à huit ans ? Une petite partie de sa vie, qui, pour elle, devait être importante. Elle devait savoir où il était et avec qui le jeune homme avait été après l'accident de ses parents. Et ce défi n'avait l'air aucunement simple. Elle allait donc prendre son mal en patience. Enfin, elle allait essayer.

_**0000000ooooooooooooooooo0000 000000**_

Shin venait de sortir de la douche, se séchant vite fait dans la salle d'eau. Il rejoignit ensuite sa chambre à la recherche de quelques vêtements à se mettre sur le dos. Arrivé dans la petite chambre, il alla à son armoire et prit n'importe quels vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main. Il ne fit pas attention à la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit et se referma dans un petit clic.

Il ne sortit de sa rêverie que quand il sentit une paire de bras puissant, lui entourer la taille et une bouche avide lui bécoter le cou. Il sourit en reconnaissant son amant.

- « Tu n'as pas perdu de temps, dis-moi ?

- Non, je profite qu'on ait la chambre rien que pour nous deux. » Dit le roux entre deux baisers.

- « Ben voyons. Il ne t'aura pas fallu longtemps avant d'agir.

- Hum, non. » Confirma le roux.

Shin ne put répliquer, car il se fit retourner subitement et happer les lèvres avec fougue. Il sourit dans le baiser et se laissa faire.

Gaara, soupira de plaisir à travers le baiser et sentit son corps se chauffer. Il voulait aller plus loin que de simples baisers. Alors il allait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Et c'est comme cela, que Shin se retrouva allongé sur le lit à demi-nu sous le regard gourmand de Gaara. Le roux ne se fit pas prier et commença à aventurer sa langue sur le torse ferme et lisse de son amant, passant la langue sur les petits boutons de chaire qui se dressaient face au plaisir.

Shin gémissait faiblement sous les assauts répétés de son amant. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'arrêter. Une chaleur intense se manifesta en lui et il se laissa complètement aller dans les bras de son roux.

En voyant son amant se détendre complètement, le roux descendit plus bas et fit jouer ses doigts sur l'élastique du jogging que Shin portait. Ne tenant plus, il fit glisser sur les cuisses galbés et fine de Shin, le jogging en question et le boxer noir en même temps.

Le regard vert se voila de désir et bien plus encore face au corps plus que magnifique de son amant. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils ne s'étaient pas vus une seule fois nus, complètement nus. Et aujourd'hui ils allaient remédier à cela.

Il se releva légèrement et entreprit de se déshabiller à son tour sous le regard appréciateur de Shin qui s'était relevé sur les coudes appréciant le corps de son roux qui se dévoilait petit à petit face à lui.

Une fois nu, Gaara s'installa sur Shin et leur membre tendu de plaisir se rencontrèrent, faisant monter la température d'un cran. Shin rejeta le tête en arrière face à l'acte involontaire, mais il redressa le bassin le collant à celui de son roux faisant une fois de plus rencontrer leur sexe. Gaara grogna de plaisir et laissa faire son amant.

Avec ses mains, Shin agrippa les fesses bombées de Gaara et fit coller un peu plus leur bassin. Il commença alors à se frotter indécemment contre lui. Leurs hampes se frottaient avec frénésie. Shin laissa sortir de sa bouche des gémissements, qui, aux oreilles de Gaara, étaient indécents. Il happa avec férocité les lèvres de Shin et tous deux partirent dans un baiser enflammé.

Gaara passa une main sous l'une des fesses de Shin, la caressant avec envie. Puis ses doigts se lassèrent glisser sur la fente des fesses pour aller ensuite vers l'intimité du brun. Arrivés près de son intimité, il fit jouer son indexe sur l'intimité de son amant qui se contracta lorsqu'il sentit un doigt le caresser à cet endroit.

- « Attends. » Dit Shin en soufflant, arrêtant le baiser par la même occasion.

- « Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, hum. » Dit-il soudainement gêné.

- « Alors quoi ? »

Shin se mit à rougir soudainement face au regard intense que son amant lui envoyé.

- « Je...Hum...comment dire...Vas-y doucement. » Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui que pour le roux.

Gaara le regarda perplexe et puis un éclair de lucidité lui vint.

- « T'es vierge. » Dit-il soudainement.

- « Oui, alors va... » Mais le brun ne put finir sa phrase que le roux lui avait pris ses lèvres entre les siennes pour reprendre leur baiser.

Shin se laissa aller et se dit qu'il faisait confiance à son amant pour la suite. Ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Shin se mit à gémir lorsque son amant se mit à se frotter contre son bassin. Il accrocha ses jambes autour de la taille du roux et se laissa transporter par toutes ces sensations les plus délicieuses les unes que les autres.

Gaara porta ses doigts à la bouche de Shin, qui les prit sans hésitation. Le brun se mit à les sucer avidement, sous les yeux emplis de désirs de son amant. Une fois bien humidifiés, le roux retira ses doigts de l'antre chaud de son amour et les glissa délicatement le long de la fente des fesses de Shin, pour se poser sur l'intimité, qu'il sentit se contracter faiblement. Shin se mit à respirer un peu plus fort, attendant la suite. C'est le baiser doux et plein de promesse de son amant qui le détendit complètement.

Gaara fit glisser un premier doigt délicatement, dans l'antre encore vierge. Shin se crispa quelque peu, mais laissa son amant continuer la manœuvre. Un deuxième doigt se glissa à la suite, faisant cette fois-ci gémir de douleur le brun. Gaara de sa main libre caressa le corps sous toutes les coutures pour tenter de le détendre et le ré-embrassa.

Shin se détendit et se laissa transporter par les caresses et le baiser que son amant lui prodiguait. C'est ainsi qu'il ne sentit pas le troisième doigt passer la barrière. Quand il sentit son amant se détendre sous lui, il fit lentement mais sûrement, bouger les doigts enfouis à l'intérieur du brun.

Mal à l'aise, Shin bougea légèrement pour tenter de trouver un angle parfait, mais dans la manœuvre, il fit rencontrer les doigts de son amant avec sa prostate et cela lui fit carrément voir les étoiles et gémir de plaisir. Gaara sourit lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce qui allait faire monter son amour au septième ciel. Il bougea ses doigts de plus en plus vite, faisant crier un peu plus le brun sous lui qui quémandait plus.

En voyant son amant se tortiller sous lui, le désir du roux augmenta d'une flèche et il grogna. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy comme cela, à se tortiller de plaisir sous lui.

Après avoir bien martyrisé de ses doigts la prostate de son amant, il les retira et lui écarta les jambes un peu plus. Il se faufila correctement entre elles et plaça son sexe palpitant à l'entrée inviolée. Shin le regarda faire et gémit lorsqu'il vit la hampe quand même imposante du roux. Il sentit son gland se frotter contre son intimité et se presser un peu. Et sans pudeur, il écarta un peu plus ses cuisses montrant ainsi son accord à son amant. Le roux ne se fit pas prier et c'est dans un soupir de plaisir qu'il le pénétra lentement, délicatement, millimètre par millimètre. S'attendant à ressentir de la douleur, Shin gémit de plaisir lorsqu'il ne sentit que du plaisir le traverser face à la pénétration. Son amant l'avait bien préparé.

Une fois à l'intérieur de son brun, Gaara grogna d'un plaisir intense. C'était bon, chaud et serré. Tout ce qu'il aimait. D'une de ses mains, il prit l'une des cuisses à sa portée et l'écarta davantage en la levant un peu. Il ressortit et le pénétra toute suite après, faisant cambrer le corps de Shin qui cria de plaisir lorsque le sexe de son amant avait tapé fortement contre sa prostate. Sans plus tarder, le roux fit de langoureux coups de butoirs, faisant des vas et viens profonds. Shin n'en pouvait déjà plus. La tête rejetait en arrière, les joues rosies de plaisirs et des gémissements indécents sortaient à tout va de sa bouche. Cette vision excita le roux et fit augmenter encore plus le plaisir et la cadence de Gaara. Putain, son brun était trop, beaucoup trop sexy.

Shin se laissa pénétrer avec force par son roux et il aimait cela. Il n'avait jamais rien sentit de tel. Il savait que faire l'amour était bon, mais il n'avait jamais cru que cela serait aussi bon.

Gaara, écarta un peu plus les jambes du brun et s'enfourna profondément dans son amant qui criait sans retenir son plaisir. L'une de ses mains remonta sur le torse en sueur de son amant et laissa ses doigts jouer avec l'un des tétons dressait. Son autre main, qui retenait fortement Shin par la hanche, se glissa vers le sexe dressé et palpitant du brun. Il se mit à le masturber langoureusement en synchronisation avec les vas et viens qu'il faisait en Shin.

Shin n'en pouvait plus, l'attention que Gaara lui faisait, le laissait dans le brouillard, perdu dans le plaisir. Il ne savait où donner de la tête. Il sentit alors une chaleur intense se propager en lui, près à exploser. Il continua de gémir encore et encore, prévenant dans la manœuvre son amant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Il sentit alors son amant accélérer la cadence.

- « Oh, putain...putain…Je vais...Han...Gaa... » Shin ne put finir sa phrase que la jouissance le prit instantanément.

Gaara le sentit se contracter fortement sur son sexe et il jouit dans un râle rauque au plus profond de son amant. Épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur son amant qui gémit faiblement en sentant le sexe, maintenant au repos, se retirer.

Tous deux tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Gaara se releva et embrassa doucement son amant qui répondit immédiatement.

Après être passés par la salle d'eau pour se nettoyer, ils rejoignirent les trois autres qui étaient dans le salon en train de regarder la télé.

Shana et Neji ne se firent pas prier pour se moquer de Shin, en disant qu'il criait comme une fille. Ce dernier se contenta de leur jeter des regards noirs et de leur dire de se la fermer. Gaara, lui, s'était assis avec un sourire niais plaqué sur les lèvres. Sasuke le regarda d'un œil mauvais, car il était jaloux qu'ils aient pu profiter de la chambre pour s'envoyer en l'air. Il aurait bien aimé avoir cette possibilité avec Naruto. Et en parlant de lui, Sasuke se demandait ce que son amant foutait ? Pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps ?

_**0000000ooooooooooooooooo0000 000000**_

Naruto marchait sur le chemin du retour. La boulangère l'avait retenu pour lui demander de ses nouvelles, car cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois qu'elle n'avait vu le jeune homme dans le coin et tous deux étaient partis dans une grande discussion. Naruto s'entendait super bien avec elle. Elle lui offrait toujours un petit quelque chose à lui ou aux jumeaux, car c'étaient des habitués.

Naruto sourit en repensant à la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le féliciter de son entrée à l'école Godaime Art School. Il en avait été touché. Perdu dans ses pensées, il monta à deux à l'heure les escaliers. Arrivé près de sa porte, encore plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas un homme prostré près de leur porte le regardant les yeux écarquillaient.

Ce n'est que quand il sentit une poigne forte se poser sur son épaule, qu'il fit attention à cet homme inconnu à ses yeux.

- « Heu...Je peux vous aider ?

- Pas la peine. J'ai déjà trouvé ce que je cherchais. » Lui dit l'inconnu, en le regardant intensément.

Naruto ne savait comment interpréter ce regard et regarda suspicieusement cet homme.

- « Vous êtes qui ? » Demanda le blond tout de même surpris de voir cet homme devant chez lui.

- « Bonjour Naruto, je suis Jiraya. Ton parrain. » Lui dit doucement l'homme pour laisser le jeune homme assimiler la révélation.

Naruto, au fur et à mesure que les paroles de l'homme s'encraient en lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeurs et son corps se figea lorsqu'il comprit le dernier mot que l'homme venait de dire. Son parrain ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

_**Fin de l'épisode.**_

Alors avis aimé ou pas ?

Review ?


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec l'épisode 18 qui a mis du temps pour se pointer.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je suis contente que ma fic plaît encore.

Je remercie surtout Jojo-Shadow, pour sa correction.

**Note 1 : Je vous conseille d'écouter la musique avec, elle est vraiment belle et elle concorde bien avec la fin de la fic. Voir en bas de page le titre, qui est aussi le titre de l'épisode.**

Je vous dis bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_**Épisode 18 : Tourner la page**_

Naruto regardait avec effarement cet homme venu de nul part. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet homme disait être son parrain. Mais rien que de penser à cela il ne pouvait y croire.

Le dénommé Jiraya le regardait minutieusement attendant une quelconque réaction de son opposant, mais rien ne vint. Le jeune Naruto était figé sur place.

Son parrain. Cet homme était son parrain. S'il était vraiment son parrain, car Naruto avait encore du mal à y croire, pourquoi venir maintenant et pas plus tôt ?

- « Je peux comprendre que cela soit un choc pour toi.

- Un choc. Le mot est minime. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. » S'énerva petit à petit le blond.

- « Je peux comprendre ta réaction, mais et si nous allions dans un endroit plus discret pour parler ? Ce serait mieux.

- Et si je ne veux pas vous parler ? Allez-vous me forcer ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais j'ai tant de choses à te dire et à me faire pardonner.

- Vous croyez que je vais vous ouvrir grand les bras et vous accueillir ? Si vous êtes vraiment mon parrain pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu plus tôt ? C'était avant que j'avais le plus besoin d'aide, et non aujourd'hui. J'ai fait ma vie et je n'ai plus besoin de vous, que vous soyez ou non mon parrain. C'est trop tard. Vous venez trop tard. » Lui expliqua Naruto avec une pointe d'amertume.

Il se détourna sans un mot, et pénétra dans son appartement claquant fortement la porte, laissant derrière lui le vieil homme abasourdi. Mais il ne pouvait qu'abdiquer devant les paroles du jeune. Il avait raison, il aurait dû venir bien avant et non maintenant. Le jeune garçon avait bien grandi, et de par ses paroles, il n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse et rien que de penser à cela, il se sentit honteux et plus mal. La culpabilité le rongeait au fur et à mesure et il ne put que s'en aller de cet endroit et réessayerait de l'approcher mais plus tard. Il n'allait cette fois-ci pas baisser les bras.

Naruto était adossé à la porte et des larmes se mirent silencieusement à couler de ses yeux bleus perdus dans le vide. C'est dans cet état que Sasuke le trouva et face à cette image son cœur rata un battement. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il s'était passé pour que son petit-ami soit dans un état pareil.

- « Naruto ! » L'appela-t-il.

Mais brusquement il sentit le corps de Naruto se jeter sur lui et ses mains le serraient fort. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris, mais referma son étreinte sur celle du blond. Il pouvait sentir les larmes de son amant transpercer son tee-shirt.

- « Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que s'est-il passé ? Naruto ? »

Mais Naruto resta dans son mutisme continuant à pleureur de plus belle. Shin venait d'arriver et voyant son meilleur ami dans un état de détresse, il s'approcha et appela son ami qui se détacha de l'étreinte de son petit ami pour aller dans les bras de Shin. Seul lui et sa sœur pouvait comprendre, et à ce moment-là, c'était de lui dont il avait le plus besoin. Il s'en voulait pour Sasuke, mais il n'avait pas le courage de tout lui dire sur son passé.

Sasuke se sentit blessé lorsque Naruto s'était enfuis de ses bras pour aller dans ceux de Shin. Il n'y avait pas de doute, ces deux-là étaient vraiment proche, très proche. Il était un peu jaloux. Mais la jalousie et la tristesse s'intensifièrent encore plus lorsqu'il entendit Shin lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé et le blond lui dire de le suivre dans la chambre. Son cœur se serra en voyant les deux amis disparaître derrière la porte de la chambre. Gaara vint près de lui et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la seule réponse qu'il eut fut :

- « Je vais prendre l'air. » Lui dit d'un ton froid le brun.

Gaara le regarda sortir de l'appartement, surprit pas son attitude, mais se ravisa de le suivre et lui demander des explications. Il rejoignit Neji et vit que Shana n'était plus dans le salon. Neji lui fit savoir qu'elle était avec les deux autres. Gaara haussa les sourcils, pour les froncer ensuite. Il n'aimait pas du tout toutes ces cachotteries. Il fallait vraiment qu'il y ait une explication. Mais il fallait d'abord que les trois autres coopèrent.

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

Dans le centre-ville, Sasuke errait comme une âme égarée. Ses pensées étaient rivées vers son petit-ami. Pourquoi celui-ci ne lui parlait-il pas de son enfance, de son passé ? Lui aussi pouvait l'aider. Et en repensant à cela, il constata que Naruto n'avait pas totalement confiance en lui. Même si cela ne faisait pas aussi longtemps qu'ils étaient ensembles, il aurait voulu que Naruto se confit comme lui l'avait fait. Il devait avoir une discussion avec lui, parce que même si cette pensée lui fit mal, il ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela. Soit Naruto se confiait, soit tous les deux n'iraient pas plus loin. Rien qu'à cette idée, le cœur de Sasuke se déchira lentement. Il s'était attaché au blond, le garçon qui ressemblait à ce petit garçon de la photo. Pour lui, ils étaient la même personne.

Soudainement, une idée lui vint. Il se rappelait qu'il y a quelque temps maintenant, il avait demandé à sa mère qui était le garçon sur la photo et celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'elle lui dirait plus tard. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait tout simplement pas dit tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du centre-ville et se dit que plus tard, c'était maintenant. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et appela le chauffeur attitré de sa famille. Il lui demanda de venir le chercher au centre-ville pour l'emmener chez lui. Le chauffeur, surpris, n'abdiqua pas.

Plus tard, Sasuke se retrouva dans la voiture en direction de son domaine.

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

Shin et sa sœur avaient écouté le récit de leur meilleur ami et en étaient restés ahuris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas non plus à cela. Bien que leur ami était perdu, ils pouvaient dire qu'il était aussi très énervé par cette soudaine venue. Il avait répété à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ce soit disant parrain. Mais Shana lui avait dit qu'il pouvait tenter de lui parler, mais à peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Naruto s'était emporté, mais fut bien vite calmé par Shin qui tenait maintenant un Naruto perdu dans ses bras. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux le laisser réfléchir et éviter de parler de cela avec lui.

Shana était retournée dans le salon et vit Gaara et Neji plongés dans le silence, mais elle ne vit pas Sasuke.

- « Où est Sasuke ?

- Sorti, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. » Lui dit Gaara.

- « Je vois.

- Non, tu ne vois pas. Sasuke se sent mal parce que son petit-ami lui cache des choses et ne lui fait pas confiance. Je croyais que la base dans un couple était la confiance. » L'attaqua le roux.

- « Je peux comprendre, mais si Naruto ne parle pas, il a ses raisons, et il faut respecter son mutisme. Quand il aura le courage d'en parler avec Sasuke alors il le fera, mais pour l'instant, il n'en a pas le courage.

- Il n'en a pas envie, tu veux dire.

- Pas du tout. Et puis mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde. Cette histoire est entre Sasuke et lui. D'accord ?

- Ne me donnes pas d'ordre. Je m'inquiète pour mon ami aussi et j'ai le droit de donner mon avis. T'es personne pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou quoi dire. » Lui dit avec agressivité le roux.

- « Vas te faire foutre. Je me demande ce que mon frère te trouve. » Lui dit-elle avec colère.

Sans un mot, elle tourna les talons et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, claquant la porte au passage.

Gaara haussa les épaules. Il s'en foutait ce que Shana pensait, après tout, elle lui importait peu. Neji était resté dans le silence, et une pointe de tristesse était passée dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille en colère s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Il voulait la suivre mais il s'était rétracté. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux la laisser se calmer.

- « Pour qui elle se prend, pour me parler comme ça ? Voilà pourquoi je déteste les filles. » Dit le roux en se ratatinant sur le fauteuil.

Neji ne répondit pas et laissa le roux vociférer dans sa barbe. Toute cette histoire allait mal finir. Il le sentait. La tension entre eux allait être tendue, très tendue.

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

Sasuke venait d'arriver à sa demeure. Il fut accueilli par une forte étreinte de sa mère. Il était maintenant, en ce moment même, assis dans le grand salon principal, face à sa mère. Son père était en déplacement et son frère tout autant.

La mère de Sasuke, du nom de Mikoto Uchiwa, était assise en face de lui, buvant un excellent thé chaud. Elle était ravie que son fils se soit déplacé pour venir la voir. Cela faisait tout de même depuis la rentrée qu'elle n'avait pas vu son fils cadet. Elle se demandait quand même le pourquoi de sa venue, car comme tout Uchiwa, Sasuke, ne faisant exception, était sûrement venu pour demander quelque chose, mais quoi ?

- « Alors, mon fils, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- J'étais au centre-ville quand j'ai eu soudainement l'idée de venir vous rendre visite, mère.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Tu es venu dans un intérêt particulier. Vas-y, dis-moi, je t'écoute. » Lui dit-elle, en buvant une gorgé de son thé.

- « Je vois qu'on ne peut rien vous cacher mère. Il est vrai que je suis venu pour un intérêt bien particulier. J'ai besoin de réponses à mes questions, et de vraies réponses.

- De quoi parles-tu Sasuke ?

- Je veux que vous me disiez qui est le jeune garçon blond sur la photo avec moi ?

La mère de Sasuke posa brusquement sa tasse de thé su la table basse et un lourd silence les accueillit. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son fils ait fait tout le trajet pour lui poser cette question et ramener l'histoire de la photo sur le tapis.

Sasuke regarda sa mère et vit qu'elle était partie dans ses pensées. Ses yeux aussi noirs que lui étaient dans le vague n'exprimant pratiquement rien si ce n'est de la tristesse. Il en fut surpris, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

- « Mère, il est temps que vous me disiez tout, vraiment tout.

- Sasuke je ne pense pas que...

- Non, et non. Vous allez arrêter de vous défiler à chaque fois et vous allez me dire la vérité. J'en ai besoin. »

Mikoto pesait le pour et le contre, elle s'était toujours promis de ne plus ressasser le passé et cette photo en faisait partie. Soudainement, elle se leva devant les yeux ahuris de son fils qui la regarda s'en aller vers l'étage. Elle ne redescendit que vingt minutes plus tard avec un vieil album photos.

Elle se posta près de son fils et lui remit l'album sur ses genoux. Sasuke connaissait tout les albums photos de la famille, mais il était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu celui-ci. Il était marron où les mots « Album photos » étaient inscris en italique.

- « A qui est cet album mère ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- A personne, c'est un album souvenir. Les photos qui y sont, son des photos souvenirs.

- Pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais vu ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous caché?

- Parce que quand je regarde les photos à l'intérieur, la douleur et la tristesse m'envahissent. Je ne serais en mesure de t'expliquer correctement.

- En quoi cet album a un rapport avec ma photo ?

- Ouvre-le et tu verras. Je vais te laisser, si tu as des questions tu sais où me trouver.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la jeune femme le quitta, partant vaquer à ses propres occupations. Sasuke était resté silencieux et regardait d'un œil sceptique l'album photo posé sur ses genoux. Si sa mère disait que les réponses à ses questions étaient dans cet album alors il n'avait plus qu'à l'ouvrir.

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

Dans l'un des bureaux de la demeure Uchiwa, la jeune femme Mikoto s'était adossée à la porte de son bureau après qu'elle soit montée et une unique larme s'était échappée de son œil droit. Des souvenirs autant douloureux que merveilleux s'étaient propagés avec force dans sa mémoire, se rappelant les moments magnifiques passés en compagnie de ces personnes qui avaient beaucoup compté pour elle, mais surtout des moments douloureux.

Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi son fils tenait tant à savoir qui était le petit garçon blond de la photo. Peut-être se souvenait-il de ce petit garçon avec qui il jouait lorsqu'il était petit. Peut-être voulait-il savoir ce que ce garçon était devenu depuis le temps ? Mais que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Elle-même ne savait pas ce que ce garçonnet était devenu, malgré ses recherches, en vain. Mais la détermination dont faisait preuve son fils, lui rendit un espoir.

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

Shana était enfermée dans sa chambre depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Elle avait sortis son piano électrique et l'avait installé au centre de sa petite chambre. Elle prit un siège et se posta dessus face à son piano. Ses doigts parcoururent les touches du piano trop longtemps enfermé dans son placard.

Puis doucement et délicatement, ses doigts s'étaient mis à jouer, suivit de près par sa douce voix, elle ne fit pas attention à sa porte qui était entre-ouverte, s'ouvrant lorsque la jeune femme l'avait claqué plus tôt. La mélodie du piano et de sa voix se répercutèrent alors jusqu'au salon où Naruto et Shin avaient rejoint Gaara et Neji.

_**(1) J'ai vu sur ma route plein de paysage  
Avec des mots je peins des images  
Sortie de ma cage, monté d'un étage  
Aujourd'hui je plane dans les nuages**_

_**Je laisse la vie m'emporter, je laisse ma plume me porter,**_  
_**C'est pas si facile de tourner la page.**_  
_**Quand le présent m'échappe et que le passé me trac**_  
_**Je soupire pour dire dommage**_  
_**Je m'arrête un moment, juste pour une chanson**_  
_**Je rattrape le temps volage**_

_**Je laisse la vie m'emporter, je laisse ma plume me porter  
Mes joies et mes peines  
Je laisse la vie m'emporter, je laisse ma plume me porter  
J'entends cette voix qui m'appelle  
**_

_**Pour pardonner les mots muets, le temps coule dans le sablier  
Pour oublier, ne pas plier, j'avance sans savoir ou je vais.**_

**_J'essaie de tourner la page (x6)_**

Dans le salon, un silence religieux s'était installé, les quatre garçons écoutaient avec attention la mélodie et la voix de la jeune fille propager petit à petit dans l'appartement. Naruto avait fermé les yeux doucement s'imprégnant les paroles au plus profond de lui. Les paroles lui étaient destinées.

_**Ivre comme un poète, libre comme une mouette,  
J'accompagne les solitaire au large  
Dans un océan de rêves, sous le beau temps ou l'orage,  
Je dépose mon ombre et je nage**_

_**Je laisse la vie m'emporter,**_

_**Je laisse ma plume me porter,**_

_**C'est pas si facile de tourner la page**_

_**A ceux qui m'écoutent et qui d'eux-mêmes sont otages,  
J'écris pour vous dire: courage.  
A ceux qui m'écoutent même lorsque je doute  
Je chante merci je vous aime quand je suis lâche**_

**_Je laisse la vie m'emporter, je laisse ma plume me porter_**  
**_Mes joies et mes peines_**  
**_Je laisse la vie m'emporter, je laisse ma plume me porter_**  
**_J'entends cette voix qui m'appelle_**

Naruto s'était réfugié dans sa chambre laissant maintenant libre court à ses larmes. De sa chambre, il pouvait mieux entendre les paroles de la chanson.

_**Pour pardonner les mots muets, le temps coule dans le sablier  
Pour oublier, ne pas plier, j'avance sans savoir ou je vais.**_

_**J'essaie de tourner la page (x6)**_

_**J'ai vu sur ma route plein de paysage**_  
_**Avec des mots je peins des images**_  
_**J'ai vu sur ma route plein de paysage**_  
_**Avec des mots je peins des visages**_  
_**J'ai vu sur ma route plein de paysage**_

_**Avec des mots je rends hommage**_

Une unique larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune fille à la fin du couplet. Son regard se perdit alors à l'horizon à travers sa fenêtre. Oui, c'était dur de tourner la page.

_**Fin de l'épisode.**_

* * *

Avis aimé ou pas ?

Je veux pleins, pleins, de review ( :) )

(1) Parole de Zaho « Tourner la page ».


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou tout le monde voilà l'épisode 19 que vous attendez tous. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par cet épisode. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres. **

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des review, comme toujours cela me fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Je remercie surtout Jojo-Shadow pour sa correction.**

**Je vous dis bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

_**Épisode 19 : Émotions et Réconciliations.**_

La fin du week-end pour notre petit groupe s'était finie dans une ambiance très tendue. Le groupe était de retour à la Godaime art School. Mais, parce qu'il y avait un mais, Sasuke n'était pas revenu. Il était noté absent maintenant depuis trois jours.

Naruto s'inquiétait beaucoup et était souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait peur de comprendre, peur qu'entre lui et Sasuke ce ne soit plus comme avant et il ne voulait pas ça. Il aimait le brun, cela était sûr, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à lui raconter son passé. Il n'était pas près.

Il s'en était voulu, car pour lui, il était le seul fautif. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait du mal à parler de son passé avec Sasuke. Il ne voulait en aucun cas lui raconter la misérable vie qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il vivait chez ses parents adoptifs, et encore si on pouvait appeler ces gens des parents.

Depuis, Naruto se sentait seul et abandonné. Il n'avait même plus le goût pour danser ou chanter et seul Dieu sait que ses meilleurs amis faisaient tout pour lui remonter le moral, mais rien à faire, Naruto était tombé dans un mutisme sans nom et refusé de parler ne serait-ce que pour dire « Bonjour ».

Gaara et Neji avaient appelé maintes et maintes fois leur ami mais ils ne reçurent aucunes réponses, ce qui les inquiéta tout de même. Pourquoi Sasuke n'était pas revenu au lycée ? Et cela, ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Cette histoire l'avait plus affecté qu'autre chose et pour Gaara, cela le mettait en rogne.

Ce dernier s'était même disputé avec Shin qui lui avait bien fait comprendre de ne pas s'en mêler et de là, une dispute avait éclaté entre eux. Shin avait tenu tête au roux qui n'avait pas l'habitude, justement, qu'on lui tienne tête comme le faisait Shin. Après tout, Shin avait autant un caractère de merde comme lui, et deux personnes qui avaient le même caractère en couple, cela ne pouvait faire que des étincelles lors des disputes. Et depuis, tous deux étaient en rogne l'un contre l'autre. Naruto s'en voulait pour cela car il ne voulait pas qu'à cause de lui son meilleur ami rompt avec le roux. Il s'en voudrait encore plus.

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

Shana était assise à la cafétéria en compagnie de Neji qui l'avait rejoint il y avait peu. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, et la discussion avaient alors dérivé vers le problème entre Naruto et Sasuke. Shana avait alors mit fin à la discussion que Neji accepta et un silence religieux s'était installé entre eux.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au lycée, Neji tentait par tous les moyens de se rapprocher de la jeune fille. Mais il avait aussi remarqué que la jeune fille était en froid avec Sakura. Il se demandait, encore aujourd'hui, pourquoi les deux filles ne se parlaient et ne se regardaient même plus alors qu'elles avaient quand même été bien proche.

Il avait tenté dans tirer quelques mots à la brune, mais ce fut un regard noir qu'il avait récolté et il n'avait plus osé lui demander le pourquoi.

Mais à part cela, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés au plus grand plaisir de Neji. Shana lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup et il voulait vraiment être encore plus proche qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais il avait bien remarqué que la jeune fille était encore un peu réticente vis-à-vis de lui. Peut-être pensait-elle qu'il s'intéressait à elle juste par amusement, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Alors comme il se l'était dit au début, il irait doucement avec elle et il espérait que ses multiples approches porteraient leurs fruits.

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

Sasuke était étalé au milieu de son grand lit. Il avait maintenant les réponses à ses questions et celles-ci lui avaient laissé un léger, mais vraiment un léger goût amer en travers de la gorge. Le petit garçon sur la photo et le Naruto qu'il connaissait aujourd'hui, étaient bien la même personne. Mais alors pourquoi le blond ne le reconnaissait-il pas ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis ces trois derniers jours. Il ne se souvenait vraiment pas de lui, comme lui se souvenait de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Ses parents et ceux du blond avait été très proche par le passé. Ils étaient des amis de longue date. Ils avaient grandis ensemble, fait leurs études ensemble et autres. Et à la mort de ses parents, les parents du brun et surtout son père, s'étaient renfermés sur eux-mêmes. Son père avait beaucoup estimé son ami décédé. Sa mère lui avait même dit que depuis sa mort, il se sentait seul, pire que seul même, abandonné. Les deux hommes, autre fois, étaient inséparables. Mais la mort des parents de Naruto les avait vraiment bouleversés.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que sa mère lui avait révélé que lors de l'accident, Naruto était présent, avec eux. Pourtant celui-ci et bel et bien en vie. Sa mère le lui avait même avouait que celle-ci et son père avait fait des recherches sur leur fils dont les ambulanciers n'avait retrouvé aucun corps d'enfant lors de l'accident, mais avec le temps, ses parents avait baissé les bras et s'était résolus à croire que leur petit garçon était mort lui aussi.

Tant de choses lui étaient révélées qu'il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Il avait, en tous cas, omis de dire à ses parents que Naruto était en vie.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait les réponses à toutes ses questions, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas retourné au lycée car il se sentait perdu. Il savait maintenant que Naruto était le garçonnet de la photo, mais il ne savait toujours pas qu'elle avait été sa vie après la mort de ses parents jusqu'à sa mise en place à l'orphelinat.

Il décida alors de retourner enfin au lycée et parler franchement avec Naruto. Il aimait Naruto et il ne voulait pas le perdre, mais il souhaitait que le blond lui fasse un minimum confiance. Il allait donc retenter le coup et il espérait cette fois-ci de tout cœur que le blond se confirait à lui. Oui, il l'espérait.

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

La journée, pour les jeunes étudiants, était passée sans encombre. Les membres du Crow les Tenshis étaient dans la salle de répétition et ils répétaient leur nouveau morceau, bien qu'il n'y ait pas Sasuke avec eux. Les nouveaux du groupe s'étaient très bien intégrés et apprenaient maintenant à fonctionner en groupe. Et cela marchait plutôt bien. Mais Naruto, lui, n'était vraiment pas motivé. Shin essaya de le booster mais rien à faire, le blond ne l'écoutait pas.

Après des heures de répétitions, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter. Naruto souffla alors et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des poufs de la salle, vite rejoint par Shin.

- « Naruto, ce n'est pas en restant dans ton mutisme que tout va s'arranger.

- Je sais, mais...

- Pas de « mais ». Je vais être franc avec toi, si tu aimes vraiment Sasuke alors dis-lui tout. Au pire qu'est-ce qu'il fera, rien à part t'aimer un peu plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je le sais, car j'ai vu la manière dont Sasuke te regardait, et crois-moi, c'est bien de l'amour que je vois dans ses yeux à ton égard. La base d'un couple est basé sur la confiance alors fais-lui confiance. Il ne te laissera pas tomber. J'en suis sûr.

- C'est vrai. Tu crois ?

- Oui.

- Tu as raison, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur.

- J'en doute pas, mais fait ce que je t'ai dit, crois-moi, cela vaut mieux.

- Oui. Je vais l'appeler et …... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que justement la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Sasuke qui inspecta, de son regard onyx, la pièce qui était devenue soudainement silencieuse. Son regard sombre tomba alors dans les yeux bleus exprimant pleins d'émotions. Le silence dura encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que le brun prenne enfin la parole.

- « Salut. Désolé de mon absence, mais j'avais un truc urgent à régler. » Dit-il aux membres de son groupe.

Son regard s'ancra alors dans celui du blond une nouvelle fois.

- « Naruto, j'aimerais te parler. Viens. » Lui dit-il en sortant de la salle.

Naruto sortit à son tour sans plus tarder. Dans le couloir, le brun était contre le mur et il lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du brun. Celui-ci jeta un dernier coup œil en dehors et il ferma ensuite la porte à clé pour ne pas être dérangé.

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

Shin était allongé sur son lit les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Gaara.

Celui-ci s'approcha à petit pas de son amant et s'assit ensuite au bord du lit, regardant alors son brun étendu sur son lit de fortune.

Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de l'un d'eux. Seul le silence comblait la pièce. A vrai dire, ils ne savaient quoi se dire. Ils étaient un peu en colère contre l'autre, mais rien de bien méchant. Ils s'étaient pour la première fois prit la tête comme tous les couples. C'était tout à fait normal.

- « Tu vas me faire la gueule encore longtemps ?

- Qui sait ?

- Shin, si on oubliait cette histoire et qu'on passait à autre chose, hum ?

- Alors jure-moi d'arrêter de me poser des questions sur Naruto et de ne plus te mêler de choses qui ne te regarde en rien.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre cela. Il est aussi question de mon ami. C'est normal que je m'en fasse pour Sasuke. Et puis je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un drame.

- Naruto et Sasuke sont assez grands pour régler leurs affaires sans qu'il aient besoin de ton intervention. Tu les gêneras plus qu'autre chose. Juste respecte. C'est tout ce que je te demande. » Lui dit le brun, ancrant son regard bleuté dans celui vert émeraude du roux.

Gaara se tut et ne dit plus rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il voulait juste comprendre. Mais une part en lui, lui disait de donner raison à son brun et d'oublier cette histoire. Il ne voulait pas être en froid avec son homme. Alors il souffle de dépit et abdiqua.

- « Très bien. Je ne me mêlerai plus de chose qui ne me concerne pas. Satisfait ?

- Promet.

- Je te le promets. Ça te va ?

- Oui. » Lui dit le brun fermant ses yeux.

Il sentit le lit bouger et une chaleur s'installer tout contre lui, puis des lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes avec ferveur. Il sourit enfin et prolongea le baiser. Il laissa la langue de son roux pénétrer son antre chaud et humide. Leur langue se mit alors à entamer une danse endiablée.

Gaara soupira de plaisir à travers le baiser. Cela faisait depuis leur dispute, soit depuis trois jours, qu'ils ne s'étaient embrassés. Et le roux allait bien rattraper le temps perdu.

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

Le silence régnait dans la chambre de Sasuke. Les yeux onyx étaient fixés sur le visage décomposé de son petit-ami. Une discussion avait commencé entre eux et elle s'était terminée sur des révélations. Sasuke avait tout déballé d'un coup et Naruto ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun lui révèle des choses sur sa vie que même lui ne savait pas.

Et maintenant le blond était figé, assis sur le lit du brun qui était près de lui attendant une réaction. Mais rien ne vint, hormis des larmes qui commençaient à couler silencieusement et petit à petit sur le visage halé face à lui. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir jeté les choses de but en blanc faisant ainsi perdre les moyens au blond.

Il le prit dans ses bras et chuchotait des mots réconfortants au creux de l'oreille de son amant.

Pourquoi, par l'enfer, ne se souvenait-il pas de son enfance passé au côté de Sasuke et de sa propre famille ? Telle était la seule question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Naruto se dit qu'il pouvait alors raconter son enfance difficile à Sasuke pour qu'il comprenne le pourquoi de sa réticence à dévoiler son passé. Il ne savait comment le brun allait le prendre, mais Shin avait raison, la base d'une bonne relation de couple c'est la confiance et il fallait qu'ils le soient l'un envers l'autre.

Naruto se redressa mécaniquement et ancra son regard embué de larmes dans celui-ci peiné de son amant. Oui il devait lui raconter l'horrible enfance qu'il avait eu droit avant son entré à l'orphelinat.

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

Jiraya était assis dans un bar du centre-ville de Konoha, repensant à son altercation avec son filleul, s'il pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça. Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais été pour lui alors avait-il vraiment le droit de s'autoproclamer parrain de ce jeune homme qui avait souffert dans son enfance ? Non.

Un sourire désabusé apparut sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas le verre de saké qu'il faisait tournoyer dans sa main. Non, il n'avait été et n'était pas digne d'être le parrain du fils de son meilleur ami et même plus.

Il avala cul-sec, une bonne fois pour toute, le verre de saké qui lui faisait déjà tourner de l'œil depuis une bonne demi-heure. Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour s'en aller il tomba nez à nez sur une personne qui ne pensait pas croiser de sitôt. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à la personne qui se trouvait debout devant lui. La personne en question avait un regard plus que noir et surtout un regard de pur reproche. Il ne pouvait que se sentir petit et sans défense devant cet état des faits.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir sa bouche pour parler, il se fit devancer par cette personne.

- « C'est maintenant que tu daignes te ramener, après toute ses années. » Dit la voix, froidement.

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

Une magnifique voiture noire se gara devant l'entrée du lycée et un magnifique jeune homme sortit du magnifique bolide. Il était habillé avec classe et stylé. Des lunettes de soleil cachant alors ses yeux. Les cheveux légèrement plaqués en arrière, laissant alors seulement deux mèches qui tombaient sur le devant. Un sac, style bureau-man, à la main.

Il regardait, de derrière ses lunettes, le bâtiment qui se dressait devant et un sourire appréciateur vint alors se fleurir sur ses lèvres. Puis, avant de franchir le portail, la voix du précepteur se fit entendre derrière lui, lui souhaitant une excellente journée.

- « Merci Hiroshi, j'en ai bien besoin. » Lui sourit le jeune homme.

Celui-ci jeta sa veste en cuir sur son épaule, le tenant d'un doigt. Et c'est avec un sourire charmeur qu'il pénétra dans l'enceinte du lycée.

_**Fin de l'épisode.**_

* * *

J'espère que avez aimé.

Review, c'est ma seule source de revenu.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Coucou, tout le monde, eh oui me revoilà avec la suite. J'espère que vous avez pas trop attendu. En tout cas j'espère que cet épisode vous plaira autant que les autres. **_

_**Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review dans le précédent épisode.**_

_**Je m'excuse aussi pour ne pas répondre à ceux-ci, puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps, mais promis la prochaine je répondrai à vos review.**_

_**Je remercie ma bêta Jojo-Shadow. **_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

_**Épisode 20 : Le nouveau venu.**_

La journée venait de battre son plein et le soleil disparaissait petit à petit derrière les nuages qui se formèrent donnant ainsi un ciel moins lumineux de ce qu'il avait été i peine quelques minutes. Les lycéens étaient tous à la cafétéria en compagnie de leurs amis, discutant de tout et de rien. Parmi eux, le groupe des Tenshis se trouvait attablé à l'une des tables du réfectoire. Naruto et Sasuke les avaient rejoints il y a quelques minutes dans un silence qui laissait perplexe les autres membres du groupe. Malgré tout, la bonne humeur était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Shana était en pleine discussion animée avec Neji, mais ses yeux se plissèrent quelque peu lorsqu'elle aperçut dans le coin de la salle Sakura la regarder fixement en compagnie de trois autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas tellement, seulement de vu. La rose détourna aussitôt les yeux, laissant Shana tout de même perplexe.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine maintenant qu'elles ne se parlaient plus. Son frère lui avait demandé des explications car il trouvait cela louche que du jour au lendemain les deux filles ne s'adressent plus la parole. Shana ne lui avait rien révélé car selon elle ce n'était pas son problème, Shin avait alors fait mouche.

Les discussions des élèves moururent lorsque la porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant passer un jeune élève portant des lunettes de soleil, habillé avec classe, mais pas trop. Toutes les filles gloussèrent lorsque celui-ci commença à marcher à travers la cafétéria. Des murmures s'élevèrent de plus en plus, faisant sourire le jeune encore inconnu.

Celui-ci alla s'asseoir à une table vide et se laissa choir comme un pacha sur le siège. Il baissa légèrement ses lunettes sur le nez et ancra son regard vert émeraude dans la salle. Il la scruta et son regard s'attarda sur la table de notre petit groupe qui le regardait à peine mais tout de même. D'ailleurs cela ne plut pas à Gaara qui se permit de lui lancer un pur regard noir qui pourrait en faire trembler un lion.

- « C'est qui ce mec ? D'où il sort ? » Enchaîna le roux.

- « On en sait pas plus que toi. » Soupira Shin devant les questions qui selon lui étaient débiles.

- « Ouais, ben qu'il arrête de nous regarder comme il le fait. J'aime pas ça. » Renchérit le roux.

- « C'est peut-être parce qu'on l'impressionne. » Dit Kain.

- « Je crois pas. Je dirais qu'il essaye de se montrer impressionnant. » Suggéra Shin.

- « Je suis d'accord avec Shin. » Répondit Yuki.

- « Ouais mais qu'il arrête maintenant. » Maugréa le roux.

Shin leva les yeux en l'air. C'était du Gaara tout craché ça. Il n'aimait rien à part la danse et lui, bien évidement. Il dériva quelques secondes son regard vers le nouveau venu et ses yeux rencontrèrent deux billes émeraudes, moins brillantes que celles de son roux mais tout de même éclatantes. Le jeune brun lui fit un petit sourire auquel il répondit par un haussement de sourcil. Il se fit sortir de sa contemplation par Gaara qui s'était levé et l'avait intimé de venir avec eux. Il vit les autres debout aussi et se leva prestement les suivant à travers la salle vers la sortie. Il rencontra une dernière fois le regard du nouveau avant de sortir du réfectoire.

Le nouveau venu regarda Shin sortir à la suite de ses amis avec un sourire narquois plaqué sur les lèvres. _« Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser dans les jours à venir »_ pensa celui-ci.

_**0000ooooo00000ooo0000oo**_

- « Vous savez ce que vous faites ? »

L'avocat Tsuwashi regardait fixement l'homme assis en face attendant une réponse à sa question. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était à la prison des Fers de l'île de Mizu. Il avait rendez-vous avec son client, un rendez-vous de la plus haute importance selon lui.

- « Oui, j'en suis sûr, même très sûr. » Fit la voix grave et profonde de l'homme.

- « Je vois. J'ai pu les contacter il y a plus d'une semaine de cela, mais depuis je ne les ai plus eu au bout du fil. J'allais justement les recontacter pour fixer un rendez-vous. Mais maintenant, la principale chose et de savoir si vous êtes vraiment sûr de votre décision. De plus je ne sais même pas si cela marchera.

- Vous êtes mon avocat, non ? Alors faites votre boulot. On vous paie pour ça.

- Oui, bien sûr mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, la seule chose que je veux, c'est sortir enfin de ce trou. Et je pense que j'ai toutes les chances de mon côté vu mon attitude plus qu'acceptable depuis mon incarcération. Alors vous avez intérêt de faire appel et de plaider pour ma cause et cette fois-ci en bonne et due forme. Aucun écart ne sera accepté sinon, je ferais en sorte de m'occuper de votre cas une fois sorti d'ici. »

L'homme s'était penché un peu en avant ancrant son regard bleu électrique dans ceux de son avocat qui déglutit devant la menace.

- « C'est...c'est une menace ?

- Non, une promesse. »

L'homme se leva et marcha vers la porte. Il toqua une fois sur celle-ci et elle s'ouvrit face à un officier. Mais avant de sortir, celui-ci se retourna une dernière fois vers l'avocat et dit :

- « J'espère que j'ai été assez clair. Vous avez une semaine. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le détenu sortit de la pièce sous le regard écarquillé d'effroi de l'avocat qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se mit bien vite à regretter d'avoir accepté de plaider pour cet homme. Il réfléchira deux fois avant d'accepter de plaider pour le chef d'une des mafias le plus redoutable.

_**0000ooooo00000ooo0000oo**_

Naruto était assis sur le lit de Sasuke qui, lui, était allongé. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de leur discussion. Naruto s'était plongé dans un mutisme ne voulant reparler de cela. Maintenant, la relation avec son brun était pour lui étrange. Mais une chose était sûr, c'était qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas arrêter leur relation, ah ça non. Il aimait le brun malgré tout. Il ne lui avait pas encore dit, mais au moins il en était certain au fond de lui.

- « J'ai rencontré mon soi-disant parrain ce week-end. » Dit soudainement le blond brisant le silence.

- « Quoi ? »

Sasuke se releva sur ses coudes et regarda le blond qui était de profil à lui.

- « J'ai rencontré mon soi-disant parrain.

- Pourquoi soi-disant ? S'il dit qu'il est ton parrain c'est qu'il l'est.

- Pas pour moi. S'il avait vraiment été mon parrain il m'aurait sorti de l'enfer dans lequel j'ai vécu. Pour moi il n'est pas mon parrain.

- D'accord, puisque tu le dis. Pourquoi m'en parler ?

- Parce que je voulais que tu le saches.

- Je vois.

- C'est bizarre.

- De quoi ?

- Nous. Je veux dire. C'est bizarre entre nous maintenant, je trouve. Pas toi ?

- Non, peut-être un peu, mais ça va passer.

- Tu crois ? » Lui demanda Naruto se retournant vers lui.

- « Oui. »

Sasuke se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa délicatement pour lui faire comprendre. Naruto ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras de son petit-ami. Sentir son brun contre lui, l'avait manqué. Il regrettait d'avoir agi comme un enfant, maintenant il se promettait qu'il ne cacherait plus rien à son brun de peur de le perdre.

_**0000ooooo00000ooo0000oo**_

Jiraya était assis devant un verre de saké face à la personne qui venait d'apparaître. Les yeux marron qui le scrutaient froidement le firent déglutir. Il ne pensait pas la rencontrer de sitôt, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il plongea son regard dans le verre, regardant le liquide blanc qui y logeait.

- « Tsunade.

- Je vois qu'au moins tu n'as pas oublié comment je m'appelais.

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ?

- Bien, je ne sais pas. Tu aurais pu oublier comment je m'appelle comme t'as oublié que tu avais un filleul que tu as laissé tomber.

- Tu es mal placé pour me dire ce genre de chose.

- Oui, mais de nous deux, le fautif c'est bien toi Jiraya et regarde-moi quand je te parle. »

Jiraya se retourna vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans ceux marron glacés de la femme qui le surplombait.

Devant le regard plus que froid, il ne savait que dire. Il aurait préféré à cet instant se terrer dans un trou de souris que de faire face à son ancienne amie.

- « N'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie, veux-tu ? J'ai assez de remords comme cela et je suis conscient de ma bêtise alors s'il te plaît, ne m'enfonce pas plus. » Lui dit-il d'un ton fatigué.

Tsunade le scruta du regard, cherchant la moindre faille, mais elle n'en vit aucune. Cet homme en face d'elle, était rongé par les remords. Et elle devait s'avouer que celui-ci lui faisait pitié. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il n'était pas entièrement responsable, mais un minimum. Voyant les yeux de celui-ci ternes et remplis de culpabilités, elle abandonna l'idée de l'enfoncer un peu plus et de passer sa colère sur lui. Après tout, s'il était là c'était qu'il s'était remis en question et qu'il voulait se faire pardonner. Elle devait alors lui donner le bénéfice du doute.

- « Écoute Jiraya, je pense qu'on devrait parler. Nous avons beaucoup de chose à se dire, par commencer où se trouve ton filleul en ce moment même ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Jiraya tourna la tête vers elle et ancra son regard plein d'espoir dans ceux de Tsunade qui lui fit un sourire contrit. Elle lui fit signe de venir et il se leva prestement laissant un pourboire sur sa table.

Les deux anciens amis s'en allèrent, quittant l'endroit étouffant qu'était le bar.

_**0000ooooo00000ooo0000oo**_

Shin marchait le long d'un des couloirs du lycée en direction de la salle de répétition. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la personne qui lui fonçait droit dessus. Ce n'est que quand il sentit une poigne forte sur son bras qu'il se permit de sortir de sa torpeur. Son regard tomba alors dans deux billes vertes mais elles n'appartenaient pas à son roux.

- « Je suis désolé, je t'avais pas vu. » Lui dit le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Shin le scruta du regard et reconnu le nouveau venu. Il fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

- « Ce n'est pas grave. »

Après cela, il reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Mais c'était sans compter le nouveau venu qui le suivit.

- « Au fait, je m'appelle Kei Tsukishima.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé comment tu t'appelais ?

- Je sais, mais comme cela tu sais comment je m'appelle. Et toi, tu es ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Oh là, du calme. Je ne connais personnes alors...

- Peu importe comment je m'appelle, tu le sauras bien à un moment donné. Sur ce, on m'attend. »

Sans demander son reste, Shin s'en alla, plantant le dénommé Kei en plein milieu du couloir qui se mit à sourire stupidement. Son regard était toujours ancré sur la silhouette de Shin qui s'éloignait au fur et mesure le long du couloir jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Après un dernier regard, il fit demi-tour et s'en alla à son tour découvrir son nouveau lycée dans lequel il allait bien s'amuser.

_**0000ooooo00000ooo0000oo**_

Madara Uchiwa était assis derrière son bureau remplissant des paperasses sans aucune importance à ses yeux.

Le peu de concentration qu'il portait pour les papiers face à lui se fit couper lorsque des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Il autorisa la personne à entrer.

L'un de ses hommes de mains se trouvait devant lui. Celui-ci se courba par politesse et fit enfin savoir le pourquoi de son arrivé :

- « Monsieur, une nouvelle nous est parvenue plus tôt qui pourrait vous intéresser.

- Vas-y parle.

- Jiraya Tobirama est en ville. »

Les yeux noirs de Madara se plissèrent face à cette révélation. _« Alors comme cela Jiraya est en ville, hum il ne manquait plus que lui. »_ pensa-t-il froidement. La venue de ce vieux fou selon lui allait lui apporter plus de problème que prévu. Il allait devoir mettre les bouchés doubles et rester le plus vigilant possible pour ne pas capter son attention ce qui était fort probable.

- « Toi et tes hommes avaient dorénavant une mission. Je veux que vous le surveilliez et que vous me disiez si celui-ci essaye de rentrer en contact avec Naruto Uzumaki. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bien, va-t'en. »

Le jeune garde s'en alla laissant le gouverneur perdu dans ses pensées. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres fines. Désormais le temps se jouait contre lui.

* * *

Voilà pour cet épisode.

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le prochain épisode.

Review ?


	22. Chapter 22

Coucou tout le monde me revoilà avec l'épisode 21.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, laissait moi vos impressions.

**Note importante :** Ce chapitre n'est pas **corriger**. Ma bêta est en vacances. Alors je m'excuse pour mes fautes, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour qu'il y en ai pas beaucoup, voir pas, mais cela m'étonnerait.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Épisode 21 : L'avocat**

Le cours d'anglais avait fini depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Shana s'était laissait allé à travers les dédale du lycée. Elle arriva dans le parc ou la fraîcheur du temps l'accueillit. Elle se dirigea vers l'un des bancs et s'y installa en silence. Elle regarda les élèves qui passaient devant elle de bonne humeur. Son regard se riva un peu plus loin vers un petit groupe d'ami qui chantait en a capela, tapant des mains par la même occasion. Elle sourit devant le spectacle. Et puis elle s'avoua qu'ils étaient très doué.

Elle se laissa allé sur le bac mais celle-ci se fit bien vite rejoint par Neji qui s'installa près d'elle en silence. Cella-ci se retourna vers lui qui lui fit un sourire qu'elle rendit alors. Ils restèrent assis dans le banc en silence regardant avec attention le petit groupe de chanteur.

**0000ooooo00000ooo0000oo**

Aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas répétition alors les membres du groupes profitèrent du reste de la journée. Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent enfermés dans le chambre du brun à s'embrasser fougueusement.

Ils tombèrent sur le lit du brun dans un grand bruit qui les stoppèrent, mais les firent rire en même temps. Les rires se firent bien vite remplacer par des gémissement lorsque leur bouche repartirent à l'assaut.

De leurs mains il se caressèrent voluptueusement et sérieusement. Les mains de Sasuke descendirent vers le fessier bien ferme du blond qui gémit dans la pratique. Le brun se mit alors à les pétrir amoureusement. Naruto se mit à se déhancher langoureusement contre le bassin de son brun qui empoigna plus fortement les fesses de celui-ci, ramenant son bassin plus fermement contre le sien. Leur deux virilités bien réveillés se firent face et se cajolèrent rendant leur contact encore plus électrique pur les deux jeunes hommes en ébullition.

Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à enlever le sweet de son blond, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant passé Gaara dans toute sa splendeur.

Sasuke se releva furieusement, poussant doucement son blond de dessus de lui.

- « Putain mais c'est pas vrai. Je ne peux vraiment pas avoir un moment tranquille. Gaara !

- Désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez en train de copuler comme des lapins mais la directrice à fait appel à tout les élèves dans la grandes alors je me suis dit qu'il était bien que je vous en informe.

- Putain, fait chier.

- C'est bon Gaara on arrive, juste le temps de …

- Je vois, faites vite tout le monde y est déjà.

Le roux s'en alla, laissant les deux jeune hommes frustré.

- « Fait chier. A chaque que je veux qu'on soit bien et que ça aille plus loin, il faut toujours qu'on soit dérangé.

- C'est pas grave Sasuke, on aura d'autre occasion.

- Ouais mais cette fois-ci on pendra bien nos précaution.

- Oui, si tu veux. » Lui sourit le blond avant de se faire embrasser fougueusement par son brun.

Ils se rafraîchirent tout les deux et s'en alla alors vers la grande salle. Ils se demandaient bien ce que la directrice leur voulait tous. Peut-être une bonne nouvelle, après tout cela ne fera pas de mal, au contraire.

Tsunade regardait ses élèves rentrait dans la grande salle, attendant enfin le silence pour qu'elle puisse commencer. Les dernière à arriver était Naruto et Sasuke. Son regard s'attarda sur le blond qui souriait à son compagnon. Elle détourna son regard qu'elle rapporta sur l'ensemble de la salle qui n'attendait plus qu'elle commence.

Elle espérait que la nouvelle qu'elle allait dévoiler sera approuver par ses jeunes élèves. Après tout cela permettra de mettre un peu plus l'ambiance au sien de l'enseigne.

- « Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir commencer. Je vais faire brève. J'ai décidé avec le corps enseignant de suspendre deux semaines de cours pour permettre au participant du concours qui a lieu dans deux semaines, de s'entraîner avec l'aide des professeurs. Du coup, les cours seront suspendu pour les élèves ne participant pas au concours aussi. Sachez que cette année c'est une aubaine pour notre école de participer à ce concours qui pourra vous ouvrir de portes pour votre futur. Nous ne sommes pas la seule école à y participer, mais j'ai confiance en vous pour nous faire venir au moins à la deuxième place, voir à la première place. Vous avez deux semaines pour être OK , pas une journée de plus. Avec les professeurs nous avons fait la liste des groupes et des élèves qui se produiront sur scène ce week-end là. Donc je vais annoncer seulement les groupes participant, le groupe des Tenshis et le groupe Henge seront les deux seuls groupes à se produire. Ensuite pour les élèves, une liste des noms avec le domaine dans lequel ils devront passer est accroché dans le couloir principal. Je vous invite donc à aller voir. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit. »

Celle-ci ayant fini, s'en alla, laissant un brouhaha derrière elle. Les élèves étaient en effervescence et les deux groupes nommés étaient tout excité. Tous les élèves allèrent dans le couloirs principale pour voir qu'elles sont les élèves qui se produiront au concours. Les professeurs avaient sélectionné selon eux les meilleurs. Après tout il fallait mettre tout les chances de leurs côtés.

Gaara s'était frayé un chemin entre tous ses élèves qui se rué vers la panneau d'affichage. Il mira son regard sur celle-ci et ne fut pas étonné de voir son petit-ami inscrit en tant que danseur et encore moins sa sœur et Naruto. Naruto et lui allaient avoir beaucoup de travaille puisque il faisait parti aussi du groupe. Il souffla et laissa place aux autres. Il se dirigea vers le groupe qui l'attendait en retrait et dit alors la nouvelle.

- « Vous trois vous êtes inscrit. Cela ne m'étonne pas d'ailleurs. Mais pour vous deux vous aurez deux fois plus de travaille.

- Humprf... » Grommela Shin pas très content.

- « Oh arrête de râler, tu pourra montrer devant tous ce que tu sait faire. Il en resteront bouche-bée c'est mi qui te le dit. » Lui dit sa sœur.

- « Je suis d'accord avec elle et puis on a deux semaines pour tout finaliser. » Répliqua Neji.

- « Alors perdons pas de temps. Allons répéter. » Dit Naruto.

- « Ouais. » Confirma Kain de bonne humeur.

Ils s'en allèrent en direction de leur salle de répétition. Ils ne firent pas attention à l'ombre qui les suivait de près.

**0000ooooo00000ooo0000oo**

Sakura était allongé le long de son mit réfléchissant à tout et n'importe quoi, mais surtout elle pensé beaucoup trop encore à Shana. La rosée avait bien remarqué le rapprochement de la jeune fille avec Neji. Bien qu'elles s'étaient tout dit enfin presque, cet état de fait lui resté en travers de la gorge. Elle était jalouse, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il fallait qu'elle soit réaliste. Elle ne plaisait pas à Shana et pour cause, celle-ci n'était pas de son bord. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Le pire était que Karin malgré toutes ses menaces, celle-ci continuait à la chercher. Elle en avait marre. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle oubli Shana, mais comment.

**0000ooooo00000ooo0000oo**

Le groupe Tenshis venait de finir de répéter leur morceau. Les nouveaux venus du groupe se débrouillaient pas mal. Faisant du piano, Naruto se retrouva derrière le piano électrique, Neji lui était à la guitare et Gaara était à la batterie. Quant à Sasuke, bien sûr, lui était derrière le micro. Deux autres membres du groupe étaient derrière des instruments de musique et les autres nouveaux venus étaient les danseurs. Bien oui, il fallait donné un peu plus de punch et de la vitalité et il y avait rien de mieux pour accompagner les musiciens et le chanteur que des danseurs qui se faisaient une joie de trouver une chorégraphie agréable au même rythme du tempo de la musique choisit pour le concours.

Pour Shin, non seulement il devait danser là, mais en plus il devait trouver une autre chorégraphie pour sa représentation en solo. Il n'avait encore aucune idée sur quel thème il allait danser puisque il n'avait pas encore choisit la musique sur laquelle danser.

Il hésitait entre du moderne-jazz ou du hip-hop moderne. Il avait demandé conseil à Naruto et aux autres membres du groupe et tous penchaient pour les deux. Certains lui disaient de prendre le premier et d'autre le deuxième. Sa sœur lui avait dit de prendre hip-hop moderne mais qu'il pouvait autant prendre l'autre car il excellait dans les deux de tout façon. Pour elle il n'y avait aucune différence. Et puis elle était confiante pour son frère.

Pour ce qui était de Naruto, lui aussi était confiant. Il allait interpréter un titre qu'il connaissait très bien. Il allait juste rectifié des choses ici et là, mais rien de plus. Il avait déjà son morceau. Une bonne chose de fait selon lui. Il avait alors proposé son aide à Shin pour trouver une chorégraphie, mais il fallait d'abord qu'il se décide enfin sur qu'elle type de danse il allait danser et au vue de son ami en pleine réflexion, il allait encore attendre sa réponse.

**0000ooooo00000ooo0000oo**

- « Tu crois vraiment que je devrait allait le voir ? Il va sûrement me rejeter une nouvelle fois.

- Si tu n'essaye pas, tu ne pourra pas savoir. Prend le taureau par les cornes.

- Je veux bien, mais tu l'aurais vu ce jour là quand on s'est rencontré. J'ai tout suite vu de la colère et de la haine dans ses yeux. Je ne savais même pas ou me mettre.

- C'est tout à fait normal. On la abandonné. Et toi tu arrive et tu l'apprend que tu es son parrain, comment veux-tu qu'il l'apprenne après tout ce temps.

- C'est vrai, mais ça ma fait mal au cœur.

- J'en doute pas. Mais ce que je trouve étrange c'est que nous ne savons pas où et avec qui il a vécu avant de rentrer à l'orphelinat. Il y a un gros blanc sur cette période là. Après la mort de ses parents et son entré à l'orphelinat.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas te dire. Mais peut-être que nous pouvons d'abord commencer des nouvelle recherche, en commençant par l'hôpital. Puisque c'est obligé que le petit est passé par là-bas. Ils pourront regarder dans leurs archives. Ça ne leur coût rien.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Mais tu as raison. On devrait commencer par là.

- Mais il y a autre chose qui m'intrigue, c'est la mort de Minato et Kushina. Je trouve encore aujourd'hui cela bizarre. Pas toi.

Tsunade ne répondit pas, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Elle pensa comme lui. Elle aussi se demandait que cet accident n'était pas dû au hasard ou au destin. Il y avait anguille sous roche et cela elle l'avait toujours su mais elle n'en avait rarement pris compte.

**0000ooooo00000ooo0000oo **

L'avocat Tsuwashi sortit de sa voiture. Il se posta devant l'immeuble où les personnes qu'il devait voir habitaient. En rentrant dans l'immeuble il se accostait par une veille dame qui lui demanda ce qu'il foutait là.

- « Oh, bonjour, Madame. Je viens rendre visite à Mademoiselle et Monsieur Soma.

- Oh, les jumeaux. Pourquoi ? » Demanda suspicieusement la veille dame.

- « C'est personnel, mais je ne leur veux aucun mal.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit de nos jour.

- Je le comprend bien, mais c'est une vérité, pouvez-vous me dire à quel étage habitent-ils ?

- Vous ne les trouverez pas de toute façon. Il ne sont pas là. Ils sont élèves à la Godaime Art School.

- Oh, je n'en savais rien, mais merci pour cette information.

- Attention si vous leur fait le moindre mal, je me rappelle très bien de votre visage. » Lui dit la veille, en brandit sa main vers lui.

- « Je n'en doute pas. Merci encore Madame. »

L'avocat s'en alla sous l'œil sceptique de la veille dame.

**0000ooooo00000ooo0000oo**

Dans la chambre de Naruto, celui-ci était assis en tailleur sur son lit en compagnie de Sasuke qui lui butinait le cou par de langoureux baisers papillons. Toute suite après, ses lèvres rejoignirent celles de son petit-ami. Sasuke fit basculé le blond sous lui et continua à l'embrasser fougueusement.

Le blond répondit avec enthousiasme au baiser du brun. Sasuke gémit lorsqu'il sentit les mains de celui-ci, lui caresser le dos. Il décida qu'il devait rendre la pareil, mais il était allongé sur le dos, alors il décida de lui caresser les épaules, les bras, et passa même une main sous son sweet, au moment même où Naruto lui agrippait les hanches et le poussait à se mouvoir contre lui.

- « Naruto… »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, trop occupé à savourer les sensations agréables procurés par leur déhanchement de bassins, à savourer les sensations procurées par la main de Sasuke qui s'était faufilait entre leurs deux corps, oui, juste là, cette main qui soudainement se déplaçait, s'appliquait à défaire la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon, alors qu'il déposait des baisers le long de son cou.

Naruto venait de glisser sa propre main dans le pantalon de son amour, parce qu'après tout, les sensations que l'autre lui procurait étaient tellement agréables, qu'il lui fallait rendre l'appareil et puis après tout, il avait envie de sentir son homme contre lui, tout contre lui et c'était tellement bon, diablement bon.

Les mouvements des deux jeunes hommes se firent plus précipités, plus urgents et leurs gémissements s'intensifièrent, se transformant petit à petit en des cris, alors qu'ils atteignirent la jouissance.

Sasuke retomba sur son blond, puis se déplaça sur le côté pour laisser respirer son amour. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, entourant de son bras le torse de son amant, et amenant une jambe entre les siennes. Ils restèrent allongés, cherchant à retrouver leur souffle. Ils n'avaient pas été jusqu'au bout, mais le petite séance de batifolage les avaient épuisé et ils finirent donc par trouver le sommeil.

**0000ooooo00000ooo0000oo**

L'avocat Tsuwashi se tenait devant le portail de l'enseigne Godaime Art School. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers la secrétaire de l'accueil qui l'accueillit avec beau sourire.

- « Bonjour, mademoiselle.

- Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec la directrice de l'établissement, si possible.

- Oui, bien, elle n'est aucunement occupé. Je vais tout de même la prévenir de votre arriver, monsieur...

- Tsuwashi. Monsieur Tsuwashi. Je suis avocat. Dites lui que c'est important.

- Très bien. Veuillez patienter. »

L'avocat patienta quelque minutes, jusqu'à ce que la secrétaire ne se lèves et lui fit signe de la suivre. Il le fit et la suivit à travers les nombreux couloirs du lycée. IL constata que celui-ci était très grand et très bien présenté. C'était un lycée agréable à vue d'œil.

Ils arrivèrent très vite devant la porte du bureau de la directrice qui les permit d'entrée après une frappe sonore à la porte. La secrétaire fit entrée l'avocat et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

- « Bonjour Madame la directrice, je suis monsieur Tsuwashi, avocat à la cour suprême de Konoha ?

- Bienvenue, monsieur Tsuwashi, je suis Tsunade Hime directrice de l'établissement. Alors que me vaut votre visite en ses murs.

- Je dois m'entretenir avec des élèves de votre enseigne mais avant je veux que vous m'accordiez cette demande.

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Monsieur et mademoiselle Soma.

- Oh. Est-ce grave ?

- Non, mais c'est très personnel cela relève de leur vie. Je ne peux en vous dire plus, mais ce n'est rein de grave à priori.

- Je vois. Bon, je veux bien faire exception. »

Elle prit le téléphone et appuya sur la touche 3 pour entré en communication avec la vie scolaire. L'un des surveillants répondit et elle lui demanda de convoqué les jumeaux à son bureau, et maintenant. Cela fait, ils attendirent, discutant un peu de tout. Dix minutes plus tard, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit laissant passé un surveillant suivit de Shin et Shana qui avaient un visage perplexe se demandant pourquoi ils étaient convoqués.

Tsunade prit alors la parole :

- « Bien, je vous ai convoqué ici, car ce monsieur souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. Et don,c je vais vous laisser. »

Celle-ci se leva de son siège directorial et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Les jumeaux regardèrent l'avocat d'un œil sceptique et ils s'assirent sur le fauteuil lorsque l'avocat les pria de s'asseoir.

- « Bien, je me présente, je suis l'avocat Tsuwashi. Je vous ai contacté il y a peu de temps de cela et je voulais maintenant m'entretenir avec vous en face à face.

- Pourquoi ? » Demanda Shin brusquement.

Il se demandé pourquoi un avocat voulait les voir.

- « C'est assez délicat, mais je suis près à répondre à vos questions après cela. Je suis là pour une chose.

- Est c'est quoi. Éclairez nous. » S'exclama Shana.

- « Je viens de la part de votre père. »

**0000ooooo00000ooo0000oo**

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cet épisode vous a plu. Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes

Je vous dis à la prochaine alors pour le prochain épisode.

Review ?


End file.
